El Amor Tal Vez
by clumsykitty
Summary: COMPLETO.Secuela de El Amor Después. ¿Pueden ser lo malos entendidos, los miedos, las culpas y los remordimientos más fuertes que el amor?... tal vez.
1. Prólogo

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Notaclumsykitty: Heme aquí de nuevo, torturándome yo sola con esta historia. Esta pequeña mía nació de una tarde solitaria en que me harté del mismo patrón que estaba leyendo en los fics: Seto desalmado/cruel/indiferente se topa por x o y razón con un Joey torturado/violado/prostituido/enfermo y tras una suerte de eventos desafortunados, se quedan juntos. Por una vez deseé leer otra cosa, y como decía Margaret Thatcher, si quieres hacer algo, hazlo tú misma. Así que veamos si el orden de los factores si altera el producto. Por lo menos ya me he quitado las telarañas de los ojos y he podido volver a leer más a gusto mis fics favoritos y me he dado cuenta lo difícil que es hacer esto... n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PROLOGO

-Si lo analizas detenidamente, todo el asunto es una absoluta porquería. Nada tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Por ejemplo, empecemos por Joey. El muy descerebrado se cargó el muertito de otro ¿o no? Digo¿qué es eso de venir a esconderse para llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo porque su gatito ya se acordó de la paliza que le metió hace tiempo¿Y los buenos tiempos¿Dónde quedaron aquellos promesas que se dieron en sus momentos romanticones durante su temporada juntos? Ah, pero como le dio el patatús al ojiazul piensa que TODO es su culpa. Y he aquí a María Magdalena llore que llore. Y vas a preguntarme ¿El tal Kaiba, qué? Otro tonto. Con tanto medicamento y sedantes ya se le cruzaron los dragones y se quedó en casa con su fenómeno milenario y pariente cercano. ¡Es verdad! En su viaje de drogas anda pensando que su cachorro fue un vil traidor por seducirlo con "mentiras", sumándole a eso, su depresión casi esquizofrénica, pues es un caso perdido de amante resentido. Yo creo que como necesita batería nueva. Y luego, el tal Faraón¡Válgame! Ese sí que encajó en ese proverbio que reza "No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas", ya ves, según vuelve a la vida para salvar a su amorcito y terminó siendo el malo del cuento. Luego de hacer sus trastadas, se arrepiente cual pecador en la tumba y se convierte en el Mea Culpa encarnado. Que ya me di cuenta de que la regué. Que ahora te voy a adorar hasta el fin de los tiempos. Que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer. ¡Al diablo con eso! Si fuera cierto, el tal Yugicito no tenía por qué aparecer en escena. A mi huele mal eso. Como también que un tipo al que le dicen Ladrón de Tumbas se haya aparecido de la nada, dispuesto a rebanarle el cuello al Faraón. ¿Qué le sabe para quererlo tanto? Y aún sigue cerca de él, según me cuentan, como que no quedó a gusto con lo que pasó. Pero te digo, ese Faraón tiene o sabe algo que aún no saca a la luz. Después piensas en ese trío de ayudantes egipcios, que tienen las tuercas flojas y la cosa se complica. Finalmente, como cereza al pastel, le agregamos el hermanito del dragón, los amigoches de Joey y asociados a la trama y te queda un panorama bien pintoresco ¿O no te parece, Sniffle?

-Wurf. Uf. Af. Urf. Arf. Af.

-¿Cómo que el pavo en el horno está echando humo¿Qué pavo?... ¡EL PAVO¡MALDICION¡JOEY ME VA A MATAR!

-Uf.


	2. Noche de Paz

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: Bueno, pues, agradezco las porras, cebollazos y jitomatazos que me dieron, me dan y me darán por esta historia. Cada review es muy importante para mí.

Ahora, sé que estas fiestas no se dan en Oriente como en Occidente. Pero para el fin de la historia, imaginemos que sí… n.n. De hecho, planeaba entrar con la historia hasta el próximo mes, pero… mejor no les arruino las vacaciones… :P

Este fic lo dedico a Eli-chan por su paciencia y dedicación con mis monerías. ¡Gracias!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Tan corto el amor_

_y tan largo el olvido…_

…………………_.. Una canción desesperada, Pablo Neruda._

CAPITULO 1. NOCHE DE PAZ.

-Si como otro trozo de pastel, voy a reventar –confesó Solomon, sobándose el estómago.

Todos en la mesa rieron ante el comentario, porque en ese instante el abuelo cortó otra rebanada del pastel de frutas que Tea les había enviado como regalo de Navidad desde Londres. Al lado de Solomon se encontraban sentados Mokuba y Atemu, frente a ellos, Yugi, Ryou y Tristán. Había dos sillas vacías donde habían estado sentados Bakura y Seto.

Era la cena de Navidad en la casa de los Mutou. Tea les había enviado un pastel y regalos disculpándose por no estar presente debido a su temporada de ballet. Tristán se había presentado de último momento, pero fue bien recibido. Ryou había convencido de alguna manera a Bakura de estar presentes, aunque el Ladrón de Tumbas refunfuñaba de todo. Sólo Mokuba había traído a regañadientes a Seto y Atemu, que parecían rehuir de ellos, especialmente el Faraón; pero las demandas del chico y sus ojos de cachorro surtieron su efecto.

Seto se había levantado de la mesa en cuanto los abrazos y los regalos se habían acabado para sentarse luego en un rincón de la sala. Bakura, por su lado, estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados bajo el arco que dividía el comedor de la sala, mirando a veces hacia la mesa y otras veces hacia el ojiazul, frunciendo el ceño al verle. Atemu se giró para observarlo y se levantó para tomar asiento al lado de Kaiba. Ambos se sentían fuera de ambiente y el humor del castaño era inestable debido a los medicamentos que le tenían preescritos.

-Deberías estar con Mokuba.

-Él está bien. Además, se está divirtiendo con ese anciano –contestó cansado Kaiba- Prefiero estar un momento aquí.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Por milésima vez, Atemu, deja de hacer esa estúpida pregunta. Estoy bien¿de acuerdo? –gruñó malhumorado- Ve y busca un objeto antiguo donde meterte.

El Faraón le miró detenidamente, lo que hizo enfadar a Seto, que se volvió hacia él con un gesto de hastío.

-Estoy. Bien. Gracias.

-Si no te calmas en este momento, voy a llamar a la doctora –le advirtió sereno- ¿No querrás cambiar de prescripción de nuevo?

El ojiazul se encorvó al frente con una mano en la frente.

-No puedo. No es tan fácil. Estoy harto de no poder controlarme.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto en las terapias. Relájate y trata de divertirte.

-Es más fácil decir que hacer, Mi Faraón.

-No me llames así –replicó Atemu con el rostro sombrío- Te lo he pedido muchas veces.

-Te llamo como se me da la gana.

-Seto…

-¿Vas a retarme?

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Bien.

Kaiba se recostó de golpe en el sofá, dejando escapar un soplido. Atemu iba a ponerse de pie pero el otro atrapó su muñeca y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-No te vayas.

Una risita burlona llegó a los oídos del Faraón. Bakura los observaba con diversión. Después de silenciarlo con la mirada, regresó su vista al castaño cuyo agotamiento alcanzaba a sus ojos azules. A Atemu le preocupaba que Seto recayera en cualquier momento, pero también notaba algo más, algo que esperaba fuera solo su imaginación. Tomando la mano que le sujetaba entre las suyas, se reclinó al lado del ojiazul.

-Date tiempo, Seto. Esto no te será sencillo, solo deja que tu cabeza se aclare. No puedes abarcarlo todo. Mokuba tiene razón, deberías tomar unas vacaciones.

-Eso no puedo ni pensarlo –contestó Seto, recostándose en el hombro de Atemu- Hay noticias de que Pegasus abrirá un nuevo torneo y la Corporación necesitará estar al tanto. No quiero abandonar mi maestría y Mokuba…

-Hasta ahí, Seto. No pongas de pretexto a tu hermano. El claramente te dijo que puede encargarse todo por sí solo. Tienes que alejarte de todo esto por un tiempo. Alejarte de mí, principalmente.

El tricolor sintió un apretón de la mano de Kaiba.

-Mokuba ha estado haciendo mis cosas y ya no quiero darle más cargas, Atemu. Tengo que empezar a dirigir la compañía… y mi vida… pero… siento que voy a caer… te necesito a mi lado. No me dejes caer… no me dejes…

Aunque Atemu hubiera querido replicar, no podía. Estaban en la casa de Yugi y era Navidad. Sacar a colación cual era la razón por la que Seto actuaba así, solo le provocaría un ataque de pánico. Dejo que éste se recostara más cómodo en so hombro hasta que se quedó dormido.

Bakura se sentó frente a ellos. Cuando Seto estaba completamente dormido, le habló al Faraón.

-Algo le pasa a su alma, Faraón.

-Ya lo sé –contestó Atemu sin mirar al Ladrón de Tumbas,

-Vaya, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Tal vez sólo necesite tiempo para…

-No cometas los mismos errores, Faraón. ¿Por qué no le dejas ver a Joey?

-Esto empezó precisamente porque no lo ha encontrado, Bakura.

-Oh, Ra, vámonos entendiendo. Él no la ha encontrado. Tú si sabes donde está y no me mientas porque te rompo la cara.

El Faraón cerró sus ojos, dando un beso a los mechones castaños de Kaiba.

-Él no quiere ver a Seto –confesó en un susurro- Y no voy a decirle eso.

-¿Tienes la carta?

-¿De qué carta hablas?

-Mira, Faraón, no te pases de listo conmigo. Sí tienes la carta y más te vale que se la devuelvas a Joey. Ya grábate en los sesos que Seto le pertenece. Y si el idiota del rubio no deja ver su cara, ése no es tu asunto. Solo si tu primito llega a tener problemas, entonces sí puedes meter tu nariz en su vida, pero antes no. ¿Qué aún no comprendes?

Se hizo un silencio pesado y Bakura optó por ponerse de pie y regresar a su lugar bajo el arco. Ryou le cuestionó con la mirada, pero el Ladrón de Tumbas solo negó con la cabeza. El Faraón contempló el rostro un poco pálido de Seto y acarició con delicadez una de sus mejillas.

Yugi miraba de reojo la forma en que Atemu trataba a Seto. Tenía la esperanza de decirle al Faraón sobre lo ocurrido en el hangar y averiguar si era correspondido, pero Atemu lucía muy dedicado a un frágil Kaiba que tenía días de haber salido del hospital. Creía que el ojiazul correría a buscar a Joey, pero no era así. Su temor era confirmado. Seto deseaba quedarse con el Faraón y éste le correspondía.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Seto, Atemu se levantó, sentándose a la mesa donde platicaban animadamente los demás, cruzando su mirada con la de Yugi, el cual se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que el Faraón lo había atrapado observándolos.

-Dime Yugi¿Qué ocurre? Te veo triste. ¿No te regalaron lo que querías? –le preguntó Atemu.

-Ah… no, no es eso, Yami, es que… me preocupa Kaiba¿Está bien?

El Faraón rió al escuchar de nuevo la pregunta. Yugi le miró confundido.

-Está cansado, aibou, nada más. Tiene que tomar sedantes pero pronto se recuperará.

-Estupendo –comentó Bakura con sarcasmo.

Atemu miró a Bakura de reojo antes de volverse a Yugi.

-Todo se arreglará, Yugi. Ya verás.

-Atemu¿puedes repetirme lo que tiene Kaiba? –preguntó Tristán.

-PTSD, Desorden Pos-Traumático del Estrés –contestó un poco molesto Mokuba, con los ojos pegados al mantel.

-Eh… ¿Cuánto tiempo de recuperación le dieron, Atemu? –inquirió Ryou con rapidez para evitar la tensión que se levantó en el ambiente.

-Todo depende del él, Ryou. Tal vez seis meses, tal vez años.

-Claro, si no…

-Bakura¿No quieres más postre? –le cortó Ryou, levantándose con su taza en mano.

-Es poco cortés hablar así del muchacho cuando está a nuestras espaldas –amonestó Solomon- Y además, Mokuba está presente. Deberían disculparse. Ellos están aquí para que los ayuden, no para ser molestados.

-Lo siento, Mokuba. Es que nunca había visto así a Kaiba.

-Está bien, Tristán. No se disculpen. Es normal su curiosidad –contestó el adolescente.

-¡Por poco lo olvidaba! –exclamó Yugi- El abuelo y yo les hicimos un postre especial.

-¿Tú y el abuelo? -el Faraón no ocultó su asombro.

-¿Y sabe bien? –se unió Tristán.

-¡Oh, sí! –Solomon se puso de pie- Ven hijo, ayúdame a repartirlos.

Mientras los Mutou entraban a la cocina. Ryou llegó hasta Bakura y le dio su taza, antes de abrazarlo por la cintura.

-Me prometiste portarte bien –le dijo con un puchero.

-Y lo he cumplido, mi niño. Estoy muriéndome de aburrimiento. Lo único bueno ha sido el Alto Sacerdote Seth. Que joyita.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por nada. ¿Crees que Yugi se moleste si ocupamos su recámara por unos minutos?

Ryou se ruborizó hasta la punta de los cabellos.

-¡Bakura! –murmuró entre dientes- Te van a oír.

-Al que van a escuchar es a ti, chiquito –replicó Bakura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-… lo hicimos en la mañana –Ryou escondió su rostro en el pecho del Ladrón de Tumbas.

-Tu igual prometiste darme mi recompensa si me comportaba. Esta cena ya acabó.

-Por favor… -rogó el otro sin moverse.

-Ryou, tienes cinco minutos para que nos vayamos o voy a tomarte en esa mesa y me importa un bledo si el viejo se infarta, Tristán y el mocoso salgan corriendo, el dragón se despierte y el Faraón nos maldiga.

Inmediatamente Ryou se separó para quitarle la taza y ponerla en le mesa. Yugi salía con una charola llena de postres, seguido por su abuelo que traía nuevas cucharas.

-Eh… Yugi, Bakura y yo tenemos que irnos. Muchas gracias por la invitación –decía apresuradamente, tomando su abrigo y el del Ladrón de Tumbas- Que la pasen bien y feliz día a todos.

-Feliz Navidad –le contestaron.

-¿Por qué la prisa, Ryou? –quiso saber Solomon- Prueba el postre.

-Yo también quiero probar el postre –comentó Bakura.

-¡Que tarde! Nos vemos luego, Yugi –Ryou jaló al Ladrón de Tumbas hasta la puerta.

Mokuba empezó a reírse, lo que llamó la atención de los demás. Yugi terminó de repartir lo que llamaba "El Postre Mutou", un helado suave con bombacitos de sabores y fruta en almíbar picada.

-¿Por qué ríes, chico? –preguntó Tristán.

-Bakura me cae bien, después de todo.

-Yo todavía desconfío –dijo Solomon- Árbol que nace torcido…

-Pero parece que Ryou lo quiere mucho –comentó Yugi.

-Ellos se complementan –intervino Atemu con cierta melancolía- Y se aman.

-¿Te sientes bien, Yami? –Yugi se le acercó preocupado, abrazando la charola vacía.

-Claro, aibou.

-¡Qué bueno que se lo dices tú, Atemu! Porque se la ha pasado llorando por ti –comentó Tristán dando una cucharada al postre.

-¡Tristán! –Yugi se sonrojó con fuerza esta vez.

-Lo cierto es que cada vez que te habla el Faraón tú te sonrojas, querido nieto.

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Hey, Yugi¿Por qué tu cara parece la nariz de Rodolfo el reno?

-¡Mokuba¡Tú también¿Qué soy de pronto¿El bufón?

Todos rieron, excepto Atemu.

_/Eres mi luz, Yugi_/ pensó, contemplándolo con desconsuelo.

Yugi le había salvado de nuevo, retándole para rescatar a Mokuba, Seto, Joey y Bakura; pero más aún, de su propia mente, extraviada por el miedo. A partir de ese día ya no podía dejar de pensar en él. Y sin embargo, ya había hecho un juramento bajo el nombre de Ra y no iba a romperlo. Además, Yugi valía demasiado para perjudicarlo son sus sentimientos.

La conversión tomó otros rumbos, mientras terminaban el postre. El Faraón se dio cuenta del bostezo de Mokuba y se levantó para despedirse.

-Es hora de irnos. Gracias a todos, Tristán, Señor Mutou…

-Atemu…

-Abuelo.

-Mucho mejor.

-Yugi, muchas gracias. Vamos, Mokuba, ustedes dos tienen que descansar.

-Ouch. Que rabia que tengas razón, Atemu. Quiero mi cama –dijo con otro bostezo el chico.

Todos se levantaron y Solomon se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, al tiempo que Atemu daba las llaves al pelinegro para que encendiera el auto. Tristán les ayudó con sus obsequios. El Faraón tomó en brazos a un exhausto Seto y lo recostó con ayuda de Tristán en el asiento trasero. Mokuba cerró la cajuela con los regalos y tomó su lugar en el asiento al lado del volante.

-Gracias, Tristán.

-De que Atemu.

-Me parece que nos veremos en la mansión. hasta entonces.

-Maneja con cuidado –aconsejó Solomon antes de entrar junto con Tristán- Hasta luego.

Atemu asintió abriendo la portezuela, cuando Yugi lo llamó.

-¡Espera, Yami!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Espera, espera… -Yugi rodeó el coche para ponerse frente al Faraón- … yo… bueno…

-¿Sí?

-… quería regalarte esto… -dijo tímidamente Yugi, sacando de su bolsillo un dije con una cadena delgada- … es que… no encontré una envoltura adecuada y ya no quería dártelo pero… luego me arrepentí… es que… lo hice yo mismo… bueno no, la cadena si la compré pero me aseguré que fuera de hechura egipcia para…

-Muchas gracias, Yugi –le cortó con una sonrisa el otro.

-Toma –con manos temblorosas, Yugi le tendió el dije- Feliz Navidad, Yami.

-Feliz Navidad. Perdóname, aibou, de haber sabido que me darías un regalo así, te hubiera hecho algo yo también.

El Faraón tomó la cadena de las manos de Yugi, sintiendo como su corazón latía aprisa al rozar su mano. En verdad era un pequeño pedazo de madera tallado y barnizado con esmero. Su nombre estaba inscrito en él como se hacía en el antiguo Egipto, con la escritura sagrada y el sello del escarabajo. Los ojos de Atemu se rozaron al admirar la pieza. Con prontitud se la colocó, observándolo otro poco antes de volver a mirar a Yugi.

Ambos se quedaron así, sin saber que decirse. Minúsculos copos de nieve empezaron a caer. Yugi tembló ligeramente al no tener un abrigo que le cubriera. Atemu volvió en sí, apenado.

-Vas a resfriarte, aibou. Anda, entra a la casa.

-Te veo después, Yami.

-Hasta luego, aibou.

El Faraón subió al auto. Mokuba se despidió con un movimiento de su mano de Yugi mientras se marchaban. Éste se quedó al pie de la puerta, viéndolos hasta que el coche se perdió de vista. Con un suspiro, entró a la casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tal vez sea mi cabeza, pero me parece que Yugi se comporta muy raro estos días¿no te parece? –preguntó medio adormilado Mokuba, mirando hacia el cristal de la portezuela.

-No lo sé, Moki. No me había dado cuenta –mintió el Faraón. Si lo notaba.

-Ba. Imaginaciones mías. Me preocupa más mi hermano¿te ha dicho algo de Joey? –preguntó volviendo la mirada hacia él.

Atemu negó con la cabeza.

-Se dio por vencido.

-Grandioso. Maldito perro, volvió a huir como un cobarde.

-Mokuba…

-Lo bueno es que estás tú. Seto ya no estará solo¿verdad?

-No, claro que no –contestó el tricolor con un nudo en la garganta.

-Voy a preguntarle a Roland si encontró una pista sobre Joey, aunque me temo que no será así. No tardará mucho para que mi hermano se olvide de él si tú le ayudas.

-No puedo asegurártelo, Moki, eso solo lo puede decidir él.

-Voy a creerte en que todo se arreglará.

-Yo también.

Continuaron el viaje en silencio. Una vez en la Mansión Kaiba, Atemu llevó a Seto hasta su cama pero antes de marcharse, el ojiazul despertó cansado.

-Atemu… no te vayas… -murmuró despacio, levantándose un poco.

-Seto, descansa. Tienes que dormir –le indicó el tricolor, sentándose a su lado y acomodando sus cobertores- No debes esforzarte y lo sabes.

El castaño buscó sus brazos.

-Quédate a mi lado… por favor… no me dejes…

Los delgados dedos de Kaiba se aferraron a su abrigo. El Faraón lo abrazó despacio, meciéndolo suavemente para calmar la crisis nerviosa que amenazaba con aparecer. Sus ojos buscaron las píldoras que se encontraban en el taburete al lado de la cama.

-Quédate a mi lado –susurró de nuevo Seto.

Atemu sabía que no solo se refería a ese momento. Apoyando su mentón en la cabellera del ojiazul, cerró sus ojos para evitar las lágrimas.

_/El desconsuelo te hace querer olvidar a Joey, mi querido Seto. Tú lo amas y le perteneces como afirma Bakura; pero ya no quieres sufrir de nuevo¿verdad? Y todo gracias a mí/_

-Atemu… musitó Kaiba, rindiéndose al cansancio.

-Aquí estoy, Seto. No me voy a ningún lado.

Cuando el ojiazul por fin se relajó, Atemu lo recostó en la cama, asegurándose de que se encontraba bien y arropándolo con cuidado. Aunque había hablado con Solomon, con Mokuba y con Seto; a nadie le había confesado la opresión en su corazón por el recuerdo de aquellos inocentes ojos de Yugi, llenos de lágrimas, murmurándole que le amaba. Estaba hecho un monstruo y le dolía recordar que así lo había visto su aibou. Como un monstruo. El cual había roto el corazón de Kaiba, alejándolo de Joey. Ahora tenía que pagar por sus actos. Si el castaño deseaba que permaneciera junto a él, así lo haría.

_¡Oh, Ra¡Qué he hecho/ _

Asegurándose de que Seto durmiera, se levantó para salir, pero algo llamó su atención. El monte de cartas del ojiazul. Las tomó con cuidado y volteó la carta superior. Era el Dragón Blanco, limpio, sin rastro de sangre. El Faraón la puso a la altura de sus ojos. Era la carta favorita de Kaiba. Sin olvidar que era el espíritu de Kisara.

_/Fui demasiado ciego en aquél entonces y ella murió por mi culpa, Seth. Y aún así, seguiste a mi lado, venciendo a la oscuridad sin importarte cuando dolor tenías que guardar por la pérdida de Kisara y de tu padre. Pero no seré más egoísta. Si quieres mi vida, te la daré/_

Atemu volvió a acomodar el monte de cartas en su lugar y lo dejó en el taburete. Con un último vistazo al castaño, se retiró de su habitación. El pasillo estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Lo que agradecía profundamente, pues no quería ver a nadie de la servidumbre por ahí. Antes se sentía el amo y señor, pero ahora el sentimiento había cambiado, era como un intruso. Caminó despacio a su recámara. Anette, el ama de llaves, lo encontró.

-Señor, es el señorito Mokuba, algo le sucede.

Sin perder tiempo, el tricolor corrió hasta el cuarto del adolescente. Mokuba lloraba en sueños, removiéndose desesperado. Atemu se acercó a él.

-¿Mokuba?

-… no… no… ¡Seto!... me duele… ¡auxilio!

-Moki, despierta –el Faraón se inclinó sobre él, notando las lágrimas del chico- Moki, es sólo un sueño…

Mokuba abrió los ojos. Respiraba agitadamente. Se sentó poco a poco, mientras Atemu le servía un poco de agua en un vaso. Usando la manga de su pijama, el pelinegro borró sus lágrimas.

-Gracias –dijo, aceptando el agua.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… creo –respondió el chico, devolviendo el vaso.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que aún tenías pesadillas? –el tono de voz del Faraón tenía un dejo de culpabilidad.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, resbalando entre sus cobijas.

-Oye, Atemu¿Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que me haya dormido?

-Por supuesto.

-…eh… esto va a sonar muy infantil…

-¿Qué sucede?

-… bueno¿Podrías contarme algo? Digo, para distraerme…

Los ojos violetas de Atemu se humedecieron. No solo Seto, sino también Mokuba seguían con las secuelas de lo ocurrido. El adolescente padecía de terrores nocturnos, causados por los estragos traumáticos que les hizo pasar aquella noche tan terrible. Forzando una sonrisa, se reclinó sobre la cabecera mientras el pelinegro se arremolinaba para tomar una mejor posición.

-Voy a contarte cuando el Nilo se desbordaba y traía la vida…

Mokuba se quedó dormido entre imágenes se segadores juntando el trigo, mujeres cargando el vino en jarras sobre sus cabezas, barcos navegando sigilosos, tendiendo sus redes, imaginando el sonido de los juncos al mecerse y el canto de la grullas.

Al ver el rostro sereno del chico, el Faraón se levantó con precaución, dejando entreabierta su puerta, por si acaso volvía a tener una pesadilla. Al entrar a su recámara, se encontró de nuevo con Anette, que le dejaba una bandeja con una taza de té humeante en ella.

-Anette, no debería…

-Este té es muy bueno para descansar.

-No era necesario que lo preparara, yo…

-Está bien –replicó la ama de llaves, acomodándose su chal- Usted lo necesita.

Atemu inclinó su cabeza, sentándose en la cama.

-No es su obligación atenderme –murmuró.

Anette se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos, haciendo que el Faraón levantara su vista hacia ella.

-La mayor victoria de un hombre es vencerse a sí mismo –le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo…

-He visto como ha cambiado con los amos. Cuando llegó aquí, todo se modificó. Wilson y yo pensamos que sería un cambio positivo, pero no fue así. Pero entonces usted tomó el camino correcto. Esta vez, estoy segura que es una buena decisión.

-Pero tal vez demasiado tarde –confesó el tricolor con voz entrecortada.

-Nunca es tarde para enmendar errores. Solo hace falta la fuerza de voluntad. El amo Seto le necesita tanto…

-No, por favor…

-Tengo que confesarle que cuando el señor Wheeler estuvo aquí, ví al amo sonreír de una manera que jamás creí llegar a ver en mi vida. Sabe de antemano que yo estoy con ellos desde la muerte del señor Gozaburo Kaiba y he pasado con mis amos buenos y malos momentos. Es por eso que mi corazón se alegró tanto al escuchar la risa que le provocaba ese joven rubio, pero me inquietaba también porque él tenía en su mirada algo oculto y temí que mi amo sufriera una gran decepción como la está pasando ahora.

-Mucho de eso es mi culpa, Anette.

-Sinceramente, no veo la relación entre lo que está haciendo el señor Wheeler y usted.

-Yo… ellos están así porque…

-No –Anette levantó una mano- A mi no me va a decir eso. Ese muchacho se fue y dejó al amo solo de nuevo. Usted si cambió. Supo reconocer los errores que había hecho y está aquí con ellos superando los obstáculos. El señorito Mokuba, por ejemplo, parece resentido, pero el tiempo le borrará ese rencor de su tierno corazón¿y sabe la razón?

-No.

-Porque está viendo el esfuerzo que usted hace por ellos. Un esfuerzo que el señor Wheeler se rehusó a aceptar. Traicionó al amo por segunda vez.

-No debe pensar así de él, Anette. También tiene dolor en su corazón.

-Creo que no me estoy dando a comprender. Lo que haya pasado, se ha quedado atrás. No usted, ni yo, ni nadie gobierna el corazón de ese joven. Si de verdad amara a mi señor como supe que se lo juró, no debió de abandonarle a su suerte. Muy por el contrario, usted tuvo el valor de pedirle perdón al amo Seto, de ayudarle a él y a su hermano.

-Dime, Anette. ¿Te parezco un monstruo?

La mujer se quedó callada, sin dejar de verle. Atemu se encontró llorando en silencio. El tictac del reloj se acompañó de un par de campanead que anunciaban la madrugada de un nuevo día. Anette tomó una esquina de su chal y con el secó de manera maternal las lágrimas del Faraón.

-Lo fue, no puedo mentirle. Y lo fue porque estaba lleno de ira, rencor y de sed de venganza. Ese monstruo ya ha muerto. Venció esa maldad que ahogaba a su verdadero yo, que ahora está aquí, llorando estas lágrimas de arrepentimiento… y de amor… un amor tierno que lleva por nombre Yugi Mutou…

Los ojos del tricolor se abrieron de par en par.

-Tal vez solo soy una ama de llaves –continuó Anette- pero también soy una vieja loba de mar u sé lo que estoy viendo –sus dedos rozaron el dije que Atemu portaba- Usted no ama al señor sino a ese chico, y está haciendo a un lado ese cariño para ayudar a los que sufrieron por sus acciones. Es suficiente para mí. Lo considero un joven ejemplar, aunque un poco tonto, si me disculpa.

-Anette, pero… es que yo…

-Shh, yo no le voy a contar a los amos, lo tiene que decir usted. Solo quería que tuviera presente que hay alguien en esta mansión que lo comprende. No tiene por qué pasar ese sufrimiento sin nadie que le apoye. Es demasiada soledad¿verdad?

La ama de llaves le tendió los brazos al Faraón, que no dudó en arroparse entre ellos, dejando libre su llanto reprimido.

-Así está mejor –dijo ella, palmeando suavemente su espalda- No es bueno quedarse con esas lágrimas dentro. Ya verá que un día serán de felicidad. La tormenta ya pasó. Es hora de mirar los rayos del sol.

Después de un par de minutos, Atemu se separó de Anette, cabizbajo. Ella usó sus palmas para limpiar lo que quedaban de sus lágrimas, sonriéndole como una amiga.

-Gracias, Anette. Es usted una mujer especial.

-Se está haciendo tarde. Quiero que se tome ese té y descanse. El señorito Mokuba me dijo que se va a hacer una fiesta de fin de año aquí, hay mucho por hacer y como lo sabe, a Wilson no le gustan los preparativos de último momento.

-Sí, es cierto –contestó el tricolor, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, debo retirarme. Que descanse, señor.

El ama de llaves abrió la puerta cuando Atemu le habló más tranquilo.

-Feliz Navidad, Anette.

-Feliz Navidad, Atemu.

El Faraón tomó su taza tibia y la bebió con calma, pensando en lo que sería de ellos de ahora en adelante.

_/Anette tiene razón. No puedo obligar a Joey hacer algo que él no quiere. Pero su ausencia está deprimiendo a Seto y no voy a dejar que eso ocurra de nuevo/_

Sus dedos tocaron el dije. Lo apretó con fuerza en su mano, mientras dejaba la taza en la bandeja. Pensó en los llorosos ojos de Yugi, temiendo que derramarían más lágrimas al verle al lado del ojiazul.

_/Pero siempre serás mi luz/_

De un tirón, se arrancó la cadena y la guardó en el cajón de su taburete.


	3. Cronos

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: Agradezco TODOS los reviews… n.n

Sé que me tardo en actualizar, pero me cuesta mucho dar por hecho cada capitulillo… siempre los estoy revisando… toda nerviosa… :P

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_... I've taking as much as I'm willing to take._

_Why do you think we should suffer in silence?_

_When a heart is broken, there is nothing to break..._

_... Tripping, Robbie Williams_

CAPITULO 2. CRONOS.

27 de Diciembre.

Blanco y puro. Cobrizo y seco. Los colores del paisaje silencioso. La quietud de los árboles cubiertos por la nieve.

El sonido del motor del taxi era lo único que interrumpía la meditación de Seto en el camino, contemplando la hilera tupida de los grandes y largos árboles que llenaban los francos de la autopista. Dejó reposar su sien en el vidrio de la portezuela. Una franja blanca se divisó entre los troncos secos. El río congelado. El taxi disminuyó la velocidad para tocar un sendero cubierto de nieve en algunos tramos y detenerse frente a la parte ancha del río que lucía como un pequeño lago congelado.

-¿Este es el sitio, señor Kaiba?

El castaño extendió un billete en silencio al conductor y bajó del vehículo.

-Puedo esperarlo, si lo desea, señor.

Un portazo fue su respuesta. El motor se puso de nuevo en marcha y el taxi se alejó, dejando solo a Seto, que se acercó más a la orilla del río. El eco de las ramas que crujían al dejar caer la nieve se escuchaba de vez en cuando. El frío del exterior le hizo abrochar mejor su abrigo, el vapor de su aliento ya se podía ver. Sus ojos azules recorrieron el lugar.

_/ ¿Dónde estás/_

La blancura de la nieve era casi cegadora. Un sonido hueco se acercó. Una liebre caminaba al otro lado del río, buscando de entre la nieve algún pasto seco. Su vista se encontró con la del ojiazul. El animal se paró sobre sus patas traseras, moviendo sus largas orejas. Se quedó ahí largo rato hasta que de pronto echó a correr, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Kaiba bajó su mirada hasta el río congelado que le devolvió un reflejo difuso de su figura. Por un breve momento le pareció que su imagen se sacudía como si quisiera despedazarse, pero ignoró tal ilusión. Con lentitud se sentó sobre la nieve.

_/ ¿Por qué no estás aquí/_

Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. A lo lejos un búho ululó. Seto sintió su cuerpo muy débil y se dejó caer sobre su costado, haciéndose ovillo. Sus cabellos se revolvieron con la nieve que congelaba las lágrimas caídas de sus mejillas. Una neblina empezó a formarse al tiempo que nuevos copos de nieve caían del cielo nublado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atemu conducía a toda velocidad, apretando el volante. Sus ojos buscaban con ansia el lugar. Seto se encontraba mal, podía sentir su alma llena de dolor. La autopista estaba sola, solo la neblina que comenzaba a cubrir el horizonte. Pisó con fuerza el acelerador. Pronto, el río congelado apareció a un costado del camino y dio una vuelta precipitada para entrar al desvío. Sin parar el motor se bajó del auto.

-¡Seto!

No le veía por ningún lado

-¡Seto!

Corrió hacia el río y detectó una figura cubierta por la nieve. Asustado, llegó hasta ella. El ojiazul lloraba débilmente, su frente estaba sudorosa y sus cabellos húmedos. El Faraón tocó su frente, tenía fiebre, aunque no muy alta. Sacudiendo sus ropas, lo levantó un poco para recostarlo sobre su pecho, revisando su pulso, que era muy bajo.

-Por Ra, Seto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El castaño tembló ligeramente y abrió sus párpados; dos ojos azules llenos de pena y lágrimas miraron con aprehensión al tricolor.

-¿Por qué? –gimió lastimosamente- ¿Por qué?

-Vamos, Seto –Atemu lo levantó en brazos- Todo va a estar bien.

-Se fue –lloró el castaño- Se fue para siempre…

-Seto, mírame –el Faraón buscó su mirada- No estás solo. Tienes a Mokuba. Y me tienes a mí.

-Quiero verlo –susurró Seto con profunda tristeza- Por favor…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero vamos a casa primero.

-¿Ya no desea verme más?

Atemu se detuvo en seco ante la pregunta. Tragó saliva nervioso, sin atreverse a mirar al ojiazul, el cual levantó una mano temblorosa hacia su rostro.

-¿Atemu…?

Éste siguió su marcha hacia el vehículo, evitando ver a los ojos al castaño, que continuaba llamándolo, cada vez con más urgencia. Después de dejarlo en el asiento, el Faraón sacó su teléfono, quedándose fuera del auto. No esperó mucho para que le contestaran.

_-¡Dime que lo encontraste!_

-Sí, Mokuba, lo encontré.

_-¡Cielos! ¡Qué alivio!_

-Mokuba, llama a la doctora.

_-¿Qué?... no… no me digas…_

-Llámala, pequeño. Vamos para allá.

Colgando la llamada, Atemu se dispuso a conducir. La crisis de Seto iba en aumento y ahora parecía llorar de manera descontrolada. Sin perder tiempo el tricolor volvió a la autopista. Ciudad Domino apareció en el horizonte, cuando su celular sonó de nuevo.

_-¿Atemu?_

-Doctora, necesito de su ayuda.

_-¿Qué le sucedió?_

-Lo encontré en las afueras de la ciudad, en el bosque. Estaba en la nieve, tiene un poco de fiebre y su pulso es débil… si puede escucharlo, no para de llorar.

_-¿Ha estado así desde que lo encontraste?_

-Sí, mucho antes, me temo.

_-Estoy en la entrada de la mansión, Atemu. Ven lo más rápido posible. Tendré en alerta una ambulancia si es necesario._

-Gracias, doctora.

Aventurándose entre la neblina, el tricolor condujo velozmente; al entrar a la ciudad, ignoró algunos semáforos en rojo para llegar aprisa a la mansión Kaiba en cuestión de minutos. Mokuba apareció en la puerta, muy angustiado, en tanto el Faraón llevaba a Seto en brazos hacia la sala donde la doctora le esperaba lista para revisarlo con su equipo médico. Una vez que el castaño estuvo recostado en uno de los sofás, la doctora se dispuso a atenderlo, usando su estetoscopio sobre su corazón y luego su pulso, tomando también su presión. Wilson y Anette aparecieron en la puerta preocupados.

-Seto, escúchame. Vas a estar bien, pero tengo que tranquilizarte –le habló la mujer, preparando una jeringa- Atemu, descubre su brazo.

Mokuba se arrodilló al lado de su hermano mientras le administraban un sedante. Volvió su vista hacia Atemu que posó una mano sobre su hombro. El llanto del ojiazul fue cesando hasta quedar en leves sollozos apagados. Por fin, se quedó dormido. Una vez más, la doctora lo revisó con más calma.

-No hay de que alarmarse, la fiebre bajará antes de la hora. Pero me preocupa este episodio de histeria. ¿Cómo terminó en ese lugar?

-…eh… bueno… mi hermano dijo que quería caminar un rato a solas y cuando nos dimos cuenta había subido a un taxi… lo siento, doctora Jung.

-No te disculpes, Mokuba. Restringir a tu hermano no lo ayudará, pero tampoco puedes adivinar sus próximos actos.

-¿No va a internarlo de nuevo, verdad?

-Me parece que no es necesario; sin embargo, me gustaría que mañana fueran al hospital para una sesión extra. Hay algo que provoca estos colapsos que no hemos detectado.

-El lugar a donde fue –intervino Atemu- debe tener algún recuerdo para él.

-Mokuba, Atemu, quiero que pongan, mucha atención. Si Seto continúa con esta depresión, tendrá que volver al hospital, los medicamentos no están siendo suficientes y no puedo, bajo ningún motivo, cambiarlos de nuevo. Será mejor si lo tenemos en observación y con terapias más intensivas.

-No debí dejarlo solo… -murmuró Mokuba.

-No, chico. Solo estoy planteándoles lo que pudiera necesitarse. No quiero que lleguemos al extremo de alimentarlo vía intravenosa. Seto debe concentrarse en cosas nuevas que realmente atraigan su atención y le hagan olvidar los malos recuerdos. Hemos superado las etapas más difíciles de su trauma, él puede terminar con esto si no nos dejamos desanimar.

La doctora sacó de su maletín un recetario y escribió algunas notas. Arrancó la hoja y se la tendió al tricolor.

-Esto es por si la fiebre no cede. Mañana los esperaré en el hospital. En caso de que se presentara algo, no duden en llamarme.

-Así será, doctora. Muchas gracias por venir.

-Déjenlo reposar, y que continúe con la dieta que le prescribí –le sonrió a Mokuba- No te preocupes, tu hermano es muy fuerte. Saldrá adelante de esto.

-Gracias –contestó el chico.

Anette acompañó a la doctora a la salida. Atemu le dio instrucciones a Wilson sobre el castaño y regresó con Mokuba, quien observaba intranquilo el sueño de su hermano.

-Hay que llevarlo a su habitación para que esté más cómodo –le dijo al pelinegro.

-Está bien.

Seguido por Mokuba, el Faraón llevó al ojiazul a su recámara. Entre los dos se ocuparon de cambiarle sus ropas y abrigarle en la cama. El adolescente llamó al ama de llaves para que acompañara a Seto.

-Atemu, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Seguro, Moki.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el estudio del chico. Una vez dentro, Mokuba se sentó en el piso alfombrado, señalándole al tricolor el sillón frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede, Mokuba? –preguntó extrañado Atemu.

-¿A dónde encontraste a mi hermano?

El Faraón bajó su mirada.

-En la afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la afluente de un río.

Mokuba se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de volver a hablar.

-Ahí estuvo con Joey. Mi hermano me contó algo de eso.

-Seto le está buscando en sus memorias.

-Y casi se muere haciéndolo.

-¿Crees que la fiesta sea una buena idea?

-A mi me parece que sí. Nunca hemos hecho algo así. Al menos incitará a mi hermano a poner orden en la mansión. Las reuniones que ustedes solían hacer eran demasiado estiradas y aburridísimas, esta será más divertida. Aunque pensándolo bien, invitar a Bakura no fue buena idea… puede perderse la platería.

El Faraón rió ante el comentario.

-El no robará nada de eso, te lo aseguro.

-El postre que hizo Yugi me gustó mucho, puedo pedirle que haga un poco para la fiesta. En fin, la razón por la que te traje aquí es para pedirte otra cosa.

-¿Cuál? –inquirió preocupado el tricolor.

-¿Puedes encontrar a Joey?

-No te entiendo…

-Hablemos con la verdad. Mi hermano quiere ver al condenado perro ése y no se estará quieto hasta que lo haya conseguido. Tú puedes usar ese tercer ojo tuyo para encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso. Seto…

-Espera, Mokuba –le interrumpió el otro- Lo que haga o deje de hacer Joey está fuera de mi alcance. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que ya no usaré mi poder así. Además, ten en mente lo que la doctora Jung dijo al respecto. La mejor opción es dejar que tu hermano analice detenidamente su situación con Joey y toma la decisión por su cuenta.

-Creí que te interesaba…

-Así es, y por esa misma razón no puedo intervenir en el juicio de Seto. Quiero que tenga lo que _él_ realmente quiera. Hemos acordado esto antes. Si él quiere estar con Joey, adelante.

-¿Y si no? ¿Ustedes dos volverán…

-Solo si Seto así lo desea, te lo repito.

-¿No es gracioso? Al final, tú eres lo mejor que le queda a mi hermano.

-Lamento que sea así.

-Yo también.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

28 de Diciembre.

La cafetería donde Marik se encontraba se encontraba llena de clientela a causa de la nevada. El egipcio estaba meditativo, pasando sus dedos alrededor de la taza frente a él y con la mirada hacia la calle al costado de su mesa. Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de cierto albino que se sentó frente a él.

-Oye Fido, ¿qué haces aquí tan solito?

Marik se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Bakura. Recuperando la compostura se volvió hacia el Ladrón de Tumbas.

-Tú, ¿qué haces en mi mesa?

-No es tu mesa. Te vi y vine a saludar al perrito del Faraón.

-No es de buena educación insultar a la gente, Bakura.

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo era educado?

-Pues Ryou…

-¡Ah! Mi niño es muy ingenuo a veces. Pero, dime, ¿Qué no vas a invitarme una taza de café? ¿O es que los Ishtar son tan avaros?

Con un suspiro, Marik llamó a una mesera y le pidió su café al Ladrón de tumbas. Mientras llegaba, Bakura puso una bolsa de tela en la mesita redonda.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el egipcio al oír un sonido metálico de ésta.

-Oh, algo que recuperé de los almacenes de la policía.

-¿Uh?

El albino vació la bolsa. Dos pares de dagas antiguas cayeron a la mesa. Marik abrió sus ojos como platos, el Ladrón de tumbas le sonrió triunfal.

-¡Bakura! ¡Son las dagas…

-Efectivamente, Sherlock. Oye, me costó mucho el tenerlas…

-¡Un momento! Un par de lo dimos…

-Ya, ya, ya, ya. Tanto alboroto por unos trastos viejos. Toma –Bakura le extendió las dagas ceremoniales que Ishizu preparara- y di que soy un ladrón generoso.

La mesera llegó con el café, al ver a los dos con las dagas en la mesa, dejó la taza para retirarse con prontitud.

-Bakura, ¿puedes guardarlas, por favor? –pidió apenado el egipcio.

-¡Por Ra! Que pareces una mujercita. Está bien.

-Pero, Bakura, ¿Cómo las robaste? –Marik preguntó observando como el otro guardaba las dagas en la bolsa.

-No te voy a decir mis secretos de profesión, muchachito.

-La policía dijo que no habían encontrado ningún arma..

-¿Crees que iban a decir "Oh, claro se estaban matando con dagas antiguas que se supone el Museo resguarda en una bodega cuidada por la Guardia Nacional"?

-Pero…

-Te falta vivir, Marik.

-¿Y para qué las quieres, ahora?

-Por si el Faraoncito hace otra de sus gracias.

-¿El Faraón?

-Me estoy haciendo viejo, porque creo que hay un eco aquí.

-Ya todo terminó, Bakura.

-Díselo a los Dioses.

-¿Ellos te hablan? ¿A ti?

-Claro, tienen un descuento de larga distancia y me llaman en las noches. A veces, hasta me envían un correo electrónico.

El egipcio le lanzó su mirada más fulminante.

-Por supuesto que no me hablan, no seas idiota. Es lo que tengo en mi cabeza que ellos amablemente dejaron.

-Pero…

-A pesar de ser muy importante, no me gusta hablar tanto de mí. Dime, Marik, ¿Qué hacías aquí, tristeando?

--Nada –comentó éste ruborizándose. Bakura arqueó una ceja, tomando su café.

-Esa nada te tiene muy pensativo.

-Sólo meditaba…

-¿Tú sabes qué es eso? –preguntó con burla el Ladrón de tumbas.

-… en lo que el Faraón nos dijo –continuó Marik, ignorando el comentario- Quiere regresar a Egipto.

Bakura escupió su café. El egipcio tomó una servilleta para limpiar la mesa y su abrigo con un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Cómo que quiere regresar a Egipto?

-Una vez que Seto se recupere por completo, piensan marcharse junto con nosotros a su tierra natal.

-¿Cuándo demonios te dijo eso?

-Apenas ayer.

-¡Qué interesante, quiere largarse para no dar más problemas… y huir del problema…

-¿De qué problema hablas?

Bakura clavó sus ojos en Marik.

-Y tú, ¿por qué te sonrojas?... espera… espera… ¡Fido se enamoró de su amo!

La última frase casi la gritó y las personas a su alrededor voltearon a verles. El rubor en Marik se agudizó.

-¿Por qué no usas un altavoz? –siseó molesto.

-¡Te enamoraste del Faraón!

-¡Bakura!

-¡Mira, quien te viera tan modocito!

-¡BAKURA!

De nuevo, todos se giraron a observarlos. El egipcio escondió su rostro entre sus manos, mientras que el Ladrón de Tumbas terminaba su café.

-Me das pena, Marik. El nunca se fijará en ti.

-Ya lo sé –musitó con desconsuelo el egipcio.

Bakura iba a hacer un nuevo comentario, pero se calló al ver la tristeza en el egipcio. Se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿El lo sabe?

-… sí –Marik bajó su cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio. El Ladrón de Tumbas contempló la calle frente a ellos. El débil reflejo del cristal de la ventana mostró a Marik llorando mansamente. Bakura se irguió tomando el mentón del egipcio para obligarlo a mirarle.

-Olvídalo, Marik. Ya tenemos suficientes mártires como para que tú entres en escena. Te diré algo, eres bien parecido y de buena familia, puedes encontrarte un ejemplar mejor que sí te corresponda. Amar al Faraón solo te hará más daño. Óyeme bien, él NUNCA olvidará a quien ama ahora… no va a hacerlo. Hazlo antes de que sea mayor el dolor.

-No puedo, cada día me digo que solo soy un amigo para él, pero mi corazón no se convence, a pesar de que estoy consciente de que llegué muy tarde a su cariño, que nunca que querrá como yo lo deseo. No puedo…

-¡Oh, rayos! –Bakura soltó a Marik, levantando sus brazos- He aquí el melodrama barato del amor no correspondido. Marik, Marik, cada vez que hablamos eres más estúpido. Pero has quedado advertido. Sufre a tu gusto.

El Ladrón de Tumbas se levantó, llevándose consigo la bolsa sin mirar de nuevo al egipcio, que siguió llorando en silencio. Las personas y los autos comenzaron a multiplicarse a medida que la tarde avanzaba. Marik se puso de pide para pagar la cuenta. Salió a la acera, abrochándose su abrigo. Observó a su alrededor los rostros llenos de alborozo por la temporada.

_/Sí, lo sé. El Faraón siempre amará a Yugi/_

Inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia su hombro que se había luxado por la caída que sufrió al tratar de separar al Faraón de Yugi, cuando lo atacó como un animal furioso. Le había arrojado lejos, entonces.

Pero no lo suficiente.

/Y Yugi siempre amará al Faraón/

Había escuchado con claridad lo que Yugi le había murmurado al Faraón y fue como una herida mortal a su corazón.

-Soy tan estúpido –musitó para sí, tomando un rumbo en la calle.

Siempre había sospechado que el Faraón sentía alfo por el pequeño Yugi, pero cuando le habló a éste sobre su relación con su antiguo Yami y tajamente le aclaró que no existía nada más que amistad, ingenuamente afloró en su alma la esperanza de captar la atención de Atemu.

Las cosas no eran así, el Faraón y Yugi se amaban, aunque tanto uno como el otro parecían negarlo rotundamente. El jamás ocuparía el lugar de la luz del Faraón por más que se esforzara.

-Lo único que me dará es su amistad.

Marik detuvo un taxi y lo abordó. Metros atrás, Bakura le observaba, pensativo. Una mujer chocó contra él y se disculpó, pero el albino ni siquiera se movió. Frunció su ceño y luego se relajó. Empezó a silbar, echándose la bolsa al hombro y entrando a una licorería, donde una señora salió a atenderle.

-Dígame, buena dama, ¿tiene usted…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

29 de Diciembre.

-¿Crees que éste sabor les guste?

-Sí, abuelito.

-Pobres muchachos, la han pasado muy mal. Espero que con esto al menos tengan presente que los apoyaremos en todo lo que necesiten.

-Eso ya lo saben, abuelito.

Con un suspiro, Solomon guardó la nieve en el congelador que había comprado para prepararles su postre a Mokuba en la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Abrió la otra bolsa de sus compras para sacar el resto de los ingredientes.

-¿Crees que lo pruebe Kaiba?

-Abuelito…

-Bueno, ya conoces como es ese chico de orgulloso. Tal vez no quiera probar nada que no haya salido de un fino restaurante.

-Sabes que no es así.

-Oh, quizá tengas razón.

Yugi meneó su cabeza mientras ayudaba a su abuelo a guardar las compras en la alacena y el refrigerador.

-Lo cierto es que no debiste de comprar tanto, abuelito –comentó metiendo las latas de fruta en almíbar dentro de la alacena.

-Yugi, no solo quiero que tengan este postre para la fiesta sino para los días posteriores. El dulce siempre te levanta los ánimos y eso es lo que debemos hacer, levantarles el ánimo.

-Seto te matará por darle tanto azúcar a Mokuba.

-El no está en condiciones de matar a nadie, de suerte que Atemu lo está cuidando tan bien. ¿No es bueno verlos así?

-Sí… -contestó el joven con tristeza.

-Yugi…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, claro que no.

-Yugi…

-Todo está guardado, me iré a mi habitación…

-Yugi…

Éste guardó las bolsas y se dispuso a retirarse pero Solomon lo detuvo. Yugi desvió su mirada nervioso.

-Hijo, algo te pasa. Dime qué es.

-No es nada, abuelito –Yugi se sobó uno de sus brazos- Ya te dije, me preocupa el estado de Kaiba.

-No le mientas a este pobre viejo, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Abuelito, no es otra cosa –Yugi lo miró- Los Kaiba pasaron por una situación espantosa y… bueno, siempre los he considerado mis amigos. Me duele mucho ver así a Kaiba y a Mokuba… -murmuró Yugi.

-¿Y Atemu?

El chico cerró sus ojos un momento antes de responder.

-Pues también me preocupa, aunque él está mejor…

-Nunca me has dicho como te sientes por lo que hizo anteriormente, Yugi.

-Estaba fuera de sí, no era el Yami que conocíamos –contestó mirando el suelo.

-Yugi –Solomon tomó sus brazos- Sé que es muy difícil de expresarlo pero es mejor si me cuentas lo que sientes…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Primero, lo que pasó esa noche.

-Pero yo…

-No, no como nos lo has contado. Dime la verdad. Lo necesitas, hijo. Anda –le animó Solomon sentándolo en una de las sillas junto con él.

Yugi tomó aire antes de empezar.

-Yo… bueno… había estado teniendo un sueño muy raro… al principio no sabía que era o que significaba. Esa noche, cuando Marik tocó a la puerta, como que de pronto todo se aclaró. Tenía mucho miedo, abuelito.

-¿Por qué?

-Era la muerte deYami y me asusté. Cuando íbamos camino al lugar, yo no sabía si temblaba por el frío o por el miedo. Marik ya estaba cerca del hangar cuando escuchamos la carcajada de Yami. Era como diabólica. Casi nos caímos de la moto porque Marik perdió el control al ver una fisura en el suelo que vomitaba unas sombras. Yo solo pensaba en que Yami iba a hacer algo muy malo, no sé como bajé de la motocicleta y corrí hacia él –Yugi tembló un poco- Era… espantoso…

-Vamos –Solomon le dio un apretón en sus hombros- Sácalo, hijo.

-Es que… Yami… Yami ya no parecía un ser humano, abuelito. Su cara… era horrible, sus colmillos llenos de sangre… sus garras… como si se estuviera transformando en un animal… y todos estaban en el piso heridos y llenos de sangre… -pequeñas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos- Yo le grité su nombre, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer. Y el se giró para verme… ¡oh, abuelito!... esa oscuridad… ese vacío… yo… yo corrí hacia él y lo abracé tan fuerte… solo le decía "¡Yami, ¡Yami!"… y él me atacó…

Solomon abrazó a su nieto cuando comenzó a llorar.

-Ya, mi pequeño Yugi… ya pasó.

-… me lastimaba pero yo no quería soltarlo –continuó entre sollozos- y comenzó a gritar… no… a aullar con un idioma extraño… luego volvió a hablar normalmente… y me gritaba "¡No puedo dejarlo! ¡No puedo! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Lo prometí! ¡LO PROMETI!"… le pregunté que era su promesa pero hablaba como si yo no estuviese ahí… seguía diciendo "¡Juré protegerlo! ¡No voy a fallar!"… grité cuando una de sus garras se clavó en mi espalda, creo que fue en ese momento cuando Marik quiso sacarme de ahí y el Faraón lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrojó como si fuera un muñeco de trapo… sentí que iba a morir…

Yugi continuó sollozando un momento hasta que Solomon le habló tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Yugi, tú también sufriste por esa experiencia pero no querías admitirlo. Yo sé que Atemu te lastimó no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente. Es bien cierto que no era él mismo, pero no por ello vas a olvidar tan fácil lo que pasó.

-El es mi amigo, abuelito.

-No te estoy prohibiendo que lo sea. Muy al contrario, te he pedido que hayas contado esto para ayudarte a hablar con Atemu, tiene una herida en el alma que no sana porque no se perdona lo que te hizo. Le importas mucho y por eso está así de esquivo con todos nosotros. Aún se avergüenza de lo que fue. Ahora es él quien llora.

-Pero él y yo…

-No mi querido nieto, así no funcionan las cosas. Tienes que decirle como te has sentido por esto y que realmente lo perdonas. Tiene que hablar muy claro sobre el asunto ustedes dos.

-No voy a decírselo en la fiesta.

-¡Oh, no, claro que no! Pero tienen que hacerlo y entre más pronto, mejor. Es una página del libro al que hay que darle vuelta ya.

-Gracias, abuelito –dijo Yugi abrazándolo.

-Todavía no me agradezcas, Yugi. Falta otra cosita…

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no me dices que pasó después?

-¿Después? –Yugi lo miró confundido- Pero, pero… ya lo sabes, él volvió a la normalidad… yo solo le dije su nombre… ¿que más has sobre eso?

-La verdad, Yugi.

-No entiendo…

-Hijo, lo único que anhelo es tu felicidad. Eres toda mi vida, y estoy muy viejo para esto. No quiero morir sabiendo que mi único nieto se quedará desamparado.

-¡Abuelito, no digas eso!

-Me duele verte enamorado de Atemu…

Yugi abrió la boca como pez, estupefacto. Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro y después de incertidumbre. Solomon le miraba tranquilo pero serio.

-Yo…

-Atemu piensa reconstruir su matrimonio con Kaiba –Solomon se puso de pie con sus manos cruzadas en su espalda- Esta vez, sin mentiras. No había querido decírtelo, Yugi, pero estoy decepcionado de la manera en que hicieron las cosas. Nunca debiste de aconsejar a Joey para ayudarlo con Kaiba. Las cosas no se hacen así. Ese muchacho tuvo que hablar con la verdad desde el principio. Un amor no se gana con trucos falsos. Es tan culpable como Atemu. Kaiba no es de mis preferidos pero no tenía porque ser embaucado tan cruelmente.

-Pero, abuelito…

-No, Yugi, Joey vio el camino fácil cuando Kaiba no recordaba nada, y Atemu hizo una bajeza al reprimir sus recuerdos. Uno jugando al Don Juan y el otro al Verdugo. Pobre muchacho, es un milagro que no haya muerto de decepción. Y todos ustedes son responsables.

-Abuelito…

-Ahora –Solomon se volvió a Yugi- el Faraón ha hecho las pases con Kaiba como debe ser, con el corazón dispuesto a hacerlo feliz si el dragón lo acepta y no veo en ningún lugar donde quedes tú, hijo mío.

Yugi sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Que te quede claro que no estoy juzgando tu orientación sexual. Bastante hace que les comprendí eso. Pero Atemu está para Kaiba, y a mi parecer, van a quedarse juntos. No quiero contemplarte el resto de mis días llorando por el Faraón. Yugi, él vino del Inframundo solo por ese ojiazul, ya lo dijo.

-¿Y si Kaiba no lo acepta? –quiso saber Yugi con resentimiento.

-Si Joey no aparece antes de la Fiesta de Año Nuevo, Atemu y Kaiba van a volver…

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro! –exclamó el otro con un sollozo.

Solomon se sentó de nuevo frente a Yugi.

-Ya lo decidieron.

-¿Qué?

-Kaiba solo va darle una última oportunidad a Joey de aparecer y hablar sobre su cariño. El amor también se cansa, Yugi; y si no hay huella de él antes de la fiesta van a anunciar su nuevo compromiso. Una vez que se recupere, se irán a Egipto para estar a solas y reconstruir lo que puede ser un buen matrimonio.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Kaiba ama a Joey! ¡Él…

-Sin confianza, un sentimiento no puede aflorar. Atemu fue muy insensible con Kaiba, es cierto. Le hizo mucho daño, también es cierto. Es responsable de lo que está sufriendo ahora, no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Pero nunca le mintió sobre su cariño…

-Escucha, abuelito, Joey tampoco…

-Déjame terminar. Joey tomó una decisión aquella tarde en el Parque y la dejó rodar como una bolita de nieve que se convirtió en una avalancha. ¿O vas a decirme que nada de lo que ocurrió tuvo que ver con él?

-No lo sé –respondió Yugi, cabizbajo.

-Siempre les enseñé a ser hombres rectos y justos. Seguían un código de valores. El corazón de las cartas, ¿no es así? Jamás, óyelo bien, jamás debió de acercarse a Kaiba sin aclarar las cosas. Estaba en su derecho de pedir perdón por lo que hizo. Todos nos equivocamos. Pero no, se aprovechó del sortilegio de Atemu como un rufián para tenerlo. Piensa esto un solo momento, Yugi, ¿cómo te sentirías si la persona que amas te engaña como lo hizo Joey? Te lastima a muerte y después regresa como si nada hubiera ocurrido para seducirte. ¿Cómo te sentirías al saberlo todo? Una mentira así, duele más que una tortura porque no se cura. El cariño que se tenían era un castillo en el aire. Me cuentas de lo bien que estaban, no lo dudo. Pero un simple ventarrón lo destruyó todo. Y Kaiba lo quiere de vuelta, dices bien, pero no sin antes escuchar lo que Joey tenga que explicar, ¿Dónde está él ahora?

-Lo que pasó…

-¿Conoces la razón por la que Kaiba tuvo una recaída hace dos días?

-… no…

-Estuvo buscando a Joey. Mokuba me lo contó todo. Puso a todos sus mejores asistentes de Kaiba Corp a buscarlo por todos los rincones del mundo. No lo encontró. Una vez más la decepción. Por eso decidió darle un término a Joey de aparecer, de lo contrario, se marcharán con los Ishtar.

Solomon dejó que Yugi asimilara sus palabras antes de proseguir.

-En el extraordinario caso de que Joey apareciera, Kaiba lo perdonara y se quedaran juntos, Atemu seguiría amando al dragón. Una vez más, mi pequeño, ¿dónde quedas tú? Yo sé que tienes más juicio que Joey, así que quiero que me respondas algo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Vas a decirle al Faraón lo que sientes?

-… no… no estoy seguro… no… creo que no…

-Eres como si hermano, Yugi. Puedes alterarlo y crear un nuevo caos y todo porque estás confundido…

-¿Confundido? ¿A que te refieres con confundido, abuelito?

-Sospecho que tu amor es más bien una fijación, el lazo de amistad que te una al Faraón es tan grande que crees que es amor. Han hecho mucho juntos y han compartido mucho también. Tu idea de él es tan alta que te hace pensar en amor. Lo he dicho, me duele verte enamorado de Atemu, porque eso es lo que tienes, te has enamorado de él, pero no lo amas. El amor es otra cosa muy diferente, hijo. Y dime ¿El te ha dado alguna señal de que te corresponde? ¿Te ha dado algún motivo para que pienses que te ama como tú lo deseas?

Los ojos de Yugi se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No…

Solomon sacó su pañuelo para limpiar el rostro de su nieto.

-Tú serás el mejor amigo de Atemu, nada más. Déjalo así, Yugi. Puede ser que alguien aparezca en tu vida y realmente te haga sentir un verdadero amor. Nadie conoce el futuro, así que deja las cosas como están. Es tan duro, pero no te quiero ver llorar así. Confiemos en el destino y nuestros corazones, ¿te parece?

Yugi esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí, abuelito.

El timbre que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente en la tienda sonó varias veces. Solomon y Yugi se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

-Todo el mundo quiere compara tarjetas de Duelo de Monstruos –comentó el abuelo camino a la escalera.

-Es por el nuevo torneo de Pegasus.

-Vaya, ¿vas a participar?

-No, creo que mi tiempo ya pasó –contestó Yugi, bajando a la tienda- ¡Buenas noches…


	4. Nueva Cuenta

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: ¡Santos LEMONes bailarines Ba-man!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

_que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero._

_Y es que empiezo a sospechar_

_que los demás son solo para olvidar…_

…………_... Rosas, La Oreja de Van Gogh._

CAPITULO 3. NUEVA CUENTA.

-¡Qué rayos es esto!

-Se llama confeti, hermano.

-Me refiero en lo que está el confeti. ¿No sacaste eso de mi estudio, verdad?

-¡Wilson! ¿Está listo el ponche? –Mokuba corrió hacia el mayordomo que pasaba frente al salón.

-Sí, señorito.

-Oh, bien. Entonces, voy a probarlo –dijo, desapareciendo tras unas puertas.

-¡Mokuba! –le llamó Seto.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Atemu, llegando con paquetes en mano.

-¿Hacía dónde se fue mi hermano?

-No lo ví… hey –el tricolor dejó unas cajas en la mesa para atrapar el brazo del castaño- Ni siquiera lo pienses. Nada de exaltaciones. Órdenes de la doctora Jung.

-¡Mokuba tomó mi platón chino para el confeti!

Con cara de asombro, el Faraón buscó la pieza de arte. Efectivamente, el caro y genuino platón estaba repleto de confeti de colores en una esquina de la larga mesa que serviría para la cena. Reprimiendo una risa, Atemu se volvió hacia Kaiba.

-Voy a hablar con él.

-Y tú, ¿qué cargas en esas cajas?

-Gorros, serpentinas y cornetas…

-¿Qué? ¡Están haciendo de mi casa un corral de…

El tricolor levantó un dedo amenazador.

-Ah, ah.

-Bien –refunfuñó el ojiazul, cruzándose de brazos.

-No es tan malo.

-Claro, tú no estás gastando tu dinero en el grupito de fenómenos.

-Es por tu hermanito.

-Al que voy a castigar en cuanto lo vea.

-Ven –indicó Atemu, dejando los paquetes en la mesa y pasando un brazo por su cintura- ¿Qué te parece si descansas para la hora de la cena?

-No estoy lisiado, Atemu –gruñó Seto, dejándose guiar hasta las escaleras.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero aún así, debes guardar fuerzas para la noche.

Subieron con calma las escaleras. La servidumbre que había decidido quedarse con ellos iba y venía preparando todo para la fiesta de Año Nuevo que los Kaiba celebrarían. Al alcanzar el piso superior, el castaño se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó el Faraón.

-Solo estoy un poco nervioso…

-Si no quieres hacerlo, lo entiendo. No te sientas presionado.

-Está bien –Kaiba continuó caminando- Solo que no quiero que las cosas terminen mal.

-Nunca más –le afirmó el Faraón.

-Que seguro estás, mi Cuervo de Allan Poe. (i)

-Estoy seguro de ti.

-Ja.

Alcanzaron la recámara del ojiazul. Atemu se separo de éste cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedes darme tu palabra de que mi casa estará en pie para mañana?

El tricolor rió ante la pregunta.

-Claro, si no peleas con Bakura, seguro todos se comportarán.

-Ese lastre me saca de mis casillas. Deberás ponerle una correa y un bozal.

-Seto…

-Y que no toque nada.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo –el Faraón se puso una mano en el pecho dramáticamente- Descansa, Seto. Vendré por ti cuando todos hayan llegado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Varios autos en fila se estacionaron frente a la entrada principal de la mansión, del primero bajaron Tea y Tristán. Del segundo, Ishizu, Marik y Odión. Yugi y Solomon venían en el tercero. Jubei y Wilson se encargaron de recibirlos.

-Bienvenidos –les saludó el mayordomo.

-Gracias, Wilson –respondió Yugi, cerrando su portezuela.

-Vaya que la casa de los Kaiba es enorme –comentó Tea- Parece que la mía cabe en uno de sus jardines.

-Tomando en cuenta que mide un metro cuadrado, pues sí –se burló Tristán.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso.

-¿No iban a venir Ryou y Bakura? –preguntó Solomon.

En ese instante una motocicleta se dejó escuchar. Todos se giraron. La luz les tocó en los rostros que se asustaron al ver acercarse la moto sin que frenara. Con una barrida se detuvo a los pies de los Ishtar. Bakura venía manejando y Ryou se sujetaba a él en el asiento posterior. Ambos se quitaron el casco. El Ladrón de Tumbas sonreía malicioso.

-¡Pero si también invitaron a la servidumbre! –exclamó al ver a Ishizu y Marik- ¡Y con todo y perrito! –se giró hacia Odión.

-Bakura… -murmuró Ryou bajando de la moto.

-Estás aquí gracias a la buena voluntad de los Kaiba –respondió Marik.

-Su buena voluntad me importa…

-Hey, chicos –llamó Solomon- No es hora, ni lugar para comenzar a pelear. Vamos, nos están esperando.

El Ladrón de Tumbas le gruñó al egipcio antes de bajarse. Jubei les abrió la puerta en tanto Wilson tomaba sus abrigos para guardarlos. Mokuba estaba esperándolos en el pasillo principal, ansioso y contento de verlos llegar. Solomon le extendió los brazos, sonriéndole.

-¡Ven aquí, pequeño!

El adolescente corrió hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Qué bueno que vinieron!

-Chico, ¿creíste que iba a perderme de tu fiesta? –Tristán le pasó un brazo por los hombros cuando se separó de Solomon.

-¡Estás creciendo tan rápido! –Tea tomó su turno para abrazarlo.

-¡Oh, el Infierno me trague! ¿Qué? ¿También debo de formarme para lamerle los pies? –bufó Bakura.

Todos se giraron atónitos al oírle. Ryou sintió que sus mejillas hervían de la vergüenza y le propinó un codazo al Ladrón de Tumbas.

-¡Ouch! ¡Ryou! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... maldición… ¡Ven acá, mocoso!

Bakura abrazó a un temeroso y aturdido Mokuba. De nuevo, todos le observaron para después intercambiar miradas. Odión tomó la palabra.

-Mokuba, les hemos traído unos obsequios –dijo extendiendo las cajas que traían en manos- No pudimos estar con ustedes en Navidad y lo sentimos.

-No lo creo – replicó el Ladrón de Tumbas, soltando al pelinegro.

-¡Ah! Y aquí está tu postre, pequeño. Con porciones extra para que lo tengas el resto de la semana –se apresuró Solomon para evitar nuevas riñas.

-… uh… gracias… no era necesario…

-Claro, con el dinero…

-¡Qué bien adornaron, Mokuba! –Ryou ahogó el comentario de Bakura- No creí que tu hermano tuviera tal ánimo.

-Jeje. Si supieras…

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kaiba? –preguntó Ishizu.

-¿Y Atemu? –Tea lo buscó con la mirada por todo el pasillo.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Wilson, ¿puedes decirles que nuestros invitados han llegado?

-Enseguida, señorito.

-¡Caramba! –exclamó Bakura, recibiendo otro codazo de Ryou- ¡Oye!

-Bueno, pero vamos al salón –habló Mokuba- Síganme.

-¿Y qué prepararon para la cena?

-¡Tristán! –Tea le dio un coscorrón- ¿Sólo piensas en tu estómago?

-Estoy seguro que sea lo que sea, te agradará de todos modos, Tristán –intervino Marik.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué soy un barril son fondo?

-Y sin cerebro –comentó el Ladrón de Tumbas, detrás de ellos.

-¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de esa cosa, Ryou? –le preguntó Ishizu a éste.

-¿Quieres saberlo? –Bakura sonrió ampliamente con malicia.

-¡Jóvenes! –Solomon se paró frente a ellos- ¿No pueden controlar su lengua por una horas?

-Bakura… -murmuró Ryou, nervioso.

-¡Oh, mi lengua! –El Ladrón de Tumbas le ignoró- Me acaba de dar una idea, anciano…

-¡BAKURA! –gritó Tea, horrorizada.

-No tiene remedio –dijo Odión.

-Esto… ¿podemos seguir? –suplicó el adolescente, señalando hacia otro pasillo.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros en silencio hasta que la voz de Bakura volvió a escucharse.

-¿Eso es un Caravaggio?

-Mokuba, ¿no tienes un bozal? –preguntó Ryou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atemu tocó suavemente a la puerta de Seto con sus nudillos.

-¿Seto? ¿Puedo pasar?

Volvió a tocar sin recibir respuesta. Tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta. La habitación solo tenía la luz de la lámpara de la cama encendida. El ojiazul estaba dormido. Atemu se acercó despacio, observando a Kaiba. El aura de su alma parecía tranquila, aunque no podía estar seguro de que el problema hubiera desaparecido por si solo. Se arrodilló a su lado para tocar levemente su brazo.

-Seto…

El castaño despertó, su mirada se percibía cansada. Al ver al Faraón se levantó con calma.

-¿Ya es hora?

-Todos están aquí.

-Oh…

Cierta decepción apareció en su rostro. Atemu tomó una de sus manos.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes bien que quiero verte feliz.

Seto lo miró un momento antes de plantar su vista en la alfombra.

-Eres de lo más extraño.

-No es así. Tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí, y eso no necesariamente significa que sea a mi lado.

Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, el ojiazul llevó la mano que le sujetaba entre las suyas.

-No quiero estar solo –confesó en un murmullo.

-No lo estás, Seto. Tienes a tu hermano, tienes a tus amigos que están aquí, ahora; tienes a Wilson, Anette y los demás que siempre te acompañan… y me tienes a mí, incondicionalmente.

Los ojos de Kaiba se humedecieron.

-Mírame, soy un total fiasco, estoy llorando como un perdedor… que tiene miedo…

-Seto –Atemu posó su otra mano sobre las de él- Llorar no te hace un perdedor. Este dolor que sientes, poco a poco se irá esfumando junto con los malos recuerdos si te das la oportunidad de vivir. Eso es lo que quiero de ti, que vivas.

-Yo tan solo… esperaba… pero… tú… ¿tú no… me abandonarás?

-De todo corazón te deseo una vida llena de amor y alegría. Si quieres compartirla conmigo como tu pareja, no podré estar más agradecido. Si deseas estar con alguien más, igualmente me sentiré así. Pero sobre todo, Seto, siempre estaré a tu lado como amigo. Mi amistad la tienes de por vida.

-Si Joey hubiera estado en el pozo más profundo del Infierno, lo habría seguido para encontrarlo, pero él no está en ninguna parte… no quiere que yo lo halle… no quiere verme más… -sollozó el castaño- Me siento tan abatido… ya no quiero pensar en él… me duele… todo esto es tan cruel… como un castigo…

-No, no, no –el Faraón tomó su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares- Seto, recuerda, esto no es un castigo, ni eres una mala persona que merece pena y dolor, así como tampoco eres culpable de lo que pasó. Yo te debo muchos momentos de crueldad, que quiero compensarte. Pero, te repito, tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad en esto, solo debes esforzarte en reconstruir tu vida

-Volver a empezar es tan difícil… creo que no lo lograré…

-Vas a hacerlo. Por ti, por Mokuba y por todo lo que quieras –Atemu le abrazó- Todo va a estar bien. Todo va estar bien.

El tricolor percibió como los brazos del ojiazul le apretaron con fuerza, llorando desconsoladamente. El mismo quiso llorar también, pero se reservó sus lágrimas. Al igual que Seto, se sentía decepcionado de Joey. Siguiendo el consejo de Bakura, había enviado el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos a Joey, esperando que al tenerlo buscara de inmediato a Kaiba. Pero había sido un esfuerzo inútil. El rubio seguía inmerso en su hoyo de dolor sin percatarse que lastimaba más con su actitud a Seto. Había orado con fervor que Joey se presentara, pero las puertas de la mansión se cerraron sin que él las cruzara.

Dando un tierno beso a la frente del castaño, el Faraón buscó un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro. Las manos de aquél buscaron las suyas. Sus ojos violetas miraron de frente al otro.

-Seto, dime por última vez. ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

Éste asintió en silencio.

-Recuerda, mi mayor interés es que seas feliz, de la forma que tú quieras, con quien tú quieras. Mi hermoso dragón, quiero verte volar tan majestuoso como lo eras.

-Ayúdame –musitó Seto.

-Voy a hacerlo. Siempre voy a cuidar de ti –dijo peinando sus cabellos- No permitiré que mi inigualable primo toque el infortunio.

-Todo queda en familia, ¿eh? –trató de bromear el ojiazul.

-Más o menos…

-Será mejor que bajemos. Mokuba debe de estar molesto por nuestra tardanza y no quiero pasar el resto del año oyendo sus quejas.

-Tienes razón.

Atemu le ayudó a ponerse de pie antes de encender las luces, mientras Seto se colocaba los zapatos y arreglaba su camisa. Juntos, se dirigieron a las escaleras, donde Wilson subía por segunda vez para llamarlos.

-Amo, el señorito Mokuba pregunta por usted. Sus extraños amigos insisten en comenzar la cena sin su presencia.

-Anuncia que ya bajamos, Wilson, por favor –le pidió el tricolor, riendo ante el comentario del mayordomo.

Cuando el Faraón iba a bajar el primer escalón, una de sus manos fue tomada por el ojiazul, enlazando sus dedos. Al levantar su mirada, Kaiba le sonrió débilmente, dándole un suave apretó a su mano.

-¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

Atemu se levó la mano del castaño a sus labios y la besó.

-Empecemos de nuevo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anette se reía ante la expresión de Wilson, quien no concebía la algabaría armada entre Mokuba, Tristán y Solomon, acompañados por Ryou, Marik y Yugi que no paraban de carcajearse ante las bromas del pelinegro. Odión miraba estupefacto el comportamiento del chico, que no dimitía ante las miradas fulminantes de Seto. Ishizu trataba en vano de no reír mucho; Atemu usaba su mano para ocultar la risa que escapaba de sus labios. Bakura, por otro lado, se mantenía serio, observando a Ryou. La servidumbre que se unió a ellos en la mesa, reprimida ante la figura del mayordomo, hacía un enorme esfuerzo para no sonreír pero algunos caían ante el ingenio del adolescente.

-No, esperen, esperen. Un día, la profesora de Biología nos regañó por estar hablando de las ardillitas, "Ya están grandecitos para eso". Nosotros, con cara de ¿Qué, "¿Cuáles ardillitas?", le preguntó uno de mis amigos, "Pues ésas, Chip y Dale" y que soltamos la carcajada…

-¿Y de qué hablaban? –preguntó Ryou, ansioso.

-De los chippendales…

Varios rostros se ruborizaron, al tiempo que nuevas carcajadas se dejaron escuchar. Tristán miró el enorme reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche; sonó su corneta para llamar la atención de todos.

-¡Hey! Pronto van a dar las doce de la noche, es tiempo de pedir nuestros deseos –anunció levantando su copa de uvas.

Con alegría, todos tomaron su racimo, intercambiando comentarios y buenos deseos. El Faraón le tendió sus uvas al ojiazul.

-Todos mis deseos son para ti, tómalos.

Kaiba le miró sorprendido. Mokuba se subió a la mesa, alarmando al pobre mayordomo y divirtiendo a los demás. Usando una expresión seria, se dirigió a todos.

-Quiero compartir mis deseos con ustedes –dijo tomando una de las uvas- Que todos sean muy felices. Que sigamos siendo amigos. Que haya más Duelos de Monstruos. ¡Uh! Que por fin tenga novia –varias risas se escucharon.

-¡Mokuba, baja de la mesa!

-Que mi hermano mayor ya no sea tan gruñón –siguió, guiñándole un ojo a Seto- ¡Un coche para mi solo!...

-¿Por qué no una moto? –sugirió Tristán

-…y una moto. Que nos deje en paz la prensa –nuevas risas- Salud y prosperidad para todos, claro. ¡Qué Odión por fin se le declare a Ishizu!...

Marik casi tira su uva, Ishizu se sonrojó de golpe y Odión se atragantó, mientras el resto se dividió entre gritos, aullidos y risas.

-Que la maestra de Álgebra se enamore de mí para que me exente del examen final –continuó el chico- ¡Que nos reunamos de nuevo para el siguiente año!

Mokuba caminó hasta el extremo en que su hermano se hallaba sentado y se inclinó sobre él, mostrando la última uva.

-Y este deseo lo pido para ti, hermano. Tú sabes bien lo que quiero.

La expresión dura del castaño se suavizó al instante, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al adolescente que comió su uva. Las campanadas comenzaron a sonar. Todos se levantaron para brindar.

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Serpentinas, cornetas silbando, copas chocando y felicitaciones comenzaron a multiplicarse al tiempo que se repartían los abrazos. Mokuba le pidió a Ante subir el volumen de la música animada que tenía preparada para la ocasión.

Solomon no perdió tiempo en dar un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de los presentes, excepto a Bakura, a quien todos prefirieron evitar al ver su mirada amenazadora; peor que la de Kaiba, el cual había accedido a ser tocado por todos los demás.

Yugi se dirigió a Atemu.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Yami –dijo con timidez.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, aibou –le contestó el tricolor, dándole un tierno pero corto abrazo.

Mokuba parecía estar pegado a Seto, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

-Gracias por ser mi hermano mayor.

-Y tú mi pequeño hermanito.

-¿Sabes que eres el amor de mi vida?

-Creí que era Sam –replicó el ojiazul con una risa.

-¡Ah, no! Ella… -se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había pescado el anzuelo- ¡Eres un tramposo!... Bueno, está bien. Samantha es mi otro amor y espero que pronto esté en mi vida.

-Eres un Kaiba, y puedes conseguir lo que te propongas.

-Por favor, Seto, vuelve a ser feliz –susurró el pelinegro abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Si me dejas respirar, lo haré –jadeó Kaiba.

-¡Ooops! Lo siento.

El castaño se separó de Mokuba no sin antes revolver sus cabellos. Atemu llegó a su lado. La música bajó lo suficiente para que Seto llamara la atención de todos, reuniéndolos alrededor de ellos.

-Hay algo que quiero que sepan –empezó, enlazando su mano con la del Faraón- A partir de este momento Atemu y yo volvemos a ser una pareja, y muy posiblemente renovemos nuestros votos matrimoniales en un viaje a Egipto que tenemos planeado. ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?

Tristán y Tea se miraron entre sí, confundidos, pero no dijeron nada; limitándose a sonreír diplomáticamente a la "nueva" pareja. Bakura le dedicó una mirada depredadora al tricolor. Los demás negaron con la cabeza y tímidamente les dieron un aplauso. Atemu y Seto se miraron sonriendo y luego se abrazaron. Anette decidió volver a poner en alto la música. El ambiente volvió a surgir. Mokuba siguió con sus chistes y el baile comenzó.

Yugi se quedó plantado, observando con el corazón roto como el Faraón bailaba lentamente con el ojiazul; luciendo a sus ojos, muy feliz. Se oyó una carcajada de Tristán y se volvió hacia sus amigos. Atemu le miró de reojo pero rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en Seto, sin alcanzar a ver la pequeña lágrima que escapó de Yugi, que éste borró con brusquedad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Pero Bakura!

-Shh, no quiero que el poste andante nos escuche.

Ryou se dejó arrastrar por el Ladrón de Tumbas hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca de la mansión. Bakura abrió una de las puertas y empujó al otro dentro.

-Bien, bien. Ya me estaba hartando de la fiesterita ésa. Confieso que el mocoso es muy creativo pero la situación no era tan agradable del todo –dijo Bakura, buscando entre las hileras de estantes.

-¿Te refieres a lo del Faraón y Kaiba? –preguntó Ryou siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Entre otras cosas, sí.

-Yo creí que Kaiba amaba a Joey…

-Hum. Si supieras mi niño. Solo te digo que si el inútil aparece, le va a patear el trasero al Faraón por andar manoseando sus posesiones.

-Entonces…

-¡Excelente! –exclamó el Ladrón de Tumbas al ver una larga mesa de estudio.

Ryou leyó su mirada y retrocedió solo para que Bakura estirara un brazo, atrapando su cintura.

-¡No, Bakura! ¡Es la casa de Kaiba y el Faraón!

-Precisamente –murmuró el Ladrón de Tumbas, levantando a Ryou y recostándolo sobre la mesa- ¿No decías que soñabas estar en una mansión?

-Pero yo me refería…

-Deseo cumplido.

Bakura lo besó con fuerza, mientras sus manos expertas desabrochaban su pantalón. Ryou trató de empujarlo pero solo consiguió que el Ladrón de Tumbas le arrancara el suéter.

-¡Bakura! ¡No… -jadeó, mareado por el beso.

-Año Nuevo, Sexo Nuevo –gruñó aquél dando un mordisco a su cuello que descubría al abrir la fina camisa.

Ryou gimió al sentir los dientes del otro atrapar su pezón al tiempo que unos dedos empezaron a jugar con su miembro, que muy en contra de su voluntad, despertaba. La lengua de Bakura saboreaba la piel del joven albino, el cual llevó sus manos a los hombros de su amante, indeciso entre empujarlo o animarlo a seguir.

/Puedo detenerme…/ le dijo el Ladrón de Tumbas a través de su mente, inclinándose sobre su rostro carmesí y dando un ligero apretón a su ya evidente erección.

Su única respuesta fue un pequeño grito sofocado de Ryou que mordía su labio.

/Eso pensé/

Con una sonrisa triunfal, Bakura le besó de nuevo, en tanto quitaba de su camino los pantalones y bóxer; bajando entre provocativos lametones hasta su entrepierna. Cuando Ryou sintió la boca húmeda del Ladrón de Tumbas envolver su miembro, dejó libres sus jadeos; aferrándose a la mesa de estudio, tirando la lámpara cercana a ellos en su movimiento.

Bakura interrumpió su juego para quitarse la chamarra que le impedía abrir su pantalón y liberar su propio pene endurecido, dejándolo rozar con el de Ryou al inclinarse de nuevo para besarlo, trayendo uno de sus manos a la boca del joven y humedeciéndolas con su saliva.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor que me he robado? –le preguntó el Ladrón de tumbas a Ryou, mientras sus dedos se clavaban en su interior para prepararlo.

-… no… -gimió apenas, debido a que Bakura rozó su próstata.

-Tu corazón –musitó éste, sacó sus dedos, penetrándolo en un solo movimiento.

Esta vez Ryou ya no pudo controlar sus gritos con el Ladrón de Tumbas atacando su punto de placer en cada embestida y sus labios recorriendo su rostro y cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas ante las ligeras mordidas. Se permitió sonreír, abrazando a Bakura.

-Mi amante bandido –le musitó al oído entre jadeos.

Cerca de ahí, Wilson buscaba la fuente del ruido que había escuchado y que le había parecido una lámpara romperse…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche era estrellada a pesar de la débil niebla que cubría el cielo. Con la nieve cubriendo los jardines y la luz de los faroles atenuados por la neblina, el paisaje tenía cierta melancolía para Atemu, que contemplaba desde el balcón del salón de fiestas hacia el exterior, recargado del barandal con los brazos cruzados, sin fijar sus ojos violetas en algún punto en especial sino más bien perdida en una ensoñación.

-¿Aburrido?

Se giró al oír a Mokuba que salía al balcón y se le unía en el barandal. El chico paseó su vista sobre el paisaje invernal antes de volverse hacia el Faraón.

-Es una noche especial.

-Sí, así es Mokuba.

-Todo parece que mejora, o a mi me parece así.

-El tiempo lo cura todo…

-Las personas son las que sanan, no el tiempo.

-Eres tan pragmático como tu hermano.

-Naa. Soy muy perezoso y busco lo que es más fácil y menos costoso. Como esa ley de lo que es más simple tiende a ser lo correcto.

-Puedo asegurarte que es verdad.

-Tengo que decirte algo, oh, mi buen Faraón.

-Adelante.

Mokuba le miró de lleno.

-Te perdono.

El tricolor se irguió al escucharle; al instante sus ojos se rozaron, sin saber que decir. El adolescente le sonrió tendiéndole su mano.

-¿Amigos?

Atemu asintió, estrechando su mano.

-Amigos.

-Je. Y no creas que lo hago solo porque andas ofreciéndote a mi hermano –le aclaró Mokuba- Tiene su mérito, pero la verdadera razón es que me he dado cuenta que realmente eres el Rey de los Juegos, sabes cuando perder y cuando ganar. Este Atemu me gusta mucho porque tiene un gran corazón y te quiero como mi amigo-hermano. Medio idiota, pero muy bueno.

-Gracias… supongo.

Rodando sus ojos, el chico abrazó de golpe al Faraón.

-Tontotontotontotonto… murmuró.

-Tienes mucha razón, Moki.

-Tonto.

Un alarido se alcanzó a escuchar. Mokuba y Atemu se separaron, mirándose uno al otro, confundidos.

-¿Era Wilson? –se preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Era…

-… de la otra ala –observó el Faraón.

Volvieron su vista hacia la fiesta, nadie parecía haber escuchado nada, muy posiblemente por el ruido dentro. Recorrieron cada rostro alegre y fue entonces cuando notaron ciertas ausencias…

-¡Bakura! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo, sin perder tiempo en atravesar el salón para buscarlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chicago, U.S.A.

-Estamos en el peor de los Infiernos. Ahora resulta que se te ocurrió ir a una inútil convención de videojuegos. ¿Qué carajos ganas con eso?

-Angie…

-¡Arf!

-¡Oh, cállense los dos! Escúchame bien, Joey Wheeler, de ninguna manera voy a viajar hasta los Ángeles para ver estúpidos jueguitos de machos reprimidos.

-¡Warf!

-Tú eres un perro, Sniffle, así que no cuentas.

-¿Uf?

-Angie, no quiero hacerlo solo; además, no estás trabajando.

-¿Qué rayos quieres hacer ahí?

-…

-Entiende, esta es la peor idea que has tenido en tu vida, Joey. Solo quieres hacerte más daño. ¿Quién dice que él a estar ahí?

-Está anunciada la presentación de Prometeo.

-¿Y qué con eso? Pueden estar solo los asistentes.

-No, él nunca permitiría eso.

-¿Uf?

-No lo sé, Sniffle.

-¡Arf!

-Mi sexto sentido femenino me dice que no me va a gustar pero ni tantito…

-Gracias, Angie.

-¿Con esto me devolverás a Wanda?

-…

-¿Joey?

-…

-¿Af?

-… no.

-¡JOEY WHEELER!

-¡Warf! ¡Warf! ¡Warf!

-¡Estás castigado, Sniffle!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(i) Obra del escritor, Edgar Allan Poe, El Cuervo. "Otros amigos se han ido antes; mañana él también me dejará, como me abandonaron mis esperanzas". Y entonces dijo el pájaro: "Nunca más".


	5. Feliz Cumpleaños

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: De paso y para no olvidar, este fic está dedicado a Eli-chan por su constancia para con mis torpezas… n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I know I left too much mess _

_and destruction to come back again_

_And I caused nothing but trouble_

_I understand if you can't to talk to me again_

_And if you live by the rules of 'it's over'_

_Then I'm sure that make sense._

_Well, I wil go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be._

_... White Flag, Dido._

CAPITULO 4. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Síííííí!

-Mokuba, si no te calmas…

-¡Me gané unas galletas!

Seto se llevó una mano a su sien, contando hasta mil para no estallar ante la hiperactividad de Mokuba, que se había alegrado porque el helado que pidió en el hotel tenía un cupón para un paquete de galletas gratis. La limusina iba despacio por las abarrotadas avenidas de Los Ángeles, hacia el domo donde se localizaba la Convención. Atemu tomó esa mano para darle un pequeño beso.

-Tranquilo, todos los adolescentes son así.

-¿Qué insinúas, Atemu? –preguntó en tono herido el chico.

-Yo no fui así –replicó el castaño.

-Naaa. Fuiste un nerd, engreído y un poco hocicón, hermano.

-Mokuba, más respeto –le amonestó el Faraón.

-¡Pues que me deje en paz con mis galletas, ¡No es mi culpa que Ryou y Bakura hayan festejado su Año Nuevo con sexo en la biblioteca!

Kaiba tomó sus documentos de nuevo para leerlos sin contestarle a su hermano; mientras que Mokuba abría una ventanilla para mirar el boulevard por el que pasaban. El tricolor se acercó a Seto.

-¿Estás bien?

El ojiazul siguió leyendo sus papeles.

-Sí, no me pasa nada. No te preocupes, no voy a desmayarme.

-Voy a estar detrás del stand si me necesitas…

-¡Hey! ¡Yo conozco a este tipo! ¡Sale en la televisión! –gritó el chico.

-Tengo casi un mes sin recaídas, Atemu.

-Pero aún estás muy débil para hacer un viaje como éste.

-Pues ya estoy aquí, ¿o no?

-¡Esa es una cantante! ¡Lo sé!

-Si veo que no te encuentras bien, te saco de la Convención, ¿Entendido? Con o sin presentación. Y no más viajes hasta que la doctora lo autorice.

Seto bajó sus documentos para mirar con fastidio al Faraón.

-A veces eres insoportable.

-Ya sabes el por qué.

-¡UUIIIII! ¡Hoooolaaaaaa!

-¡Mokuba, siéntate en tu lugar! – le ordenaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¡Shit! –bufó el adolescente, volviendo a su asiento.

-¿Qué has dicho? –inquirió el castaño con renovado enojo.

-¡Ooops! Nada…

-Cuida tu lenguaje, hermanito; o haré que Atemu te lave la boca con el Rompecabezas del Milenio…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La Convención estaba repleta de gente; las grandes compañías de juegos y entretenimiento se habían dado cita para mostrar sus últimos avances. Todos los asistentes y periodistas iban de un lugar a otro para enterarse de lo último en el campo de los Duelos de Monstruos y videojuegos. Uno de los stands le pertenecía a Empresas Devlin, con Mai Valentine como anfitriona, sonriéndoles a los visitantes en tanto Duke hablaba a las cámaras. Maximilian Pegasus, por su parte, se encontraba muy ocupado dando informes a cerca de su nuevo torneo, próximo a celebrarse durante el verano, con nuevas reglas y estrategias. Sin embargo, el stand de la Corporación Kaiba era de los más asediados, pues todos querían ver y probar a Prometeo, que no era otra cosa sino la versión portátil para un disco de duelo da la inteligencia artificial que se encontraba en los estadios de duelo de Kaiba Land.

La prensa esperaba la presentación del producto en América a través de esta Convención a manos de su creador, Seto Kaiba. En la mente de todos aún estaba presente la impresión que causó el documental de la compañía junto con el éxito de Prometeo en Oriente y Europa. Diversos miembros del medio y conocedores, rodeados de cámaras y micrófonos, aguardaban ansiosos la aparición del CEO en el podium colocado a un lado del stand. Por el altavoz se escuchó el anuncio de la presentación. Duke y Mai se acercaron, al igual que Pegasus, para escuchar la conferencia. Cuando asistentes y personal de seguridad rodearon el lugar, la euforia no se hizo esperar.

La elegante figura de Seto Kaiba apareció y fue recibida entre algunos aplausos, luces y preguntas de la concurrencia. La prensa estaba ansiosa de saber a cerca de su creación, pero más aún su opinión sobre el enorme impacto que tuvo "La Mariposa" y que catapultó a la compañía a una de las mejores y más rentables del nuevo año. Cuando Mokuba Kaiba fue visto, la inquietud de los periodistas aumentó; pero el chico, prevenido, caminó ignorando a los reporteros para colocarse al lado de su hermano, quien levantó una mano para indicar el inicio de su presentación. De los soportes sobre el stand se deslizó un robot para duelo y los asistentes mostraron un disco de duelo y la tarjeta que contenía el microchip con Prometeo, así como varios montes de cartas. La demostración comenzó.

Joey no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro cuando vio al ojiazul tan confiado, directo y apabullante como solía hacerlo. Esta ocasión usaba su gabardina morada con el resto en color negro. Los ojos del rubio recorrían milímetro a milímetro su cuerpo, aquellos ojos azules donde se había reflejado, clavándose en el periodista en turno que hacía alguna pregunta. Sus labios que tanto había besado, moverse al hablar sobre Prometeo, haciendo alguna mueca de diversión al ver el asombro de los presentes cuando la i.a. movía las cartas en el disco de duelo. Aquellos finos dedos, que gustaban de juguetear sobre su piel, señalando o haciendo algún gesto que acompañaba a su discurso. Su cuello blanco y delgado en el que sus labios habían dejado sus marcas, apenas asomado tras el cuello negro. Los siempre arreglados y finos mechones castaños que él siempre le gustaba alborotar. Era cierto que sentía cierta alegría y deseo al admirar a Kaiba, pero también se acompañaba de dolor pues aunque su cuerpo estaba bien oculto bajo la gabardina, a sus ojos no se escapaba que aún tenía una figura muy delgada, signo de un proceso lento de recuperación.

Él mismo se encontraba metros más allá del stand, con jeans, una sudadera con capucha cubriéndole, junto con una gorra deportiva y unos lentes oscuros. No deseaba ser reconocido por nadie en la Convención, donde sabía que estarían Mai y Duke, algunos de sus colegas del medio, pero muy especialmente el castaño, aunque éste estaba muy ocupado contestando las preguntas de los periodistas.

Lo que Joey observaba era una escena que buscaba desde hace tiempo. Añoraba ver con sus propios ojos que Seto tenía un buen estado de salud y comportándose como el CEO que todos conocían y así aliviar la enorme culpa que el embargaba desde que supo lo que le había ocurrido. Ahora podía alejarse, confiado en que el ojiazul rehacía su vida sin él.

Después de que la prensa quedó satisfecha, y los invitados saciaron su curiosidad; el stand se normalizó y Seto bajó del podium para ir hacia Mokuba que seguía jugando con Prometeo, haciendo una seña a Hayao para que se encargara de los periodistas que llegaran a verlos.

-Cierra la boca o una mosca va a entrar ahí –le bromeó Angie a Joey, deteniéndose a su lado- ¿Satisfecho, Señor Misterio?

-Sí.

-Tengo que confesar que es todo un paquetazo. Muy a mi pesar. Yo creo que lo que le ayudan son sus ojos –comentó dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Son hermosos.

-Y bueno, ¿qué esperas? ¿Un coro de ángeles?

-¿Eh? –el rubio se giró para verla.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Tanto viaje para nada!

-Angie…

-El cielo no se va abrir para que Dios te diga "Ve y cógetelo, Joey"

-Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que te despabiles, entres a ese stand y le des un besote a tu ojiazul para que él y todo el mundo sepa que lo amas. Si tienes que robártelo de nuevo, hazlo. En Los Ángeles nos perderemos más rápido que en Ciudad Domino.

Joey se giró hacia el stand y luego hacia la chica, que arqueó una ceja en signo de interrogación al ver tan indeciso al rubio. Éste dio un paso atrás.

-No puedo…

-No lo niegues, quisiste venir a verlo para tenerlo de nuevo. Ahora o nunca, Joey. Lo tienes enfrentito de ti.

-Yo…

Atemu salió detrás del stand, chocando con la multitud que salía de la demostración de Prometeo. Sentía con claridad la presencia de Joey; pero a primera vista no lo encontraba, las cámaras y los equipos de los reporteros le estorbaron. Se paró sobre sus puntas, tratando de localizar al rubio. Mai y Duke pasaron frente a él, pero no los tomó en cuenta. Quería ver a Joey a toda costa. Alguien tocó su hombro.

-¿Señor?

Se adelantó un poco, parecía que su presencia estaba más lejos del stand. De nuevo le llamaron.

-¿Señor?

Era Hayao. El Faraón dio vuelta para verle. Inmediatamente el asistente hizo un gesto hacia el stand de modo que nadie más lo notara. Seto se llevaba una mano hacia sus párpados como si su vista se le nublara. Vaciló un poco y se apoyó en Mokuba, que al instante soltó el disco de duelo. Atemu se acercó a ellos con rapidez, sosteniendo al ojiazul por la cintura, a fin de que pareciera más un abrazo, para no alertar al resto de los periodistas que aún quedaban en el lugar.

-Seto, te advertí que era demasiado para tu cuerpo. Tenemos que irnos ya. Deja todo en manos de Hayao –le murmuraba el tricolor al oído- Debes descansar.

-Tenía que hacerlo, Atemu –le contestó, buscando con su mano un hombro en que apoyarse- Nadie puede tener un crédito por algo que yo solo hice.

-Todo lo que quieras, vámonos.

Joey estaba estático viendo la escena. Su corazón se sentía roto al ver como Seto se abrazaba al Faraón mientras salían del stand hacia los pasillos exclusivos para los expositores. Esa actitud era una clara evidencia de la elección de Kaiba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo del domo, dejando sola a Angie, cuya curiosidad fue mayor y se acercó al stand, atravesando el pequeño grupo de camarógrafos que desmontaban sus equipos. Con aire resuelto, se plantó frente a Hayao, con la mayor expresión inocente que pudo.

-Disculpe…

-¿Sí?

-¿El Señor Kaiba no regresará?

-¿Necesita algo, señorita… -Hayao buscó su carnet que le identificara.

-Solo quería su autógrafo –Angie hizo un puchero.

-El Señor Kaiba no da autógrafos, lo lamento. No piensa volver, tomará un vuelo de regreso a Ciudad Domino. ¿Puedo servirle en algo más?

-Oh… no, gracias…

-Con permiso, señorita –el asistente se dirigió hacia la parte posterior del stand.

Angie tomó otro sorbo de su popote, pensativa.

-Corazón, no pierdas las esperanzas –le habló una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Disculpa? –la rubia se giró para toparse con uno de los camarógrafos. Enseguida, ella echó su cabellera hacia atrás, posando una de sus manos en su cadera.

-¿Te gusta el Señor Kaiba?

-¡Claro!

-Sigue insistiendo, tal vez tengas suerte –el camarógrafo la recorrió con la mirada.

-Bueno, me conformo con un autógrafo. Ya sé que está casado con ese Atemu –Angie miró a los ojos al otro, atrapando el popote de su bebida con su lengua, asegurándose que el camarógrafo le viera.

-Aham… –el hombre tosió nervioso- aquí entre nos, eso no es del todo cierto…

-¡No me gustan las bromas!

-No es broma, linda. Tengo fuentes confiables en Ciudad Domino que me aseguraron que ese matrimonio va a pique, actualmente más bien son "amigos". Quizá los veas unidos, pero sólo son apariencias.

-¿Así y por qué? –la rubia se le acercó.

-Bueno… -el camarógrafo se ruborizó- … se rumora que la salud del CEO no es del todo estable y si declaran que ya están separados, eso podría afectar el buen futuro de su compañía… además de que hay algunos empresarios que tienen los ojos puestos en él… si tú me entiendes…

-No, no entiendo… -contestó Angie con un coqueto pestañeo.

-Pues… por ejemplo, Maximilian Pegasus es uno de los nuevos prospectos… verás, si el tal Joey Wheeler pudo seducir al frío joven genio, mucho más un caballero como el dueño de Industrias Ilusiones.

-Oh…

-Pero yo creo que si el Señor Kaiba te ve, cambiaría sus gustos…

-¿Lo crees?

-¡De verdad, de hecho tengo unos contactos y si tu y yo…

-¿Se te perdió algo? –una venenosa voz femenina los interrumpió, la reportera compañera del hombre quería matar con la mirada a Angie.

-Ah…nada, cariño –contestó ésta dando media vuelta después de guiñarle un ojo al camarógrafo.

Dejando al par pelear a gusto, Angie caminó aprisa hacia la salida, mascullando cuanta maldición sabía y había inventado sobre el nombre de Joey. Al llegar a la puerta, le dio su vaso al guardia que no siquiera pudo rechazarlo pues salió como rayo hacia la avenida.

_/El bueno para nada de Joey va a escuchar dos que tres cosas/_

Llevándose dos dedos a su boca, la rubia lanzó un largo silbido. Un taxi llegó de inmediato a donde estaba parada. Sin perder tiempo, lo abordó.

_/Joey, eres un papanatas/_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mokuba llenó aprisa el vaso con agua para dárselo a su hermano. Atemu le tendió al ojiazul sus píldoras que éste tomó, llevándoselas a su boca con impaciencia al tiempo que bebía al agua. Devolviendo el vaso, se recostó de nuevo en su almohada. El pelinegro cruzó su mirada con el Faraón que le hizo una seña para que los dejara solos.

-Voy a llamar a Hayao para ver como están las cosas –dijo el chico, saliendo de la habitación.

El tricolor esperó a que se cerrara la puerta para sentarse cerca de Seto.

-No comiences con tus discusiones, Atemu. Ya me cansaron –habló el castaño con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que viajaste hasta aquí?

Kaiba abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

-No me evadas, responde.

-La Convención…

-¿Buscabas a alguien en la Convención?

Tanto el ojiazul como el Faraón se miraron en silencio. La tristeza que llenaba los ojos de Seto le decían la respuesta a Atemu. Girándose sobre su costado con la espalda hacia el Faraón, el castaño hundió su rostro en la almohada, mientras el otro recargaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas y apoyaba su mentón en sus nudillos enlazados. Largo silencio los rodeó. Kaiba recordaba con amargura que este día era el cumpleaños del rubio. El tricolor, por su parte, se debatía entre decirle a Seto sobre la presencia de Joey u omitirlo; pues no quería que una decepción le causara una fuerte recaída, pero veía con cuanta aprehensión le buscaba en cualquier parte donde fueran, por mucho que el castaño tratara de disimularlo.

-Lo siento.

Atemu se dio vuelta.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Seto?

-Estoy rompiendo mi palabra… -murmuró el ojiazul.

El Faraón se recostó al lado de aquél, observando su rostro; aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus pestañas estaban humedeciéndose.

-No hay tal falta, Seto –dijo el tricolor a su oído- Te pedí que hicieras lo que era mejor para ti, no que te esclavizaras a mí.

-Busco en vano lo que está perdido…

Con incertidumbre, Atemu miró al castaño y se mordió un labio.

-Seto, hay algo…

-Me siento muy cansado… tan cansado…

Seto se quedó dormido. Con pequeñas lágrimas atrapadas entre sus párpados. El Faraón seguía mirándole. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir de nuevo que el alma del ojiazul se estremecía.

_/ ¡No, Ra! Por favor, él no… ya no… /_

Abrazó a Kaiba al tiempo que el Ojo de Ra brillaba en su frente. Le murmuró al oído antiguos rezos para tranquilizar su alma y permitirle recibir un poco de la suya. El cuerpo de Seto se removió inquieto, pero luego volvió a relajarse. La vista se le nubló al tricolor por breves segundos por el esfuerzo de sanar el espíritu del dragón con su propia energía. Sin soltarlo, se recostó con su frente apoyada sobre la cabellera castaña, antes de caer exhausto, con una pena en el corazón.

La vida de Seto se estaba extinguiendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos los objetos en la habitación se estremecieron ante el portazo que Angie dio al entrar, con grandes zancadas hacia la cama donde se encontraba Joey, llorando amargamente.

-¡Joey Wheeler! ¡Por una vez en tu vida, cálmate y escúchame! –le regañó, sacudiéndolo como si fuera un costal.

-Tú lo viste, Angie…

-Seguro, pero yo sí me quedé a explorar el territorio enemigo y no correr como cobarde.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que tú, cabeza de chorlito, no se te ocurrió preguntar como anda tu amante.

-Angie…

-Mira: primero, ese punk tricolor se va a separar de tu gatito. Segundo, sigue muy enfermo todavía y creo que es por ti…

-Espera un momento, Angie –le interrumpió Joey, confundido- ¿Cómo que Atemu y Seto van a separarse? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Una fuente muy fidedigna.

-¿Hablaste con Atemu?

-¡Eres tan idiota a veces!

-Contéstame.

-Me lo dijo uno de los camarógrafos que estuvo en la presentación.

-¿Y por qué habría que creerle?

-Porque son de ésos que no sabe para que sirve la lengua.

-… y… ¿está enfermo aún?... pero…

-Le hace falta tu amor, Joey. Se le nota a leguas.

El rubio bajó su mirada.

-Seto…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé.

-Puedes empezar por empacar tus cosas y largarte a Ciudad Domino, por ejemplo. Quítale de una vez por todas tu gatito a esa cosa rara que le dices Faraón.

-Angie, compréndeme. No puedo hacer eso. Solo lo lastimo cada vez que me acerco a él.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez que cortas una rosa te espinas, pero siempre obtienes una de las flores más bellas…

-Es una situación distinta –replicó tercamente Joey, cruzándose de brazos.

-A ver, Joey. Me habías dicho que te ganarías al chico genio ése aún contra magia oscura. Te lo ganaste. Ahora que ya no tienen sortilegios de por medio y puedes amarrártelo de manera definitiva, te echas para atrás. No solo huyes de tu hermana que quiso cuidarte, también te escondiste de tus amigos Mai y Duke. Estás tirando a la basura el motivo por lo que hiciste todo eso. ¿Alguien te robó el cerebro, o qué?

-Tengo miedo, Angie.

-¿Pero de qué?

Joey abrazó sus piernas.

-De que ya no me ame como antes… y lo haya perdido…

-Valiente cosa –Angie se levantó para pasearse de un lado a otro de la cama- Te tocó un padre alcohólico y medio abusivo, pero pasaste sobre eso. Estuviste en duelos para salvar al mundo y los superaste. Sobreviviste a una explosión de un avión, a una turba de guerrilleros, bombas y demás pero no puedes pararte frente al amor de tu vida y pedirle perdón.

-No puedo olvidar sus ojos, cuando me miraron llenos de desconsuelo al recordar lo que pasó…

-Exactamente eso, Joey. Lo que pasó. No puedes hacer nada al respecto. Escucha con atención, permites que un evento del pasado tenga más peso que el amor que se dieron y aún se tienen.

-Angie, no puedes estar segura de eso.

-Lo sé, créeme.

-Es que…

-Ah, ah, ah –negó la rubia con un dedo- Ningún pero, te di a Wanda con la condición de que siempre seguirías a tu corazón y no vas a fallarle ahora.

-Tengo mucho que perder.

-Pero amor y felicidad por ganar, Joey. Bueno, ¿qué tiene los hombres en la cabeza que no pueden ver cuando tienen la oportunidad de oro en su narizota?

Joey no le contestó, Angie meneó la cabeza y se metió al baño sin cerrar la puerta mientras el rubio hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados. Ruidos extraños se oyeron del baño pero éste los ignoró. El escuchó el agua correr del grifo. Poco después salió la chica con una maceta llena de agua, acercándose con lentitud al otro.

Sin aviso, le dejó caer el agua fría a Joey que saltó de la cama y se puso de pie empapado y furioso ante Angie que le sonrió y comenzó a cantar una canción.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños querido Joey! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti!

-¿Qué?

-¿Creíste que no lo recordaba? Pues no. A ver si así despiertas…

Angie dejó la maceta que había tomado de la ventana del baño en la cama y buscó su maleta, revolviendo dentro de ella hasta encontrar un sobre abierto que le arrojó al rubio.

-No creas que no me di cuenta, perrito –le dijo señalando el sobre.

-Joey bajó su vista para darse cuenta de qué hablaba ella, de nuevo miró a al chica azorado. Angie caminó a él abriendo el sobre y dejando caer la carta de duelo en las manos del rubio.

-Mi regalo. Te señalo el camino de regreso a casa, Joey.

-¿Cómo la encontraste?

-Sniffle lo hizo.

-Maldito perro…

-Aquí la única persona que puede maldecir a mi Sniffle, soy yo. El sello postal es de Ciudad Domino –Angie le enseñó el sobre- así que alguien te la envió con el mismo pensamiento que yo tengo. Y tú, pedazo de hombre, la escondiste sin hacer nada, para seguir en tu charco de autocompasión. No te lo voy a permitir. Este amor no ha muerto. ¿O tu carta no te lo dice?

Joey levantó la carta con ojos llorosos. Estaba sin ningún rasguño y limpia, a pesar de que se maltrató cuando Atemu lo atacó en el hangar. La llevaba en su saco estaba seguro de que se rompió cuando las garras del Faraón se incrustaron en su pecho. Y sin embargo, estaba frente a él, como nueva.

-El amor después del amor –musitó con voz quebrada.

-Que renace como el fénix de sus cenizas. La esperanza que nunca muere. El amor que Seto te tiene a pesar de todo lo que han pasado, porque ustedes dos se aman de verdad. Yo sé que es esa clase de amor que no conoce la distancia ni el tiempo. Yo lo sé.

-Gracias -murmuró Joey abrazando a su amiga- Es bello lo que dices.

-Pero más bello será lo que harás.

-¿Lo que haré?

-Ajá. Mi regalo de cumpleaños tiene una condición.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Vamos a regresar.

-¿A Ciudad Domino?

-No, a Marte. Pues, ¿dónde tienes el cerebro?... espera, no me contestes.

-¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo?

-Porque sí.

-Angie…

-Quiero ver a mi Wanda.

-¿Y Sniffle?

-Algo me dice que soy más inteligente que tú, Joey.

Ambos rieron largo rato hasta que Angie hizo notar que estaban mojados. La chica empujó a Joey hacia el baño para que tomara una ducha.

-Tenemos que cambiarnos –le dijo.

-¿Y para qué?

-¿Te digo algo? Estás muy preguntón en tu cumpleaños. Mejor calladito y cooperando. Yo prepararé mis cosas en tanto te bañas.

Más tarde, Angie y Joey salían del hotel, con el rubio mirando con extrañeza a su amiga, que parecía muy segura de a dónde dirigirse. Angie se volvió a Joey con una enorme sonrisa.

-Este día lo vamos a pasar de fiesta. Mañana tendremos mucho trabajo por hacer. Ahora, el pastel. Iremos a un lugar a donde los hacen realmente deliciosos.

-¿No me habías dicho que no conocías Los Ángeles? –preguntó divertido el rubio, caminando junto a ella.

-Esa es una verdad relativa. Depende a que llames tú Los Ángeles.

-No quiero saber más.

-Pervertido.

-Mira quién habla, la que se tira a…

-¡HEY!

-Tú comenzaste.

-¡No, yo no! ¡Tú!

-¡Tú!

-¡Tú!

-¡Tú!

-¡Tú!

-¡Tú!

-¡Tú!


	6. Marea Alta

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: duh, lo básico ¡gracias por leerme!

u.u

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno,  
La esperanza que me dio tu amor  
No me la dio más nadie,  
Te juro, no miento_

No se puede vivir con tanto veneno  
No se puede dedicar el alma  
A acumular intentos  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento

_... No, Shakira._

CAPITULO 5. MAREA ALTA.

-No digas mentiras, Atemu.

-¡Es verdad! Ojalá tengas oportunidad de ir al Museo, Seto. Toda la situación es muy divertida, aunque, claro, estamos en problemas por esas dagas –comentó el tricolor, dando vuelta al volante para dirigir el auto hacia la avenida.

Seto se dedicó a la lectura de su libro.

-¿Por qué no les dices que fue Bakura quien se las robó?

-¿Crees que estaría dispuesto a devolverlas?

-Eres el Rey de los Juegos, de algo debe servir eso…

-Gracias por el sarcasmo… ¡oh, vaya!

El auto se detuvo detrás de una larga fila. La avenida que habían tomado estaba cerrada, varios montacargas y grúas trabajaban en arcos gigantescos y muñecos inflables. El ojiazul levantó su vista al escuchar varios cláxones delante de ellos.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Me parece que son los preparativos para la próxima fecha que se avecina –Atemu se volvió hacia Kaiba- Tú sabes, el día de los enamorados…

-¿Por qué me miras así? –inquirió con enfado el castaño, arqueando una ceja.

-En verdad sabes como desanimar a las personas, Seto.

-No necesito decirte que me fastidian esas cosas.

-No pierdo nada con soñar –dijo el Faraón, poniendo en reversa el automóvil para salir como otros hacia una calle alterna.

-Pues solo estás perdiendo tu dinero –señaló Seto, volviendo a su libro- Las rosas que me has estado enviando han terminado en manos de Misao.

-¿Rosas?

-El papel del inocente no te queda, Atemu.

-Pero… -el tricolor se encogió de hombros- yo no te he mandado rosas…

Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de que Kaiba dejara caer pesadamente su libro sobre su regazo.

-Sigfried…

-Creí que le habías dicho…

-Lo que yo haya hablado con él no es suficiente para persuadirlo. Maldito alemán. No conoce el significado de la frase "no quiero nada contigo".

-Al menos estoy exonerado de culpa –comentó divertido Atemu.

-Ja, ja.

Su auto giró hacia la avenida que cruzaba el Parque de Ciudad Domino. Debido al desvío de autos, el tráfico se encontraba ligeramente cargado. El ojiazul se recostó sobre su asiento, contemplando al Faraón que se concentraba en el camino.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer, Atemu?

-¿Eh?

-Sobre lo que dijiste…

-Oh, nada especial. Una cena romántica…

-Atemu…

-No tenía realmente algo planeado. Vamos a tener mucho tiempo solos en cuanto estemos en Egipto.

-¿Ya le has mencionado al Director del viaje?

-Ahora no tiene cabeza para reclamarme algo. Yo he estado coordinando esa investigación por mi cuenta. El equipo pronto se completará y en cuanto tengamos luz verde de la Comisión, nos marcharemos.

-¿Vas a estar trabajando durante nuestro viaje?

-No creo que seas la persona más indicada para reclamarme, Seto. Mira quien está con la Universidad y el trabajo EN CONTRA de las órdenes de su médico.

-Para tu información, Señor Faraón, tengo una condición física por encima de la media…

-No lo dudo, pero ahora no estás en el cien por ciento.

-Estando a tu lado se que todo volverá a la normalidad –afirmó Kaiba, posando una mano sobre la del tricolor en el volante. Atemu le sonrió.

El auto se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. Seto dirigió su vista hacia el Parque. Su rostro adquirió una expresión de disgusto al divisar a lo lejos un banderín de publicidad de Prometeo con una banda pegada encima del torneo de Pegasus.

-Espera un momento, Atemu –dijo, arrojando sus cosas en el asiento trasero y abriendo la portezuela.

-¿Qué? Seto, ¿a dónde vas?

-Di órdenes estrictas para que no se involucrara mi proyecto con el torneo de Pegasus –señaló hacia el banderín- Y los muy idiotas me contradicen…

-¡Seto, espera! –la portezuela se cerró con fuerza.

El ojiazul tomó el camino principal del Parque, dirigiéndose hacia el banderín colgado cerca del reloj; buscando entre su saco, su celular, con un paso acelerado. Dio vuelta para rodear el centro, al tiempo que tomaba su teléfono en mano. Una persona iba a toparse con él y levantó su vista para hablarle.

-Seto…

Kaiba se quedó inmóvil al oír la voz de Joey. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rubio frente a él. Joey estaba vestido en sus regulares jeans, playera y su chaqueta de explorador; con sus manos en los bolsillos. Su mirada estaba llena de asombro y conmoción, al igual que el castaño, el cual sentía su corazón latir aprisa al tener presente por fin al rubio.

De nuevo en el Parque de Ciudad Domino.

-Joey…

Todo ruido, todas las personas parecieron desaparecer, mientras ellos se miraban. Sin palabras. Sin saber que decir. El tiempo mismo pareció detenerse. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer un solo movimiento ni a despegar la vista de los ojos del otro. Todo lo que había era un silencio extraño. Un encuentro inesperado. Tan fortuito como lo había sido todo entre ellos.

Joey sintió sus ojos humedecerse con un temblor en su cuerpo. Nunca imaginó que al salir por primera vez desde que llegó a Ciudad Domino se toparía enseguida con Seto. Sin más, se acercó ansioso al ojiazul para hacer lo único que quería desde aquella noche.

Besarle.

Seto tardó en volver en sí, los brazos del rubio le sujetaron con fuerza, producto de la ansiedad y la desesperación, al tiempo que sus labios se pegaron a los suyos en una mezcla de regocijo y temor. Kaiba se encontró temblando, incierto. A su alrededor todo lució como si regresara a la normalidad. Lágrimas tibias caían en su rostro. Lágrimas de Joey.

-¡No! –exclamó, escapando al beso, con sus manos empujando el pecho del rubio.

La mirada de Joey se inundó por completo de lágrimas.

-Perdóname –musitó con dolor- perdóname…

El castaño negó con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos se rozaron.

-Por favor, déjame explicarte… -dijo el rubio, tratando de atraerlo hacia él.

-¡No! –Seto se separó de él a la fuerza.

-Lo siento, nunca quise…

-¡NO! –la voz de Kaiba sonó ahogada.

-Seto, por favor…

Éste retrocedió, mirando a su alrededor. Su pecho se agitó al observar su entorno. Un lugar con recuerdos crueles…

_Era el Parque de Ciudad Domino._

_El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde._

_No había nadie alrededor. Todos estaban de fiesta. Era fin de cursos._

-Seto…

-¿Joey? –la voz del Faraón se acercó a ellos.

Seto se giró al oírle. Cascadas de imágenes empezaron a atacarle.

"_-Se acabó, Atemu._

_-¿Se acabó? –rió sarcástico el tricolor- ¿Según quién? ¿Tú?"_

"_-Vaya, el amor por tu hermano es admirable, Mi Tesoro…_

_-¡Vete, aléjate de él! –gritó el chico forcejeando con su hermano para liberarse._

_-Ven aquí –el tricolor lo llamó._

_-¡No lo toques!_

_-Es una orden, Mi Tesoro –gruñó y el hangar se cimbró."_

"_-NO. TE. ATREVAS._

_Joey apuntó con la Beretta a la cabeza de Atemu. Éste le miró de reojo._

_-Mira quien lo dice…_

_-Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima._

_-No estás en posición de pedir nada, Joey._

_-Lo digo en serio, Atemu._

_El Faraón se levantó dando media vuelta para ver al rubio de frente._

_-Sé que tú no eres así, Atemu. Te conozco, eras mi amigo. Por eso te doy la oportunidad de desaparecer y no volver nunca. Voy a matarte si no lo haces._

_Los ojos violetas del tricolor le miraron con enorme furia._

_-Tú no eres así. Recuérdalo. Puedes volver a hacer una buena persona…_

_-Es una ironía escucharte hablar así._

_-Vete, Atemu –el gatillo se tensó- No hagas más daño._

_-¿Cómo lo hiciste con Seto?_

_Joey iba a replicarle pero calló al darse cuenta a qué se refería._

_-¡Ah! Vaya, el dulce Joey si recuerda su pecado…"_

"_-Si acaso te crees mejor que yo, adelante Joey. Mátame._

_-Lo siento, Atemu._

_-Yo también. Soy la Estrella de la Mañana…"_

"_-¡MOOOKIIIII! ¡NOOO! ¡NOOO!"_

"_-Contempla, Seth, todo el daño que Joey te ha hecho…"_

El ojiazul posó sus ojos en Joey de nuevo. Un viejo dolor se apoderó de su corazón y el pánico amenazó con dominarle. Algo en su interior se sentía como si se agitara incontrolablemente, como si quisiera despedazarse. Quiso huir y así lo hizo. Echó a correr con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

-¡Seto! –el rubio corrió tras él, dejando a Atemu atrás.

El tricolor se quedó inmóvil, viendo como Joey trataba de alcanzar al otro, quien se perdió de vista. El alma de Seth se estremecía de nuevo. Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos, angustiado, mientras regresaba al carro que dejó estacionado.

_/ ¿Por qué no sentí la presencia de Joey/_

Encendió el motor y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, aceleró hacia donde Seto había huido. El encuentro había sido en el lugar menos apropiado y en el momento más inoportuno. Atemu temió por la vida de Kaiba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto jadeó exhausto, una de sus manos buscó apoyo en la pared del callejón. Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se inclinó un poco, con su otra mano en la rodilla. Comenzó a sollozar. Dolor. Un terrible y viejo dolor le embargaba. Respiró profundamente en un intento inútil de mantenerse bajo calma. Llanto apagado fue lo único que consiguió. Recargando su espalda contra la pared, miró el cielo nublado. El invierno aún no terminaba y dominada el firmamento con sus nubes grises.

_/ ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora/ _pensó para sí mientras sus lágrima caían de sus ojos.

"… _Joey… yo… te amo… y quisiera una oportunidad… para hacerte feliz…"_

"… _¿Qué hice mal? – musitó el ojiazul con voz quebrada, extendiendo sus palmas cubiertas de sangre hacia Joey- ¿Qué hice mal para que me odiaras tanto?"_

"… _¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Te odio Kaiba! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!..."_

"… _¡Eres una porquería! ¡Debería matarte! ¿Quién te extrañaría? ¡Nadie! ¡NADIE! ¿Me oyes? ¡Tú amor no merece vivir porque tú no lo vales! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO, KAIBA! ¡MUÉRETE Y DEJAME EN PAZ! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, escupiéndole a su cara para marcharse corriendo."_

"… _te amo…"_

"… _confía en mi, koneko…"_

"… _¡TE ODIO!"_

"… _¿puedo hacerte el amor?..."_

"… _¡MUERETE Y DEJAME EN PAZ!..."_

"… _te deseo, Seto…"_

"… _¿Qué hice mal?..."_

"… _recuerda que siempre te amaré…"_

"… _¡eres una porquería!…"_

"… _dame una oportunidad, Seto..."_

"… _¿por qué?..."_

"… _todo lo que quiero de este mundo eres tú, koneko…"_

"… _¡nadie puede sentir algo por un monstruo como tú!..."_

"… _cachorro tonto…"_

"… _¿guau?..."_

"… _¡VETE AL INFIERNO, KAIBA!..."_

"… _no voy a olvidarlo…ni el la muerte…"_

Recuerdos que creía bajo control se tornaban tormentosos. La escena del Parque y de la noche en el hangar se mezclaron junto con las memorias compartidas con Joey.

-¡Seto!

El rubio apareció en el callejón. Kaiba se irguió para correr a la salida contraria, pero sus fuerzas ya menguaban. Los brazos de Joey volvieron a envolverle.

-Por favor, escúchame. Solo un momento…

"… _¡Basta! ¡No me lastimes más, por favor! ¡No quise ofenderte!... Yo sólo deseaba decirte lo que siento… -suplicó llorando amargamente."_

"…_No me dejes… por favor… no me dejes"_

Más dolor. El castaño se revolvió zafarse. Se plantó frente al otro.

-¡¿Por qué, ¡¿Por qué! –le gritó al rubio.

-No fue mi intención, te lo juro –sollozó Joey tratando de tocarlo.

-¡NO! –Seto le rechazó, el dolor alcanzaba sus ojos azules- ¡Te burlaste de mí!

-¡Eso no es cierto! Seto…

-¡Te burlaste de mi, ¿Por qué, ¿Qué daño tan grave te hice para que me trataras así, ¿Soy tan poca cosa?

-No, no digas eso, por favor –Joey tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas- Nunca quise lastimarte…

-¡Pero lo hiciste!

-Perdóname, Seto. Te juro…

-¡Nooo! –el ojiazul se llevó las manos a sus sienes- ¡Ya no lo hagas! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-¡Te amo!

-¿Por qué? –Kaiba levantó su vista al cielo, su llanto era de completo desconsuelo- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me pisoteaste y te marchaste sin mirar atrás? ¿Es que es verdad lo que tú hablaste sobre mí?

-¡No!... ¡yo no…! ¡No era yo! ¡Siempre te amé! ¡Siempre te he amado!

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?

-¡Es que…! ¡No lo hice! ¡Nunca, ni un solo instante, deje de pensar en ti!

-¡Yo te necesitaba y despareciste de mi lado!

-¡Puedo explicar…!

-¿Por qué siempre vuelves cuando ya es muy tarde?

-Seto, no…

-¡Puse mi corazón en tus manos y lo tiraste al olvido! ¡Lo hubiera dado todo por ti! ¡Todo, ¿Por qué tiene que ser Atemu quien se quede a mi lado?

-Seto…

-¡Quería que me amaras, ¡Quería ser importante en tu vida, ¡Pero no lo soy!

-¡BASTA! –Joey le abrazó con fuerza. Ambos lloraban sin cesar- Basta, por favor, no más… no más… -besó sus cabellos castaños- No, por favor… no digas eso…

Seto se abrazó al rubio, llorando en su pecho, pegándose a él como si deseara fundirse con su cuerpo. Joey posó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro alrededor de sus hombros, enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera castaña; basando una y otra vez la mejilla húmeda, dejando que sus lágrimas se mezclaran junto con su dolor.

-… no más… no más…

Siguieron así por más tiempo; llorando la ausencia del otro, la distancia que los separó y las circunstancias. Joey se sentía dividido entre el júbilo y la culpa. Jamás ideó reencontrarse con Seto justo en el lugar donde todo había comenzado. Y le dolía de sobremanera aquellas lágrimas que derramaba tan amargamente.

-Te amo –le susurró al oído- Te amo con toda el alma. Con todo mi corazón, Seto. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, ni dejarte solo. He estado muerto en vida sin ti. Todo lo que soy, lo soy por ti, para ti. Mi vida no me importa si no te tengo a mi lado.

El castaño se dejó caer cansado, Joey le siguió, quedando sentados en el asfalto, pero sin separarse. Tomando el rostro de Seto entre sus manos, el rubio comenzó a besar sus lágrimas y sus ojos, repartiendo besos con devoción.

-Ya no llores más –continuó entre sollozos- No merezco tus lágrimas. Soy un cobarde, un tonto… soy de lo peor. Seto, soy yo el que no vale la pena. Mira lo que te he hecho. Yo debí de caer a tus pies cuando me ofreciste tu amor y no lastimarte. Nada de lo que dije aquella vez era cierto. Eres lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido en la vida. Eres como el ángel que bajo a la tierra solo para hacerme feliz, a mí, el peor de los pecadores…

-Joey… -Kaiba abrió sus ojos para verle.

-Te amo desde que nos conocimos… creo que desde que nacimos… pero me sentía tan poca cosa entonces que no supe reaccionar cuando mi más anhelado deseo se hizo realidad. Nunca creí posible que alguien tan bello, tan perfecto como tú pudiera fijarse en mí… -Joey acarició su mejilla y los mechones de la frente del ojiazul- Estos hermosos ojos azules convirtieron el infierno de mi vida en el paraíso con solo mirarme, ¡Debo ser castigado por hacerlos sufrir!

-… me duele… me duele tanto, Joey…

Este volvió a abrazarle, esta vez meciéndolo suavemente.

-Te pido perdón, pero creo que ni siquiera yo puedo perdonarme. Entregaste tu corazón a una escoria que lo dejó en el suelo, ensangrentado… nunca, nunca me lo voy a perdonar… te traje la desgracia con mis propias manos… si alguien me concediera un deseo, Seto, sería poder regresar el tiempo para hacerte realmente feliz… o mejor aún, para invertir los papeles… no me importa si con ello puedo borrarte este dolor…

-No me dejes… por favor…

-Perdóname, amor –el rubio besó su frente- perdóname, perdóname…

-Joey –a voz del tricolor se escuchó detrás de éste.

Joey se giro de inmediato al oírle. Atemu se acercaba a ellos con una mirada extraña. El recuerdo de la noche en el hangar, la sangre y las lágrimas de los Kaiba hizo enfurecer al rubio.

-¡Tú! –se puso de pie, dejando a Seto- ¡Tú, maldito infeliz!

-Joey, espera…

Ya no tuvo tiempo de hablar. Joey se abalanzó sobre él hecho una furia, tumbándolo al piso y dándole de puñetazos que trató de esquivar mientras buscaba la forma de quitárselo de encima. La ira del rubio no era nada comparada con la preocupación que crecía en su interior al sentir cierto desvanecimiento en el alma de Seto. Tenía que ayudarlo y pronto.

-¡Te odio! ¡Eres un bastardo miserable!

-¡Joey, escúchame!

-¡Lo lastimaste!

-¡Joey!

-¡El siempre trató de amarte y solo lo humillaste día tras día!

-¡JOEY, DETENTE!

-¡Eres un monstruo!

Seto los observaba desde su lugar, asustado. Escenas repetidas. Joey y Atemu luchando. Todo comenzó a oscurecerse. Un extraño frío envolvió su cuerpo tembloroso. Demasiado dolor. Cerró sus ojos, exhausto y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. El Faraón lo vio u no dudó en usar su fuerza para arrojar a Joey lejos de él y ponerse de pie enseguida. El rubio se levantó más iracundo todavía.

-¡Esta vez no te voy a dejar con vida!

Con la vista fija en el ojiazul, Atemu hizo brillar el ojo en su frente.

-No tengo tiempo para pelear, Joey. Lo siento.

Levantó una mano hacia el rubio que fue arrojado contra la pared detrás de él, dejándolo semi noqueado. El Faraón se arrodilló con rapidez al lado de Kaiba, colocando una mano sobre su frente y otra sobre su propio pecho.

-¡Oh, gran Osiris! No reclames aún esta alma a tu reino, que su nombre no sea inscriba todavía en el Libro de los Muertos…

Volvió a recitar el cántico sagrado que llamaba el alma a retornar a su cuerpo como el pastor que llama a la oveja perdida.

-Madre celestial Nut, que nos cobijas con tu manto. Permíteme una vez más ayudarle. Padre amado, mi señor Ra, comparto mi fuego divino de la vida con Seth…

Joey se llevó una mano a su nuca, sacudiendo su cabeza para enfocar su vista. Sentándose de rodillas, buscó al tricolor. Sus ojos claros se abrieron de par en par. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurase de lo que veía.

Una cálida luz rodeaba tanto a Seto como Atemu, aunque parecía emanar de éste último y envolver al castaño. El Faraón estaba sumido en una especie de trance, murmurando con los ojos cerrados palabras extrañas para el rubio; quien se quedó inmóvil al ver la escena. Gradualmente, la luz fue desvaneciéndose, al tiempo que el tricolor caía sobre sus palmas, visiblemente agotado y respirando con dificultad. Por primera vez, Joey se percató de la palidez en Kaiba, que iba menguando poco a poco, aunque no despertó. Atemu se puso de pie y respiró profundamente. Un ligero sudor perlaba su frente mientras que su piel palidecía ligeramente.

-¿Qué-Qué sucede? –balbuceó el rubio.

Como si hubiera olvidado que Joey se encontraba ahí, el Faraón se volvió hacia éste. Sus ojos violetas mostraban mucho cansancio pero también resentimiento. De nuevo, se arrodilló para tomar a Kaiba entre sus brazos, pasando de largo al rubio, el cual se levantó tras ellos.

-¿A-Atemu? ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué sucede?

El otro siguió caminando sin contestarle. Joey tuvo un mal presentimiento y corrió para alcanzar al Faraón que se dirigía al auto cercano al callejón.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-Joey, si en verdad deseas ayudar, abre la portezuela –le contestó con frialdad Atemu.

Un tanto confundido, el rubio le obedeció abriendo la puerta para que el tricolor dejara en su asiento a Seto, no sin antes revisar sus signos vitales. El temor en Joey se agudizó al ver esto.

-Atemu, contéstame…

Silencio crudo fue lo único que recibió. El rubio sentía enormes ganas de llorar de desesperación. El Faraón sacó las llaves dando ruedo al auto y abrir del lado del conductor. Se detuvo, pensativo y clavó sus ojos en Joey.

-¿Quieres saber que le sucede a Seto?

-Por favor…

-Está muriendo.

-¿Qué? –el rubio sintió que las piernas le flaquearon.

-La esencia de su alma se marchita.

-P-Pero, ¿por qué?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas, Joey?

-No… no te comprendo…

-Cuando tú lo rechazaste esa tarde en el Parque, como el amor que sentía por ti era tan grande, le causó una dolorosa decepción que caló hasta lo más profundo de su alma y que mantuve enjaulada bajo el poder de las Sombras, usando el anillo; pero de nuevo se liberó, ganando más poder sobre su fuerza vital al no encontrarte en el momento en que él te necesitaba…

-¿Al no encontrarme?

-Tendría que odiarte, Joey, pero no puedo. Seto te estuvo buscando desde que despertó en el hospital y nunca hubo un rastro de ti. Inclusive te mandé la carta del Dragón Negro…

-¡¿Tú fuiste!

-Así es. Es increíble que no sintieras el dolor de sus lágrimas. Ahora su alma está débil por tanta pena.

La expresión de Joey era de completo asombro ante la revelación.

-Yo… pero… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-Lo que he estado haciendo desde un principio. Salvarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-He estado compartiendo parte de mi propia alma para fortaceler la suya y no dejarlo morir. Este "monstruo" lo ha mantenido con vida.

-¿Quieres decir que esta no es la primera vez que lo haces?

-No.

-Oh, Dios…

-Yo esperaba que pronto te encontrara y se recuperara por si mismo. Pero una vez más, las cosas no salieron como lo tenía pensado.

El rubio comenzó a sollozar, arrodillándose al lado de Seto, sus dedos rozando el cristal a través del cual le observaba.

-Tengo que llevármelo, Joey. Necesitará medicamento y mucho reposo. Despertará de seguro con una crisis y ya no deseo que vuelva al hospital.

-Seto…

-Tal vez haya una solución a todo esto. Pero ahora no puedo buscarla –el tricolor abrió la portezuela- Su vida es mi prioridad –dijo señalando al ojiazul- La próxima vez que decidas matarme a golpes, ten la precaución de que Seto no nos vea.

Atemu subió al auto y arrancó. Joey se quedó en la acera, arrodillado, llorando con desconsuelo. Miró sus manos, rojas por los golpes que acababa de propinar.

-¿Qué he estado haciendo? ¿Qué he estado haciendo?

Ahora más que nunca se percataba de la magnitud de sus actos. Ese arrebato suyo del pasado le estaba costado la vida al ojiazul, y todo había empeorado desde que huyó con Angie. Era inútil arrepentirse por las tantas veces donde la oportunidad de decirle la verdad a Seto se presentó y se fue. Su concepto del Faraón daba un giro de 360 grados. Atemu siempre había tenido en mente la salvación de Kaiba, con el conocimiento de cual era la raíz del problema.

Y en este momento arriesgaba su propia vida para evitar la muerte de Seto. Joey se estaba cobrando dos vidas por un momento de tonta ira.

El sonido ronco del motor de una motocicleta se detuvo frente a él.

-¡Joey! ¡Has vuelto! –la sonora voz de Tristán lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

El rubio levantó su rostro hacia su amigo.

-Todo es mi culpa.


	7. Nostalgia

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: Ser… o no ser… ése es el diLEMON.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_All of my life_

_Where have you been?_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again._

_And if that day comes_

_I know we could win_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again._

_... Again, Lenin Kravitz_

_El más poderoso hechizo para ser amado, es amar._

_... Gracían._

CAPITULO 6. NOSTALGIA.

Los dedos de Seto tamborileaban nerviosos sobre el teclado de su laptop. La pantalla estaba apagada. Había abierto la computadora portátil en un intento de distraer su mente pero no lo conseguía. El desayuno que Anette le había traído seguía intacto. Su vista bajó a uno de los cajones de su escritorio, su mano siguió su recorrido y se posó indecisa en éste. Abrió el cajón y sacó el pequeño recibo. Sus ojos miraron hacia el ventanal a su lado, la luz de la mañana tenía esa rara combinación de brillo y frialdad propios del mes de Febrero. La nieve se había derretido ya y los árboles tenían colores mixtos de resequedad y rejuvenecimiento, que anunciaban la primavera próxima. El árbol de cerezo que crecía junto a su ventana tenía los primeros brotes de sus capullos. Seto tomó con ambas manos el recibo mientras se recostaba en su silla.

-Mi reino por tus pensamientos…

El ojiazul respingó al escuchar la voz de Atemu, quien se encontraba de pie, recargado en las puertas dobles de su estudio.

-¿Cuándo entraste?

-Hace un buen tiempo –rió el tricolor- Mis cómplices fueron estas puertas silenciosas y la mullida alfombra.

-¿Te divertías a mis costillas?

-Claro que no –Atemu se acercó para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones dispuestos en los extremos del estudio- Sólo quería asegurarme de que mi intuición era cierta.

-¿De que hablas?

-De eso –el Faraón señaló el recibo en manos del castaño.

Kaiba guardó apresurado el papel, encendiendo la laptop. Atemu le sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

-Ven aquí –dijo, extendiendo un brazo.

-¿Qué?

-Aquí – el tricolor palmeó su regazo- Ven un momento.

-¿Qué rayos crees que soy?

-¿Un lindo gatito?

-¿Quién… -el castaño calló al entender el significado de sus palabras. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Anda –susurró el Faraón con un guiño- No tardaré.

Con cierto recelo, Seto se levantó para ir hacia Atemu y tomar su mano que le guió para sentarse en sus piernas, con los brazos de aquél rodeándole como si fuera un niño pequeño. El ojiazul se sentía un poco incómodo y nervioso, bajo su vista a sus manos que se enlazaban en su regazo. El calor tibio en sus mejillas se esparció en su rostro.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –le preguntó al tricolor.

-Te estoy devolviendo el favor.

-¿Cuál favor?

-De cuando quedé sellado en el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Tú me llevaste en tu pecho como ahora lo hago. Podía sentir claramente tu alma abrazándome.

-Yo… no lo recuerdo… -balbuceó Kaiba, mirando de reojo al otro.

-Pues yo sí –Atemu tomó su barbilla- Y me di cuenta por primera vez de la nobleza en tu corazón y que el tiempo no ha cambiado. Por ese hermoso corazón has sido bendecido por los Dioses con Mokuba…

-Si se le puede llamar bendición –comentó sardónico el ojiazul.

-… y el amor de Joey.

El Faraón contempló la sorpresa y el azoramiento en los ojos de Seto. Trajo su frente a sus labios, dejando sus brazos descansar enlazados alrededor de él.

-Fingir nunca ha sido tu fuerte, Seto. Eres una de las personas más sinceras del mundo. Crudamente sinceras si me lo permites. No puedes ocultarme el ansia que tienes de correr hacia Joey, ahora que está aquí.

-Pero, Atemu…

-Podrás mostrarte muy interesado en tus clases, en esa computadora que no sueltas; en lo que hago en el Museo y hasta en la novia de tu hermanito, pero nada se compara a lo que dice tu corazón –señaló sus ojos azules- estos zafiros desean algo que no hay en este lugar…

-Nosotros…

-Ya no existe un "nosotros", Seto.

-Déjame explicarte, Atemu.

-Tu felicidad, mi dragón. Acordamos que de ahora en adelante siempre elegirías tu felicidad.

El castaño miró con preocupación a Atemu.

-No temas dejarme atrás –prosiguió éste- No le temas a nada, mi querido dragón. Por una sola vez confía en tu Faraón, que de ser necesario, peleará contra el mundo entero para que tú obtengas la felicidad. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te preocupa. Haz a un lado a la prensa, a la Corporación, el torneo y todo lo demás; no mires atrás y ve con Joey. Vuelvan a empezar, borren los recuerdos amargos y rescriban su historia como si fuera la primera vez. Yo estaré contigo como lo estoy ahora. Siempre protegiéndote.

-Gracias –musitó el castaño.

-Gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

Se miraron uno al otro; con una débil sonrisa, Seto le dio un tierno beso al Faraón, dejando su frente contra la otra.

-Te amo, Mi Faraón.

-Te amo, Mi Tesoro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&& _Flashback_ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SEÑOR KAIBA!

Todos aplaudieron con júbilo y complacidos de ver el rostro estupefacto del CEO que había entrado a la sala de juntas, siguiendo a su hermano. En la larga mesa oval había platones de botanas, con refrescos en lata, varios postres y en el centro un enorme pastel con el dibujo en relieve de un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y las iniciales de Seto a un lado, imitando las de la Corporación Kaiba. En la sala se encontraban Misao, Roland, Hayao y otros de sus directivos más cercanos; detrás de ellos, con una sonrisa de complicidad, estaba Joey con Wanda en mano.

-¿Qué…

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermano.

-Mokuba¿tú planeaste todo esto?

-Sip, con una pequeña ayudadita.

El ojiazul clavó su mirada en Joey que le tomó otra foto, mientras Mokuba le abrazaba. Misao se acercó con cautela a su jefe, no muy segura si le había gradado la sorpresa.

-Señor, espero que le haya gustado este pequeño gesto de nuestra parte y nuestros regalos –dijo, señalando hacia un rincón donde habían apilado sus obsequios.

-El más grandote es mío –intervino el adolescente- Pero antes de que lo abras, apaga tus velitas y parte el pastel, Seto.

-¿QUÉ! –bufó el castaño. Todos se quedaron quietos, pero Mokuba ya tenía prevista su reacción.

-¿Por favor? –los imbatibles ojos de cachorro hicieron su aparición y como era de esperarse, Seto sucumbió.

-Bien… -resopló Kaiba, acercándose al pastel.

-Recuerda pedir tu deseo, hermano.

Todos se pusieron alrededor de la mesa, en tanto el CEO se apoyaba en sus palmas para alcanzar las velas. Miró a su alrededor, deteniéndose en el rubio que no dejaba de sonreír con la lente lista, y luego en las velitas encendidas. Tomando aire, se inclinó un poco para apagar todas. Mokuba aplaudió y todos los demás le imitaron. El chico le pidió a Misao el cuchillo antes de dirigirse a su hermano mayor.

-¡Ah, lo olvidaba! La mordida al pastel…

-¡Yo no… -esos ojos volvieron a aparecer- ¡Pero que sea rápido!

-Depende de ti.

El ojiazul volvió a inclinarse, midiendo la altura del pastel para asegurarse de que no fuera a ensuciarse su camisa, corbata o chaleco. Dando una mirada de advertencia a los presentes se acercó al pastel. Joey se adelantó con rapidez y hundió su rostro en el pastel. Mokuba se carcajeó al tiempo que un airado Seto se erguía con la nariz y boca llenas de chantilly blanco y azul. El pelinegro le puso el cuchillo en la mano con un leve empujón para que partiera el pastel. Wanda tomó más fotos. Una vez que la primera rebanada fue cortada, el ambiente se aligeró y todos sonrieron, platicando entre sí.

Mientras Mokuba atiborraba su plato con todo lo que había en la mesa, Kaiba se limpiaba el chantilly de su rostro con enfado. Como por casualidad, Joey se acercó a él, tomando una servilleta para susurrarle al oído.

-Mi regalo te espera en tu oficina…

El ojiazul no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo con cierta lujuria. Volviéndose al pequeño grupo, le habló a su hermano.

-Moki, voy a mi oficina a lavarme. Gracias a los demás por la sorpresa. Luego abriré sus regalos.

Salió de la sala de juntas sin ver los rostros boquiabiertos de sus empleados.

-¿Dijo "gracias"? –preguntó Hayao, atónito.

La oficina lucía normal, sin algo que mostrara algún regalo escondido. Seto conocía muy bien su sitio y su vista no halló alguna pista. La puerta se abrió y cerró con seguro. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura junto con unos labios ansiosos que se pegaron a su cuello.

-¿Dónde está mi obsequio? –inquirió, ladeando su rostro para darle más espacio a Joey.

-¿No has oído hablar de aquel proverbio que dice que la paciencia es de sabios?

-Soy un genio, no tengo tiempo para reflexiones arcaicas.

-Mi koneko, siempre tan caprichoso…

El rubio le giró para besar su rostro.

-Mi koneko sabor a chantilly –se burló, dando un lametón a su barbilla.

-Eres mala influencia para mi hermanito. Mira lo que hiciste.

-¡Oh! A nadie le hace daño celebrar su cumpleaños –Joey le levantó con las manos en sus caderas- Sobre todo si se trata de mi precioso koneko.

Seto lo besó ronroneando, mientras el rubio lo dejaba sobre el escritorio, haciendo a un lado todas las cosas. El contacto se hizo más candente. Las manos de ambos no perdieron tiempo en recorrer sus cuerpos, las piernas del castaño atraparon a Joey y éste deslizó una mano hasta su entrepierna. Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de Kaiba, que echó su cabeza hacia atrás, una lengua tentadora recorrió su cuello hasta sus labios, buscando entrar. El ojiazul se lo concedió. El otro brazo del rubio pasó por su cintura para pegarlo más; la excitación creció un tanto. Los dedos de Joey apretaron levemente aquella naciente erección. Un jadeo se ahogó en el beso y el rubio sonrió complacido, dando pausa al ósculo con un travieso mordiscón en el labio inferior de Seto, cuya mirada lucía un poco perdida pero irradiando deseo.

-¿Listo para la primera mitad de mi regalo?

-… sí –jadeó el ojiazul.

-Entonces quiero que estos hermosos zafiros se guarden un momentito –le indicó dando un beso a cada párpado que se cerró- Eso es. Quieto ahí, mi koneko.

Joey buscó en el bolsillo de si chaqueta en tanto con su boca jalaba la sedosa corbata y deshacía el nudo, continuando con la camisa para descubrir más del cuello blanco que se ofreció a sus labios.

-… cachorro…

Entre besitos juguetones, Kaiba percibió los dedos de Joey alrededor de su cuello. Un leve "clic" se escuchó y abrió sus ojos confundidos. Tenía algo alrededor del cuello, suave y delgado, un objeto metálico colgaba de éste pues sintió el frío del metal sobre su piel. Se llevó una mano para tocarlo. Era de terciopelo, muy suave y el objeto tenía una forma geométrica. Levantó la otra mano para encontrar el broche. El rubio tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Joey, qué… -sus ojos se abrieron de par en par el ver un fino collar de gato entre sus manos.

-Te amo, mi koneko.

Seto parpadeó, no creyendo lo que veía. El collar de terciopelo azul cobalto con una pequeña placa en forma de diamante. La palabra "Koneko" estaba grabada en éste. El castaño le dio vuelta a la placa, dejando oír un gemido de sorpresa. "Propiedad de Joey Wheeler" se leía en el reverso. Levantó su rostro para mirar al rubio, sin saber si enojarse o reírse de su regalo.

-Este precioso gatito de ojos azules ya no está más perdido –le murmuró Joey con un beso- Porque ahora tiene a alguien que siempre le cuidará. Mi corazón será tu hogar de ahora en adelante, koneko.

La expresión de Kaiba fue de asombro a regocijo. Sus ojos se humedecieron; sus labios se abrieron para hablar pero ninguna palabra pudo describir lo que sentía. Abrazó con júbilo al rubio, apretando con fuerza en su mano aquél collar. Joey le besó largamente, profesándole todo el amor que sentía.

-¿Y cuál es la otra mitad de mi regalo? –preguntó el ojiazul, cuando se separaron.

-¡Oh, mi koneko tan exigente! Pero me pregunto si no nos escucharán…

-Rediseñé esta oficina para hacerla hermética a los ruidos del exterior y viceversa –susurró Seto con voz seductora.

-¿Privacidad ante todo, eh? –Joey desabrochó su chaleco.

-Sabía que algún día le daría buen uso… -el castaño hizo lo propio con la camisa del otro.

El resto de la ropa tuvo el mismo destino, entre caricias, murmullos tiernos y besos cada vez más fogosos. Joey fue bajando poco a poco del cuello de Seto hasta su miembro, saboreando, excitando. El ojiazul se recargó en sus codos ante la estimulación. Un dedo lubricado se hizo sentir.

-… ya… ya lo tenías… planeado… ¿cachorro?... –habló Kaiba entre gemidos.

-Cachorro prevenido vale por dos –musitó el rubio, mordisqueando el interior de sus muslos- Ahora disfruta de la otra mitad de mi regalo, koneko mío.

Seto se dejó caer en el escritorio, al tiempo que el rubio continuó preparándole con lentitud y cuidado. Sus manos buscaron aferrarse y su espalda de arqueó cuando el placer le inundo con el roce de esos dedos en su próstata. Su pecho se agitó entre jadeos. Sentía muy cerca el orgasmo. El rostro de Joey apareció sobre él, siempre mirándole con esa ternura característica, rozando con la yema de sus dedos sus mejillas sonrosadas antes de unir sus labios. Con un suave movimiento, le penetró. El castaño lo rodeó con sus brazos, iniciando una lenta cadencia. Los brazos del rubio pasaron por debajo de su espalda y le levantaron. Kaiba descansó su mentón sobre el hombro de Joey que besaba su mejilla, sien y cabellos. Acercó su mano que seguía sujetando el collar.

-Te amo, koneko –oyó el rubio murmurar.

El lento compás continuó, alargando ese momento de unión. Sus rostros volvieron a buscarse. Joey serpenteó una mano entre sus cuerpos, atrapando la erección del ojiazul entre sus dedos para estimularla aún más.

-Joey… -musitó Seto con sus labios tocando los otros.

-Mmmm, adoro cuando pronuncias así mi nombre.

La llegada de una nueva oleada de placer y el cuerpo del castaño se estremeció, aferrándose a los antebrazos de Joey, quien le sujetó por la espalda, besando su hombro y cuello.

-Eso es, mi koneko. Hazlo. Déjalo ir.

-… cachorro… -gimió entrecortadamente Kaiba, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el clímax le arrastrara con un grito ahogado.

El rubio gimió cuando el interior de Seto le apretó con fuerza y se le unió en el orgasmo, depositándolo en el escritorio y liberando su esencia. Abrazados, dejaron que sus corazones volvieran a su ritmo normal y su respiración se calmara. Joey contempló el rostro satisfecho del ojiazul, que le sonrió; trayendo a su vista el collar.

-Gracias, Joey.

-Feliz cumpleaños, koneko, amor mío.

Se besaron con calma, Joey jugueteó con sus mechones húmedos.

-¿Guau?

-Miau.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Señor?

Seto parpadeó al oír la voz de la chica.

-¿Señor Kaiba?

-¿Eh?

-¿Todo está bien? –la joven señaló hacia su mano- ¿Es lo que ordenó?

-Sí, está bien –contestó el castaño.

-Necesito sellar el recibo, Señor Kaiba.

Éste le tendió el papel a la chica del mostrador. Después de sellarlo, la joven se lo devolvió.

-Gracias por su preferencia. Que tenga un buen día.

El ojiazul se dio vuelta, mirando con gozo su pequeña bolsa. Sus dedos se aferraron a ésta y sonrió, mordiéndose un labio. Salió de la tienda, ubicada en el Centro Comercial y caminó hasta el estacionamiento para subirse a la limusina que le esperaba.

-¡Cielos, Seto¡Me estaba comiendo los uñas de preocupación! Iba a salir a buscarte. ¿Qué fuiste a comprar que nadie podía hacer, eh?

-Una sorpresa, Mokuba.

-¿Para mí?

-No.

-¿Para Atemu?

-No.

-¿Es para Wilson?

-No.

-¿Para Anette?

-No.

-¿Para Misao?

-No.

-¿No quieres decirme?

-No.

-Ah.

Mokuba se arrellanó en el asiento, levantando su revista. La limusina arrancó. Kaiba observó la portada con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-¿Eh?

-Mokuba…

-Nada.

-¿Y qué es eso? –Seto levantó una mano para señalar la portada.

-¿Una mujer?

-¿Casi desnuda?

-No es mi culpa como diseñan los personajes de videojuegos, Seto. ¿Qué estabas pensando que era?

-Una revista pornográfica.

-¡Ah! No, ésas nunca las leo frente a ti.

Seto miró atónito a su hermano, el cual sabiamente se fue resbalando para ocultar su rostro encendido tras la revista. La tempestad no se hizo esperar.

-¿HAS ESTADO GASTANDO TU MESADA EN ESAS ESTUPIDECES¡TIRAS A LA BASURA TU DINERO¡LLEGANDO A LA MANSION VAS A DESHACERTE DE TODAS¡Y ESTÁS CASTIGADO EL RESTO DEL MES!

-¡Ah, no¿Por qué? –el chico se irguió con enojo.

-¿Me estás desobedeciendo?

-Quiero que me expliques por qué una foto de una hermosa chica desnuda es una estupidez. Estupidez que la echara a perder masturbándome con ella.

-¡Mokuba!

-Además, no pierdo mi dinero. Se las vendo después al jardinero.

-¿Qué!

-Soy un adolescente con hormonas¿sabes?

-Y ese adolescente¿Cómo consiguió revistas para adultos?

-Atemu firmó por mí.

-¿QUE!

-El dijo que el cuerpo es hermoso si aprecio el alma en su interior. ¡Y que alma tienen esas chicas!

-¡MOKUBA!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Escucha, muchachito idiota, me importa un cuerno que seas su asistente –bufó Bakura al delgado joven, frente suyo- Vine a verlo a él, no a ti.

-Señor, ya le dije que…

-Lárgate de aquí –el Ladrón de Tumbas lo tomó por el cuello- Si no quieres…

-¿Qué pasa? –Atemu salió de la oficina.

-Ah, mira quien si está después de todo –el albino empujó al asustado asistente- ¡Hola, Faraón!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo también te extraño. Tengo algo que discutir contigo.

-Entra –el tricolor le cedió el paso.

Bakura lanzó un silbido al apreciar la oficina de Atemu en el Museo de Ciudad Domino, llena de objetos egipcios antiguos, premios, condecoraciones y pilas de libros y papeles. Arrojando unas carpetas al suelo, se sentó en la esquina del escritorio, tomando un pisapapeles y jugando con él.

-Veo que es muy lucrativo ser Faraón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres discutir, Bakura? –preguntó molesto éste, recogiendo las carpetas y acomodándolas en un archivero.

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Kaiba?

-El oficio de casamentera te lo desconocía –contestó burlón el Faraón- ¿Qué, acaso ya no es lucrativo ser Ladrón de Tumbas?

-Imbécil hijo de Ra, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Todo está bien.

-¿Te lo sigues cogiendo?

-¡Hey! –Atemu se plantó frente a él- Vuelve a ofenderlo así y te saco de aquí a patadas.

-¡Mira como tiemblo, Faraón!

-Eres…

-¿Lo has dejado ir?

-Sí.

-Debes estar mintiendo.

-No, digo la verdad. Ya solo somos amigos.

-Mentira.

-No lo es.

-Entonces¿Por qué aún existe la visión?

El Faraón se quedó estático sin contestarle. El Ladrón de Tumbas entrecerró sus ojos, observándole con atención.

-Exacto –comentó el albino, asintiendo- Nada ha cambiado.

-Es… imposible… -balbuceó Atemu con consternación.

-Imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta, estupidito hijo de Egipto.

-Pero Seto va a volver con Joey…

-Hey, hey, hey. Tiempo fuera. ¿Cómo que "va a volver"¿Aún no están definitivamente juntos?

-Lo puedes considerar un hecho.

-Hecho, tu padre momificado.

-¡Bakura!

-La visión sigue latente, Faraón de pacotilla. Por eso vine. Se supone que tú eres quien lo sabe todo. Se supone que tú entendiste lo que Horus te mostró. Se supone que los Dioses querían que yo cambiara tu destino. Se supone que Kaiba no va a morir ya si está con Joey. Se supone que te estés cogiendo a Yugi.

-¡Bakura, cierra la boca!

-Jamás. ¿Qué sucede, entonces?

-Algo está mal.

-¿No¡Cielos¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

-No… no logro comprender –el tricolor tomó asiento- Pero ya no existe ninguna amenaza…

-¿Y este es un Faraón? –Bakura saltó del escritorio para prepararse un café- Bendita sea la ignorancia…

Mientras el Ladrón de Tumbas se hacía su café, Atemu se giró hacia él sobre su silla.

-¿Qué piensas tú, Bakura?

-Que tienes que cambiar de marca de café. Este es espantoso –replicó el albino, después de darle un sorbo a la taza.

-Eres imposible.

-Por eso soy tan feliz. Tú, al contrario, te andas montando sobre tu primo, le rompes el corazón a Marik y desprecias a Yugi.

-¿Qué? –el Faraón abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Aquí entre nos¿estaba bueno el Kaiba? Me pica la curiosidad, dudo que sea tan apretadito como mi Ryou.

-¡En el nombre de Ra¡Qué lengua tan insolente la tuya!

-¡Ah, mi lengua! –sonrió Bakura como en una ensoñación.

Atemu se dio en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Eres un asco.

-Pues mucho te gustaría ser amado como yo, Faraón.

-Bakura –el tricolor trató de no exasperarse- En primer lugar, no voy a decirte nada de Seto. En segundo, jamás le he roto el corazón a Marik. Y tercero… no puedo estar con Yugi.

-Mojigato.

-Tal vez, pero no mancharé a mi aibou con mis pecados.

El albino se atragantó y tosió estrepitosamente.

-La estupidez es infinita, no me cabe duda (i) –carraspeó, levantando su vista hacia Atemu.

-Tú debes entenderlo, Bakura; cuando hay tanto mal en tus acciones que no deseas ni por un instante tocar lo que aún es puro.

-Has puesto en un altar a Yugi¿no te parece?

-El es aún muy inocente como para que yo le dé un cariño que ya ha probado la maldad. No puedo arruinar la belleza de su alma con mis demonios interiores.

-Si yo hubiera pensado eso, no estaría hoy con mi niño.

-Esto es muy diferente, Bakura.

-TÚ lo ves diferente. Yugi espera por ti. Al menos dale el gusto a Marik de verte feliz. El pobre infeliz anda trapeando la calle porque sabe que sufres tus penas de amores.

Atemu se quedó en silencio, cabizbajo.

-… Marik… él me conoce bien. Sabe a fondo las razones por la que estoy aquí. Me ha acompañado desde mi infierno hasta este purgatorio.

-¡Vaya con la metáfora! Pero… ¿qué insinúas¿Qué lo eliges?

-No lo sé. No sé que pienso. Pero definitivamente no le diré nada a Yugi.

-Oh, allá tú. Es tu vida, Faraón.

-Le hice un juramento a Ra de cuidar a Seto y ésa es mi prioridad por el momento.

-Entonces sí sacrificaste tu corazón por ese dragoncete.

-No te refieras de ese modo a Seto.

-¡Qué pesado! –el albino dejó su taza y volvió a su lugar sobre el escritorio- Te diré algo si me confiesas sobre tú y el ojiazul.

-Bakura…

-¿Valió la pena ese acostón, eh?

-No seas necio, no voy a decirte nada.

-Estás fingiendo. Yo sé que de no haber ocurrido nada en el antiguo Egipto, te hubieras follado a Seth. Ya le traías ganas desde entonces.

-Mentira –replicó el Faraón con un leve sonrojo.

-A que no. Ibas a quedártelo para tu real goce personal. Eso es típico de ustedes: Faraón se coge a su Sacerdote.

-¡Ya cierra la boca!

-¿No sientes celos de que en esta época, Seth haya puesto sus ojos en un perro como Joey y no en ti?

-Yo… -el tricolor desvió su mirada- … sí, un poco… pero es más bien preocupación…

El Ladrón de Tumbas sonrió triunfal.

-Mira, Faraón –Bakura comenzó a desabrochar su chamarra y luego su camisa.

-Eh, Bakura…

El albino hizo brillar el Ojo de Ra en su frente, de inmediato, aquellos tatuajes que los Dioses imprimieran en su pecho resplandecieron con la misma fuerza, apareciendo de la nada en la piel de Bakura. Atemu observó con asombro los tatuajes. Estaban completos, según su memoria.

-El propósito de los conjuros no ha sido cumplido…

-No necesitas decírmelo, Faraón. Para tu buena suerte, sé que no necesito matarte.

-Aún así…

-Dime¿qué tan exquisito fue desflorar a tu primo? –inquirió el Ladrón de Tumbas mientas se abrochaba su camisa y chamarra- Porque muy a pesar de Joey, tú fuiste el primero de Kaiba.

-¡Vete de aquí! –Atemu se levantó de su asiento- No voy a escucharte más.

-¿Nunca sospechaste que yo también quise poseer a Seth?

-¡TU! –el Faraón le lanzó una fulminante mirada- ¡El reto fue a propósito¡Sabías que Seth intervendría!

-Sentir esa energía, virgen y tan poderosa, fue mucha tentación. Antes de conocer a Ryou, busqué el alma de Seth a través de los tiempos con el único fin de adueñarme de él.

-¡Maldito Ladrón de Tumbas!

-Esa frase ya se agotó, Faraón. Es verdad que aún ahora me hace cosquillas el verle, porque siempre quise ponerle un dedo encima, pero a diferencia de ti, yo sí me cuido de Joey. Ese rubiecito te desollará vivo por andar rayando sus cuadernos.

-Donde Seto se entere…

-Donde Joey se entere que le quieres robar el mandado, te va a ir peor que esa noche, Faraón. ¿Te has dado cuenta de su alma? Se hizo enormemente fuerte. Tiene un poder increíble, es muy difícil rastrearle porque muta constantemente. Es notorio que el amor que le profesa a tu Seth le ha convertido en un avatar… eso tiene que ver con la visión¿o no?

-No lo puedo asegurar –confesó aturdido el tricolor- Pero no me cambies el tema. Me las vas a pagar por tus insinuaciones…

-Abre los ojos, Faraón. El corazón del dragón es un tesoro invaluable, el símbolo de la alquimia y el poder. Seth es una joya que más de uno desean. Así como tú tienes tu club de fans, Joey tiene mucha competencia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas el desentendido, sabes bien que Pegasus y Sigfried andan tras los huesos de Kaiba, a pesar de que les has pintado la raya. No me extrañaría que vinieran hasta Ciudad Domino con tal de adjudicarse al Alto Sacerdote. Ustedes dos sí que saben llamar la atención, pero quien tiene a una jauría tras él es el Setito lindo. Haces bien en cuidarlo porque si Joey no marca pronto su territorio, los otros se van a ir como hienas sobre tu primo, que gracias a ti, no se encuentra en las condiciones físicas para rechazarlos.

-Esto es… una locura…

-Date cuenta que toda la situación se está uniendo a la visión y mucho de lo que llegue a suceder nos revelará que es lo que falta para que los Dioses le corten a su cantaleta. ¡Rayos! –Bakura miró su reloj- Tengo que irme, esta charla fue amena pero le prometí a mi niño recogerlo en la Biblioteca. Piensa en esto, Faraón, todo pende sobre una decisión. Ojalá y tu cerebro inútil se ilumine a tiempo¡Adiós!

La puerta se cerró con un azotón. Atemu volvió a sentarse, preocupado y angustiado. La muerte de Seto sería inevitable a menos que encontrara la causa. La desgracia y la maldición de los grandes Dioses Egipcios seguían amenazantes sobre ellos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi salía cansado del edificio donde laboraba. Tenía una jaqueca y muy poco ánimo. Había discutido con Joey a su regreso. Su amigo parecía otra persona y no hubo manera de convencerlo de que Seto había sufrido era su culpa. Nunca pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Le desanimaba que Joey se hubiera comportado tan mal y la discusión llegó al grado que tuvo que marcharse de la casa del rubio. Y además, su amigo venía acompañado de una chica con un perro, que parecían estar más cercanos a Joey que ellos, sus amigos y camaradas de Ciudad Domino. Angie. Esa misteriosa Angie. Discutir con su gran amigo y pensar en Atemu le deprimían. Su dolor era producto de pensar tanto en como solucionar ambas cosas y si acaso éstas estaban relacionadas. Atemu amaba a Kaiba, Joey amaba a Kaiba. Su duda era a quien deseaba el ojiazul. Sea cual fuere la respuesta, el no tenía esperanza alguna.

-No hay amor para mí –se dijo, caminando hacia su auto.

-Yugi –le llamó Marik.

Este se giró para mirarlo, el egipcio venía caminando despacio hacia él con un sobre en mano.

-Hola, Marik¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bueno, ya sabes, Odión y mi hermana… ¿Tú como te encuentras?

-Estoy algo cansado¿qué deseas, Marik? Me siento un poco enfermo.

-Sólo te vine a buscar para darte esto –el egipcio le tendió el sobre- Muchas veces no sabemos cuando pedir ayuda, Yugi. Tú la necesitas.

-¿Y esto como me ayuda? –le preguntó tomando el sobre cerrado.

-Quizá te diga lo que tienes en tus manos y lo estás dejando ir como la arena entre tus dedos.

-¿Eh?

-Te envidio y no sabes cuánto –la mirada de Marik se llenó de amargura- Eres muy afortunado. Pero hay algo que tienes que hacer una vez más. Y esta ocasión no puedes mentirles a los Dioses. Tu corazón será expuesto. Sé atento a la señal, Yugi.

-¿Qué…

Marik se marchó con paso veloz. Yugi sintió que su cabeza reventaba, juraría que el egipcio estaba a punto de llorar. Miró el sobre, se sentía duro pero no adivinó que fuera. Abrió la portezuela y lo arrojó al asiento contiguo. Condujo todo el camino, tratando de entender que quiso decir Marik y su extraña actitud. Llegó a su casa. El abuelo ya había cerrado la tienda. Sin encender las luces, abrió la puerta y subió a su cuarto, saludando brevemente a Solomon. Una vez dentro de su recámara, se sentó frente a su mesa de estudio, para abrir el sobre. Una gruesa hoja de papiro cayó a la mesa. Estaba quemada de algunas partes y tenía un olor a viejo. Le dio vuelta. Trazos en tinta negra y un poco de color se apreciaban, sin ninguna forma conocida, excepto algunos jeroglíficos esparcidos en el papiro. Tomó una lupa para examinarlos.

Los simples garabatos lucían tan antiguos como los verdaderos papiros egipcios, pero no tenían secuencia de lectura. Era como si alguien los hubiera pintado al azar con líneas cruzándolos en un frenesí visual.

_¿Y esto en que me ayudará? Marik se ha vuelto loco /_

Como coincidencia, sus ojos siguieron una línea. Sí tenía una forma. Una figura. Y cobraba vida.

_Era un ave. Un halcón._

Su corazón palpitó aceleradamente.

De la misma manera en que entendió como armar el Rompecabezas del Milenio y más tarde el nombre de Atemu. Las líneas se convirtieron en signos, formas, escenas superpuestas. Un juego tridimensional de una composición de imágenes hechas a partir de una sola línea multicolor que se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

_Planeaba frente a una playa sobre el mar abierto. Había algo aterrador en la manera en que volaba solitario y en las olas que se sacudían, furiosas pero agonizantes. _

Sus manos empezaron a temblar vigorosamente. Ya no podía despegar su vista de aquél papiro.

_El halcón voló hacia el cielo dorado que se volvió oscuro y frío. La Muerte. La calma absoluta y el olvido infinito. Ese cielo caía inexorablemente sobre el halcón que graznaba herido en la inmensidad de las aguas turbias._

Las quemaduras no era tal. Luz cegadora despedían como la luz que intenta entrar en una ventana cerrada, una puerta escondida. Su mente no veía otra cosa que esas imágenes.

_Todo conocimiento, todo sentimiento, memoria y vivencias se colapsaban en un solo sentido de dolor como una concha que se encierra ante el caos a su alrededor. El halcón volando hacia lo insoldable del vacío._

-¡AAAAAHHHH!

Yugi cayó de espaldas, junto con su silla. Tenía lágrimas en el rostro y sudor frío. Su sueño. Su horrible sueño estaba ahí, vivo. Temblando de pies a cabeza, gateó hasta la mesita. Del papiro solo quedaban cenizas. Lloró abiertamente.

El Faraón iba a morir.

Todo empezó a girar y tinieblas nublaron su vista. Yugi cayó al suelo en el momento en que Solomon abría la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(i) Einstein dijo que solo hay dos cosas infinitas: el Universo y la estupidez humana.


	8. Sendas Torcidas

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: La falta de glucosa puede afectarte seriamente…

Jeje

Aprovecho para saludar a: Dannita, Anya Shoryuky, Kaede Sakuragi, Keyq, Ms. Fronkonsteen, Naomi Eiri, Sakuraby y Set-Yam ¡uf! Gracias muchas...

Y a mi hadita de Avalon :P

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_... Did Iask too much?_

_More than a lot._

_You gave me nothing_

_Now it's all I got_

_We're one_

_But we're not the same_

_Well we hurt each other_

_Then we do it again_

_You say_

_Love is a temple_

_Love the higher law_

_Love is a temple_

_Love the higher law_

_You ask me to enter_

_But then you make me crawl_

_And I can't be holding on_

_To what you got_

_When all you got is hurt..._

_... One, U2._

CAPITULO 7. SENDAS TORCIDAS.

Todo era tan familiarmente conocido. El murmullo de las olas, el sonido de los barcos, el canto de las gaviotas, el aroma del océano, la vista del puerto. Seto no pudo evitar sonreír ante la panorámica del muelle, cuando la limusina tomó la entrada al puerto. Abrió la ventanilla de la portezuela para dejar entrar más la brisa marina que alborotó sus cabellos castaños, mientras él recargaba su frente en el marco, recordando todos los episodios que vivió en ese escenario. La primera vez que fue a la bodega, sus encuentros íntimos con el rubio. Todos, todos eran recuerdos muy felices. La emoción que iba creciendo en su interior se contagiaba de la alegría de las calles donde celebraban San Valentín. Pronto vería a Joey. Su felicidad estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Apenas la limusina se detuvo, bajo de ésta y se encaminó hacia aquella bodega que nunca creyó volver a visitar. Respiró profundamente para darse tiempo a controlar su excitación. Se acercó a las puertas, una de ellas estaba abierta ligeramente. Seto se detuvo indeciso si entrar o no. Por fin, una mano nerviosa empujó suavemente la puerta.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, todo estaba en el mismo lugar, en el mismo orden –o desorden-. El corazón del ojiazul latió de prisa al contemplar de nuevo a Wanda. Sus ojos buscaron a Joey y brillaron de alegría al encontrarlo. El rubio estaba en la cocina, aparentemente muy ocupado lavando platos, a juzgar por el sonido de éstos. Se encontraba de espaldas a Kaiba, con un pequeño radio a su lado, sonando apenas por encima del ruido de un chorro de agua del grifo. Con pausados y lentos pasos, el castaño se acercó lo suficiente para llamarlo.

-Joey…

El choque de platos dejó de escucharse, al tiempo que el rubio erguía su cabeza. Una de sus manos cerró el grifo y se dio vuelta. Sus ojos amielados se encontraron con los azules del otro.

-Seto…

Kaiba rodeó la barra de la cocina para detenerse frente a Joey quien mostraba una enorme sorpresa. De su gabardina sacó un objeto, tomando una de las manos de un todavía pasmado rubio para dárselo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Sé que es algo tarde pero… -dijo con voz temblorosa- … pero feliz cumpleaños, Joey.

Éste bajó su vista a su mano, levantando la otra para contemplar su regalo. Era un collar dorado, grueso pero corto, para un perro pequeño. Una placa en forma de hueso tenía inscrita la palabra "Cachorro". Los ojos del rubio se humedecieron y le dio vuelta a la placa. "Propiedad de Seto Kaiba" estaba del otro lado. Dos pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Era un regalo idéntico al que le había obsequiado al castaño el año pasado en su cumpleaños, cuando aún eran amantes furtivos y con el Faraón amenazando su cariño.

Seto se adelantó para tomar su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas. Joey retrocedió, rechazando sus manos.

-No…

El ojiazul se quedó paralizado al oírle, la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció.

-¿Joey?

Silencio.

-Joey…

-No puede ser. No puedo aceptarlo, Seto –el rubio le tendió el collar, más lágrimas corrieron por su rostro- No puedo.

-Pero…

-Sé feliz con Atemu, Seto. Te lo mereces –le miró fijamente- Toma, no puedo aceptarlo.

-J-Joey… -Kaiba se sintió profundamente herido- … yo quiero…

-Pero yo no, Seto. Tómalo, por favor… y vete. Ya no vuelvas.

Una fina lágrima se deslizó por el rostro desconsolado de Seto, que se dio vuelta sin recoger el collar que el rubio le tendía. Con un nudo en la garganta caminó a zancadas hasta la puerta. Su mano temblaba demasiado al tomar la puerta. No se molestó en cerrarla.

-¡Vamos, Sniffle¡Aprisa!

Angie corría con todas sus fuerzas con su collie detrás de ella. Seto subía a la limusina, pálido y con lágrimas. El vehículo arrancó antes de que la chica lo alcanzara. No se detuvo y entró corriendo a la bodega.

-¡Joey¡JOEY!

Llegó donde el rubio, jadeando pesadamente, tratando de jalar aire para poder hablar. Joey se mantenía cabizbajo, sosteniendo en su costado el collar.

-¡Joey!... ¿Qué pasó?... ¡Joey!

Un débil sollozo fue toda su repuesta.

-¡Sniffle, muérdelo!

El can no perdió tiempo y clavó sus colmillos en la pantorrilla del rubio que se revolvió furioso.

-¡Basta, Sniffle¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Arf!

-¿Qué carajos pasó aquí, Joey!

-Nada…

-¡Joey, mírame! –la joven lo zarandeó- ¿Qué pasó?

-Déjame solo, Angie…

-¡Contéstame!

-¡Warf¡Warf!

Joey levantó su rostro compungido.

-¡No pasó nada¡Déjame solo!

-¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?

-¡Urf!

-¡Déjame solo, Angie! –Joey trató de irse de la cocina pero la rubia se lo impidió.

-¡Joey!

-¡Déjame!... ¿No entiendes?

-¡Af!

-¿Entender qué!

-¡Yo solo le hago daño! –exclamó con dolor- ¡Ya no!

-¿Qué infiernos estás diciendo!

-¡Ya no!

-¡Warf!

-¿Por qué se fue¡¿Qué hiciste Joey!

-¡Tiene que ser feliz!

Angie se percató del collar, con el ceño fruncido se lo arrebató a su amigo. Después de observarlo, mientras Joey lloraba amargamente, volvió a mirarle con una ira inusitada.

Sniffle gimió asustado.

_¡S M A C K!_

El can respingó al oír y ver la sonora bofetada que Angie le propinó a Joey, el cual se llevó una mano a su herida mejilla con una expresión de desconcierto.

-¡Eres un maldito, imbécil, malnacido perro estúpido¡¿Qué has hecho!

-¡No podemos estar juntos¡Es imposible!

-¡El vino a buscarte, Joey! –la rubia le mostró el collar- ¡Vino por ti¡Por ti¡Vino a entregarte su corazón y lo rechazaste de nuevo¡¿Cómo pudiste!

-¡LO NUESTRO NO PUEDE SER!

_¡S M A C K!_

Sniffle aulló débilmente, pegándose a la barra. Angie abofeteó al rubio con mayor fuerza esta vez en la otra mejilla. Joey estaba aturdido.

-¡GOTT WEIB, JOSEPH WHEELER! –bramó Angie- ¡VAS A MOVER TU HORRIBLE TRASERO Y VAS A IR TRAS SETO, AHORA MISMO!

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de replicar, la chica lo tomó por la playera y lo arrastró con una increíble fuerza hasta la puerta, arrojándolo fuera. Joey estaba levantándose cuando las llaves de su jeep cayeron dolorosamente sobre su pecho. Tambaleándose, se puso de pie para mirar a su amiga. Sus atónitos ojos se abrieron aún más al contemplar las lágrimas en los ojos verdes de Angie.

-La vida sin amor no es vida, Joey –sollozó la chica- No dejes que les suceda eso. Corre, ve por él.

-Auf… -gimió Sniffle detrás de ella.

Tras un instante de silencio, Joey se giró para correr hacia el jeep, aún no muy convencido. Encendió el motor. Al inclinarse, sintió algo contra su pecho y bajó su vista. En el bolsillo de su playera estaba su carta del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

_/El amor después del amor/_

Seto había intentado darle un regalo como él, una promesa similar y tal vez aún mejor que en ese tiempo. Un amor que seguía vivo después de todo.

Regresando la carta a su bolsillo, tomó el volante poniendo en marcha el jeep; pisando a fondo el acelerador, corrió tras la limusina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La lámpara cayó al piso, quebrándose junto con los demás objetos que su cable arrastró al caer Seto de su escritorio. Sus lágrimas de decepción se tornaron de dolor cuando una punzada nació en su brazo izquierdo y fluyó veloz hacia su corazón. Su respiración se cortó. Un frío comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. No escuchó su propia caía en la alfombra.

Sus cartas de duelo volaron frente a sus ojos, cayendo como hojas marchitas de un árbol. La imagen de su Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules fue lo último que vio.

-¡Te odio, Joey Wheeler! –gritó Mokuba, azotando el teléfono contra la pared del pasillo y tirando un jarrón de cristal al suelo.

-Señorito…

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo, Anette?

-El amo…

-¡Dime!

-Es que, señorito…

-¿Por qué, eh¡Mi hermano muriendo otra vez por ese maldito perro y nadie me dice¡Claro, no le digan a Mokuba que su frágil y delicado hermano tuvo una nueva recaída porque vio al idiota de Joey Wheeler en el Parque¡Se acabó, Anette¡Hoy¡Hoy mismo se acabó¡No hay más Joey en la vida de Seto¡De eso me encargo!

-Señorito… -la ama de llaves esperó a que el pelinegro le prestara atención- El amo Kaiba acaba de llegar.

-¿Qué? –el chico miró su reloj- ¿No se supone que debe estar en la Universidad?

-No lo sé, señorito. Se dirigió directo a su estudio. No se veía bien. Lucía muy alterado.

-¿Alterado?

-Algo malo le pasa, señorito.

-Iré a verlo.

-¿Quiere que llame de nuevo al señor Atemu?

-Sí, Anette, por favor. Y dónde ese perro haya tenido algo que ver, será su último día vivo.

Mokuba subió las escaleras hacia el estudio de su hermano mayor. Notó que estaba a oscuras a pesar de que ya había oscurecido.

-¿Seto? Soy yo, Mokuba… -el adolescente tocó la puerta- ¿Seto?

Entró con lentitud, asomando su cabeza tras la puerta.

-¿Seto… ? … ¡SEEEEETOOOOO!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey trataba de no llorar de desesperación, la limusina se había adelantado demasiado y no la alcanzaba, a pesar de ir a toda velocidad. Sus ojos vieron con ansia la Mansión Kaiba, pero se llenaron de temor al ver al Faraón bajar de su auto en la entrada con un gesto de prisa y preocupación. Sonó su claxon para detenerlo, asomándose por la ventanilla.

-¡Atemu¿Dónde está Seto?

El Faraón dejó su auto y se paró al lado del jeep. Estaba iracundo.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste esta vez, Joey?

Anette llegaba al portón con lágrimas abundantes en los ojos. Joey la vio y tragó saliva sumamente nervioso.

-¿Atemu?

La ama de llaves llamó al tricolor. El rubio bajó del jeep, pero el Faraón regresó de inmediato, abriendo la portezuela del vehículo.

-Vamos al hospital, Joey. Aprisa.

El rubio volvió al instante, comenzó a sollozar, imaginando lo peor.

-Por favor, Atemu. Dime que pasa.

-Seto tuvo un paro cardiaco y está muriéndose¡Eso es lo que pasa¡¿QUÉ HICISTE, JOEY!

-… lo siento…

-¡Eso no basta¡¿Qué estabas pensando!

-… no quería…

-¡RA¡DATE PRISA!

Llegaron al hospital. Una vez que el jeep se detuvo, Joey se volvió al Faraón.

-No quise hacerle daño, Atemu.

El tricolor no lo miraba, sus ojos veían hacia el frente.

-Sabías de antemano que no estaba bien¡Te lo dije!

-Por favor… sálvalo… haré lo que quieras… desapareceré para siempre si lo prefieres… pero sálvalo… sálvalo…

Atemu no respondió. La petición de Joey requería de algo más que un trozo de su energía vital, pero los ojos llorosos del rubio mostraban una sinceridad absoluta. Sin embargo, quería ayudar a Yugi, quien también estaba ahí, según le había informado Tristán.

_/Hice una promesa a Ra… /_

-No soy el genio de los deseos, Joey. Sólo tendrás una oportunidad para hablar de nuevo con Seto. No lo eches a perder. De ti depende su salvación.

_/Y la de todos/_

-Lo acepto, Atemu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los monitores estaban quietos, suspendidos en el tiempo. El silencio era crudo. La débil luz de la sala, iluminaba apenas la figura del castaño, sentado firme en la camilla. Sus ojos azules clavados en Joey, el cual se encontraba de pie frente a él. No era más Seto Kaiba, pues ese cuerpo había muerto. Era Seth, la esencia del mismo. Su alma. Recostado en una silla al lado, Atemu dormía como en una especie de trance.

-Obedezco a mi señor y heme aquí, Joey. Habla.

-Perdóname, no quise hacerlo…

-Nunca has querido, es cierto, y sin embargo, lo has hecho. Como el blasfemo, juras en vano sobre promesas falsas de un cariño sin valía.

-¡No es cierto! Yo… yo… te amo… te amo…

-Y amándome me has matado…

-¡No¡No!

-Una razón valiosa era mi meta para vivir. Y te encontré a ti en los mares del tiempo. Pero no soy digno de ti.

-¡Te equivocas! Soy yo quien no te merece.

-Jamás me había sentido tan dedicado a un pensamiento como lo es mi amor por ti. Pero siempre he estado solo. Ignoras lo que un alma como la mía sufre con el paso de los años al no encontrar su hogar. No soy igual a los demás y nunca lo seré. Tal vez por ello no me deseas.

-… ya no digas eso, te lo suplico…

-Todo es parte de una misma cosa. Cada sentimiento florece en el campo de la Vida y da sus frutos a la Creación. El único que me hizo sentir que mi ser era especial fuiste tú, Joey. Me hiciste creer que no estaba solo y que mi misión que Ra me concedió tenía sentido a tu lado. Pero no soy suficiente para ti.

-¡No! Espera…

-Mira a mi Faraón, ha derramado tanta sangre por mí, sólo para salvarme. Ha elegido mi felicidad por sobre la suya, solo para darme una oportunidad. Ha hecho lo que tú rehúsas…

-¡Claro que no!... es que… se que he cometido errores, pero…

-¿Amarme fue un error?

-¡No, por favor… no lo hagas más difícil…

-Difícil fue entregarte mi cuerpo y mi alma. Pero no te bastó. Me mentías cuando yo te pedí la verdad. Me rechazaste cuando puse mi corazón a tus pies. Ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca había existido un lazo verdadero entre nosotros.

-Te amo… jamás…

-Caminaría en las llamas del infierno si me lo pidieras. Me ahogaría en el pozo más venenoso si lo quisieras. Dejaría mi alma devorar por los demonios por ti. Joey, fui lo que nunca solo por tu amor, me convertí en lo imposible para estar siempre contigo. Dime que vale la pena.

-Quiero que vuelvas… a mí.

-El navío necesita un puerto donde acallar. ¿Dónde está tu amor que me llame a tus brazos?

-… no entiendo… ¿qué te puedo dar si no es mi amor?

-Cada vez que me has tocado con él, desgracia se cernió sobre mi vida. No puedo continuar. La flama de la vida en mi ser se extinguió con mis lágrimas. ¿Dónde está aquella chispa que la encienda de nuevo, Joey?

-… no sé… lo que pides… pero estoy dispuesto a…

-No habrá un mañana a no ser que existe un hoy. Necesito ahora ese llamado.

-Yo… -Joey sollozó angustiado- … no sé… te amo.

-Mi amor por ti es triste. No veo ya el camino de nuestra felicidad. En mi búsqueda de tu alma me he perdido. La oscuridad me rodea, Joey. La luz de tu amor me abandonó…

Esos ojos azules se nublaron, el cuerpo de Seto perdió vigor y cayó en la camilla. Todo regresó de nuevo a la normalidad. Los monitores reaccionaron y chillaron al mismo tiempo. Joey caía de rodillas al tiempo que enfermeras entraban asustadas. Mokuba las siguió. Ninguno de los monitores marcaba signo alguno de vida. Médicos con el equipo de resucitación llegó. El adolescente comenzó a llorar, una doctora se acercó a él.

-¡No, dígame que mi hermano no ha muerto!

Joey observaba todo como si fuera en cámara lenta. Otro equipo de médicos llegó. Una de las enfermeras trató de despertar al Faraón pero no lo hizo reaccionar y tocó su cuello. Llamó con urgencia a un médico. Lo depositaron en otra camilla, mientras lo revisaban. Descubrieron su pecho para una electrocarga. Todos se movían preocupados. Atemu carecía de signos vitales. Había dado lo último de su soplo vital para llamar a Seth de la muerte, usando todo su poder para detener el tiempo. El esfuerzo había sido demasiado.

Ahora ambos estaban muertos.

-¡NOOOOO!

-Mokuba, ven, vamos afuera, déjalos hacer su trabajo –la doctora Jung lo abrazó.

-¡NOOO¡SEEETOOO¡SEEEEEEETOOOOO!

El chico se revolvió tratando de alcanzar a su hermano, sus ojos se percataron del rubio y una rabia apareció en ellos.

-¡TU¡TODO ES TU CULPA¡TE ODIO¡TE ODIO¿POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES TAMBIEN?

-Mokuba, tranquilízate.

-¡TE ODIO!

-¡Enfermeras, saquen a los dos de aquí!

La doctora junto con un par de enfermeras, arrastraron lejos de la sala a Mokuba y Joey, llamando a un par de enfermeros para llevarse al adolescente a un cuarto mientras que Joey salió hasta el pasillo principal, con sus lágrimas cayendo sin cesar.

-¿Joey?

Por reflejo se giró al oír su nombre. Ryou llegaba a él con Bakura detrás. Éste último parecía leer sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh, cielos¿Qué les sucedió¿Joey¿Estás bien?

-Son unas linduras, todos ustedes –intervino el Ladrón de Tumbas- Si que saben hacer todo cada vez más difícil. Ryou, que no nos molesten –le ordenó al joven albino, tomando del brazo a Joey y llevándolo a un cuarto de limpieza cerca de ellos.

-¿Bakura? –Ryou le vio con extrañeza.

Bakura se encerró con Joey en el cuarto. El rubio parecía volver en sí y miró a su alrededor lleno de cubetas, líquidos desinfectantes y de limpieza, escobas, jergas y trapeadores.

-¿Q-Qué hago aquí?

-Buena pregunta –contestó el Ladrón de Tumbas mesándose los cabellos.

-¿Bakura?

-¡Rayos! Se van a gastar mi nombre.

-¿Por qué estamos en este cuarto?

-Bueno, muchacho, eso estamos por averiguarlo.

Un muy aturdido Joey trató de abrir la puerta pero el otro lo jaló hasta el fondo, haciéndolo trastumbar sobre las escobas. Bakura se carcajeó de súbito, asustando al rubio.

-¿T-Te sientes bien, Bakura?

-Perdóname, Joey. Es la Providencia.

-¿Eh?

-Ahora entiendo. Bien.

El Ladrón de Tumbas extrajo de su chamarra un par de dagas antiguas, sentándose de golpe en el piso y clavando las de triple hoja cerca de sus costados en la loza, resquebrajándola.

-Sabía que debía traerlas. Ellos no se equivocan.

Joey caminó hacia él al ver la fuerza con que había enterrado las dagas. Bakura arrojó su chamarra lejos de él y se quitó su camiseta de un tirón, dejando su torso desnudo. Tomando una de los puñales sencillos, le habló al rubio.

-Dame tu carta.

-¿Eh?

-Tu carta –Bakura extendió una mano para alcanzar el bolsillo de la playera de Joey y sacar la carta del Dragón Negro- Esta carta. –indicó, poniéndola en el piso y clavándola con la daga- Ahora tus manos.

-¿Qué?

Rodando sus ojos, el albino tomó ambas manos de Joey y pasó la hoja de la otra cuchilla, para hacer una fina cortada, cuya sangre cayó frente a él y sobre la carta. El rubio respingó ante el dolor.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Seto está bien muerto. Su alma ya ha partido al Inframundo. No hay mucho tiempo. Una vez que veas el Río de la Muerte, crúzalo aprisa. Del otro lado verás unas dunas relucientes con algunos oasis a lo lejos que se pierden a la vista, en ese punto está el Infinito. Si el alma de Seth cae ahí, lo habrás perdido para siempre.

-Bakura, no entiendo… ¿qué estamos haciendo?

El Ladrón de Tumbas sonrió triunfal.

-Lo que los Dioses querían. Soy un ladrón que ha visto el reino divino, entonces sé como robar lo que es sagrado, por eso habremos de usurpar el secreto de la vida. Presta atención. Seto tiene un gravísimo problema, su Akh se destruyó por desamor, y eso mantenía su Ba y Ka juntos. Vas a tener que obrar lo imposible. Sé por experiencia propia, que en el Río de la Muerte, en lo profundo donde se abre el Limbo, está el único e inigualable Ankh de Ra, la Llave de la Vida, bajo la custodia de Anubis. Tendrás que tomarlo por unos momentos para unir de nuevo el Ba y Ka de Seto y crear un nuevo Akh; y eso sólo lo lograrás con tu propio corazón. El Ka de tu amante seguramente se manifestará en la forma del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, no por nada Kisara decidió dar su vida por él. En fin, dentro de él, está ese corazón ennegrecido de dolor, tienes que purificarlo para traer de vuelta a Seth, al que verás caminando hacia el Infinito donde Osiris le espera para su juicio. Cuando el corazón del dragón esté limpio, toma el Ankh y con el fuego de tu propio corazón crea su nueva vida. Su Akh se restablecerá y lo traerás de nuevo a su Ba…

-Esto… Bakura…

-Mi energía es lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirme en el portal prohibido que te permitirá entrar en las tierras sagradas de los Dioses. Pero no puedo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Son las ligas mayores, Joey. Mi fuerza es como una hormiga frente al océano si me comparas con ellos. Si algo de ese mundo pasa de allá para acá que no sean tú y tu amante, toda la humanidad estará perdida. Cierto es que los Dioses nos dieron esta oportunidad porque son unos niños exploradores que les gusta jugar con los mortales pero no les parecerá que tú robes el Ankh de Ra para tu propósito egoísta. Tienes que hacerlo rápido antes de que Anubis aparezca con sus guardias y te mate de una manera dolorosa y perversa. Una advertencia, si fallas, Ra y su compañía van a exterminar a toda tu familia y amigos por tu osadía. Así que no hagas otra cosa sino lo que te he dicho…

-Pero Atemu también estará allí…

-No hay tiempo, no tienes ni tantita idea de lo cruel que es Anubis, ni tampoco de lo que le harán a Seth si fracasas. Ya he estado ahí y no es muy placentero. Voy a guiarte directo a tu amor pero no podré hacer más que esperar a que regresen antes de que cierre el portal. No se te ocurra soltar el Ankh aunque te queme o una furiosa diosa te va a devorar. Y otra cosa: no dudes, Joey. Ahí, lo que impera es el alma y corazón; ellos te van a desnudar en cierto sentido, si dudas, no podrás recatar a Seto, quedarás atrapado y morirás sin oportunidad de volver a renacer. Y lo peor es que los Dioses harán del futuro de la humanidad un infierno viviente. Soy capaz de ir por ti para volverte a matar si eso ocurre. No dudes. Recuerda que tu amor es lo único que le devolverá la vida a Seto. Ustedes dos ya son uno solo y ninguno puede vivir sin el otro. No dudes, Joey. ¿Entendiste?

-No.

-Bien. Buena suerte, cachorro.

-Espera…

El Ojo de Ra brilló en la frente de Bakura, asombrando a Joey. Al mismo tiempo, en su torso aparecieron extraños jeroglíficos tatuados que comenzaron a fulgurar intensamente.

-_Sejmet y Neith, que buscan el cambio en la batalla, suplico una vez más su ayuda_ –recitó, apoyando cada mano en una de las dagas- _Jepri, da tu gracia a estos mortales; Maat, ilumínanos con tu sabiduría. Neftis, déjanos cruzar hacia el Inframundo. Seth, extiende en mí tu fuerza; Nut, que tus estrellas nos guíen sanos y salvos._

Las dagas enterradas en el piso resplandecieron y un círculo rodeó al Ladrón de Tumbas. El rubio lo reconoció, pues era el mismo que aparecía en la carta del Mago Oscuro. Aquellos brillantes jeroglíficos parecieron desprenderse de la piel de Bakura y formar una especie de campo delimitado por el círculo hechizado. El albino desapareció entre la luz, dejando una abertura en el aire, como si se cortara la vista del cuarto.

Joey parpadeó confundido, asustado, miró sus manos sangrantes y su carta que había quedado dentro de aquél círculo mágico, palpitando sobre el signo de Osiris. La determinación llenó su expresión. Dando un inquieto paso hacia esa luz, cerró sus ojos, preparado para lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

_/Allá voy… mi koneko /_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi se levantó de pronto y una punzada en su brazo lo detuvo de erguirse por completo. Tenía un catéter adherido a su brazo.

-¡Oh, hijo¡Despertaste!

El chico observó a su alrededor. Estaba en el hospital con su abuelo a su lado, que no ocultó sus lágrimas de alegría.

-¿Abuelito?

-¡Yugi¡Yugi! –Solomon lo abrazó- ¡Has despertado!

-¿Qué pasó, abuelito?

-Te desmayaste¿no lo recuerdas? No despertabas por ningún motivo. Tristán me ayudó atraerte al hospital. Voy a hablarle, está en el pasillo preguntando por los demás…

-¿Los demás?

El anciano se reprimió mentalmente.

-¿Abuelito?

-Tenías que saberlo de todos modos. Kaiba y Atemu…

-¿Qué? –Yugi se asustó al ver la expresión de su abuelo.

-Han muerto.

-¡NO!

-Yugi, cálmate. Sabía que no debí de decirte esto.

-¿Cómo¿Por qué? –preguntó el joven con lágrimas.

-Trajeron a Kaiba de la mansión por un paro cardiaco y luego Atemu inexplicablemente falleció a su lado. Bakura y Ryou están con Joey y llamé a Marik para que acompañara al pobre Mokuba…

-¿Bakura¿Qué hace aquí?

-Pues no lo sé. Te digo que Tristán fue a verlos… ¿Yugi?... ¿Yugi?

El chico palideció.

_Ladrón de Tumbas._

_Portal._

_Atemu._

_Inframundo._

Su mente daba vueltas. Algo o alguien susurraba en su cabeza.

_El Portal._

_El Halcón._

_El Portal._

_El Halcón._

_¿Cómo/_

-¿Yugi, qué sucede?

_El Mago Oscuro._

-¿Abuelito¿Tienes aquí mis cartas?

-Las traías en el traje… si claro… pero… ¡Yugi!

Solomon trató de regresar a la cama a su nieto pero fue imposible. Arrancándose la intravenosa, Yugi bajó de un salto de la camilla hacia su ropa doblada en una esquina de su habitación. Aprisa, tomó sus cartas buscando una en especial.

_El Halcón._

_El Mago Oscuro._

-Tengo que ir con Bakura…

-¿Yugi?

-Tengo que hacerlo –musitó antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡YUGI!


	9. Resurreción

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: Mis antepasados decían que el peyote era perfecto para permitirle al cerebro entrar en los estados alterados de la mente y poder ver las dimensiones paralelas. Pero también una sobredosis de refresco de cola puede tener el mismo efecto…

:P

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Donde existe un gran amor, siempre se producen milagros._

_... W. Carther._

CAPITULO 8. RESURRECIÓN.

El Paraíso. La ausencia de pena, dolor o tristeza había desaparecido, solo existía una calma absoluta en un silencio tranquilo que incitaba al sueño eterno donde las almas pueden reposar al fin bajo el abrigo de los Dioses. Atemu ya conocía esa sensación, tan placentera, cuando volvió con lo suyos al final de sus aventuras con Yugi. Ahora estaba de nuevo allí.

La ribera tranquila del Río de la Muerte se divisó en su barca. Sus ojos reconocieron la esbelta figura de Seth que marchaba hacia el horizonte, iba envuelto en una preciosa túnica blanca, con su capucha ondeando con un viento inexistente. Las estrellas del tiempo brillando en el dorado firmamento, acompañándolo en sus pasos. Caminaba con la misma elegancia y soltura que le había visto en vida. Imitó su camino y pronto se encontró a poca distancia de él. Su propia alma portaba su imponente traje de Faraón, que le distinguía como el hijo de Ra y favorito de los Dioses.

_/Seto… /_

No, Seth no debía estar ahí. El círculo de su vida no se había completado. Ahora lo notaba, su alma carecía de resplandor. El Akh de Seth se desvanecía en los campos divinos de Anubis con cada paso que daba. Una parte de había perdido y sería condenado por eso.

Suaves revoloteos que acariciaban sus pensamientos. Del oscuro firmamento descendió el Ka de Seth. El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Voló majestuoso sobre ellos y se dirigió hacia el Infinito, con Seth tras su vuelo. Pronto las Diosas Protectoras aparecerían para reclamar su Ba y llevarlo ante Osiris para juzgar su corazón con la balanza de Anubis.

Eso no podía ser. Seth no debía estar muerto.

Un rugido ronco tronó en el cielo, como un llamado desesperado. Atemu se volvió, inseguro. ¿Qué podría irrumpir en el Inframundo con tal fuerza? Del otro lado del Río de la Muerte una sombra se aproximó, las aguas se enturbecerieron. Sacrilegio. Una presencia hereje en un lugar santo. Un nuevo rugido, las aguas se ensancharon como un océano levantando olas gigantescas para repeler al intruso. ¿Quién se atrevía a retar a la Muerte misma?

_El vuelo de un Dragón Negro sobre el Río._

Rayos de luz gloriosa traspasaron las olas. Volando con gran altura, se presentó el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. Pero su vista no se posó sobre el tricolor, sino más adelante. En Seth. Un nuevo rugido más grande y más desesperado. Con una inigualable entonación.

Amor.

Seth se volvió y sus ojos azules brillaron como los luceros sobre ellos. Quiso dar un paso de vuelta con una mano extendida hacia el Dragón Negro que volaba hacia él. Guardias chacales nacieron de las dunas para atraparlo, llevándolo hacia el Infinito, hacia el umbral de los Dioses. Atemu fue a su auxilio.

_/Joey…/_

Seth reencarnó en la persona de Seto Kaiba y su corazón se había unido al de Joey. Sus almas se encontraron después de eones de tiempo perdido. Debían estar juntos. Tenían que estar juntos. Los dos Dragones de Ra solo sobrevivirían su eran uno solo. Blanco y Negro. Azul y Rojo. Sus destinos tenían el mismo hilo ahora. Una legión entera de los centinelas del Inframundo aparecieron y un par de ellos tomó sus manos. Ningún alma pisaba las tierras de Anubis y escapaba. Atemu quiso gritar al ver caer a Seth, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

_Era un ave. Un halcón._

La divinidad de sus plumajes hacía resplandecer las dunas. Tenía los ojos violetas como Atemu. Era su Ka. Ríos de lágrimas había derramado Seth al perder a Joey. Solo conocía un cielo donde volar ya, y sin él, moriría. El Ojo de Ra llamó al halcón. Seto había padecido una vida muy dura y sin amor. Seth lo había perdido todo para salvar al Faraón. Esta vez no tendría miedo. La muerte jamás ha vencido al amor.

El Dragón de Ojos Rojos volaba desesperado hacia Seth pero el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules se interpuso, furioso, gruñendo con rabia y rencor. Era la hora. Atemu voló hacia el Infinito, que se abría omnipotente sobre el Vacío, alcanzando a Seth y tomándolo entre sus garras. Voló de regreso al Río de la Muerte. Seto y Joey se amaban como Isis y Osiris lo hacían.

_Dos dragones peleaban furiosos, en un embate cruel._

Peleaban como grandes titanes, haciendo vibrar el firmamento cuyas estrellas iban desvaneciéndose a medida que los guardias chacales corrían hacia ellos cuando en su revuelta cayeron sobre las dunas.

_Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre el otro y le arrancó el corazón, dejándolo sin vida en el suelo._

El dragón vencido lanzó un lamento. Todo empezó a estremecerse. La presencia divina se acercaba. Los chacales atacaron al dragón victorioso con sus lanzas y espadas, hiriéndolo y sangrándolo para así absorber su vida profana, pero el dragón los atacó de vuelta para volver a volar.

_El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules moría en agonía con el pecho abierto mientras el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos planeaba sobre él, victorioso y estrujando el corazón entre sus garras._

Las heridas del Dragón Negro dejaron caer su sangre en pequeños hilos sobre la tierra sagrada de los Muertos. Todos los centinelas del Inframundo aullaron ofendidos.

_Sangre. Era sangre_

_Corría hacia las aguas oscuras._

Todo palpitó con titánica fuerza. Las alas de Atemu comenzaron a quemarse y vaciló en su vuelo. El dolor era mucho. Estaban rotas. Joey venía por Seth; venía a rescatarle, como Isis resucitó a su amado esposo Osiris, Joey no conocía la vida sin Seto. Batió sus alas una vez más. Estaban cerca. Depositó a Seth al lado del dragón que yacía cerca, observando su cuerpo.

_Sangre._

_Brotaba como una fuente inagotable._

_Sangre._

_Un dragón blanco. El pecho partido en dos._

_Sin corazón._

Dos lanzas clavaron sus alas rotas en las dunas y chilló por la agonía. Levantó su vista. El Dragón Negro se elevó casi hasta perderse y luego se dejó caer sobre los mares oscuros de la Muerte.

_El Río la Muerte agitándose, las almas clamando venganza._

_Sangre aún viva diluyéndose en la ribera. Profanación._

Un enorme torbellino y el Ojos Rojos salió del Río de la Muerte con un intenso fulgor entre sus colmillos. Portaba el Ankh de Ra. Las almas perdidas se abalanzaron sobre el Dragón, los guardias caminaron sobre las olas dispuestos a atacarle esta vez sin piedad alguna. Trataban de ahogarlo.

Upuaut brotó de entre las olas que se batían amenazantes. Tanto el cielo como la tierra se sacudieron ante su presencia. El dios chacal de cabeza blanca miró el Ka en forma de dragón blanco yacido en las dunas y al Faraón como un halcón, prisionero por dos lanzas. Sus ojos negros se volvieron a Seth que se manchaba de la sangre que fluía del dragón hacia el Río de la Muerte, mezclándose con otra viva.

_Sangre._

_La blasfemia. _

Lanzó un aullido horripilante, abalanzándose sobre el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, blandiendo su mazo contra el Río y tomándolo del cuello para ahogarlo en las olas de la Muerte. Aulló una vez más, llamando a su señor y amo de los Muertos, Anubis. El Ojos Rojos se batió para salvarse, Upuaut notó lo que sostenía con aprehensión contra su pecho.

_Un corazón muerto entre sus garras._

_Sangre._

Los gruñidos iracundos del dios ahogaban los débiles llantos del dragón. Atemu hizo un nuevo esfuerzo, quebrando las lanzas en un chasquido junto con algunos huesos y plumas de sus alas para soltarse. Joey nunca midió el peligro en que ponía su vida cuando se trataba de salvar a su amigo, Yami. Mucho menos pelear a muerte contra él por amor a Seto. Tenía un corazón fuerte y noble. Un corazón que podía lograr milagros. Atemu voló hacia el Dragón Negro, haciendo resplandecer el ojo en su frente, reprimiendo las almas inquietas, cegando a los centinelas, golpeando a Upuaut en sus ureos; para dejar libre al dragón que no dudó en volar hacia él.

Amistad.

El dragón abrió su pecho, dejando ver su corazón palpitante de blanca energía. Sus garras rasgaron un trozo de éste y lo unieron al que estrujaba sin vida. Atemu tomo el Ankh, que inmediatamente quemó su pico, pero pudo colocarlo en ese muerto corazón. Dos ojos rojos se posaron en los suyos. Solo existía una persona a la que daría la mano de Seth sin dudarlo. Solo existía una persona a la que confiaría la vida de Seto ciegamente. Solo existía una persona.

Joey.

El halcón le enseñó un canto que el dragón imitó y la llave deslumbró el Todo, trayendo la vida divina de vuelta a aquél corazón destrozado. La luz cálida de su amor rodeó al Ojos Rojos que voló sobre el Dragón Blanco para depositarle su soplo de vida. Seth y el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules se fundieron, volviendo a despertar. Un aura dorada cubrió a ambos dragones.

El Inframundo se cimbró. Anubis llegaba. Atemu llamó a los dragones, que levantaron su vuelo. Juntos. Sin dejar de mirarlos, tomó con sus garras el Ankh, al tiempo que Upuaut ordenaba a las olas levantarse contra los dragones para separarlos. El dolor en sus alas se hizo imposiblemente insoportable, dejó caer la Llave de la Vida en ese océano, mientras veía planear a los dos más grandes dragones hacia el otro lado del Río de la Muerte.

La Muerte jamás ha vencido al Amor.

Seth siempre le había hablado de un futuro donde las personas no temerían y fueran felices en sus vidas, gracias a los guardianes en sus corazones y no a la magia del Reino de las Sombras. Seto deseaba de todo corazón crear un paraíso real para aquellos que no tenían nada, solo lágrimas y desamor. Nunca lo lograría sin el aliento que el cariño de Joey le proveía. Joey siempre estaría a su lado para crear el sueño de su primo, su amigo y su amante.

Era la hora de que cumpliera ese deseo.

Las estrellas desaparecieron y el cielo se cubrió de tinieblas poco a poco. El carro de Anubis estremecía las dunas. Atemu cerró sus ojos. Ya no temía a la Muerte. Aún en el Infierno su alma se regocijaría al saber que el amor verdadero vivía en la Tierra y sería bendecida con felicidad perpetua. Dejó llevarse hacia los mares de la Muerte. Su vuelo era una mera necesidad, pues dejó que todo a su alrededor tomara partido en su alma.

_Planeaba frente a una playa sobre el mar abierto. Había algo aterrador en la manera en que volaba solitario y en las olas que se sacudían, furiosas pero agonizantes. El halcón voló hacia el cielo dorado que se volvió oscuro y frío. La Muerte. La calma absoluta y el olvido infinito. Ese cielo caía inexorablemente sobre el halcón que graznaba herido en la inmensidad de las aguas turbias._

_/ ¡Y A M I/_

Yugi.

Tan solo le hubiera gustado despedirse de su luz. Su aibou. Ver por última vez a su pequeño de alma inocente y pura. Una última vez. Ammut se hizo presente, transformándose en el titánico cocodrilo dispuesto a comerle el corazón por la osadía de haber tocado el Ankh de Ra. Upuaut tomó su arco y llamó a los guardias chacales para esperarle y ponerlo a los pies de Anubis.

_/ ¡Y A M I/_

Oía esa voz. El recuerdo de su monstruosa perversidad le vino a la mente. Yugi lo abrazaba, llamándolo del Reino de las Sombras. Esa tierna voz le llamaba. Lo recordaba muy bien. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho antes? No lo podía decir, pero siempre fue lo mejor de su vida. Esa cascada de vida que sanaba cualquier herida en su interior.

_Todo conocimiento, todo sentimiento, memoria y vivencias se colapsaban en un solo sentido de dolor como una concha que se encierra ante el caos a su alrededor. El halcón volando hacia lo insoldable del Vacío._

_/ ¡Y A M I/_

El dios chacal guiaba su carro fantasmal hacia él, elevando la Luna en su mano, invocando a su alma de su Ka. Ya no importaba. Todo estaba terminado. Seth sería feliz. Tal vez la Muerte consolara la pena en su corazón. El río del olvido no sería veneno sino el más dulce vino. Sus alas se plegaron para dejarse caer en las manos del dios. Quizá fuera destruido y jamás volvería a ser Atemu. Sin retorno. Tal vez era lo mejor.

_/ ¡Y A M I/_

Una calidez tan hermosa le envolvió. No la rehusó. Era la gloria divina pero le era desconocida. No pertenecía al paraíso celestial y definitivamente no era el fuego del Infierno. Tampoco era de ninguno de los dioses presentes. Era increíblemente protectora y tierna.

_/Yami…/_

Abrió sus cansados ojos de halcón. Una figura vestida de negro y morado lo abrazaba.

¿Mahado? ¿Su Mago Oscuro?

_/Yami…/_

Esa figura era de su antigua sacerdote Mahado al convertirse en su guardián y carta maestra, el Mago Oscuro. Pero ése no era su rostro. Jamás había tenido esos tiernos y grandes ojos violetas, mirándolo con profunda devoción.

_/Yami… te amo/_

Pudo sentir una lágrima caer sobre su frente. Siempre se preguntó en silencio como sería tener a alguien que le profesara un cariño tan fuerte que no conociera la maldad ni el odio. Un amor sin preguntas ni dudas. Siempre se preguntó que haría por él un amor así.

_/Te amo/_

Yugi.

Yugi lo abrazaba, envolviéndolo con su afecto. Anubis estaba detrás de ellos, esperando. El Río de la Muerte se apaciguó. Calma de nuevo en el Inframundo. Quería regresar. No deseaba ni un instante despegarse de aquél cariño tan supremo que había detenido no solo al Dios de los Muertos, sino también a la Diosa Ammut y al Dios Upuaut. El cielo tuvo de nuevo sus estrellas divinas, tornándose dorado. El dios chacal levantó su cetro sejem hacia el Infinito.

_La balanza se inclina, se invoca justicia divina._

La hermosa figura de Isis apareció, sonriéndoles, vestida en su precioso traje blanco con las alas de Maat tras ella y su Ankh colgado del cuello. En sus manos se posaba una delgada y fina pluma blanca, a la cual la diosa dio un leve soplido para que volara graciosa sobre ellos, cayendo con suavidad en la frente de Atemu antes de desvanecerse.

Podía volver. Los Dioses lo permitían. Isis le dio un nuevo cuerpo para una nueva vida. No puede haber Muerte sin antes existir la Vida. Cerró sus ojos para acurrucarse entre los brazos de Yugi. No más Río de la Muerte. No más Inframundo. Un portal se cerraba mientras ellos lo atravesaban.

La Muerte jamás ha vencido al Amor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡HABRAN ESA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!

-Oficial, si pudiera…

-A un lado, muchacho. Todos ustedes están en graves aprietos…

El guardia del hospital empujó la puerta hasta abrirla de golpe, dispuesto a detener a los que se encontraban dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa que le causó la escena ante él. Todos los utensilios del cuarto estaban revueltos, trozos de papel higiénico volaban aún, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí. En el centro, había un círculo de cenizas, del cual se despedía un humo con un olor extraño. A su alrededor se encontraban tres personas, dos de ellas, un rubio y un chico tricolor en bata de hospital, desmayados. El tercero, con el torso desnudo, estaba contra la pared carcajeándose hasta las lágrimas, ignorándolo, como si no hubiera escuchado la puerta abrirse. Restos de lo que parecían mangos de cuchillos se hallaban carbonizados en el círculo.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ AQUÍ!

Ryou lo hizo a un lado para correr al lado de Bakura, abrazándolo con fuerza. El Ladrón de Tumbas parecía histérico de risa.

-¡Bakura! –gimoteó el joven- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Esto… lo… tengo… que… escribir! –exclamó Bakura entre hipos de carcajadas.

-¡Bakura!

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh, mi niño! –el Ladrón de Tumbas pareció volver en sí.

-¿Por qué ríes así?

-Soy el producto de mis propias decisiones…

-¿Estás herido?

El otro levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Se acabó… al fin… -murmuró antes de caer en los brazos de Ryou inconsciente.

-¡BAKURA!

-¡Oiga, oficial, si no va ayudar, deje pasar! –reclamó Tristán al guardia boquiabierto frente a él.

-¡Traigan un médico! –pidió Ryou.

-Pero…

-Oficial, mi nieto está sin sentido en el piso, y también mi sobrino –amonestó Solomon, pasando a su lado- Haga lo que quiera después, pero ahora necesitamos que nos ayuden.

Mientras Tristán revisaba a Yugi y a Joey, el guardia salió para llamar a un par de enfermeras que entraron aprisa. Una de ellas se retiró para traer consigo a un médico que ordenó llevar a los tres desmayados a la sala de emergencias. Solomon acompañó la camilla de Yugi y Tristán la de Joey. Cuando estaban subiendo a Bakura a la suya, el oficial alcanzó a ver entre las cenizas en el centro del cuarto unos papeles, se acercó para arrodillarse, sacando de entre el polvo gris tres cartas de duelo, intactas a pesar de las cenizas y relucientes. Sus ojos parpadearon atónitos.

Un Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

Un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

Un Mago Oscuro.

-¡Oye! –tomó a Ryou, que salía tras Bakura- ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo aquí? –preguntó mostrando las tres cartas, que el albino le arrebató.

-No quiero ofenderlo, señor; pero una mente mortal y simple como la suya jamás lo entendería –dijo, zafándose del guardia.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Las razones inteligentes son ronquidos para oídos tontos (i) –musitó saliendo a trote tras la camilla del Ladrón de Tumbas.

El oficial se quedó pasmado unos momentos, antes de rascarse la cabeza, muy confundido. El intendente llegó en el momento, enfureciendo al ver su cuarto hecho un desastre.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La doctora Jung se dejó resbalar al suelo, apoyada en la pared, antes de que su razón le abandonara. Mokuba gritaba de felicidad, saltando a la camilla de su aún dormido hermano mayor para abrazarlo y luego soltarlo para dar otro caluroso apretón a Atemu, quien ya había despertado. Así iba y venía, brincando jubiloso.

-¿Se siente bien, doctora? –le preguntó el médico de cabecera de los Kaiba.

-Cuando usted me pidió ayuda con el caso del Señor Kaiba, jamás me mencionó que las más extrañas y bizarras situaciones estarían involucradas con este singular paciente, doctor.

-Le dije que iba a ser una experiencia sin igual.

-Voy a volverme loca. Hace apenas unos minutos ellos dos ya habían sido declarados muertos y ahora están rebosantes de salud, más fuertes que una defensa de fútbol americano.

-Para el archivo médico, ¿no lo cree?

-Ya no sé ni lo que creo…

Marik los observaba desde la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban, sonriendo con discreción aunque sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las finas lágrimas que corrían por ellas en silencio. Sus ojos se posaron en el Faraón, quien se encontraba muy ocupado con un candoroso adolescente que se le colgaba del cuello, sin ánimo de soltarlo. El Guardián de Tumbas suspiró largamente y dio media vuelta sacando de su chaqueta su celular para llamar a su hermana e informarle sobre la situación.

-¿Ishizu? Sí… están bien… de acuerdo… Ra nos ha perdonado a todos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahí estaba Ra, el Supremo entre los Dioses, la primavera de su pensamiento rodeaba el Infinito. Los rayos solares de su presencia convirtiéndose en Vida y Muerte juntas. Principio y Fin. Observando con la paciencia del no tiempo a su alrededor, vislumbrando el Pasado, el Presente y el Futuro en una sola visión. Y sucedió que Ra convocó a todos los Dioses a su presencia. La gloria del Principio y el esplendor del Fin. El Vacío entonces se llenó de los deseos de los Inmortales, cambiando y floreciendo de acuerdo a la voluntad de quien gobierna los cielos. Nada puede ocurrir que no haya deseado ya el poderoso Ra.

Pues así los grandes Dioses manifiestan su poder. Todos reunidos en armonía con un solo pensamiento. Alas doradas de la premonición y el juicio. El vuelo de Horus anuncia el Cambio, la presencia de todas las divinidades resplandece, vibrando cada una con la magnificencia que le es propia. La rueda de la vida da un nuevo giro.

Deslumbrante fuego divino que brilla cegador por todo el Infinito, rodeando a los grandes Dioses Egipcios reunidos ante la omnipotente presencia de Ra. El trueno y el relámpago rodeando a Seth, quien se adelanta para mostrar una balanza que contiene la sangre de la presencia hereje y la del linaje de Ra, mezcladas como una blasfemia para la corte divina. Anubis muestra los pensamientos de aquellas almas que pisaron sus dominios. Sucede entonces que Ra descubre más de sus planes para aquellos que se han convertido en sus favoritos.

Los rayos dorados del poderoso Rey de los Dioses invocan a Isis, quien se inclina ante Ra y toma la mano de su esposo Osiris, quien con su báculo deja caer pequeñas gotas sobre aquellos rastros de lo espíritus herejes. El alma nunca miente, su corazón canta alegre todas las notas de su vida ante la fuente de su origen, cuando regresa a la tierra de donde fue creada, ante el llamado del Rey del Inframundo.

Corazones sinceros llenos de sentimientos perversos necesitan purificación.

Lágrimas de verdad y decepción han de llegar a los amantes, un cambio y una resurrección, el fin de un ciclo para dar vida a otro mejor. La Muerte verdadera no se encuentra en el Inframundo sino en la perpetua Vida. Ra desea contemplar a sus dragones sin mancha alguna, su plan maestro que solo se ve con los ojos del corazón continúa inmutable sobre los mortales. Su hijo predilecto tendrá la mejor recompensa si acaso sabe ver con el corazón, grandes recompensas serán suyas antes de que el ocaso de su vida llegue.

Horus canta, anunciando su visión del futuro maleable a las decisiones firmes y sabias. Nut extiende su manto estelar sobre los mortales, los luceros tomando una nueva posición, la Vida cambiante que llama a las almas dispuestas. Uno es parte del otro como las estrellas son parte del cielo. Ra tiene la Llave de la Vida en su palma. El secreto de la llama del amor aún no ha sido descubierto. Nuevos caminos se abren. El furioso dios del Caos sonríe complacido, su tarea sigue latente.

La pareja divina del Inframundo enlaza sus manos. La historia que se repite una y otra vez como las cuentas de un collar a través de toda la Eternidad para alabar aquella odisea que trajo la Flama Divina a los mortales, haciendo un pacto con ellos, vuelve a escribirse en los pensamientos de Ra. Todos los Dioses concuerdan en su juicio. Isis le sonríe a su esposo Osiris, quien a su vez besa aquella fina y celestial mano que le devolvió la vida.

La Muerte jamás ha vencido al Amor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(i) Hamlet, de William Shakespeare.


	10. Vuelta atrás

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty¡Wow! Claro, gracias por los reviews T.T, por leerme y todas esas coas. De verdad gracias. Solo espero que me sigan hasta el final de la historia...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_La duda es más cruel que la peor de las verdades._

_... Moliere._

_No se puede desatar un nudo sin conocer como está hecho._

_... Aristóteles._

CAPITULO 9. VUELTA ATRÁS.

-¡Arf¡Arf¡Arf!

-¡Demonios! Debí de quedarme en Chicago, esta casa parece las puertas del Infierno, no dejan de tocar.

Angie se levantó del sofá para abrir la puerta, sacudiéndose las migajas de galleta que estaba comiendo de sus shorts y playera. Sniffle estaba en la puerta, tratando de oler por debajo de ésta. La rubia abrió de mala gana.

-¡Joey no está y no tengo una maldita idea de… -calló al ver a un adolescente que respingó sorprendido ante sus toscas palabras.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Mokuba con timidez.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Buenas tardes, pequeño.

-Ummm… bueno… si Joey no está…

-Hey, te conozco. Eres Mokuba Kaiba.

-Yo…

-¡Ah! Entonces eres el cuñado de Joey. Pasa, amor.

El adolescente entró no muy seguro, su mano fue lamida por un collie feliz de olisquearlo. Discretamente, el chico se limpió su dorso contra el pantalón azul de su uniforme, tratando de alejar al insistente can.

-Pero no te quedes ahí parado, cariño. Ven, siéntate aquí –Angie le señaló el sofá- ¿Quieres algo?

-No… gracias… yo solo quería hablar con Joey…

-No seas tan tímido, corazón¡Ya sé, un poco de jugo de naranja estará bien.

-De verdad…

-Joey no tardará, creo.

-Pero había dicho usted…

-No me creas, terroncito de azúcar. Ya estaba harta de que vinieran a buscar a mi Joey a todas horas. Pero tú eres de la familia. Y por favor, háblame de tú que no estoy tan vieja. ¡Sniffle, déjalo en paz!

-¿Uf. Uf?

--No, no es un muñeco. Siéntate, mi cielo.

Mokuba tomó asiento en la orilla del sofá, abrazando su mochila, temeroso de la rubia y su perro extraño. Se quedó observando a Angie, mientras ella le servía en un vaso enorme su jugo.

-Yo… te conozco, me parece haberte visto antes… -sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocerla- ¡Eras esa mesera en el Museo!

-Jaja. Eso es cierto. Pero no soy una mesera.

-¿Eh?

-Solo me disfracé para ayudar a Joey –explicó caminando hacia él.

-Vaya… pues funcionó.

-¿Viste como cayeron los idiotas? Recuerda, da un anzuelo falso y tendrás lo que quieres en verdad. Toma –le tendió el vaso con una servilleta.

-Uh, gracias –contestó el chico, aceptando el jugo.

El can se sentó a los pies de Mokuba, con su hocico estirado en dirección al rostro del pelinegro, que le vio de reojo, inseguro. Angie se sentó al lado de él, cruzando una pierna debajo de la otra y pasando un brazo en lo alto del sofá, cerca de los hombros del adolescente.

-… esto… entonces ¿no eres mesera? –preguntó para distraer su atención y calmar su nerviosismo.

-No, claro que no. Soy fotógrafa, como Joey.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí¡Oh, maldita sea¡Qué idiota soy! No me he presentado. Ángela Da Silva –la rubia le extendió su mano- Todos me dicen Angie.

--Angie… -Mokuba la saludó- Joey hablaba mucho de ti, te tiene una gran estima…

-¡Wuf!

-En fin, y éste es mi Sniffle.

-Sí, ya sé.

-¡Claro! Ya había dicho su nombre¡Qué estúpida! Y bien, amor. ¿Qué te hace buscar a Joey?

--Es que… bueno… quería pedirle algo… personal.

-¿Es por lo de tu hermano?

El chico asintió mirando su vaso.

-¡Ah! Ten paciencia, pequeño. Esos dos, como buenos hombres, tienen que limar asperezas antes de volver juntos. Pero de que se aman, se aman.

-Esto… sí, pero… -Mokuba se detuvo no muy seguro de hablar frente a la chica.

-¿Qué pasa corazón? Hey, puedes hablar conmigo. No tengas pena.

-Uf. Af.

-¿Lo ves? Sniffle dice que algo te duele.

Mokuba permaneció cabizbajo. Aunque ella era algo extraña, su persona le daba cierta confianza.

-Quería disculparme –musitó.

-¿Por qué?

-Fui muy malo –la voz del pelinegro vaciló.

-Cariño, un bombón como tú no puede ser malo.

-Lo juzgué muy mal… pero él salvó a mi hermano tantas veces… lo ama… y yo… dije cosas muy feas de él… -pequeñas y tibias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Angie se irguió para abrazarlo, quitando esas lágrimas y cepillando sus mechones negros.

-No llores, tesoro. Escucha, somos humanos y no equivocamos todo el jodido tiempo. Tú amas a tu hermanote. Es lógico que lo defiendas a capa y espada. Joey no te guarda ningún rencor, al contrario, te agradece que siempre cuidaras de su gatito cuando hizo sus babosadas…

-… pero… ellos no se hablan…

-Por idiotas, eso ni tú ni yo… no puedes hacer nada ahora. Solo apoyar a tu hermano como lo has hecho. Han pasado malas experiencias que necesitan superar para seguir amándose por tooooda la eternidad como en los cuentos. No te preocupes, mira, te prometo esto: voy a hablar con cada uno y ya verás como hasta terminan casándose¿qué tal?

-¡Wurf¡Arf!

--Está bien, Sniffle también puedes ayudar, ni modo. Anda, anda, toma tu jugo. Está muy rico.

Eso estaba a punto de hacer Mokuba cuando notó que el collie estaba con el hocico enterrado en su vaso. La chica se lo quitó, apenada.

-¡Escoria de perro¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no se come lo de los invitados?

-¿Af?

-Primera vez, mi trasero.

--Uf. Af. Wurf.

-¡Por supuesto que el jugo no está echado a perder!

-Arf. Arf. Uf. ¿Af?

-Es jugo natural¿cómo va a tener fecha de caducidad?

-Uf.

-No.

-¡Warf!

-¡Vuelve a decirlo y te quedas toda la jodida semana sin probar un solo mendrugo!

Mokuba olvidó sus lágrimas y comenzó a reírse ante la escena tan inverosímil de Angie discutiendo con su perro. La rubia le sonrió, terminando de limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Eso es, pequeño. Es mejor reír que llorar. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias, Angie.

-¡Warf!

-Y a ti también, Sniffle.

Una húmeda lengua recorrió el rostro del adolescente que trató de esquivarla solo para terminar peor pues el can se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Sniffle¿Dónde están tus modales? –le gritó Angie, dejando el vaso en la mesita.

-¿Uf?

-Hazte el gracioso, no se quedaron en Chicago. Ven, Mokuba, hay que limpiar tu carita –la rubia arrojó al can a un lado y levantó a un sonrojado Mokuba- Mira como te dejó ese perro estúpido.

-… yo… estoy a salvo… -replicó mareado éste.

Tomados de la mano, Angie y el chico se dirigieron al baño donde la joven tomó una toalla, humedeciéndola para limpiar el rostro de Mokuba. Éste se quedó meditativo mientras ella terminaba.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –le dijo a la rubia.

-Seguro.

-¿Qué clase de fotógrafa eres?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Angie dejó la toalla y tomándolo de la mano otra vez se encaminaron a la cocina.

-Eh, pues¿Cuál es tu género¿También eres reportera gráfica?

Angie iba a contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró con un azote. Joey entraba bufando con grandes zancadas, con la mirada perdida en tanto se quitaba su chaqueta y la arrojaba sobre Sniffle que se acercaba a saludarle.

-¡Óyeme, Joey¡No trates así a mi perro!

Joey levantó su vista. Angie estaba plantada con las manos en las caderas, pero detrás de ella un temeroso Mokuba lo observaba, visiblemente apenado de estar ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –gruñó sarcástico- Déjame adivinar, vienes a decirme que deje en paz a tu hermano…

-¡JOEY WHEELER!

Los ojos de Mokuba se rozaron.

-¿QUÉ!

Angie enarcó una ceja, fulminando con la mirada al rubio que quiso hacer lo mismo pero no pudo combatir la ira de su amiga. Joey se mesó los cabellos con un suspiro antes de acercarse al adolescente quien retrocedió por instinto.

-Perdóname, Mokuba. No quise ser grosero…

-Ajam… -alentó la chica tamborileando su pie. Joey la miró un instante y luego se dirigió al pelinegro.

-Nunca quise lastimar a ti o a tu hermano. Fue mi error dejarlos y no estar al lado de Seto cuando me necesitó…

-¿Sí? –insistió la joven.

-Perdóname por disparate…

-¿Y? –Angie se puso detrás del adolescente, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Perdóname por todo el daño y las ofensas que les causé –terminó el rubio, viendo fijamente a su amiga.

-Yo también quiero pedirte perdón, Joey. No te he dado la confianza que debes; yo le pedí a Atemu que se quedara al lado de Seto y lo hiciera olvidarte… -balbuceó el chico sin levantar la mirada hacia Joey.

-Sólo buscabas el bienestar de tu hermano, lo comprendo, Mokuba. No ha sido fácil para ustedes todo esto –respondió el rubio.

-Debí de mantener mi promesa de ayudarte y no estar contra ti –continuó el chico- La verdad es que me sentía muy desesperado y olvidé que eres realmente un buen amigo, digno de confianza. Olvidé cuanto te ama Seto. Y no fue tu culpa que la bala me hiriera. Fue un accidente. Además, yo me lo busqué –Mokuba levantó su mirada- No quería que ustedes se separaran por la muerte de Atemu, así que preferí sacrificarme…

-¡Eso es muy lindo! –intervino Angie- ¿Lo ves, Joey? No todos te tachan de inútil. Debería darte vergüenza. El sí tuvo el valor de arriesgarse al venir aquí para pedirte perdón.

Joey gruñó de nuevo, aunque discretamente para no hacer enojar a la rubia.

-¡Af!

-Es verdad, me parece que ustedes dos deben de hacer las paces –indicó la chica tanto a Joey como a Mokuba- Que ese lazo de amistad no se pierda.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo? –quiso saber el pelinegro.

-No, chibi. ¿Cómo estarlo? Ven acá –Joey le extendió los brazos.

Mokuba lo abrazó aliviado, el rubio alborotó sus cabellos antes de besarlos. Angie y Sniffle estaban felices.

-Con un hermanito como tú, Seto no necesita más protección –le murmuró Joey al adolescente- ¿No traes una pistola contigo, verdad?

-Claro que no –rió el chico, separándose de él- Desde esa vez, mi hermano agregó nuevas normas de control para el personal de seguridad, y me castigó un mes entero… pero hubiera sido una buena idea¿no?

-¡Arf!

-Exactamente, Joey necesita ventilar ideas y un hoyo en su cabezota sería una gran ayuda –comentó Angie.

-¿Qué supones que hice hoy¿Pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? –reclamó el rubio.

-¿Fuiste a ver a mi hermano?

-No estaba solo… -masculló Joey, desviando su mirada- Atemu estaba ahí, me enferma verlo. Tuve que salir de esa mansión antes de matarlo a golpes.

-Un momento, Joey –Angie puso sus manos en sus caderas de nuevo- ¿Fuiste a ver a Seto o al fenómeno? –se dirigió a Mokuba- Perdona, amor. No me negarás que esa cosa puntiaguda es REALMENTE extraño, digo¿No conoce la frase diseño de imagen? El punk murió hace mucho. Ahora, perro inútil –dijo, volviéndose a Joey- ¿Hablaste, sí o no con Seto?

-No…

-Que el Infierno me trague.

-¡Uf!

-Ya dije que Atemu estaba con él –se defendió el rubio.

-Atemu y Seto han estado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente –observó el adolescente- Saliendo del hospital no han dejado de hablar entre ellos.

-Te están ganando, Joey.

-¿Y qué diablos voy a hacer si Seto no quiere ni verme?

-Lo que hiciste la primera vez.

-¿Eh?

-¡Warf!

-Así es, co… -los ojos como platos de Joey dirigidos al pelinegro cortaron la palabra que quería decir Angie- … ejem… cortejarlo, Joey.

-A mi hermano le cuesta trabajo olvidar lo que pasó en el Parque. Ni con las sesiones de terapia pudo borrar la amargura del momento. Pero sé que te necesita.

-¡Ajá! La historia más vieja, quiere pero no. Es un clásico. Y con lo idiota que es Joey, este cuento nunca se va acabar. A ver si ya te aplicas.

-Mokuba… ¿Seto te ha dicho… si… me sigue amando? –inquirió algo inseguro Joey.

-Hablo con la verdad cuando te digo que nunca ha dejado de hacerlo, Joey.

-Af. Uf. Uf. Arf. Uf.

-Cierto, Sniffle. Las penas con pizza son menos. Vamos a comer –ella tomó la mano de Mokuba- Ven, pequeño, toma asiento.

-Yo… tengo que irme… -el pelinegro quiso rehusarse pero Angie lo tomó del brazo para sentarlo en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina.

-Comamos. Joey piensa tanto como la cola de un ratón. Necesita mucha ayuda y que mejor aliado que su propio y guapo cuñado –ella se sentó frente al adolescente.

-Gracia por el voto de confianza –el rubio tomó asiento al lado de Mokuba.

-Seto no me permite…

-Nadie le va a decir, preciosura. ¿Qué prefieres? –la joven abrió las pizzas- ¿Especial con queso o Combo?

El exquisito olor de las pizzas hizo que el estómago de Mokuba reclamara alimento.

-Uh… especial, gracias.

-Toma –Angie puso un plato delante del chico y de Joey- Anda, amor, come lo que quieras. Para estudiar hace falta comer.

-Mi hermano solía comer muy poco… -comentó Mokuba preparando su rebanada.

-¿Solía¿Ya no? –preguntó la rubia, sirviendo el refresco en vasos.

-La doctora le dijo que tiene un metabolismo muy rápido y necesitaba altas cantidades de ATP y por lo tanto su consumo de calorías no debería bajar de las 3500 calorías.

-¿Y eso que carajos significa?

-Angie… -Joey le llamó la atención.

-¿Af?

-Qué Seto debe comer muy bien –le explicó el adolescente observando curioso al par.

-Ah… ¿y tú, cariño¿También padeces de eso?

-Nop, pero Seto dice que soy hiperactivo –confesó Mokuba con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, no sabía que los Kaiba fueran tan peculiares.

-Parece no conocer muchas cosas, Angie. ¿Por qué¿Tu trabajo no te lo permite?

-¿Me dices ignorante?

-No, no… yo… -el pelinegro se ruborizó- … no quise…

-Tranquilo, tesoro. Solo bromeaba. Si supieras. Lo que sucede es que Joey era un tacaño para hablarme de ustedes.

-¡Hey¡Tenía mis razones! –dijo Joey dando un mordisco a su pedazo.

-Pero, ahora que tengo uno aquí, quiero saber. ¿Tienes alguna mascota¿Novia¿Novios?

-¡Angie!

-¿Qué? –la rubia frunció el ceño.

-Siempre he querido tener una mascota, pero mi hermano no me lo permite. Dice que soy muy incumplido con mis tareas así que no tengo la responsabilidad para cuidar de una mascota.

-Si de las tareas dependiera el futuro ya estaríamos jo…

-¡Angie!

-Trágate tu pizza, Joey. ¿Y qué clase de mascota te gustaría, amor?

-Realmente nunca lo había pensado… -Mokuba se quedó pensativo.

-¿Uf?

-No te apuntes, Sniffle –señaló con ironía Joey, mirando al collie. Angie le obsequió una seña obscena que el adolescente no vio.

-¿Y del noviazgo? –preguntó la chica.

-Bueno… -el adolescente se sonrojó levemente- … hay una niña en mi clase… salimos juntos… pero… bueno… es que…

-¿Son amigos de manita caliente?

-¡ANGIE! –tosió el rubio, alarmado. El rubor de Mokuba oscureció.

-Es una simple pregunta. ¿Ya se vieron sus cositas?

-¡Angie, por Dios!

-Y por lo que quieras, Joey. Para eso no se necesitan pretextos. Entonces¿no son novios¿O son amigos "con beneficios"?

-No somos novios formales… -aceptó el pelinegro.

-Hum –Angie masticó vigorosamente su rebanada- Vamos a arreglar eso.

-No es posible. Seto me dio permiso de salir con ella, pero presentarla en la mansión… no creo que mi hermano acepte…

-¡Uf!

-Quieto, Sniffle. Tu hermano es una joyita. Se nota que necesita y urgentemente que se lo co..

-¡A N G I E! –Joey tapó los oídos de Mokuba- ¡Cuida tu lenguaje¡Es un niño al que le hablas!

La joven levantó una mano en son de paz con hastío. Joey, meneando la cabeza, soltó al adolescente.

-Necesitas un cambio en tu vida, corazón. Para empezar, el asunto de la mascota. Puedes tener a mi Sniffle, si quieres probar –ofreció la chica.

-¿De verdad? –Mokuba abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿Uf?

-Vamos, Sniffle, es una buena causa. Necesitamos espías y pretextos para Joey.

-¿Para mí¿Por qué? –quiso saber Joey, comiendo otro trozo de pizza.

Angie suspiró profundamente.

-¿Ahora me entiendes, Mokuba?

-No sé si pueda cuidarlo…

-Es muy simple. Una comida en la mañana, otra en la tarde. Agua y un lugar donde haga sus necesidades. Mucho juego y una que otra cepillada.

-Esto… pues…

-Anda. Te vas a divertir con él, y así verás si verdaderamente quieres una mascota.

-Warf. Uf. Uf.

-Bueno, Sniffle, tendrás que averiguar que tan grande es su jardín.

-Pero creo que no hablo canino –el rostro de Mokuba mostraba una duda socarrona.

-No es necesario. Mi perro, a diferencia de otro, _sí_ sabe darse a entender.

-Angie… -Joey le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

-Pues… -el chico bajó su mirada al can- … tal vez… -el collie se acercó a él y puso su hocico en su pierna, con unos auténticos ojos de cachorro perdido- … creo… que sí.

-¡Waf!

-Bien –la rubia aplaudió contenta.

-Te vas a arrepentir, Mokuba. Ese perro se traga todo lo que ve a su alcance.

-¡Joey!

-¡Af!

-No le hagas caso, pequeño. Está celoso. Mi perro sí dormirá en la Mansión Kaiba y él no.

-Imagino que será muy divertido verlo haciendo travesuras en las habitaciones… y a Wilson.

-Ya verás como se llevarán muy bien.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, aunque Mokuba miraba de reojo a la rubia. Al fin, su curiosidad fue mayor.

-Ummm… Angie, no me contestaste sobre ti.

-¡Ah, es cierto!

-¿Qué le preguntaste? –habló Joey con comida en la boca.

-Cuál era su ramo de la fotografía.

Joey intercambió su mirada con Angie, negando con un dedo discreto para que Mokuba no se percatara.

-Ella hace portadas de revistas de moda y algunos catálogos de modelos –respondió el rubio.

-¡Qué emocionante! –exclamó con diplomacia el adolescente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntaste, amor? –la joven notó su falso comentario.

-Eh… por nada… simple curiosidad… -Mokuba dio una mordida a su pizza con la cara de mil colores, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Angie.

-¿Wurf. Uf?

-¿Has visto mi nombre en otra parte, cierto?

-… no… -murmuró el adolescente, encontrando el mosaico de la barra, súbitamente muy interesante.

-Mi verdadera…

-¡No, Angie! –quiso interrumpir Joey.

-… profesión es…

-¡Angie!

-… retratar lindísimas mujeres desnudas…

-¡ANGIE!

-Sucede que soy una solicitada fotógrafa de revistas para "caballeros". Más asumo que su audiencia alcanza a ciertos adolescentes "hiperactivos"¿eh? –ella le guiñó un ojo a un estupefacto Mokuba, el cual sintió ardor en sus mejillas y prefirió mirar hacia Sniffle, que le observaba interesado.

-Angie, cuida lo que dices –advirtió el rubio.

-Es un chico al que le gustan las mujeres hermosas, Joey. Igual que a mí.

-¿Quéééé? –Mokuba levantó su vista hacia ella- Tú… eres… eres… eres…

-Lesbiana, corazón. No te atragantes.

-Pero –el chico no pudo evitar recorrer su bien moldeado y alto cuerpo- Tú no pareces… una de ellas.

-Tu hermano es gay y no anda en falditas¿cierto? Amor, tienes que aprender muchas cosas todavía. Si, me gustan las mujeres y bueno, ser fotógrafa de conejitas, colegialas traviesas y estrellas porno te deja mucho campo para la cacería.

-Angie… -Joey se removió inquieto en su banco.

-¿Por qué te alteras, Joey? Si el niño lee esas revistas, ya sabe sobre el asunto de las abejitas y las florecitas, con los pajaritos y todo eso. Además, por fin tengo a alguien con quien compartir mis gustos.

-¿Al fin? –preguntó confundido el adolescente, pasando su vista de Joey a ella- pero…

-A Joey le gustan los remos, a ti y a mí las canoas….

-¡Oh, Dios mío, cállala! –Joey se sonrojó, dejando caer su trozo de comida.

-¡Bah! Dime, tesoro. ¿Cuál ha sido tu favorita? –la sonrisa de Angie era de completa satisfacción.

-Yo… -el rubor en Mokuba se oscureció un tanto- … todas las fotos tuyas me gustan… bueno, es que… no son vulgares como el resto… y… no sé… son muy bonitas.

-Dios las hizo bellas para ser idolatradas, pero solo Angie sabe como hacerlas parecer como diosas –la rubia le guiñó al chico.

-¿Y cómo?... si quieres decirme, claro.

-Simple, me las cojo.

-¡A N G I E!

-¡Wuf¡Waf!

Los ojos como platos de Mokuba se acompañaron de un tono más oscuro de rubor mientras su boca se abría como pez ante la confesión tan abierta de Angie.

-Todos sin excepción quieren sentirse hermosos, perfectos y deseables. Yo les doy una experiencia a esas chicas que las hace sentirse de esa manera y claro, cuando ya posan para mí, esa aura de felicidad se manifiesta en mis fotografías.

-Wuf. Af. Af. Uf.

-Tienes razón, Sniffle. Joey aprendió de mi ese truco¿o no, Mokuba?

-¿Qué? –éste y el rubio preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

La joven se levantó y fue hacia el estante de la sala para tomar la revista que Joey hiciera sobre la Corporación Kaiba. En tanto regresaba a la barra, la hojeó para mostrarles a los otros dos la fotografía de los hermanos en el estudio del ojiazul.

-Mira cariño –Angie señaló el rostro de Seto- Observa su expresión, tu hermano no le presta atención al lente sino al cachorro detrás. A esos ojos que le miraban, les dejó ver su felicidad interior.

-Vaya, tienes razón. No me había fijado bien –comentó Mokuba, tomando la revista.

-Y fue porque Joey…

-Ese asunto ya pasó –le cortó el aludido- Además, ésas eran fotos de trabajo serio.

-¡Ah, por supuesto! –afirmó con burla la chica- Mokuba ¿Has visto las que Joey le tomó a tu hermano cuando…

-No tengo esas fotos –volvió a interrumpir el rubio.

-Af.

-Mentiroso. Afortunadamente tengo en mi poder los negativos.

-Tú…

-¿Qué fotos?

-Uf. Uf. Arf.

-Exacto, Sniffle. Expedientes Secretos Kaiba. Puedo adelantarte que tu hermano mayor se ve MUY feliz.

-Voy a regresarte a Chicago –siseó entre dientes Joey.

-¿Tú y cuántos más? Además, no puedo irme. La primera sesión de fotografías de las conejitas de Ciudad Domino empieza mañana.

Mokuba volvió a sonrojarse al oír hablar de esas chicas, igual que Joey, el cual también dejó ver enojo en su expresión.

-No venías de vacaciones. Ya tenías trabajo pedido. ¡Me usaste!

-¿Quieres que te pase el cuchillo para que te cortes las venas?

-¿Puedo ir contigo? –pidió Mokuba con timidez.

-¡Eso no, Mokuba! Seto terminará odiándome si sabe que gracias a mí te involucraste en el espantoso mundo de la pornografía.

-Espantoso tu pene, Joey. Que puritano me saliste en este momento –reclamó Angie antes de volverse al pelinegro- ¿Sabes, corazón? Alguna vez alguien dijo que era preferible el sexo a la guerra, y tiene razón. Mil veces hacer el amor que quitarle la vida a alguien por una estúpida diferencia de opinión.

-… umm… yo creo que así es… -musitó apenas el adolescente, preguntándose como se armaba de valor la rubia para hablar de esa manera.

-Jaque mate, Joey.

-Insisto, Mokuba, no debes ir. Seto enfurecerá contigo y conmigo.

-Pero el perdonó a Atemu por haber firmado por mi en lo de las revistas para adultos –confesó sin pensar el chico.

-¿Eh? –Angie y Joey se miraron asombrados, Mokuba solo escondió su cabeza entre sus hombros.

-¿Uf. Af?

-Esa es una buena posibilidad, Sniffle. Vamos a ver, Mokuba. Tu hermanote luce muy complaciente con ese tal Faraón. ¿Todavía son amantes?

-¡No! Cada quien duerme en su propia habitación.

-Igual Gala y Dalí, y él se la bajó al marido. Esa no es una respuesta segura.

-Pues yo ya no los he visto así… Atemu cuida mucho a mi hermano, pero… no se comportan así, te lo repito.

-Hum. Estás en problemas, Joey. El dragón puede cambiar de opinión si sigue hablando con tu rival de amores.

-El que está en problemas es Atemu.

-Te lo dije, pero eres necio como un burro.

-¿Y tú que haces? Pervirtiendo a Mokuba y dándole mi comida a ese inútil perro.

-¡Arf!

-También recibo tus llamadas y el correo. Una tal Tea te anda buscando, cierto Tristán viene a visitarte y tienes una carta de Mike, urgente.

Joey se levantó de mala gana, mientras Angie recogía los restos de la comida con ayuda de Mokuba que ahora tenía pegado a Sniffle. El rubio se sentó en el sofá para abrir la carta. La chica y el adolescente se quedaron de pie frente a él.

-¡No puede ser! –gritó atónito Joey.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Angie, yo… bueno… la NGS (i) me dio un reconocimiento honorífico por el documental, ya soy miembro formal de su equipo.

-¡Qué bien!

-… y también por haber ganado el Púlitzer por las fotografías…

-¡WOF!

-¡POR TODOS LOS JODIDOS CIELOS!

-¡Angie!

-¡Felicidades, Joey! –le dijo Mokuba.

-¿Y cuando te nominaron? –quiso saber la rubia.

-Fue… bueno… el año pasado… cuando ocurrió todo… hace poco me anunciaron ganador, Mike ya tiene el premio, pues nunca me presenté a la ceremonia, quiere que vaya con él para entregármelo y que hable con los miembros del jurado.

-¿Te vas de nuevo a América? –la preocupación del pelinegro se hizo evidente.

-No te angusties, amor. Le voy a poner una microbomba en los testículos y si no regresa…

-¿No puedes hablar decente por unos minutos?

-Pero esto nos deja campo para trabajar… ¡Qué bien¡Felicidades, perro! Hay que celebrarlo y en grande¿te das cuenta? Es la perfecta oportunidad para reconciliarte con tu gatito… jejeje.

-No me gusta esa risa –observó el rubio.

-Uf. Uf.

-Estás bajo amenaza, Joey. Vas, recoges tu premio y te me regresas enseguida. Si no vuelves, yo misma le voy a decir a Seto que se busque otro perro…

-¿Y te dices mi amiga?

-Por supuesto…

Joey meneó la cabeza, tomando el vaso con jugo que había visto para beberlo. Mokuba iba a detenerlo, pero Angie lo impidió con una mano discreta. El chico tragó salida, viendo con horro como Joey bebía el jugo que Sniffle probó.

-Te lo mereces, Joey –le dijo la joven- Felicidades, de nuevo.

-…ummm… yo ya tengo que irme, en serio… -habló Mokuba, atónito aún.

-Joey, lleva al pequeño a su casa.

-No es necesario…

-Joey…

-Ya es tarde, Mokuba. Te llevaré.

-Af.

-También a Sniffle. Que se vaya de una vez con el chico.

-Qué remedio…

-Y ya no me armes alborotos en esa mansión.

-Angie…

-Ven, tesoro, te daré las cosas de Sniffle –le indicó Angie al adolescente, tomándolo de la mano- Dejemos al amarguetas de Joey un momento.

-¡No estoy amargado!

-¡Uf¡Arf!

-Tú cállate, Sniffle… un momento –Joey miró el vaso con detenimiento- ¡Este vaso tiene pelos de perro!

-¿Uf?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou repasaba con las yemas de sus dedos el pecho desnudo de Bakura. Su cabeza reposando sobre el hombro de éste y bajo su mentón. Un brazo le cubría junto con una sábana fina. Aún estaban sudorosos por su encuentro anterior. El joven albino se sentía placenteramente cansado pero su mente seguía ocupada en los problemas de sus amigos.

/… ¿Kura¿Estás dormido/

/ Sí, mi cerebro tiene una máquina contestadora. Deja tu mensaje después del bip/

/Es que… /

/Esta tarde fue increíble, mi niño. Si quieres más, déjame reunir fuerzas de nuevo/

/No es eso… /

/Entonces _sí_ estoy dormido/

/Quiero que me expliques/

¿Más/

/… qué les pasa a ellos/

/Ryou, no eches a perder el momento… /

Éste se irguió un poco para mirar al Ladrón de Tumbas que abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los llenos de reproche de Ryou.

-Bien –aceptó, rodando sus ojos- ¿Qué no entiendes?

-Se supone que lo que pasó en el Inframundo debió de unirlos y están más distantes que nunca¿por qué?

Bakura se quedó en silencio, acariciando la espalda de Ryou.

-Voy a explicártelo muy fácil con un ejemplo. Supongamos que quieres una chuleta y vas al supermercado por ella. Tienes que atravesar todos los pasillos para llegar a la sección de carnes frías. Tomar tu chuleta y regresas de nuevo por los pasillos para pagar y llevarte tu carne. ¿Vamos bien?

-Sí.

-Cuando llegas a casa y preparas tu chuleta, recuerdas lo que viste en el supermercado. Tú solo querías tu carne, pero no evitaste mirar a los lados para ver las demás cosas, que por cierto, eran cantidades. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí.

-Así les pasó a ellos. Por eso están tan distantes.

-¿Cómo?

-Joey rescató a Seto, ésa era su chuleta. Pero cuando pisas los dominios de los Dioses, tu alma se revela junto con tu corazón y mente, ésos son los pasillos con comestibles. No hay mentiras ahí, Ryou, como ya sabes. Mucho menos en el Inframundo. Todo lo que fuiste, eres y serás está expuesto como tus calzoncillos en un tendedero. Los Dioses son Absolutos. La verdad tiene que ser absoluta. Imagina entonces cuando llegaron a sus cuerpecitos y despertaron, como se sintieron al recordar TODO lo que cada uno sentía, pensaba e hizo.

-Ah…

-Lo más gracioso fue que el samaritano de Yugi entró de último momento. Cuatro almas expuestas. Anubis debe seguir carcajeándose en el Reino de los Muertos.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-Tú también fuiste expuesto… ¿o no?

-Preguntas cosas de las que ya tienes respuesta. Yo dejaría de llamarme ladrón si los Dioses me notaron. El problema es de aquellos tontos.

-Pero…

-¿Ahora qué?

-Al menos Joey y Seto no tenían que ocultarse… supongo.

-Te recuerdo que el perrito hizo algo con mucho peso para el alma del Sacerdote. Más sus dudas y confusiones de sentimientos, no es algo fácil de aceptar. Un corazón tan simple como el de nosotros los mortales, no tiene la capacidad de abordar en su totalidad al amor puro. Es un milagro que el dragoncete no haya matado a Joey después de "verle" claramente. Tal vez sea una muestra clara de que le ama ciegamente. Se necesita coraje para aceptar lo más horrible de una persona y no hablamos de su físico.

Ryou se recostó sobre Bakura y tomó su rostro.

-Tú puedes ayudar a Joey.

-¿Perdón?

-Sigue atormentado por lo que pasó y si te entendí, Kaiba ya sabe todo lo que le ha hecho y por qué. Joey necesita que le digas como vencer esos obstáculos.

-Chiquito¿qué se supone que le diría?

-Como fue que tú y yo seguimos juntos.

El Ladrón de Tumbas le miró extrañado, pero sus ojos pronto se llenaron de asombro.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no y no –se levantó de la cama, negando con la cabeza y brazos.

-Pero, Bakura…

-No.

-Bakura…

-Nunca.

-…Kura…

-Prefiero morir de nuevo.

-Hazlo por mí.

-Alto ahí. Yo le ayudé a Joey en primera instancia porque era tu amigo y yo le debía mucho por ti; y en segunda, porque tu vida corrí peligro, Ryou. Pero ahora ya nada te amenaza y ese asunto solo le concierne a esos dos.

-¿Por favor?

-No.

-Ayúdalos, Bakura. Tú enfrentaste el juicio de los Dioses y saliste victorioso.

-A duras penas…

-Ellos necesitan una guía.

-Que vayan con un psicólogo.

-Por favor –Ryou bajo su cabeza- sentándose en la cama- Me duele ver que su amor no puede realizarse… ¿Lo recuerdas, Bakura? –sus ojos se humedecieron mientras se clavaban en el Ladrón de Tumbas.

Bakura se arrodilló frente a la cama, completamente serio.

-Eso es algo solo entre tú y yo, Ryou. Jamás lo voy a revelar.

-Ayúdalos, por favor –una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Ryou- Sabes que hacer. Lo has hecho ya.

-Yugi y Joey le quitaron de las manos de Anubis a sus seres amados –Bakura limpió la lágrima con su pulgar- Como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

-Y no me arrepiento de nada, Bakura –el joven lo abrazó- Nunca lo haré.

El Ladrón de Tumbas le correspondió besando sus cabellos húmedos.

-Isis bendice al amor verdadero y Ra protege a los que lo cuidan. La esencia absoluta es el amor… -Bakura bufó cansado- Es un fastidio ser bueno.

-Gracias –musitó Ryou en su pecho.

-Pero no voy a decirle nada de mí.

-Está bien.

-Mi niño…

-Te amo.

-Lo sé.


	11. Por Ti

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: Les doy gracias por sus comentarios. Espero no defraudarles T.T aunque me han hecho sentir intimidada -sonrojo-

Soy tan torpe…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Quisiera volar hasta donde te escondes_

_Contarte de una vez que razones me rompen_

_Dejar de echar tanto de menos a tu corazón_

_Y quisiera tenerlo, robarlo aunque fuera_

_Dejar de negar que aún me vale la pena_

_Aquél corazón que me late dentro de ti._

_Amor inmenso y sin herida._

_Sin historia y a medida_

_Amor que no haga más preguntas_

_Preparado a no entender_

_Amor que mire bien de frente_

_Suficientemente fuerte_

_Amor que no busque salida_

_Y no me cueste la vida..._

………………… _No hay no un corazón que valga la pena, Miguel Bosé._

CAPITULO 10. POR TI.

_-Entonces¿queda todo claro?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Hablaste con él?_

_-Ajá. No hay problema. Esto será emocionante._

_-¿Joey no se negó?_

_-Primero se rehusó, pero como le dije que me lo debía, tuvo que aceptar._

_-¿Crees que Mokuba lo consiga?_

_-Sí, es muy astuto._

_-Al fin algo de diversión._

_-No puedo esperar a que estemos todos juntos._

_-Ni yo. Bueno, nos veremos en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Domino._

_-Sí, hasta entonces, Mai._

_-Bye, Serenity._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

-Jeje. Lo tengo.

_-¿Estás seguro? Todo esto es para ellos. Si no va…_

-Créeme, Serenity. TENDRÁ que ir.

_-Es que tu hermano es tan orgulloso…_

-Tengo un as bajo la manga.

_-Recuerda que debe lucir muy atractivo._

-Angie me sugirió algo y sospecho que será un trancazo.

_-Esos dos tienen que caer._

-Lo harán.

_-Lo de menos es que Joey se le acerque. La gran duda es si no volverán a pelear. Tienes que hablar de eso con tu hermano, Mokuba._

-Angie lo hará.

_-¿Angie hablará con Kaiba?_

-Ajam. Deberías escucharla, tiene un gran poder de convencimiento. Por ella y gracias a ella, Sam y yo estamos saliendo formalmente.

_-¡Wow!_

-Así es. Seto lo reconsiderará.

_-Cruzo mis dedos._

-Yo también. Ya quiero que sea la fiesta.

-¡SEÑORITO MOKUBA!

_-¿Qué fue eso?_

-¡Ooops! Sniffle volvió a comerse los pastelillos de Wilson. Tengo que colgar, Serenity. Bye.

_-Bye, pequeño._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-So, Kaiba boy¿Ya eres soltero de nuevo, eh?

-Mhm…

-Lindo¿de verdad estás saliendo ahora con Maximillian Pegasus?

-No seas ridícula.

-¿Siegfried Von Schroider?

-Grrr...

-Easy boy¿no tienes pareja, entonces?

-Así es, Sonya. ¿Puedes dejarme en paz?

-Deberías hablar con la prensa, te están juntando con el norteamericano…

-No voy a gastar mis energías en algo inútil.

-Pero¿y el joven rubio? Recuerdo que se "llevaban" muy bien.

-Fuera de aquí, Sonya.

-Los rumores que se pregonan en la universidad son ciertos.

-¿Qué rumores?

-Te divorciaste por culpa de ese fotógrafo.

-Tienes un segundo para irte.

-I hate you.

-Whatever.

Seto siguió concentrado en la lectura de su libro mientras Sonya Foucault lo dejaba solo en la mesa de la cafetería de la universidad. Los últimos días, el ojiazul se enfrascaba en sus estudios y el trabajo para evitar encuentros con Joey que siempre terminaban en discusiones hirientes. Se masajeó una sien al sentir una punzada de dolor. El estrés en su vida ya le estaba agobiando. Sus problemas personales le ofuscaban la mente y tenía muchas cosas por hacer: ponerse al día en sus estudios, organizar la Corporación Kaiba para el próximo torneo de Duelo de Monstruos, terminar el nuevo disco de duelo para Prometeo, discutir con sus Vicepresidentes, estar al tanto de los asuntos escolares de Mokuba y pelear con uno que otro reportero infame que le atosigaba con preguntas sobre su vida íntima. Le producía gran regocijo el famoso premio del rubio pero a la vez le enfurecía saber que siempre había dudado de su cariño. Todas las noches le daba vueltas a las memorias traídas del Inframundo, buscando una explicación lógica al comportamiento de Joey.

-Pero él te ama, dulzura.

Kaiba levantó su vista, una rubia de ojos verdes y vestida en un escotado traje sastre estaba parada frente a él con una sonrisa. El castaño frunció el ceño, volviendo a su libro.

-Angela Da Silva.

-Correcto, amor.

-Lárgate de mi vista.

-Esa no es manera de comportarse con alguien que te ayudó antes.

-Solo fuiste una distracción que no es lo mismo que ayuda. Además, me has traído un pulguiento problema a mi casa. Vete de aquí.

-¿Tanto te duele?

De un golpe, el ojiazul cerró el libro y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De qué manera te hago entender que no quiero verte?

-Tal vez seas la víctima, pero no por eso vas a esperar a que Joey te busque todo el tiempo.

-Haré que te saquen de aquí.

-Inténtalo, cariño. Pero voy a salir gritando todo lo que sé sobre ustedes dos.

Dos miradas amenazantes se encontraron, pero el poder de Angie fue mucho mayor. Seto desvió su mirada. La rubia se sentó frente a él.

-Eres un genio, así que iré al grano. ¿Sabes quienes fueron Romeo y Julieta?

-¿Qué rayos…

-¿Sí o no? –preguntó Angie con un tono autoritario. Una nueva guerra de miradas y de nuevo Seto como perdedor.

-Sí.

-¿Tristán e Isolda?

-¿Por qué… -de nuevo la mirada- Sí, los conozco.

-¿Siegfried y Brunilda?

-No entiendo a que vienen esas preguntas.

-¿Sí o no?

-Sí.

-¿Y sabes lo que tienen en común?

-Fueron amates trágicos.

-¡Bravísimo¿Y sabes el porqué?

-¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

-Pues yo no.

Otra guerra de miradas. Angie no cedía.

-Habla claro.

-Están muertos por idiotas, Setito de mi vida.

-¿Qué?

-Dejaron que las circunstancias fueran más fuertes que su amor. Vacilaron para defenderlo y murieron desgraciados. ¿Quieres que les pase eso a ustedes?

-Son personajes…

-Basados en parejas reales, tesoro. Abre esos lindos ojos. Joey te necesita tanto como tú a él.

-Pues no lo demuestra.

-Terroncito de azúcar, no seas tan orgulloso. Mi Joey está desesperado por estar a tu lado, con eso despierta cada mañana. Pero también está sufriendo, conoce a fondo tu dolor y tus lágrimas y ya no quiere equivocarse contigo.

-Cada vez que nos vemos, solo nos insultamos –confesó Kaiba- Y no es tú Joey.

-Je. Solo quería darte celos.

-No soy celoso.

-Seguro, amor.

-Deja de dirigirte a mí de esa manera.

-¿No sería mejor si cedieras un poco?

-¿Ceder?

-Joey no es le perro más listo del mundo y tú lo sabes. Sé un poco condescendiente con él. Dale a entender que estás esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar algo así?

-Lo sé. Lo sé.

-Ahora veo por qué ese asqueroso perro es así. Tú eres igual. Todo se parece a su dueño.

-A mi Sniffle nadie lo insulta más que yo.

-Lo odio.

-Eres irresistible, bombón. Claro que quiere estar contigo a todas horas y en todo momento. Eres su amor a primera vista.

Seto quiso fulminarla con la mirada, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas aminoró el efecto. Angie rió discretamente.

-Sería buena idea decirle a Joey que mi Sniffle es más inteligente que él y le anda haciendo la competencia ya.

-Tu horripilante perro entró a mi recámara la otra noche y ensució mi cama, mi traje y mi persona.

-Mokuba me dijo que no se te quitaba de encima.

-¡Tuve que bañarme después¡Es asqueroso!

-Está bien. Eso lo lamento.

-Voy a echarlo a la perrera.

-Quiero verlo. Además, por el momento es el perro de Mokuba¿no vas a herir sus sentimientos deshaciéndote de Sniffle, verdad?

-Gente como tú no debería existir.

-Mi lugar en esta vida no está en tela de juicio. Tu amor por Joey es el que estamos juzgando.

-Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo –Seto comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Todas tus lágrimas han sido en vano¿No deseas estar con él?

-No voy a responder eso.

-Cometió un error, Seto. Pero su amor por ti es de ésos que no se dan dos en un mismo siglo. ¿No te rescató de la muerte?

El castaño volvió a desviar su mirada, pensativo. Todavía le estremecía recordar la increíble presencia de los Dioses del Inframundo y la cálida luz de Joey llamándolo. Compartían un solo corazón desde entonces.

Y ése era el problema. Aunque Seto deseaba tener a su lado a Joey.

-Así es –Angie tomó una de sus manos- Dale esperanzas, cariño. Una vez Joey te dio abrigo en su corazón para que tú sanaras tu alma. El ahora necesita del tuyo para curarse. Debes decirle que lo has perdonado. Debes decirle que lo amas a pesar de todo.

Seto la miró a los ojos. Había algo extraño pero poderoso en Angie que le provocaba cierta inseguridad. Como si leyera su alma. O le conociera de toda la vida. Sus ojos verdes traspasaban en su interior.

-Siempre le fuiste fiel¿no es así? No renunciaste a amarlo ni un solo instante. Eso es lo que debes darle a entender a Joey. Tienen que recuperar esa confianza para compartir de nuevo sus vidas.

Angie se puso de pie sin soltar al ojiazul, invitándole con un gesto a tomar sus cosas para seguirla. Como si fuera un hechizo, Kaiba le obedeció. Juntos se dirigieron a uno de los campos de entrenamiento en la parte posterior de la Universidad. Caminaron hasta subir a las gradas de asfalto que rodeaba el campo.

-Siéntate y escúchame, Seto –le indicó la rubia, señalando una de las bancas.

-¿Qué…

-Sólo escúchame.

Seto tomó asiento para que Angie se arrodillara frente a él muy seria y con sus manos en sus rodillas. La joven lo observó unos minutos. El no pudo acertar cuál era su expresión. Cierta chispa apareció en aquellos ojos verdes.

-Hay tanto amor en tu vida, Seto, que puedes considerarte el hombre más rico del planeta. Mokuba te ama, Sniffle te ama, tus amigos te aman, yo te amo, y sobre todo, Joey te ama. Pocas personas tienen esa suerte. Yo sé que para muchos eres el CEO de Kaiba Corp., que luce cruel y sin sentimientos, porque nunca se han dado la oportunidad de conocerte realmente, te juzgan si ver. Pero eres un alma bellísima.

-No comprendo… -balbuceó azorado el castaño- … a dónde quieres ir con eso.

-Eres ese amor que no conoce medida ni tiempo, no conoces la derrota ni los obstáculos. Eres como el árbol que da sus frutos después de sobrevivir a una cruel tormenta y todavía alberga en sus ramas a las aves perdidas. ¿No es eso lo que hace tu compañía?

-¿Eh?

-Te he pensado mucho y me doy cuenta de que eres más noble de lo que tú mismo crees. Por eso digo que has perdonado a Joey porque veo ese perdón en tus ojos cada vez que pronuncio su nombre. Le lloras, lo sé. Amar no es fácil ni dulce. Temes entregarle todo de nuevo y que seas rechazado como antes. Pero aquellos tiempos ya se marcharon, Seto. Has visto su corazón sin máscara alguna y dichoso de ti, le conoces como pocos amantes tienen el lujo. Yo no te digo que vuelvas a escribir en un nuevo libro porque tu amor ya ha contado demasiadas páginas pero si te digo que vuelvas a escribir en una nueva hoja. Cuantas lágrimas veo en tus ojos que llueven solitarias por amor a Joey cuando deberían caer en las palmas de tu cachorro, gozosas y cálidas.

Kaiba sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo sé que todo se destruyó cuando viste la verdad como una luz cegadora después de tanto tiempo de oscuridad. Todo se vino abajo y tus sueños se quebraron como flores marchitas por el invierno. Pero no puedes permitir, tú que eres tan fuerte y decidido, que esos tormentos te alejen de tu amor. La semilla de la esperanza aún se encuentra en tu corazón, Seto querido, esperando un sueño para florecer. El unicornio existe, pero solo se deja ver al corazón dispuesto. Eres el aire que Joey respira, eres su alimento, su sed, sus lágrimas. Se aferra a ti como el náufrago débil a una frágil viga en un océano furioso y apenas se sostiene. A ti quiere llegar pero tiene miedo de que sus manos te manchen con dolor, pero si tú le muestras el camino, volverán a ser felices, Seto. Han vencido a la Muerte juntos, vencer sus dudas debería ser pan comido.

-Joey… -musitó el ojiazul con los ojos húmedos, sus puños se cerraron, levantando su mirada hacia la rubia- ¿Por qué dices que me amas?

Angie le sonrió dulcemente, tomando sus manos.

-Estoy enamorada de ti. Veo el color del castaño y pienso en tus finos cabellos. Veo el cielo azul y pienso en tus ojos tristes. Veo la blanca luz de la mañana y pienso en tu piel delicada. Veo a Joey y pienso en tu amor. Te amo porque eres amor. Te amo porque eres todo lo hermoso que el amor ha creado. Estás aquí haciendo de la Tierra un paraíso con ese divino cariño que encierra tu corazón. ¿Qué no ha de rendirse al amor? Voy a confiarte algo. Esta mirada no creí verla de nuevo. El amor verdadero. Por eso me enamoré de ti, así como me enamoré de Joey. No puedo permitir que esta bendición del cielo se esfume por un simple error humano. Amar es lanzarse al vacío sin saber cuan larga es la caída y si sobrevivirás a ella, solo cierra tus ojos y confía, Seto. Haz que Joey confíe de nuevo en que es digno de ti, déjalo acercarse a tu corazón y tu calor ya no lo dejará partir.

El cuerpo de Seto se estremeció y Angie lo abrazó, consolándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dándose cuenta de que él había comprendido.

-Bendito eres entre todos nosotros, Seto, porque has encontrado el amor de tu vida y puedes retenerlo. En este valle de sangre y dolor eres la vida, la esperanza… eres el ave del amor que anuncia la dicha.

La chica escuchó un leve sollozo y continuó abrazando a Kaiba. Sus ojos miraron al cielo rojizo del atardecer sobre ellos y se rozaron antes de dejar caer un par de lágrimas mientras ella canturreaba al oído del ojiazul.

_-"Komm in mein Boot_

_ein Sturn kommt auf_

_und es wird Nacht._

_Wo willst du hin_

_So ganz allein_

_Treibst du davon._

_Wer hält deine Hand_

_Wenn es dich_

_Nach unten zieht_

_Wo willst du hin_

_So uferlos_

_Die kalte See._

_Komm in mein Boot_

_Der Herbstwind hält_

_Die Segel straff... (i)_

-¿Por qué cantas esa letra? –Seto se separó un poco de ella, ya tranquilo.

-Oh, mi precioso niño –Angie sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón para limpiar el rostro del ojiazul- ¿Qué ángel te ha enviado a mí?

Ella tomó su mejilla y le dio un suave beso, Kaiba parpadeó confundido, provocando una risa de parte de la rubia.

-Es muy cruel navegar en el mar de la vida sola –Angie recorrió su rostro con admiración- Al menos ya tengo una lámpara que me ilumina –volvió a besarle- Te amo tanto mi niño lindo de ojos azules.

Con ambas manos, Angie tomó el rostro del ojiazul para besar su frente. Lloraba en silencio. Seto la miró preocupado al notar el gran desconsuelo en sus ojos pero ella seguía sonriéndole a pesar de sus lágrimas. Acariciando con sus pulgares esas mejillas, la rubia le dio otro beso, ahora en los labios, dejando escapar un sollozo.

-Ángela… -murmuró inquieto el ojiazul.

La rubia sollozó de nuevo sin soltarlo, cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer su rostro contra el pecho de Kaiba, que levantó sus manos para posarlas, titubeando, sobre sus hombros. Rápidamente, Angie tomó sus muñecas y las besó con ternura.

-No… -susurró- … no lo merezco… -besó sus dedos- No te preocupes, voy a ayudarte. Vas a ser feliz, tesoro. Te lo prometo.

Seto quiso decir algo ante la extraña actitud de la joven que lo reverenciaba como su fuera un ídolo. Su candor le hizo ruborizarse en tanto su cabeza trataba de buscar algo que decirle.

-¡FUCK YOU, KAIBA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?

Una pelirroja se acercó a ellos, subiendo a las gradas muy enojada, blandiendo amenazante su capeta de apuntes contra el castaño.

-Sonya…

-Shut up! Yo creí que eras un caballero, no un imbécil, Kaiba. ¡Déjala en paz!

-No, está bien –Angie se levantó, secándose el rostro con sus manos- Él estaba ayudándome.

-¿Uh? Really? –Sonya los miró- Pero... tú estabas llorando… por él ¿No es así?

-Oh, no –la rubia se volvió hacia Seto- Él es ahora mi precioso niño.

-Creo que te golpeaste con la banca…

-Quizá…

-Sonya¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –intervino el castaño.

-Te estaba buscando, baby. Hay un tipo que dice venir en representación de una revista preguntando por ti, sobre algo importante, según él. Está en la oficina del Rector.

-Gracias. Iré ahora mismo.

-Por cierto, soy Sonya Foucault –la pelirroja le extendió una mano a Angie- de los desafortunados Foucault de Australia.

-Ángela Da Silva, gusto en conocerte –replicó la rubia, estrechando su mano- ¿Foucault, dices?

-Yeap. ¿Por qué¿Conoces a alguien de mi familia?

-Sólo me parece haber oído antes ese nombre… no es nada –ella se giró- Ve a tus asuntos, gatito. Después te buscaré.

Angie posó una mano en la mejilla de Kaiba quien curiosamente no la rechazó y solo asintió en silencio. Sonya soltó su mandíbula ante la escena con unos ojos estupefactos.

-Un momento, Kaiba boy. ¿Qué no eres gay?

-Como yo –contestó la rubia.

-What¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sip.

-Jesus! Has caído del cielo, chica. La hermana de mi esposo, Matt, es gay pero recién terminó una relación muy desafortunada. ¡Oh, por favor, tienes que conocerla¡Ella es muy linda e inteligente! Matt la invitó a pasar unos días aquí en Ciudad Domino para distraerla, pero si accedes, puedo arreglarles una cita. ¿Aceptas?

-Bueno… -Angie se rascó su cabeza con un dedo.

-Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please with a cherrie on top?

-Sonya, calm down –le amonestó el ojiazul.

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo… ¿Cuál dices que es su nombre?

-YES! Lucy, Lucy Sinclair. No vas a decepcionarte, te lo juro.

-Si me disculpan –les interrumpió el castaño, haciéndoles ver que necesitaba que se movieran de su camino para salir de las gradas.

-Pasa, amor.

-Bye, Kaiba. I'll call you for the project.

Seto pasó entre ellas y bajó los escalones para marcharse, dejando a las chicas platicar de sus asuntos a gusto. Antes de dar vuelta por el pasillo de la salida, se giró para observar a Angie. De cierta manera, se parecía a Joey, pero aquellas lágrimas suyas le hicieron sentir una melancolía cargada de remordimiento. Volvió a su andar con una débil sonrisa. Sin notarlo, ahora la consideraba una buena amiga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey revisó de nuevo el papel en su mano. El edificio era el correcto. Dio unos pasos atrás para ver de nuevo la construcción. Un edificio de once pisos estilo moderno y muy elegante, de grandes ventanales oscuros y jardineras en cada nivel. Encogiéndose de hombros, entró en el lobby. Un portero le recibió, preguntando el motivo de su visita. Mientras el rubio daba sus datos y dejaba una identificación, observó a su alrededor. Era más lujoso por dentro. Se preguntó como Ryou podía vivir con tal soltura económica. Con instrucciones del portero, tomó el ascensor que le llevó al piso donde el albino vivía. Salió para toparse con un pasillo que solo llevaba a dos anchas puertas opuestas. Miró de nuevo su papel y tomó la de la izquierda. Tocó el timbre.

La puerta se abrió y un Bakura enfundado en jeans y sudadera holgada le recibió.

-Bienvenido, Joey. Pasa.

-Uh. Buenas noches, Bakura –Joey entró al departamento- ¿Ryou no se encuentra?

-No, fue a su reunión de té con Yugi.

-Oh…

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Un café, si no te molesta.

-Excelente decisión. Ahora te sirvo una taza. Toma asiento.

Joey admiraba el lugar, indudablemente decorado en un ambiente arábigo, con varias piezas de arte, que el rubio sospechó, fueran robadas. A pesar de todo, se percibía cálido y hogareño. Una vez más, se preguntó como podían pagar algo así.

-Mi niño es traductor de lenguas muertas, pero yo le ayudo –dijo Bakura, leyendo su expresión. Tiene gran ventaja haber rodado por el mundo por milenios.

-Oh, perdón, no quise…

-Muchos de los ensayos de Ryou son míos. Bien pagados, por cierto.

-¡Cielos! Y tú¿ya no… digo…

-Solo cuando algo vale la pena. Se los obsequio a mi chiquito.

-Ah… -los ojos del rubio no impidieron caer en las piezas de arte.

-Son compradas –volvió a explicar el Ladrón de Tumbas, mirando a Joey- ¿Qué clase de ladrón crees que soy?

-Perdón, Bakura, es que no pude evitarlo.

-Sí, ya sé. Como no evitaste darle una paliza a Seto¿verdad?

El albino se carcajeó al ver la cara de Joey y se dirigió a la cocina. Al regresar, el rubio se había sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones con las manos entre las piernas y cabizbajo. Bakura le tendió su taza de café con una mano, con la suya en la otra.

-Ryou te hizo venir para que tú y yo habláramos.

-¿Hablar tú y yo?

-Ahórrame las explicaciones. Estás en un aprieto, Joey.

-Y que lo digas –contestó éste, tomando su taza- Gracias.

-Tienes problemas técnicos en tu relación, muchacho. Lo que deberían de hacer es casarse ya, pelean como todo un buen matrimonio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por ser verdad. Estás en un atolladero. Ra te hizo el favor de develarle a Seto tus secretos, lástima que el ojiazul fuera tan sincero contigo que no te sorprendió conocer lo suyos¿eh?

-No sé que hacer. Pero no me parece que Atemu siga viviendo con él. Vamos, Bakura, tú también lo sabes. Ese Faraón nunca amó a Seto, solo pensaba en Yugi. Así se atrevió a mancillarlo y humillarlo solo por miedo a que Yugi fuera a morir.

-Cierto, pero no del todo. El Faraón sí ama a tu Seto y algún tiempo lo deseó como pareja. No lo notaste porque su alma es muy compleja para leerla de golpe como la tuya. Unos años no se comparan a milenios.

-Solo hemos discutido desde que regresamos de "ahí" –dijo Joey después de beber su café- ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo, Bakura?

-Qué remedio…

-Lo extraño muchísimo…

-Ah…

-…y…

-Habla ahora o calla para siempre.

-… lo extraño… -Joey se sonrojó- … tú me entiendes…

-¿Te urge cogértelo?

-No es como lo planteas –balbuceó el rubio con el rostro incendiado- He estado pensando en sacarlo de la mansión a la fuerza. No lo quiero ver cerca de Atemu.

-Eso sería un gravísimo error, Joey. No solo te ganarías al Faraón como enemigo jurado por andar maltratando de esa forma a su primito, sino que el dragoncete te tomaría rencor por ser tan idiota. Y no te avergüences, la chispa entre ustedes dos es natural. Es obvio que tu deseo aflore cuando te le acercas. Son uno solo, recuérdalo. Todas esas estupideces románticas los van a atacar. Ahora, si el Faraón anda como sombra de tu amante, es solo para asegurarse de que no le vayas a hacer algo parecido a lo del Parque.

-Nunca haría algo así.

-Nunca digas nunca, porque cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo.

-Todo esto es tan increíble. Jamás pensé que Atemu amara a Yugi desde que lo liberó del Rompecabezas del Milenio. Todo ese amor guardado por tanto tiempo.

-Así es esto. Pero estás aquí para escuchar algo, Joey.

-¿Sí? –los ojos amielados se fijaron en Bakura.

-Tienes que aceptarte tal y como eres para volver con Seto. Tú problema es que pretendes ser algo que ya no puede rehacerse porque sería una mentira ante el hecho de que ustedes dos ya se conocen de pies a cabeza. Ofrécete con todos tus pecados.

-Tú sabes cuanto dolor le causé.

-Ayúdalo a superarlo.

-¿Cómo, si solo peleamos?

-Pues no pelees y hazle el amor, en el buen sentido de la palabra, cachorrito.

El rubio le dio otro sorbo a su taza. El Ladrón de Tumbas se recostó sobre un cojín del sofá, bebiendo de la suya.

-No quiero presionarte pero tienes que moverte y ya. No solo son ustedes dos en este plantea, Joey. Todo el mundo habla del "divorcio" entre el Faraón y su Sacerdote. Kaiba se ha convertido en un festín para corazones ambiciosos. Corres el riesgo de que alguien lo seduzca antes que tú.

-¿Él me traicionaría así?

-Traición no. Despecho sí.

-¿Quién se atrevería….

-¿El nombre de Pegasus o Von Schroider te dice algo?

-¿Bromeas?

-Si no te apuras la lista crecerá. Y yo puedo hacer fila, créeme.

Joey escupió su café.

-¿QUÉ?

-Tranquilo, es una broma. Pero los demás buitres no lo son. Una vez que des el primer paso, todo será más fácil. Y por Ra, ya olvídate del Faraón. Tú tienes más problemas que resolver que pensar en el fanfarrón ése.

-En verdad me sorprendes, Bakura. Si antes me hubieran dicho que tú y yo hablaríamos de esta manera, los hubiera tildado de locos.

-Yo lo hice.

-¿Eh?

-Esto lo hago porque Ryou me lo pidió, no porque me intereses.

-De todos modos, gracias. Sólo tú sabes lo que fue estar ahí.

Bakura suspiró con la mirada perdida en la superficie de su café.

-No tienes ni idea, muchacho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(i) Letra de Seemann, Rammstein. Desearía poner una traducción pero a duras penas pude entenderle a la metáfora de la traducción en inglés. –oh, sí, oh, cielos. No sé alemán-


	12. Encrucijada

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: ¿Recuerdan aquellos relatos donde Seto hacía lo que quería con Joey? ¡Ah, cómo me dieron rabia!

Por esos fics levanto mi copa y digo: ¡Bohemios, brindo con un LEMON!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_¿Por qué cada vez que te alejas  
me dejas desangrar?  
¿Por qué cada vez que te largas me arrancas  
me descarnas?_

No, ya no hay más, ya no hay más  
ya cortaste mis brazos mis piernas y ya no doy más  
ya no hay más  
ya mi carne se encuentra contigo  
en otro lugar. 

………………_.. La Balada, La Cuca._

CAPITULO 11. ENCRUCIJADA.

El paisaje verde y colorido animaba a Seto. Se agradecía haber seguido el consejo de la doctora Jung de realizar otra actividad diferente a las de su rutina. Azuzó al caballo para seguir trotando otros metros por el campo. El club estaba poco concurrido y tenía gran espacio para cabalgar. Su pensamiento voló al recuerdo de Joey.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _Flashback_

-… and it's a honor to me, give this nomination to Joey Wheeler, whom we'll considerated like one of ours special boys in this great team. We know that in his expert hands the world surely is going to seem a piece of art. Congratitulations, Joey.

Seto sonreía mientras Gilbert M. de Grosvenor, presidente de la NGS, le extendió una mención honorífica a Joey, quien la recibió con diplomacia, sosteniendo en su otro brazo el Púlitzer que minutos antes le otorgaron. Luces y aplausos llenaron la sala de prensa en las oficinas principales de la Sociedad, en Washington, D.C., mientras el rubio estrechaba las manos de los miembros de los organizadores y colaboradores. La alusiva duró unos cuantos minutos antes de que William Graves, editor de la revista, tomara su turno para hablar.

-Thanks, everybody. Now, also we know one thing: this couldn't happen if Kaiba Corp., never consent to open his arms and heart to Joey. Please, Mr. Kaiba, accept this diploma in the name of our Society...

Nuevas luces bombardearon la sala cuando el CEO subió al estrado para recibir una mención de agradecimiento por el documental de su compañía. Mientras Graves leía a él y a la prensa la mención, sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con Joey. Los aplausos desviaron su atención, estrechando la mano del editor en jefe y luego la del resto. El presidente de la Sociedad le invitó a decir unas palabras. Mostrando el diploma, agradeció ese reconocimiento y dirigió unas palabras al rubio, cuyo rostro inexpresivo le aturdía. Cuando terminó, los periodistas no perdieron tiempo en pedir más fotos y preguntar una vez más sobre como se llevó a cabo el documental. Un fotógrafo oficial de la revista le suplicó una toma junto con Joey para ponerla en el artículo editorial. Como si fuera algo común y corriente, Joey se paró a su lado, dándole un saludo diplomático y frío, casi sin verlo.

-Mr. Kaiba, now that you two worked together, Have you think in other projects? –un reportero aprevechó para preguntarle al ojiazul.

-That depends of Mr. Wheeler –aventuró, esperando una respuesta esperanzadora.

-Mr. Wheeler?

-I only was a merely friend of the company. I have other plans for now.

La foto se hizo, Seto ocultó muy bien su desaire ante las palabras del rubio, quien después de darle una sonrisa forzada se marchó hacia Serenity, en un extremo del estrado. Mike, el representante de Joey se le acercó a saludarlo.

-Thanks for everything, Mr. Kaiba, Would you like to join us in the reception?

-No, thanks, Mr. McKlein. I need to go back.

Kaiba se dio vuelta sin atender más a la prensa, saliendo de la sala para tomar el ascensor. Roland le alcanzó antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

-Señor, ¿no va a quedarse?

-No tiene caso. Toma –le arrojó el diploma- que lo cuelguen en donde no lo vea.

-Pero, señor…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaiba guió al caballo a los establos, bajó de éste y tomó las riendas para dejarlo hasta su caballeriza, despidiendo al mozo. En su lugar ya, se quitó el caso, buscando el cepillo para darle una pasada al animal. Joey tenía un mal recuerdo de ese trabajo suyo, pues cuando fue publicado, ocurrió la tragedia en el hangar. Removió los guantes blancos para sentir la piel y las crines. El caballo era completamente negro y muy dócil, el preferido de Seto.

-Hoy fue un gran día, ¿no, Babieca? –le dijo, acariciando su hocico. El caballo se sacudió como afirmando sus palabras- Buen chico –Seto sacó de su bolsillo un terrón de azúcar para el caballo.

La puerta se deslizó, cerrando el lugar. El ojiazul se volvió, sorprendido. Joey colocaba un seguro para que no los molestaran.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –le preguntó Kaiba, dejando al caballo.

-Te seguí. Ya me cansé de que nos veamos como si fuéramos extraños.

-Tú lo has hecho así.

-Para ti es muy cómodo, ¿no? Has quedado como el gran CEO que se valió de un simple fotógrafo para glorificarse.

-Nunca les dije que me dieran un reconocimiento a la par del tuyo, pero era lógico. Te hiciste famoso gracias a mí.

-Oh, perdón, lo olvidaba, el gran Seto Kaiba es autosuficiente y no necesita de nadie.

El castaño iba a refutarle pero recordó las palabras de Angie. Si comenzaban a pelear, de nuevo se insultarían y terminarían más alejados. Se quedó callado mientras el rubio se paraba frente a él.

-¿Por qué sigues con Atemu?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Le sigues dando techo y son grandes "amigos", ¿por qué?

-Ya no tenemos que reprocharnos.

-Perdón, creo que no escuché bien. Te violó, te aterró, casi te mata, ¿y no tienes que reprocharle?

-¿Vamos a seguir con lo mismo?

-Contéstame.

-Es algo que no quieres comprender. Hablaremos cuando dejes de atacar a Atemu.

Seto quiso avanzar pero Joey le sujetó por la cintura.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?

-Suéltame.

-¿Qué te dio para que lo creas un santo?

-Él no… no tiene caso… no lo entenderías –el castaño musitó débilmente. Quiso empujarlo.

-¿Qué no entendería? ¿Eh? Dímelo –el rubio le rodeó con ambos brazos.

-Joey, suéltame por favor.

-Lo amas, ¿es eso? ¿Sientes amor por ese monstruo?

-Ya basta, Joey.

-¿Lo que yo hice es peor que lo que te hizo él?

-Joey, por favor…

-¡Contéstame!

Se miraron sin decir nada. Kaiba quería golpearlo, gritarle; pero se contuvo. Ahora Joey era el herido. Trató de zafarse, pero el rubio lo aprisionó más contra su cuerpo. La mirada de éste tomó un brillo conocido para el ojiazul.

-No, Joey, así no –le dijo, buscando liberarse.

-Te necesito… -el tono de voz del rubio era desesperación y deseo.

-Déjame ir, Joey, por favor.

Éste le besó con fuerza y Seto se revolvió. Una mano bajó hasta sus glúteos para empujarlo contra una erección naciente, haciendo que el ojiazul jadeara y una lengua invadiera su boca. Sus dedos estrujaron la camisa de Joey. Sentía deseo pero no en la forma en que solía despertar en él cuando el rubio lo tocaba.

Algo faltaba.

-Atemu no te conoce como yo –le murmuró en sus labios- No sabe como llevarte al clímax de la manera en que yo lo hago.

-Joey…

-Tú también me deseas, Seto. Pero no quieres aceptarlo, sigues temeroso de la opinión de Atemu y ya me harté de eso.

Kaiba sintió una de las manos de Joey hacer un recorrido desde su cintura hasta el frente de sus pantalones blancos, envolviendo sus órganos. El castaño jadeó cerrando sus ojos, mientras el otro sonrió despectivo.

-Tú me deseas y yo te deseo, ¿por qué no estar juntos?

Esa pregunta repiqueteó en la mente de Seto, pero a pesar de encontrarla cierta y excitarse con el toque de Joey, aún no sentía eso que hacía sus encuentros tan especiales. Empujó al rubio, logrando separarse pero sus muñecas fueron atrapadas.

-Joey, no… -murmuró un poco nervioso, jaloneando sus brazos.

Los tironeos se hicieron más violentos. Babieca relinchó nervioso al verlos así. Joey atrajo sus muñecas con una mano y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón para quitarlo e inmovilizar las muñecas del ojiazul cuyos ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y asustados al sentir el duro amarre alrededor de sus manos. Se hizo hacia atrás, girándose con fuerza para tratar de escapar, sin embargo; el rubio solamente lo abrazó de nuevo, atrayéndolo a un rincón donde se encontraba paja esparcida en gruesos montones. Lo empujó, arrojándolo sobre uno de ellos y se arrodilló frente a él para acercarse en tanto abría el broche y cierre de sus jeans.

-¡Joey, basta! –Seto levantó una pierna para empujarlo pero el rubio la esquivó, aprisionando su tobillo envuelto en la bota negra.

Sin perder tiempo, el ojiazul usó su otra pierna, lanzándole una patada que pasó muy cerca del rostro de Joey, quien furioso tomó ambos tobillos y lo jaló hacia él, quedando entre sus muslo. Las manos del rubio tomaron sus caderas, levantándolas para friccionarse con él. Kaiba gimió adolorido ante el brutal contacto.

-… basta…

Joey se inclinó para besar su cuello con unos cuantos mordiscos bruscos, con sus manos viajando de sus caderas hasta la parte superior de su blazer negro, desatando la pañoleta blanca y continuando con los botones para hacerlo a un lado y proseguir con su camisa. Su boca se plantó en los labios del castaño, callando sus protestas; las manos atadas de éste lo empujaban débilmente. Los dedos del rubio pronto abrieron la blanca camisa y masajearon su piel. Joey bajó sus labios hasta uno de aquellos pezones. Seto jadeó reprimido. Sus piernas se flexionaron para apoyarse y tratar de empujar al otro, pero el roce solo excitó más al rubio, el cual lamió su pezón antes de chuparlo.

-… por favor… Joey… -suplicó el castaño con la respiración un poco acelerada.

Sus manos aprisionaron la tela de la camisa de Joey al sentir una mordida algo salvaje en su pecho. El rubio se dirigió hasta sus pantalones, tallando su rostro en sus caderas y pasando por su miembro apenas con un roce. Kaiba volvió a removerse inútilmente para alejarse de él.

-Seto, no soy tan estúpido para creer que no quieres esto.

-No así, Joey…

-Lo quieres, lo necesitas… -Joey posó una mano entre las piernas del ojiazul, acariciándolo- Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa –comentó al ver un bulto sobresaliente en su pantalón.

-… basta, por favor… -Seto echó su cabeza hacia atrás; si se sentía excitado, pero no de la manera en que él lo quería. Deseaba al rubio, pero sus caricias no le agradaban, carecían de esa especie de magia que nublaba su mente.

Joey volvió a sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas para tomar los tobillos del castaño y quitarle las botas, seguido del resto de sus ropas, desnudándolo de la cintura hacia abajo con cierto apresuramiento. Sus dedos envolvieron su miembro semi erecto, haciendo que endureciera, mientras Kaiba jadeaba pesadamente, cerrando sus ojos; moviendo sus muñecas en pos de liberarlas del cinturón. El rubio lo dejó y pasó un brazo por debajo de su cintura, con el otro tomando sus muñecas. Lo levantó de un tirón para sentarlo a horcajadas sobre él.

-… Joey, no…

-¡Deja de mentir! –gruñó éste, enterrando sus dedos en su cabellera para obligarlo a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y morder su cuello.

Seto abrió sus ojos. Estaban húmedos. Su vista se clavó en las vigas de la caballeriza. Tenía miedo, pero aún más frustración. No quería que Joey hiciera esto, pero ya no deseaba alejarlo. Su cuerpo tembló al percibir la mano del rubio deslizarse desde su espalda hasta sus glúteos, con sus dedos húmedos por saliva, buscando. Se mordió un labio, nervioso. Si batallaba con Joey, empeoraría las cosas, pues éste lo tomaría a mal, creyendo erróneamente que ya no sentía el mismo amor por él, como si su pasado matrimonio aún pesara entre ellos. Un dedo invadió su interior y no pudo evitar revolverse, pero Joey lo sujetó por la cintura. Gimió adolorido. Sus manos entre sus cuerpos se contrajeron.

-… por favor…

Otro dedo se unió a la invasión al tiempo que los labios del rubio besaron su cuello, confortándolo. Seto jadeó cuando su próstata fue rozada por la yema de aquellos dedos que empezaron a moverse en tijera. El ojiazul cerró de vuelta sus ojos, mientras Joey continuaba introduciendo sus dedos, tocando de nuevo ese punto como para excitarlo más. Las caderas de Kaiba empezaron a moverse al compás de la mano de Joey, en contra de la voluntad del ojiazul.

-¿Lo ves? Nadie más puede tocarte como yo… -Joey besó y mordisqueó su lóbulo- …me perteneces… solo a mí… a mí…

El estímulo continuó. El ojiazul gimió tímidamente, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Joey, el ritmo se aceleró y su miembro empezó a dolerle, anunciando un orgasmo apresurado que llegó con un grito ahogado, manchando la camisa del rubio y su estómago con su semen. Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. No era el placer que recordaba. Joey retiró sus dedos para abrir completamente su bragueta. Seto respingó al sentir el movimiento, empujando al rubio para alejarse.

-Joey, no espera…

Éste tomó sus muñecas para traerlo de vuelta, levantando sus brazos; obligándolo a pasarlos encima de su cabeza y dejarlos caer en sus hombros, para después bajar sus pantalones y calzoncillos al nivel de sus caderas, dejando libre su hinchado y erecto pene que guió hasta la entrada del ojiazul, clavando sus dedos en las caderas de aquél. Kaiba gritó al ser penetrado tan brutalmente, gimiendo ante el ardor en sus paredes interiores. El dolor punzante se extendió por toda su espalda. Sus lágrimas se multiplicaron. Los labios de Joey se pegaron sobre los suyos, mitigando sus sollozos. Cayeron de vuelta a la paja. Seto abrió sus temblorosos párpados para mirar unos ojos amielados que mostraban furia y resentimiento.

-Joey…

Volvieron a besarse. El dolor que el ojiazul sentía comenzó a ceder. Justo a tiempo pues Joey comenzó a moverse, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus hombros y apoyándose en su antebrazo con el otro. Las embestidas fueron haciéndose cada vez más violentas, rápidas. Ambos jadeaban. Pronto, Seto volvió a sentirse excitado por el masajeo de su miembro por la mano de Joey. Arqueó su espalda al toque del rubio en su próstata. La fricción de sus cuerpos fue estímulo suficiente para que terminara de nuevo. Joey gimió cuando los espasmos del castaño aprisionaron su erección y con un último impulso, se clavó profundo en Kaiba, liberando su esencia antes de caer agotado sobre él.

Jadeos entrecortados era todo lo que se escuchaba. Seto suspiró cansado. El peso y el calor de Joey lo extrañaba enormemente, pero esta ocasión lo lastimaba al igual que su miembro aún dentro de él. Levantó sus brazos para dejarlos caer por sobre su cabeza. Sus muñecas le dolían de estar prisioneras. El rubio se retiró y Kaiba gimió de dolor cuando lo hizo; el otro cuerpo se alejó, cayendo a un lado. Babieca relinchó tímidamente, pasando de un lado a otro de su corral. El castaño se llevó las manos a su boca para liberarlas del cinturón. Con sus dientes, aflojó el nudo y apresuradamente se lo quitó. Sus ojos se rozaron.

Sexo.

Sexo era todo lo que habían tenido.

Sin importarle el dolor entre sus piernas, se irguió para buscar sus ropas maltrechas y vestirse. Joey se dio cuenta y quiso ayudarlo, apenado, pero fue rechazado con un empujón.

-Seto… yo…

El ojiazul se puso de pie, terminándose de abrochar su blazer y sacudiendo la paja de sus cabellos; se encaminó a la puerta, quitándole el seguro para correrla.

-Seto, espera…

-No necesito decirte que desde aquella noche en el hangar, Atemu no volvió a tocarme –Seto se detuvo en la puerta, su voz temblaba- Ya no sé lo que te pasa –sus ojos se volvieron a Joey- Pero si haciéndome esto te hace sentir mejor, ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme –con esto, desapareció tras la puerta.

Un sollozo se dejó escuchar. Joey se lamentaba haber forzado al ojiazul, solo porque se sentía celoso de que siguiera cerca del Faraón. Se mesó los cabellos, desesperado. Como un perfecto patán había obligado a Kaiba a un sexo sin nada de ternura ni cariño, como si solo fueran bestias salvajes. Su deseo por tener la compañía del castaño le cegó, olvidando por completo los sentimientos de éste.

Babieca retrocedió alarmado cuando el rubio golpeó una y otra vez sus puños contra los muros de madera. Seto se había tragado su dolor para que él se sintiera satisfecho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik repasaba atento las fotografías de la fiesta de Año Nuevo en la Mansión Kaiba, que Mokuba le había enviado. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto en la cama de su habitación. Sonreía al ver las tomas del chico sobre los invitados.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír así, hermano –dijo Ishizu desde la puerta abierta.

-¿Eh? Bueno, Mokuba tiene un humor extraño.

-Es un jovencito feliz –la egipcia se sentó a su lado- Le gusta mostrarle a las personas sus otras caras.

Los hermanos siguieron observando las fotos en silencio, hasta que Ishizu miró fijamente a Marik.

-Tenemos que discutir algo.

-Uh, claro hermana, ¿sobre qué?

-De ti y el Faraón.

-¿Qué con eso? –el joven se ruborizó- No te comprendo.

-Ra sabe que siempre te he cuidado, hermano y te conozco muy bien para decir que has estado muy triste pensando en él.

-Te equivocas.

-Estás enamorado de él.

-Claro que no –Marik se removió nervioso, jugando con las fotos- Solo somos amigos.

-Marik, no mientas.

-Yo no estoy mintiendo.

-Marik, mírame.

-En verdad, Ishizu.

-Mírame.

-Solo somos amigos…

-Marik…

Éste levantó su rostro, preocupado.

-No estoy reprochándote nada, -la joven peinó sus cabellos- lo ocultaste muy bien cuando le serviste tiempo atrás, pero esto es algo que no dura escondido. Solo quiero verte contento y no deprimido como lo has estado.

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás, Marik. El Faraón ha descubierto su cariño por Yugi, estar a su lado te lastima y eso no me gusta. Volveremos a Egipto.

-Pero…

-Ayudarle incondicionalmente no ganará su corazón que ya tiene un dueño. Odión y yo lo hemos platicado mucho y decidimos que lo mejor para ti es alejarte de todo esto.

-¡No, por favor! –Marik hizo a un lado las fotos, viendo a su hermana con angustia- Haré lo que quieras, pero no volvamos a casa.

-Observa como te comportas. No, ya no puedo seguir contemplándote así. Vamos a regresar. De cualquier forma, ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí.

-¡Por favor! –el egipcio tomó sus manos- Quisiera estar más tiempo con nuestros amigos, Ishizu. No me alejes de ellos.

-Marik, entiende, ¿vas a seguir llorando por el? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí solo por esperar un milagro? El no te quiere así. El Faraón es nuestro amigo y señor. Nada más. Al menos confórmate con eso y no eches a perder una relación amistosa que te brinda incondicionalmente.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto lo que sienta por él? –las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Marik- ¿Crees que hago una ofensa a los Dioses al sentir esto porque soy un simple Guardián de Tumbas?

-¡No, Marik! –Ishizu toó sus hombros, dando un suave apretón- No es eso. Eres mi hermano y por Ra sabes cuanto vales para mí, pero estas lágrimas son vanas y me duele. Quiero alejarte para que lo olvides y te des otra oportunidad, que mereces.

-Ishizu, es que no puedo.

-Regresemos a casa, Marik. Sé que dolerá, pero la distancia te ayudará y pronto verás que ese sentimiento se irá en el río del olvido.

-Déjame quedarme aquí, por favor.

-No…

Marik comenzó a llorar abiertamente, bajando de la cama para salir. Ishizu le siguió preocupada.

-¡Espera, Marik!

-¡¿Por qué todos están en mi contra! –le gritó a la joven.

-¡No estoy en tu contra! ¡Quiero ayudarte!

-¡Mentira! ¡Tú si puedes tener a Odión y ser feliz, pero yo no!

-¡No, Marik, escucha…!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Marik, regresa!

El Guardián de Tumbas se dio media vuelta bruscamente y chocó contra Odión que entraba a verlos, consternado al oír los gritos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, deteniendo a Marik.

-¡¿Tú también vas a reprochármelo!

-Tranquilo, Marik, ¿de qué hablas?

-¡No quiero regresar a Egipto! ¡Yo quiero estar aquí!

-Marik, Marik – Odión tomó su rostro- Cálmate y presta atención.

-¡Por favor, Odión! ¡Quiero quedarme!

-El Faraón está aquí…

Marik abrió sus ojos como platos al ver detrás de Odión a un Atemu evidentemente preocupado de ver la escena.

-Mi señor… no te esperábamos –habló Ishizu, intercambiando una mirada con Odión- Qué alegría que nos visites.

-¿Qué le sucede a Marik?

El aludido apretó sus labios para controlar sus sollozos, con un denso rubor en su rostro.

-Una discusión de hermanos –contestó la egipcia- Nada serio, mi señor.

-Ustedes no deben pelear entre sí.

-Era una pequeña diferencia de opinión, Faraón. Solo eso.

Los ojos violetas de éste se posaron en Marik que no se atrevió a mirarlo.

-El Faraón vino a invitarnos a una fiesta –intervino Odión- Pero me parece que sería mejor si lo habláramos en la sala.

-Vamos –la egipcia se adelantó- ¿Gustas algo mientras conversamos, mi señor?

-No, así está bien. ¿Puedo hablar a solas con Marik?

Ishizu miró a su hermano.

-De verdad no ocurre nada, Faraón.

-Insisto…

-No hemos cenado aún, ¿por qué no nos acompañas, mi señor? Sería un honor y un gusto.

Atemu le vio de reojo antes de volver su vista al Guardián de Tumbas.

-Aceptaré, gracias por su gesto.

-Marik, ¿por qué no me ayudas en la cocina, por favor?

-Sí –musitó el joven, agradeciendo de tener una excusa para salir de ahí.

Se encaminó con rapidez al tiempo que limpiaba su rostro sonrojado de sus lágrimas. Al llegar a la cocina se recargó contra la barra para tomar aire. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. La verdad era que se sentía poca cosa al enamorarse del Faraón. Nunca se igualaría a Yugi. Era un excelente duelista, un gran amigo y una persona muy noble, su éxito y fama era reconocido. Él, en cambio, carecía de sus cualidades. Solo era un chico que pertenecía al círculo de los Guardianes de Tumbas, cuyo único futuro próspero era trabajar en el Museo del Cairo y pescar en tiempo de desbordamiento del Nilo.

-Ya no llores, hermano –le habló Ishizu, poniendo una mano en su hombro- Los Dioses saben que daría mi vida para que fueses feliz, pero ambos sabemos que no se puede obligar a amar.

-Lamento haberte gritado. No quise decirlo. Estoy muy contento de que tú y Odión sean una pareja. Lo siento mucho, hermana.

-Yo lo sé –la egipcia le abrazó- No te preocupes.

-Ishizu…

-¿Dime?

-Al menos… ¿podríamos quedarnos hasta la fiesta que dice Odión?

Ella le sonrió.

-Voy a ayudarte, Marik. Estoy segura que Ra escuchará mis oraciones y mi pequeño hermano tendrá a alguien que le corresponda. Todo será mejor cuando volvamos a casa, hasta entonces solo pensaremos en esa fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, hermana.

-Anda, vamos a preparar la cena.

-¿Te gustan las fiestas, Ishizu?

-Claro, aunque si Bakura está invitado, será un pandemónium.

-Contamos con Ryou para detenerlo…

Risas se escucharon hasta donde se encontraba el Faraón, que había alcanzado a oírles antes de cruzar a al sala, guiado por Odión. Las palabras del Ladrón de Tumbas vinieron a su mente.

"_Le rompes el corazón a Marik…"_

-¿Sucede algo, Faraón?

-No, nada Odión.

Atemu se quedó pensativo. Pronto tendría que hablar tanto con Marik como con Yugi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La recepción estaba tranquila, sin movimiento alguno más que Misao recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse.

-¿No necesita nada, Señor Kaiba?

-No, Misao, gracias. Ve a casa.

-Hasta mañana, señor.

El ojiazul abrió las puertas para entrar a su oficina, arrojando su mochila y laptop al sofá en un extremo y quitándose su gabardina blanca. La noche caía en Ciudad Domino, el cielo estrellado era visible desde las ventanas del edificio. Seto se acercó al teléfono para marcar a su hermano, dejando el altavoz.

-¡WAF! ¡UF!

-Maldito perro… -gruñí al oírle- ¡Mokuba!

-¡Ja,ja,ja! Espera, Sniffle. ¡Hola, hermano!

-Af. ¡Arf!

-¿Por qué ese perro sigue dentro? Te dije que lo quería fuera por las noches.

-Oh, vamos, Seto. Sniffle se ha portado bien.

-Uf. Uf.

-¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?

-¡Excelente! Pasé el examen de Álgebra y el maestro de Historia aceptó mi ensayo. ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

-Hum.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… Angie trajo una invitación.

-Y creer que mi día no podía ser peor. ¿De qué es esa invitación?

-Para una fiesta de disfraces.

-¿Qué?

-¡UF!

-Como no todos pudimos estar en la recepción que le hicieron a Joey por su premio, si hermana organizó una fiesta, aquí en Ciudad Domino. Pero será de disfraces porque él no quería que fuera algo muy formal. Serenity está organizando todo y nos ha invitado, por supuesto.

-Lo idiota es de familia… -murmuró el ojiazul, sentándose en su silla.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

-Nada.

-¿Vamos a ir, verdad?

-No te lo voy a prohibir, pero yo no iré.

-¿Por qué? Es la fiesta de Joey, ¿qué no quieres estar con él?

-Has hablado mucho con Atemu.

-Seto…

-¿Af?

-No voy a ir, Moki y fin del asunto.

-Oye, es una buena oportunidad para que se reconcilien.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos.

-No.

-¡Warf!

-Atemu irá, ya me lo dijo.

-Bien por él.

-Seto Kaiba, asistirás a esa fiesta o lo vas a lamentar.

-No tengo ánimos para algo así, Moki, eso es todo.

-Tienes que…

-Af. Af. Uf.

-No.

-No me obligues, hermano.

Seto enarcó una ceja.

-¿Obligarme, tú a mí?

-Ajam, si no vas, voy a poner en la red fotos tuyas muy comprometedoras.

-Moki, reporteros más sagaces que tú lo han intentado y se han estrellado contra un muro. No existen tales fotos.

-¡Claro que sí! Tú y Joey tomando un baño juntos, por ejemplo….

El ojiazul azotó sus palmas contra el escritorio.

-¡¿QUÉ!

-… o una sesión de masaje erótico.

-¿Uf?

-¡¿QUÉ!

-Tú decides, Seto. O asistes a la fiesta o el mundo sabrá de la otra cara del CEO de Kaiba Corp. Ahora sí estarás en primera plana.

-No te atreverías.

-Pruébame. Yo también soy un Kaiba.

-¡Wurf!

-Mokuba, ¿cómo obtuviste esas fotos?

Una risa triunfal se escuchó por la línea.

-Eso es lo de menos, ¿vas a estar en la fiesta?

-¿Las has visto?

- Por supuesto, ¡oh, hermano! No te conocía esa fase tan cachonda, ¿Y me querías castigar por mis revistas? ¡Qué bárbaro!

Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Seto.

-Maldito Joey –masculló.

-Naaah, no fue Joey quien me las dio, no me esquives, ¿vas a estar en la fiesta?

-No, no lo…

-¿Vas a estar en la fiesta?

-… está bien.

-¡Excelente! Te he hecho una cita en la tienda de disfraces del Sur, ya lo tiene anotado Misao, ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

-Tú…

-¡Nos vemos!

-¡Uf!

-¡Mokuba, espera…!

El teléfono sonó con la línea cortada. Seto se recostó en su respaldo, furioso, colgando la llamada de golpe.

-Esto no se queda así…

Se llevó una mano a su sien, para darle un masaje y aliviar una jaqueca. Primero, el encuentro desagradable con Joey en el club campestre, luego la espantosa escena de las rosas enviadas a su salón de clases en la Universidad por Siegfried, y ahora esto. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de gritar y ponerse a llorar. Por su mente había cruzado la idea de pedirle al Faraón que usara sus poderes sobre Joey para tenerlo de vuelta como en los tiempos pasados. Era peor verlo y no estar a su lado que tenerlo por desaparecido. No siquiera el hecho de haber cedido a un sexo apresurado los ayudó. El castaño posó una mano inconscientemente sobre su vientre. Nunca hubo conexión al momento del encuentro y eso le dolía de sobremanera.

Siempre habían tendido una intimidad llena de cariño y pasión, que le hacía flotar en las nubes. Joey era un amante excepcional. Adoraba a su cuerpo como si fuera un caro tesoro y le brindaba un placer único. Realmente le hacía el amor.

-¿Puedo pasar?

El ojiazul levantó su vista para encontrarse con un hombre en traje de fino corte, bastón con mango de diamante y porte elegante que le sonrió al encontrar su mirada.

-Pegasus.

-Hola, Seto querido –saludó éste, entrando a la oficina con paso seguro.

-¿Qué no deberías estar en tu montacargas para mover tus consolas de juego?

-No seas tan sarcástico. He estado ocupado, es cierto, pero me he dado tiempo para venir a verte.

-Puedo adivinar para qué…

-¡Oh, sí, por favor, adivina!

-Quieres a Prometeo en tu torneo -le espetó Kaiba sin ningún gesto para invitarlo a sentarse o saludarlo.

-En parte.

-Eres fácil de adivinar, Pegasus.

-¿Tú lo crees? –le preguntó, sonriéndole maliciosamente al castaño.

-Si quieres mi creación tendrás que hacer fila. Trata de hacer una cita con mi asistente para ver si puedo atenderte en los próximos cien años.

-No seas tan rudo, Seto, tesoro.

-Para ti soy Kaiba y márchate ya.

Pegasus siguió sonriendo al tiempo que sacaba un sobre de su saco para tenderlo a Seto que no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarlo.

-Esta es mi invitación especial y personal para que asistas a mi torneo….

-Ya no participo en duelos.

-… como juez y un muy invitado especial.

-Declino tu oferta.

-Piénsalo, Seto. Es buena oportunidad para que nuestras compañías se unan y hagan un negocio redondo.

-Estás necesitado de promoción, Pegasus, ésa es la realidad y quieres que yo te ayude.

-No del todo verdad –aceptó, dejando el sobre el escritorio- Pero si quiero algo de ti –Pegasus clavó sus ojos en Seto.

-Sueña, Pegasus.

-¿Aceptarías una cena conmigo?

-¿Qué? –el ojiazul se echó a reír, burlón.

-Es un cortejo, puntualizo.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, aún divertido.

-Has perdido los sesos, Pegasus. Vete de mi edificio.

-Ya no estás más con Atemu, así que puedo…

-He dicho que te vayas, ¿quieres que te saque a patadas?

-No hay necesidad de ser tan rudos, Seto lindo. ¿Todavía esperas el milagro de que Joey regrese a tu lado?

Seto dejó a un lado la pequeña punzada de dolor para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta las puertas de su oficina para abrirlas de par en par. Sus ojos destellaron rabia ante la pregunta.

-Lárgate.

-Siempre has sido sagaz en tus decisiones. Primero escogiste a Atemu, ahora debes seguir hacia arriba y no hacia abajo. Elige a un candidato a la altura de tus ambiciones, amor.

-Tú no estás en mis opciones, Pegasus.

-Soy tu mejor elección.

-Vete de aquí, AHORA –el ojiazul se plantó frente a él señalando la puerta.

-¡Cuánta frialdad! Si somos viejos amigos…

Kaiba respingó al ver que Pegasus se abalanzó sobre él, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, abrazándolo por la cintura con fuerza.

-Si valoras tu vida, vas a soltarme –le siseó el castaño, tratando de zafarse.

-Estando tan cómodos, no me parece, cariño.

-¡No soy tu cariño! ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!

-Uh, pero que lenguaje, Seto. ¿Dónde están tus modales?

-No voy a repetirlo, Pegasus. ¡Déjame en paz! –aquél se inclinó sobre él- ¡NO!

Seto giró su rostro para evitar el beso. Los labios de Pegasus tocaron su cuello al tiempo que sus brazos le rodearon por completo. El ojiazul se revolvió hastiado, una punzadita renació por el movimiento. Liberó una de sus manos para alejar al otro. Pegasus atrapó su muñeca, previniendo el movimiento. Sus labios buscaron los de Seto.

-Qué deliciosa piel tienes, tan sedosa –le susurró.

-¡Suéltame, Pegasus!

-Tan fino talle y tan exquisito aroma –se detuvo a contemplarle de cerca- No cabe duda por qué Atemu te cuidaba tanto. Eres toda una tentación.

-¡No… !

-Qué lástima que Joey no supo valorarte.

-¿Qué dices sobre mí, Pegasus?

Joey estaba en la entrada de la oficina con una rosa en mano y visiblemente furioso de ver a Pegasus tratar de besar a Seto.

-Tienes cinco segundos antes de que deje atrás mi razón civilizada y te parta la cara, Pegasus. Lárgate de aquí.

-¡Pero cuánto salvajismo! –el platinado soltó a Kaiba- Necesitas clases de refinamiento y buenos modales, Joey.

-Tú necesitas que te patee el trasero.

Pegasus caminó hacia él con paso tranquilo para detenerse y volverse al ojiazul.

-Estaremos viéndonos de nuevo, Seto. Buenas noches.

El rubio le vio partir con la quijada apretada por la rabia. Entonces se giró al castaño que le observaba expectante y obviamente desinteresado en la partida de Pegasus. Su ceño se frunció al ver la rosa que se rompió en dos por la fuerza con que Joey apretó sus puños al encontrarlos.

-¿Venías a darme esa rosa?

-Eh… yo… -Joey bajó su vista a su mano- Si… lo siento, se quebró… bien… yo… lo siento…. Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de esta mañana.

-¿Una rosa… para mí? –la expresión de Kaiba le dejó a ver a Joey su sorna.

-No sé que más hacer… Seto, yo… fui un imbécil… pero es que… ¿por qué no te defendiste de Pegasus?

-Alguien me dejó adolorido para hacerlo, gracias.

El rubio inclinó su cabeza.

-Pero ese patán…

-Me forzaste.

-Pero, tú… -Joey se sonrojó- lo disfrutaste.

Seto levantó ambas cejas, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Piensas que porque tuve una eyaculación disfruté que me tomaras tan despiadadamente? Mis muñecas siguen ardiéndome, Joey.

-No quise hacerlo –contestó el otro- Pero no pude contenerme…

-Fue como una violación.

Joey escondió su cabeza entre sus hombros.

-Lo lamento.

-El que esté buscando una solución a este problema y te permita estar cerca de mí, no significa que tengas el derecho a disponer de mi persona como se te venga en gana, solo porque estás celoso… o frustrado.

-Lo siento… -la voz de Joey se quebró- Siento de verdad haberte herido… -sus ojos amielados miraron los de Seto- … desde el principio…

Un largo silencio reinó en la oficina. El ojiazul se dio vuelta para que Joey no le viera las amenazantes lágrimas en sus ojos, mordiéndose un labio para no sollozar. Sí, le dolía recordar aún lo sucedido en el Parque, recordar lo que pasó con Joey y la noche en el hangar. Le dolía darse cuenta de que lo amaba de la misma manera que cuando se lo confesó aquella tarde, pero Joey seguía alejándolo de su corazón, por miedo a lastimarlo como lo hizo… desde el principio.

Desde el principio…

Joey ya sentía algo por él en la preparatoria pero tuvo miedo de aceptarlo, de sentirlo plenamente y por eso dejó que la rabia tomara su lugar. Realmente no lo había golpeado a él.

Se había herido a sí mismo. Eso era lo que descubrió en el Inframundo.

-Perdóname –murmuró Joey detrás de él, tirando la rosa al suelo alfombrado- Tienes razón. No debo estar junto a ti de esta manera, lastimándote con mis mentiras y mi frustración que solo te han ocasionado problemas. Lamento no poder ser algo mejor para ti.

El sonido hueco de los pasos de Joey marchándose hizo volverse al castaño para llamarlo, pero ya no estaba. Seto corrió al elevador demasiado tarde. El silencio que le rodeó se le antojó amargo. Regresó a la oficina, miró la rosa partida en dos, tirada en el piso. Así estaba su amor ahora. La tomó con cuidado. Tenía sangre del rubio por las espinas que se clavaron en su palma al estrujarla.

-Te amo, Joey.

Tibias lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Seto, que se dejó caer en el suelo. Ya era libre de expresar su amor, pero Joey no estaba ahí para escucharlo. De nuevo, únicamente la soledad escuchaba su confesión de amor.

Tal y como había ocurrido… desde el principio.


	13. Revelaciones

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: ¡Recontrarecórcholis! He han reviewgañado –_orejitas caídas_- ¿De verdad soy tan cruel o masoquista?... ummm… y yo que creí que esta historia era más light…

En fin… como bandera de la paz, digo que ya hemos tomado la curva hacia la recta final…

Ahora… ¿Que puedo decir de este capítulo?… léyanlo, plis. (¿Pañuelo en mano?)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Quien sabe de dolor, todo lo sabe._

………………… _Dante Alighieri._

CAPITULO 12. REVELACIONES.

El Parque estaba medianamente ocupado. Niños jugando con sus madres, adolescentes que correteaban por los pasillos, adultos leyendo en las bancas, jóvenes parejas paseando de la mano. El sol y los verdes pastos, unidos a los pájaros que revoloteaban, se llenaban de las risas, los murmullos y los gritos espontáneos. Todo estaba colorido y alegre. El invierno se había ido y la primavera tocaba el Parque de Ciudad Domino.

-¿Éste es el lugar? –preguntó Angie, mirando alrededor.

-Sí –Joey posó su vista en la fuente y luego en el reloj- Aquí fue.

-¿No es curioso como un lugar puede tener tanto sentimiento impregnado y sin embargo no lo tiene más que para ti?

-Supongo que es así.

-Ven, sentémonos aquí –dijo la chica, señalando una banca cerca de la fuente. Una vez sentados se giró hacia Joey- ¿Aún estás en lo mismo? –el rubio asintió- Oh, vaya. Pareces muy decidido.

-Es mejor para él y para mí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-No lo estoy, solo que ahora si estoy usando la cabeza, Angie.

-¿Le has preguntado si le parece?

-Angie, ya no tengo el valor de mirarle a los ojos. Percibo su dolor y ya no puedo, no quiero hacer más profunda la herida.

-¿Qué te dice que tú eres la causa de su dolor?

-Tal como dijo Bakura, cambié la magia oscura por la verdad y me salió el tiro por la culata. Estuve luchando por descubrir las artimañas de Atemu y mira lo que pasó, sólo le hice más daño. Es mejor así.

-Te dije que te disculparas apropiadamente por lo que pasó en esas caballerizas no que le dijeras adiós para siempre.

-Tengo que dejarlo ir, así será feliz.

-¿No cambiarás de opinión?

-No.

Unos chiquillos pasaron frente a ellos, corriendo alborozados. Angie sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de la bolsa de su pantalón tipo militar, junto con un encendedor, con la mirada fija en el piso. Encendió su cigarrillo y lo fumó un par de veces antes de mirar a Joey y luego regresar su vista al frente, donde un globero jugaba con unos niños. El rostro de la joven adquirió una seriedad que el rubio nunca le había visto.

-Voy a decirte algo sobre "dejar ir" para que lo medites.

Joey asintió de nuevo en silencio, algo le decía que Angie iba a contarle algo muy importante, pues la chica fumó su cigarrillo con una mano temblorosa hasta acabarlo y luego encendió otro. Un gesto que solo le conocía cuando le platicaba sobre un hecho muy privado de su vida.

-Mi madre había muerto de cáncer y mi padre estaba desconsolado… y pobre, por los gastos médicos. Le era imposible seguir pagando mis estudios, la vivienda, estar en Berlín, de hecho. Optó por regresar a Río de Janeiro, su tierra natal. Desafortunadamente un mecánico ahí no ganaba lo mismo que en Alemania y anduvimos rodando de casa en casa; el poco dinero que le quedó después del funeral se agotó y tuvimos que irnos a vivir a las favelas. Mi padre estaba aterrorizado, no quería que una banda nos matara o me hicieran algo. Éramos desconocidos ahí.

En el autobús se encontró con un hombre que trabajaba de bolero en la Estación Central pero vivía en las favelas. Cosas del destino. Se hicieron amigos en el viaje y para cuando llegamos, ese bolero le había ofrecido a mi padre vivir en su casa, en tanto juntaba dinero para comprarse la suya. Le dijo que conocía a un empresario que tenía una automotriz, ahí en Río de Janeiro y le pediría trabajo a nombre de él. Ese bolero estaba casado y tenía una familia numerosa pero aún así nos pidió que nos quedáramos en su casa. Mi padre aceptó su oferta porque además yo tendría quien me cuidara mientras él se iba a trabajar y yo entraba a la escuela…

La rubia golpeó su cigarro para remover la colilla y fumó de nuevo. Joey escuchaba atento.

-Llegamos al barrio. Recuerdo como me abrazaba al pantalón de mi padre, lloraba. Yo solo sabía hablar alemán, y mi padre me había enseñado muy poco del suyo. No sabía que decir y me aterraban los rostros que nos miraban al pasar. Llegamos a la casa del bolero, que por cierto su nombre era Roberto Dos Santos, su favela se encontraba al otro lado de la entrada, cerca del mar. Era como todas las demás: pobre, chiquita y llena de mugre. Su mujer salió a recibirnos y llamó a sus hijos, en aquél entonces cinco adolescentes varones, detrás de ellos venía la abuela, madre de Roberto y de su mano, su única nieta…

Angie volvió a hacer una pausa al acabar su cigarrillo para prender otro que tomó con el mismo titubeo.

-Isabella Dos Santos, la mulata más hermosa que el mundo jamás conocerá. Tenía mi edad. Sus cabellos enroscados y negros como el petróleo, sus ojos castaños y la sonrisa más tierna que pude ver toda mi vida. Mi padre nos presentó y Roberto les dijo nuestra situación, que nos había ofrecido techo y comida. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que la abuela no que querría, me barrió con su mirada. Yo traía aún mi vestidito de los domingos que mi madre solía ponerme, mis zapatos gastados de charol y mis calcetas finas; mi piel blanca, mi cabello rubio y mis ojos verdes. No dijo nada pero fue claro que haría de mi vida un infierno. Esa noche, Roberto y su mujer hicieron y deshicieron para acomodarnos. Finalmente, yo me quedé con Isabella y su abuela; siempre sería así.

A la mañana siguiente mi padre partió con Roberto para buscar a ese empresario. Lloré asustada cuando me quedé sola. Los hermanos menores de Isabella, Carlos y Rafael se turnaron para cargarme como lo hacían con su hermana, tratando de consolarme. Me mostraron "toda" la casa y luego se pusieron a jugar conmigo. Isabella se acercó y me dio una muñeca, porque yo no traía juguetes. Mi padre los había vendido para pagar los boletos del autobús. Su sonrisa angelical me tranquilizó y me puse a jugar con ella, a pesar de no entenderle. Al terminar el día, cuando nos llevaron a la cama, me puse a cantar aquella cancioncilla que mi madre me enseñó para dormir. Nunca imaginé que desde esa noche, Isabella la memorizaría. Cuando mi padre volvió yo dormía con ella totalmente cansada. Él consiguió empleo con el dueño de la automotriz, pero tenía que irse a dormir a las bodegas de los autos porque su horario era muy largo y no alcanzaría a llegar. Se iría los lunes y regresaría los viernes en la noche. Roberto le dijo que él se encargaría de mí, y como se verían en la Estación Central, podría darme cartas o algo que me comprara durante la semana. Era muy honrado en ese sentido. Por necesidad, mi padre aceptó y me prometió ahorrar mucho para llevarme a un lindo departamento como el que teníamos en Berlín. Era fin de semana, así que pude estar un poco más con él y le pedí que me enseñara más de su idioma. Ese primer lunes me llevaron a la escuela donde Isabella asistía, todos se burlaron de mí por no saber hablar bien y ella les arrojó sus lápices, muy enojada. Lloré de nuevo en la noche, porque quería platicar con Isabella pero solo alcanzaba a decir muy poco. Para cuando la semana acabó, apenas entendía algo pero seguía sin saber pronunciarlo. Así fueron pasando las semanas. La abuela me tomó más aversión cuando hubo una ceremonia religiosa cerca de ahí y no supe hacer nada. Mi madre no era católica y mi padre nunca me inculcó su religión. La abuela era fervorosa de su fe, así que nos puso a Isabella y a mí a rezar como dementes para aprender. Isabella no podía terminar ni una sola oración porque reía a carcajada abierta al escucharme a mí….

Angie rió para sus adentros, soplando el humo de su cigarro.

-Sospecho que ésa fue la razón por la que la abuela les dijo a los vecinos de donde era yo, y pronto se hizo el rumor que mi madre había sido del partido Nazi. Un día que regresaba de la escuela, de la mano de Isabella, los niños de la banda que vivía cerca de nosotros nos rodearon y comenzaron a gritarme "¡Nazi, ¡Nazi, ¡La Nazi!". Isabella hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se enojaba, les arrojó sus cosas y les gritó otras tantas que no alcancé a entender. Yo estaba llorando, ella me abrazó y así regresamos a la casa. Su madre se molestó mucho porque ya sabía que eso no era verdad, pero yo vi el rostro satisfecho de la abuela. Jamás dejaron de decirme La Nazi, cuando mi padre llegaba los fines de semana, yo no le decía nada de eso, lo miraba cansado y no quería darle tantas preocupaciones.

Así crecí al lado de Isabella. La leche y el café, decía su madre, porque siempre andábamos juntas, incluso nos bañábamos juntas, bajo la estricta mirada de su abuela. Ella siempre me decía que escribiéramos nuestros apellidos con iniciales para que nos dijeran hermanas. Je. Vi crecer a Isabella cada vez más hermosa, cada vez más tierna, "mi Bella" le decía mientras se desnudaba para ponerse el camisón de dormir y escuchar mi canción de cuna. Así la vi volverse una coqueta adolescente. Su cabello largo y ensortijado, sus pequeños pero redondos senos y una sensual cintura, sus caderas anchas y ese travieso trasero que gustaba revolcarse en un cerrito que teníamos cerca donde aún no construían. Ella ya se desarrollaba como una mujer y yo no, obviamente por mi herencia genética; Isabella me rebasó de altura y por eso un día me dijo que ella era la protectora y yo la protegida. El día de mi cumpleaños, ella me llevó a ese cerrito y se sentó bajo el arbolito donde siempre trepábamos como monos y empezó a cantar:

_Komm in mein Boot_

_ein Sturn kommt auf_

_und es wird Nacht._

_Wo willst du hin_

_So ganz allein_

_Treibst du davon_

Lloré de felicidad, porque era mi canción de cuna, tal cual en mi lengua natal con su celestial voz. Siguió cantando hasta terminar y luego me abrazó con fuerza. En ese momento, al estar entre sus brazos y sentirme cerca de su pecho, me di cuenta de que la amaba, no como hermana postiza sino como un hombre y una mujer lo harían. Mi corazón me latió en los oídos al darme cuenta de que quería acariciarla de una manera que no había imaginado. La deseaba. A partir de entonces yo me sonrojaba cada vez que me miraba con su picardía infantil o me tocaba en mi mejilla o mi mano cuando me veía triste. Yo oraba en silencio porque temía que mi cariño era pecaminoso como decía la abuela. El infierno es para los herejes y los pervertidos. Cuanto más lo hacía más la deseaba. Sudaba frío al ver su cuerpo desnudo cada noche al cambiarse de ropa o al bañarnos, porque nunca dejamos de hacerlo juntas. Y además, tenía a la abuela como una sombra. Aunque Isabella ya no la tomaba en cuenta, siempre decía que Dios ni era cruel ni un tirano, sino amor como lo predicó Jesús.

Le pedía mi padre un poco de dinero para el regalo de cumpleaños de Isabella, una cadena de fantasía con un corazón rojo de plástico. Se lo di con mi cara roja y mi propio corazón a mil por hora. Ella lo tomó y se lo puso enseguida, cantando lo que se convertiría en nuestra canción. Dijo que yo le daba mi corazón y ella lo iba a cuidar junto al suyo. Después de su pequeña fiesta fuimos de nuevo a nuestro "lugar del cielo" y nos recostamos para mirar el firmamento estrellado. Isabella me dijo que siempre le había gustado retratar el cielo pero que era muy tonta para dibujarlo. Yo, de idiota o aventura, no sé, le dije que lo haría por ella. "Yo te pinto lo que quieras". Se rió como el ángel que era y se paró a brincar alegre, enumerando todo lo que deseaba. Le escribí a mi pobre padre que quería unas pinturas y papel. Me los envió con Roberto y me dispuse a mi tarea con horribles intentos, que luego le mostré con lágrimas en los ojos a mi Bella. Volvió a abrazarme con su inocencia, diciéndome que estaba contenta porque yo quería darle las estrellas.

En la escuela, estudiamos sobre la fotografía y me di cuenta de que eso era lo que necesitaba, pero no tenía tanto dinero para comprar una cámara fotográfica. Me puse a trabajar de limpiapisos en los mercados para juntar dinero. Lo hacía en las tardes después de la escuela. Como me dolían las manos por las noches a causa del jabón y la refriega de tallar pisos y muebles. Mi Isabella limpiaba mis manos con su crema, cantando nuestra canción. Al fin, me compré una cámara desechable y un rollo junto con unas pilas en un bazar de las favelas. No cabía de emoción…

La voz de Angie tuvo un ligero temblor. Joey tragó saliva. NUNCA había escuchado esa historia.

-Inmediatamente, esa noche fui al cerrito y tomé fotos. Lo que no contaba era que las chicas de la bandita me habían seguido. Me atraparon y me patearon hasta que se les acabó el aliento, y luego me escupieron a la cara una y otra vez. Finalmente, me quitaron mi cámara y la quebraron frente a mis ojos, uno de los trozos de plástico brincó a mi córnea. Así regresé a la casa. Me llevaron con un señor que la hacía de curandero para revisar mi ojo, afortunadamente, no me pasó gran cosa y anduve con un parche un par de semanas. Isabella lloraba al verme pero yo lloraba más por no haberle traído las estrellas. No sé si fue verdad, pero Carlos me contó que ella fue a buscar a la mandamás y le partió la cara, amenazándola con que si volvían a tocar a su Ángela iba a acusarlas de haber pisado el territorio de la banda enemiga y a la que le tenían un pavor tremendo.

En tanto me recuperaba, ella hacía mis tareas, me peinaba y me vestía como si fuera una de sus muñequitas y antes de dormir, me daba un beso en mi parche para que sanara más rápido, decía y se ponía a orar a Dios pidiéndole que mi "canica" no se echara a perder. Me encantaba verla orar. Ella era el ángel y yo el demonio que quería mancharla. Por ese incidente, mi padre tomó más horas extra para rentar una casa en la ciudad; eso no me lo dijo sino hasta después. La Navidad de ese año, Isabella me dio un regalo inesperado. Estaba envuelto en una tela de corazoncitos rojos y fondo verde. No le tomé la forma. Con su gran sonrisa me pidió que lo abriera… ella siempre me hizo llorar… era Wanda…

Joey abrió sus ojos como platos sin saber que decir.

-Caí en la cuenta de por qué desaparecieron sus cadenas con cruces de oro que la abuela le había regalado desde su bautizo hasta ese momento…se las dio a una vieja indigente a cambio de Wanda, que la tenía de un fotógrafo extranjero que murió en una de las balaceras que comúnmente había en las favelas. Yo le había visto esa cámara pero jamás creí que Isabella vendería las joyas de su abuela para comprármela. Todos decían que esa mujer era en verdad una bruja, una shaman. No lo sé, pero le dijo a mi Bella que la cámara solo abría su lente para ver a Dios, "Y tú vas a darme el cielo donde vive Dios, ¿verdad?" me dijo con sus ojitos llenos de fe en mí. ¿Cómo podía negarme? Isabella le puso el nombre por la W que la cámara tenía en un costado, que era en verdad la serie. Aún tenía el rollo sin usar. Tomé mi primera foto, a Isabella. Desafortunadamente, no poseía ningún conocimiento alguno de ese tipo de cámaras profesionales ni de los principios básicos de la fotografía, así que nunca salió la foto.

Al año siguiente terminamos la secundaria y nuestros caminos iban a separarse. Mi padre fue ascendido y su sueldo subió, con lo que tenía ahorrado compró un departamento. Me inscribió en una preparatoria de la ciudad, al contrario de Isabella, que ya no estudiaría. Solo iba a dedicarse a aprender de costura y confección para ayudar a su madre en el oficio de costurera. Sus hermanos se habían ido a Sao Paulo en una empresa de mudanzas. Yo no quería separarme de ella, la amaba. Durante las vacaciones de verano pasábamos todos los días juntas y en las noches volvíamos a nuestro lugar del cielo. Siempre estuve tentada a decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero tuve miedo. Mi amor era perverso y además podía meterla en problemas con sus padres y su abuela. No, nunca la lastimaría de esa manera. Sus ojos me odiarían. Preferí quedarme callada. Pensé, "mi Bella, será mejor si te dejo ir"…

La rubia arrojó el último de sus cigarrillos al piso, inclinándose para posar sus codos en sus piernas, con la cabeza baja. Su mirada lucía perdida.

-Desconsolada, me marché con mi padre a la ciudad. Inmediatamente me puse a escribirle a Isabella, pues ella no tenía teléfono en casa. Cada día, le escribía sin falta y le contaba como me iba en la preparatoria, con mi padre y todas las cosas nuevas que aprendía. Y ella me contestaba, contenta de leer mis cartas, haciéndome reír con sus anécdotas sobre la abuela. De nuevo, estuve muy tentada a declararle mi amor, pero no lo hice. Temí que su madre o su abuela llegaran a leer mis cartas. En la preparatoria, conocí a un chico muy apuesto que según trabajaba de modelo, en verdad era un "actor" de películas para adultos. Él me mostró otra cara del mundo y ahí me di cuenta de que yo era lesbiana y no era un pecado como siempre nos lo remarcó la abuela, pero ni aún así me atreví a confesárselo. Decidí que la única forma de tenerla siempre a mi lado era sacarla de las favelas, y para eso necesitaría mucho dinero. Incluso planeé llevarla a Alemania. Roberto me contó que se había vuelto muy hermosa y que los chicos la asediaban. Mi corazón se rompió pero era algo que ya temía. Isabella me amaba, pero sólo como una hermana. También me dijo que estaba cosiendo vestidos raros para que cuando fuera a visitarla, le tomara fotos como las modelos de las revistas que usaba en la costura. Le escribí prometiéndole que así lo haría.

Gracias a la recomendación de mi compañero de preparatoria, anduve aprendiendo el oficio de ser una fotógrafa del mundo de la pornografía, lo que me sirvió para aprender lo que nunca. Hubo un concurso en la escuela y me inscribí, porque el premio era en efectivo, y así le compraría un vestido de alta costura a mi Bella, que les había visto a las actrices. Por el concurso no fui en el verano pero conseguí el primer lugar. El empresario que había contratado a mi padre se interesó en mí y de buena voluntad nos propuso pagarme mis estudios para la universidad que yo quisiera, no importaba si era en el extranjero. Mi padre estaba feliz, pues él quería que yo estudiara en Berlín, donde mi madre lo hizo. Eso me mortificaba, si me iba fuera del país nunca más vería a Isabella. Le escribí contándole sobre eso y por primera vez no recibí una carta de contestación. Volví a escribirle y pasó lo mismo. Me preocupé y le pregunté a Roberto por ella. Recibí una noticia horrible, uno de los amigos de sus hermanos la cortejaba y se estaban preparando para su boda. El ya había pedido su mano y el compromiso estaba hecho. Isabella iba a casarse, luego se marcharía de ahí para siempre…

Angie se recostó en la banca, abrazándose. Pequeñas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

-Estaba herida, frustrada, rabiosa. Me fui a una de las fiestas privadas de los actores y terminé en la cama con una mujer que jamás había conocido ni volví a ver. Gasté mi premio en los accesorios de Wanda y su maleta, con lo que me sobró le compré un álbum de fotos a Isabella para el día de su boda y lo envolví en la tela donde ella me había regalado mi cámara. Sería mi despedida. Me consolé con el pensamiento de que al menos me quedaría con el recuerdo de su amistad. Iba a casarse un sábado. Roberto y mi padre se fueron el viernes, pero yo me quedé. Quería estar sola para llorar por el amor que perdería. Tenía que decirle adiós. Dejarla ir. Me sentí como muerta ese sábado al despertar, me vestí, me llevé a Wanda y su obsequio. Cada paso que me acercaba era más pesado; no sabía que le diría a Isabella al verla después de un largo tiempo.

Al llegar, vi el vecindario muy agitado, la casa estaba rodeada por muchas personas. Me extrañó su comportamiento pero decidí ignorarlos. Entré. Fue el momento más horrible de toda mi vida, el más cruel y despiadado. La salita estaba vacía sin muebles, solo una mesa larga de tablones donde yacía Isabella, muerta. Tenía puesto su vestido de novia, manchado se sangre. La abuela gritaba de dolor como su madre, que al verme me abrazó desesperada. Creo que estaba catatónica porque no recuerdo haber llorado en ese momento. Mi Bella era ya una mujer, pero sus labios ya no eran sonrosados y alegres, estaban blancos, sin vida. Su misma piel estaba pálida y me di cuenta de que tenía lágrimas congeladas en su rostro maquillado. Su madre me dijo que se había encerrado en el baño y no salía. Que Roberto, asustado, tiró la puerta y así la encontraron, pero tenía una carta en su mano con mi nombre. Me llevó al cuarto de Isabella donde tenía el sobre y me lo dio, dejándome sola. Después de tanto tiempo, volví a estar en la cama donde tuve a mi ángel todas las noches. Ahí comencé a llorar al ver una de las paredes tapizada con mis cartas y todo lo que yo le mandaba, cada una tenía un papelito donde ella fue anotando la fecha y lo que le había pasado. Nunca dejó de pensar en mí. Con mano temblorosa, abrí la carta… recuerdo cada palabra como si estuviera escrita con fuego en mi alma…

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de la rubia que miró al cielo.

_-"Angela, que el Padre en los Cielos me perdone pues voy a pecar ahora. Mi alma se condenará al Infierno pero ya no puedo más. Dios sabe cuanto te he llorado, Ángela y cuanto dolor me causa esto, pero ya no puedo más. No puedo vivir con un hombre que no amo y no puedo casarme con él. Que el Padre en los Cielos me perdone y espero que tú me perdones, Ángela, pero ya no puedo más. Te amo, Ángela. Te amo como mujer y sé que está mal. Sé que al leer esto me odiarás. Dios sabe que lo sé. Pero ya no puedo más. No puedo vivir sin ti. Ya no quiero vivir sin ti. Mis lágrimas caen en esta hoja por ti. Estoy haciéndote mal porque eres como mi hermana y esto no está bien. Que el Padre en los Cielos te envíe misericordia para mí. Cuantas veces quise besarte y abrazarte, pero me mirabas en silencio con tu mirada triste. Cuantas veces quise tocarte como se tocan los amantes, pero siempre estabas a mi lado, callada, confiando en mí. Ya no puedo más. Me he cortado mis muñecas y dejo que la sangre corra y se lleve mi demoníaco deseo. Pero ya no puedo más. Por favor, Ángela, no me odies. Mi amor por ti nunca quiso hacerte daño. Dios bendito sabe que fue así. Aún ahora, con mis lágrimas y mi sangre, me atrevo a escribirte esto: te amo. Que el Padre en los Cielos me perdone porque he pecado… Adiós, mi Ángela…"_

Joey se llevó una mano a su boca al escucharse llorar. Angie también lloraba aunque en silencio. La amargura en sus ojos era inmensa.

-Mis gritos de dolor hicieron que mi padre fuera a buscarme, pero yo me levanté y corrí hacia Isabella, y me dejé caer de rodillas a su lado. Una de sus manos ensangrentadas tenía el collar que yo le diera en su cumpleaños. Me dejé caer sobre su regazo. Roberto y mi padre me llevaron de nuevo a su habitación, la sangre en el vestido todavía estaba fresca y manchó mi cara y mi ropa. Tirada en su cama, mis lágrimas se mezclaron con su sangre, con mis dedos comencé a limpiarme, bebiéndolas. Ya estaba histérica. Papá llegó con un trapo limpio y un té para calmarme, no lo quise y huí hasta nuestro rincón en ese cerrito. Me abracé al árbol que tantas veces nos cobijó en las noches que mirábamos el cielo y lloré hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en nuestro departamento en la ciudad. Ya era otro día, mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Mi padre había llevado un médico a verme y me había sedado. Dormí un día entero y no pude asistir al funeral de Isabella. O eso pensé. Cuando pude levantarme y regresar a las favelas, los vecinos me dijeron que Roberto y su familia se marcharon después del incidente. No me di cuenta que al ir al lado de Isabella había tirado la carta y la abuela la encontró. La leyó a gritos a sus padres, diciendo que yo había ensuciado a su hija, por mi culpa ardería en el Infierno por pecadora. Quemaron el cuerpo como muestra de repudio y echaron sus cenizas a la basura. Ni siquiera tenía un lugar a donde yo le llevara flores y le llorara. Todos empezaron a asediarme con morbosas preguntas, así que me fui de ahí.

Perdí el gusto por todo durante largo tiempo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi padre, él nunca me dijo nada pero yo leí la decepción en su rostro al enterarse de mi orientación sexual. Lo único que hacía era largarme con aquellos actores y productores. Uno de los fotógrafos de más tiempo me dijo que yo tendría un futuro próspero si me marchaba a los Estados Unidos, pues ahí se concentraban las mejores casas del negocio de la pornografía. Me dio una recomendación a la par que el jefe de mi padre conseguía una beca de estudios para mí. Huí de Brasil, con Wanda en mi mano. Viajé a Estados Unidos para ser una fotógrafa. Durante el primer semestre en la universidad, conocí a una estilista de mi otra "profesión" y nos hicimos amantes. Ella me hizo ver cuanta culpa marchitaba mi vida. Fue mi primera amiga real. En el campamento de verano pude escoger la ruta alemana. Retraté el cielo de Berlín y guardé la fotografía. En vacaciones de invierno regresé a esas favelas. Aquél cerrito donde amé por primera vez a Isabella ya tenía principios de construcción. Todo estaba cambiado. El árbol ya no estaba ni su pasto verde. Solo cimientos y basura…

Un grupo de jóvenes pasó alborotando todo a su paso. La rubia se irguió para sentarse de vuelta.

-Con todo, me hinqué y saqué la foto que había tomado, la puse en el suelo. Le oré a Isabella, pidiéndole perdón por lo que le había hecho –Angie se volvió a Joey- Porque mi silencio la dejó ir y eso la mató. La dejé ir porque no quería lastimarla y le traje la muerte. Lloré, rogándole a Dios que no castigara su alma y sí la mía. Con mis lágrimas canté aquella nuestra canción que mis labios ya no habían vuelto a pronunciar, ofreciéndole el cielo alemán, donde yo había deseado tenerla, y mi vida a Isabella. Entonces pude escuchar algo, muy cerca de donde había puesto la foto. En una bolsa de basura, una pequeña naricilla trataba de respirar a través de un minúsculo orificio, apenas alcanzaba a verse…

-¿S-S-Snifle? –tartamudeó Joey, atónito. Angie asintió

-Era él. No sé, coincidencias o suerte; sentí que era el perdón por parte de mi Bella. Saqué a Sniflle de la bolsa, tenía días de nacido, su pelo todavía estaba pegajoso y sucio de sangre. Aún no abría sus ojos pero su nariz me olfateaba. Me lo llevé en brazos, no sin antes jurarle al cielo donde mi ángel vivía que siempre usaría a Wanda de la forma que ella me pidió, y nunca más mentiría, con Sniffle a mi lado. Regresé a la ciudad para que atendieran a mi pequeño y luego busqué a mi padre. Le dije todo sobre mí, lo que hacía y lo que era. Lloró mucho antes de correrme de su casa. Ya no oculté más mi sexualidad ni lo que sentía o pensaba. Me llevé a Sniffle a la universidad y me dediqué a mi juramento de tomar fotografías con el corazón. Todo cambió. Por una parte, en mis estudios avancé muchísimo con las materias, dándome la oportunidad de comenzar a viajar en ciertas excursiones y por otro lado, mi reputación como fotógrafa de las actrices me dejó pagarme la carrera por mi cuenta y así mantener las cosas que quería. Me di cuenta de que Wanda no era para esas cosas, se estaba desperdiciando. Entonces me inscribí en un diplomado especial en la universidad y ahí conocí a mi gran amigo, Joey…

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose uno al otro. El rubio seguía llorando, conmovido por la historia de su amiga. Ella se limpió el rostro y respiró profundamente. Sus ojos verdes, retornaron al cielo.

-Seto es exactamente igual a Isabella. Yo no creía eso de que el amor solo tiene un rostro, pero ahora veo que sí. Esa mirada es la misma. Te mira como lo hacía mi negra hermosa. Es igual. Dolorosamente igual. Cuando llegaste a mi casa esa tarde de lluvia, me di cuenta de que tu cariño era igual al mío. Cuando vi a tu ojiazul, fue como volver a ver a Isabella. Por eso es que estoy aquí, no puedo consentir que se repita la historia. Mírate en mi espejo, Joey. No lo dejes ir. No lo hagas. Sufre por no tenerte al igual que tú, su amor tiene una herida que solo se curará cuando estén juntos. Te ama, Joey. No lo dejes ir. Isabella está en el cielo, como el ángel que siempre fue, inmaculada y hermosa. Mi Infierno es saber que nunca más estaré a su lado, y cuando muera, no tendré lugar junto a ella, por dejarla ir. He de vivir sola hasta el fin de mis días, consumiéndome de pena. Llorando por nunca experimentar el tacto de sus labios o su piel. Jamás conoceré el olor de sus cabellos ni veré más sus tiernos ojos. Jamás. La dejé ir. Ése es mi castigo eterno.

-Angie…

-Nadie me dijo Ángela más que ella. A nadie le di el privilegio de pronunciar el mismo nombre que los labios de Isabella… hasta hoy… su corazón renació en Seto…_ Der Herrgott nimmt, Der Herrgott gibt_, _Doch gibt er nur dem den er auch liebt _(i). No lo dejes ir, Joey. Un amor como el tuyo es auténtico, y has experimentado lo imposible a su lado. Eso debería bastarte para darte cuenta de lo valioso que es él… y tú…

-T-Tú… ¿tú me diste a Wanda por eso?

-Ella debe estar donde los ojos del amor, que es Dios, miran. Así lo prometí.

Joey se quedó callado. La chica se levantó y se puso frente a él, con una mano en su hombro.

-La vida sin amor no es vida, Joey… yo lo sé… lo sé…

La rubia le sonrió antes de marcharse, dejando solo a Joey, que contempló la figura cada vez más distante de su amiga, entre las lágrimas congeladas en sus ojos.

-Tú también eres un ángel… amiga mía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(i) Der Herrgott nimmt, Der Herrgott gibt, Doch gibt er nur dem den er auch liebt: viene a ser algo así como el Dios (o Señor) ha dado y él ha quitado, ¿El ama a aquellos que abandonó?; parte de la canción, Bestrafe Mich, Rammstein. El título viene a ser algo así como "Castígame". Muy ad hoc… XD

Si alguien recuerda, Seto llama a la chica Ángela y no Angie, como todos los demás…


	14. Manto de Estrellas

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias, gracias, gracias…

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para mi hadita mágica que revolotea en mi vida, haciéndome sentir grande a pesar de ser tan débil…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I don't have plans and schemes_

_And I don't have hopes and dreams_

_I don't have anything_

_Since I don´t have you._

_And I don't have fond desires_

_And I don't have happy hours_

_I don't have anything_

_Since I don't have you._

_... Since I don't have you, Guns N' Roses._

_La razón nos engaña; la conciencia, jamás._

_... Jean Jacques._

CAPITULO 13. MANTO DE ESTRELLAS.

-Entonces, Yugi, ¿Atemu aún vive con Kaiba? Eso sí es masoquismo.

-No precisamente, Mai –contestó Yugi, pensativo- el Faraón es parte de la familia Kaiba y está asegurándose de que Seto se haya reestablecido por completo. Supongo que ahora como las cosas han quedado claras, su lazo de amistad se ha fortalecido.

-¡Vaya! Desde que estuve en el Reino de las Sombras, esto es lo más bizarro que he oído en mi vida –comentó Mai, abriendo una caja con vasos- ¿Y cómo están las cosas con Joey?

-Es extraño. Joey y Kaiba parecen pelear cada vez que se ven…

-Ahí no hay nada raro.

-Pero ellos se amaban profundamente y ahora todo me hace pensar que se odian. Realmente no sé cual es su situación, yo únicamente deseo que sean muy felices…

-¿Y cuál es tu situación con el Faraón, Yugi? –Mai abrió otra caja.

-¿Mi situación?

-Sí, vamos. ¿No hay nada entre ustedes?

-Bueno… -Yugi se sonrojó- … somos amigos…

-No, Yugi. A mí me contaron que te paraste frente al mismísimo Anubis para salvar a Atemu de la muerte. ¿No me digas que solo eso pasó?

-No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Yami…

-¿Qué, ¿Le salvaste el cuero y no han "hablado"?

-Verás, es que Yami se ha dedicado a compensar a Kaiba por todo lo que le causó, además de su enfermedad…

-¿Cómo? ¿Está pegado a Kaiba y no a ti? ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?

-Kaiba aún necesita de Yami…

-Momentito, ¿qué para eso no está Joey?

-No lo sé, Mai.

-Déjame decirte algo, ese Kaiba es toda una joyita; tiene a Joey y Atemu en cada mano y Pegasus y Siegfried persiguiéndole. Maldito engreído.

Yugi miró perturbado a su amiga.

-Pero… ¿eso no… es decir…

-No has estado siguiendo los chismes del momento, Yugi. Como ya se todo mundo se enteró del divorcio de Atemu y Kaiba, tanto Pegasus como Siegfried se han autonombrado los nuevos romances del geniecito ése.

-Joey no me ha hablado al respecto…

-Sabes bien que es un ingenuo para esas cosas, sino es que es el último en enterarse –Mai cerró ambas cajas para depositarlas junto a las demás.

Yugi se quedó meditando lo que le había dicho la rubia. Ahora le quedaba claro porque el Faraón seguía de cerca al ojiazul.

/No quiere que se le acerquen. Aguarda por Joey/

Mai, por su parte, escondía su sonrisa de complicidad. Parte del plan de Serenity y ella consistía en darles una oportunidad al Faraón y a Yugi , aprovechando la fiesta como mero pretexto para que Joey por fin se las arreglara con Seto.

-Aunque yo creo que cada uno tiene lo que merece –comentó por casualidad Mai- Atemu fue un maldito que ahora paga estando con otro, ¿no lo crees, Yugi?

-Yami ni es ningún maldito, Mai –replicó al instante el chico- Siempre ha protegido a sus amigos a cualquier costo. Admito que se equivocó con respecto a Kaiba, pero su corazón solo tiene buenas intenciones.

-Y el camino al Infierno está pavimentado con ellas, guapo.

Yugi no supo que contestar.

-El no es así… -defendió débilmente.

-Bueno, pero, ¿vamos a hablar de muertos vueltos a la vida o de la fiesta de Joey?

-Está bien –admitió Yugi con una sonrisa- Tea me confirmó si asistencia, y de paso va a presentarnos a su novio…

-¡Wow! ¿Quién es el suertudo?

-Un bailarín de su propia compañía… no recuerdo su nombre, pero es ruso.

-¡Excelente! ¿Y Tristán? –la sonrisa maliciosa de Mai se unió a la pregunta.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. Sólo de saber que Serenity llegó, Tristán no ha dejado de pulir todas sus motos y lavar TODA su ropa…

Se miraron un poco antes de reír abiertamente. Yugi volvió a mirar su libreta donde llevaba anotado a los principales invitados a la fiesta de disfraces.

-Ryou aceptó venir… con Bakura, claro.

Mai sacó su lengua.

-Eso también es masoquismo y del bueno.

-Marik, Ishizu y Odión también asistirán…

-¿Aún no se han ido? No estoy reclamando nada, pero tenía enterado que se habían marchado a Egipto.

-Estuvieron a punto, pero Yami les pidió que se quedaran para la fiesta de Joey; y me parece que están ayudándole con un proyecto foráneo.

-¿En serio? Vaya con ellos, ¿quién más?

-Joey me dio una lista –Yugi tomó una pequeña hoja suelta- Su representante, Mike y su hijo Rupert. Angie y Sniffle…

-¿Quién es Sniffle?

-Oh, el perro de Angie.

La expresión de Mai era de completo asombro.

-¿Un… perro? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

Yugi se encogió de hombros. La rubia sacudió su cabeza.

-Su hermana Serenity que está tratando de convencer a su mamá…

-Bien.

-Emm… sus amigos de viajes: Otto, Hernando y Sabrina…

-Los conozco.

-Son todos.

-Bien, yo tengo otra lista –Mai sacó su celular para buscar los nombres guardados- Mi Duke, por supuesto, Mokuba y su novia Samantha. Yugi y Solomon…

-Lo olvidaba –sonrió Yugi.

-El par de machos de Atemu y Kaiba, el Doctor Hopkins y su nieta Rebeca y mi linda personita. Serían todos ellos, más los que vaya a invitar Serenity de extra… espero que Bakura no vaya a hacer de las suyas, me contaron de la fiesta de Año Nuevo con los Kaiba…

-Un poco más y llaman a la ambulancia, pobre Wilson.

-Rezaré con todas mis fuerzas… ¿Falta alguien?

-¡Oh, sí lo olvidaba! –Yugi sacó de sus jeans otro papel- Joey me pidió que de favor anotara también a Sonya Foucault, Matt y Lucy Sinclair…

-Siento que me perdí una parte importante de la conversación…

-Joey los conoce, o eso me dijo, Sonya y Matt son "amigos" de Kaiba en la Universidad; y Lucy… no sé… algo de un favor para Angie…

-Insisto, esto es lo más bizarro que he oído…

Volvieron a reír un rato hasta que Mai respingó al escuchar el timbre de su celular. Miró atenta a la pantalla de su teléfono.

-Es mi Duke, espera Yugi –dijo contestando la llamada- ¡Hola, amor! sí, yo también te amo y te extraño, guapo… ¿Qué?... ¿Estás seguro?... ¿Y quién lo invitó?... Pues yo no haría eso… ¡Claro que no!... Espera un segundo, déjame pensarlo… -Mai bajó el teléfono para mirar a Yugi, mordiéndose un labio- Bueno, Pegasus ya está aquí, ¿no, Yugi?

-Sí, vino a visitar a mi abuelito hace un par de días, ¿Por qué?

-Mmm, imagino cual es su intención… -puso el celular en su oído-… Solo dile que no es bienvenido, de todos modos vendrá… sí, amor… yo también, cariño… bye.

-¿Qué te dijo, Duke?

-Nada que valga la pena. Bueno, tengo que irme –la rubia se levantó- Tengo que revisar unas cosas para coordinarme con mi Duke y tener todo listo.

-Creo que planeas hacer una gran fiesta, Mai.

-Joey lo vale.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué disfraz vas a usar?

-Uh… no lo sé… aún –respondió Yugi, sonrojándose don fuerza.

-Oh, no; ya picaste mi curiosidad, dime.

-El abuelo va a vestirse de samurai…

-No te pregunté por él, Yugi –replicó Mai con las manos en las caderas.

-Esto… yo… creo…

-Yugi…

-… voyaserkuribo… -contestó aprisa éste.

-¿Un qué?

-… kuribo…

Mai se echó a reír con ganas, mientras Yugi se ruborizaba aún más ante las carcajadas de la rubia que no menguaron sino hasta después de largo rato.

-Lo siento, chico, es que debí suponerlo. Siempre te gustó esa cosa.

-Es una carta, Mai, no una cosa.

-Como sea, bueno… mi Duke y yo vamos a ser una pareja de comanches, ¿qué tal?

-Debí imaginarlo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué insinúas? Pero a que no sabes que va a ponerse Joey.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué?

-Una copia de cierto disfraz de perro del cual tú has de recordar muy bien…

Los ya grandes ojos de Yugi se abrieron aún más al recordar ese traje. El mismo que Duke obligó a Joey a usar cuando perdió su duelo ante él.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

-No.

-Cielos… -exclamó Yugi, perplejo.

-Ahora sí tengo que irme, guapo, nos vemos luego –se despidió Mai con un beso al aire.

-Luego nos vemos, Mai.

Yugi se quedó pensativo en su puerta; no podía creer que Joey fuera a usar un disfraz así, ¿con qué objeto? Pero su mente voló rápido hasta la figura del Faraón. ¿Cómo se vestiría? Las mejillas de Yugi se incendiaron al imaginar el cuerpo de Atemu. Meneando la cabeza, cerró la puerta. Aún le quedaba hablar con él para tener una oportunidad con el gran Faraón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto me creía lo que estaba viendo. Mokuba solo destapaba cajas y más cajas en su cama de los llamados disfraces. Tomando en cuenta que lo único que hizo en la tienda fue que le tomaran medidas, no imaginaba lo que su tierno hermanito planeaba. El pelinegro había escogido para sí mismo un atuendo de caballero templario y así hacer juego con el disfraz de princesa medieval que su novia Sam llevaría.

Pero lo que más sorprendía al ojiazul era su propio disfraz, elegido por Mokuba. Solo eran tiras de tela con adornos y joyería de fantasía estilo egipcio. Por más que su mente se esforzaba no entendía cual era la relación de esos harapos con unas orejas y cola de gato. Temía que la influencia de Angie hubiera intoxicado el hiperactivo cerebro de su hermanito.

-¿Puedo preguntar como voy a ponerme "esto"? –inquirió Seto, levantando con un dedo una de las telas.

-Oh, hermano, ¡qué falta de imaginación! Vamos aprobártelo para que veas.

Aunque se hubiera negado, Seto sabía que Mokuba lo manipularía para aceptar con sus ojos de cachorro. El adolescente le quitó toda su ropa y lo dejó solo con el bóxer. Tomó una tela blanca que resultó ser muy suave cuando la enredó alrededor de su cadera; a continuación tomó otra larga tira transparente de color arena que dispuso de la misma forma y las aseguró con un grueso cinturón tallado del cual colgaba la peluda cola de gato de la parte trasera y un juego de delgadas tiras perladas del frente. Después, tomó el trozo color púrpura y lo enredó alrededor de su pecho para colocarle un pectoral.

Como un prestidigitador experto, Mokuba terminó de colocar la gargantilla, brazaletes, aretes, muñequeras, sandalias y anillos en los brazos de Seto. Para terminar, le colocó las orejas de gato entre sus mechones. El chico se detuvo frente a su hermano, observándolo con una sonrisa traviesa de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno, Mokuba, ¿y qué demonios soy?

-¡Cuánta ignorancia! ¿Pues no te ves? Eres un discípulo de Bastet, mírate.

Kaiba se dio vuelta para observarse en el espejo, un tímido rubor apareció en sus mejillas al verse vestido de esa manera, las orejas le daban un aire juguetón pero la tela se veía más bien provocativa.

-Para la fiesta debes verte más felino, no sé… algo haremos para que te veas como los gatos egipcios.

-Oye, Moki, ¿no te parece que debo usar un pantalón debajo? –preguntó el ojiazul al notar el gran vuelo del faldón.

-Nop. De hecho, tienes que cambiar este bóxer por otra cosa, hermano; y estoy siendo considerado. Los antiguos egipcios no usaban nada debajo y lo sabes.

El rubor se volvió más carmesí al tiempo que Seto miraba por el espejo a su hermano menor.

Había criado un monstruo.

-No voy a ir vestido así.

-Entonces el mundo te conocerá desnudo –declaró con malicia Mokuba.

-Tú… pero tampoco tengo que exponerme de esta manera en la calle.

-Bueno, no. Por eso solicité una túnica, ¿ves? –el adolescente sacó de otra caja una larga tela blanca con bordes dorados con la que envolvió a su hermano- Así te guardaremos tu disfraz hasta que Joey te vea.

-Pero…

-¿Por favor? –ojos de cachorro, Mokuba Marca Registrada, se presentaron.

Seto suspiró. No cabía duda, había criado un monstruo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Te ves estupendo, Atemu –exclamó feliz, Mokuba.

El Faraón se contemplaba antes el espejo. El chico había insistido en vestirlo como un vampiro gótico. El término que el tricolor tenía en mente no se ajustaba a su reflejo. Pantalón negro ajustado, cadenas plateadas y hebillas en cuello, antebrazos, muñecas, cintura, muslos y tobillos. Una camiseta sin mangas de malla negra pegada como una segunda piel a su torso y un largo chaquetón de cuero, completaban su atuendo.

-No me siento muy cómodo en esto –dijo Atemu, tratando de que el cuero no se ajustara tanto a su piel- me siento… algo… raro…

-Si vas a vivir en esta época, Faraón, tienes que acoplarte a la moda.

-No he visto en la calle a alguien vestido así.

-No sales mucho, Atemu.

-Moki…

-Recuerda que aún tienes que alborotar más tus cabellos… de eso me encargo yo…oh, y pintura…

La puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Seto, quien se quedó inmóvil al ver al Faraón vestido así, recibiendo una misma mirara de parte de Atemu, el cual creía ver a Seth de nuevo…

Salvo las orejas y cola de gato, por supuesto.

-¿Vas a vestirte así? –se preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Te ves muy bien, Seto –el Faraón no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada al ojiazul, haciéndole sonrojar de nuevo.

-Sí, gracias, tú también, Atemu –Kaiba se volvió a Mokuba- ¿Por qué soy el único con poca ropa?

-Egipcio, hermano, estilo egipcio. Anda, Atemu dile, ¿no se vestían así?

-Tu hermanito tiene razón. De hecho, durante los festejos a Isis, Seth…

-Yo creo que eso está de más… -le cortó el castaño, entrando a la recámara- Esta fiesta es una completa pérdida de tiempo.

-Eso dices tú porque no está anunciado tu nombre en ella –se burló el chico.

-¡WAF! ¡WAF! ¡WAF!

Sniffle entró corriendo a la habitación del Faraón, buscando a Mokuba. Al ver al par disfrazados, se sentó un momento, ladeando su cabeza a ambos costados antes de caminar de nuevo, esta vez hacia Seto con su cola latigueando feliz y con una amenazante lengua babeante colgando de su hocico abierto.

-¡Mokuba, sácalo de aquí! –ordenó el ojiazul retrocediendo sabiamente ante el can.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, hermano? A Sniffle le gustas…

-¿De verdad? –Atemu se giró hacia el chico.

-¡AF!

-¡Mokuba! –Sniffle brincó pata abrazar a Kaiba pero éste lo esquivó, ocultándose tras el Faraón- ¡Voy a matarlo, lo juro!

-Creo que no sólo tengo que cuidarte de Pegasus y Siegfried, Seto; sino también de este perro… -le murmuró divertido el tricolor.

Tanto Atemu como Sniffle se miraron un momento. El Faraón se quitó de improviso del camino para permitirle al collie saltar sobre Kaiba y tumbarlo sobre la cama del tricolor, atacándolo con largas, repetidas y muy húmedos lametones; dejando caer su peso sobre el ojiazul que solo atinaba a revolverse tratando de no terminar completamente ensalivado.

Mokuba y Atemu se carcajearon ante la escena, mientras que Seto los amenazaba cada vez que podía con desollarlos, correrlos de la mansión o colgarlos del poste más alto de Ciudad Domino. El pelinegro se tumbó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sniffle tenía a su merced a su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Quién… lo… diría!... ¡Seto Kaiba… atacado… por un collie… enamorado de él! –el adolescente pataleó el suelo, riendo sonoramente.

-¡Uf. Af. Uf. Uf!

-¡Déjame en paz! –le gritó Kaiba. Una lengua recorrió su rostro- ¡Mokuba! ¡Quítamelo de encima!

-¿Es que no puedes hacerlo tú, Seto? –rió Atemu.

-Af. Af. Urf.

-¡Maldito perro!

-¿Af?

-Vamos, Sniffle –Mokuba se sentó y palmeó el piso- Ven aquí.

El can saltó de Seto para correr hacia el adolescente. Después de acariciar su cabeza. Mokuba se puso de pie para salir con el perro.

-Bien hecho, chico, pero mi hermano ya tiene otro perro por dueño… -le murmuró mientras salían.

-Arf. Arf. Uf. ¿Uf?

Atemu alcanzó a escucharlo y se quedó pensativo antes de ayudar al castaño a sentarse un tanto aturdido por los juegos del collie.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ese perro tiene los días contados –balbuceó Kaiba contemplando sus brazos y manos llenos de saliva canina, al igual que su rostro y cabello.

-Concuerdo con Mokuba en que no es el único perro que te adora –el tricolor le pasó un pañuelo para limpiarse.

El ojiazul se quedó quieto un momento.

-Ya no sé que hacer, Atemu –dijo, mientras se limpiaba- No encuentro la manera para no terminar herido o hiriéndolo cada vez que nos vemos.

-¿Qué sucede con Joey?

-No parece olvidar lo del Parque…

-¿Será porque aún te lastima ese hecho?

-Claro que no.

-Seto, acéptalo. Ese es el problema, tienes todavía pena por lo que pasó y eso lo percibe claramente Joey.

-No le guardo ya ningún rencor.

-No es rencor, es decepción… y miedo.

La mirada de Kaiba se plantó en el piso. Atemu se sentó a su lado.

-Sé que estás desesperado por hacer reaccionar a Joey, por su amor; pero recuerda que é no tiene tu fuerza de voluntad para seguir avanzando. Él necesita de mucho apoyo para armarse de valor. Es una paradoja, pero la fuente de su amor es la misma que la de su dolor.

-El me había dicho que de ser posible, regresaría el tiempo con tal de borrar el dolor de aquél encuentro… pero eso es imposible… además, a mí me gustaría volver a tener al Joey que regresó a recuperar mi cariño, que no temía enfrentarte con tal de salvarme…

-Yo también quisiera verlo de vuelta.

-Somos un caso perdido. Los dos no podemos estar con quien amamos, aunque tú lo haces voluntariamente.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué no? Me lo debes. Joey sigue celoso de tu presencia a mi lado.

-Puedo irme si eso te ayuda…

-No cambies el tema, Atemu –Seto le miró- Yo no sé que te detiene para ir con Yugi.

-Lo mismo que detiene a Joey para estar contigo…

El castaño terminó de limpiarse en silencio. El Faraón notó que sus párpados se estremecieron y posó un brazo alrededor del ojiazul.

-Perdóname, Seto. Mucho de esto es mi culpa.

-Tú no pusiste a Joey en el Parque –la voz de Seto temblaba- Ni le cerraste la boca para no decirme la verdad… Yo sé lo que siente por mí, pero me duele que dude así de nosotros, como si esto no fuera lo correcto. No es así, pero él no lo acepta. Me duele que se considere tan poca cosa, que se lastima una y otra vez, que no me permita ayudarle. Y sí, tengo miedo, siento que se me escapa de las manos, no sé lo que hay que cambiar…

-El quiso darte lo mejor de si para salvarte, tan solo fue que las cosas no sucedieron como él lo esperaba. Jamás deseó hacerte pasar por esta decepción doble.

-A veces me parece como si me pusiera en las manos de aquellos idiotas de Pegasus y Siegfried para hacerme feliz. Eso me lastima, que se deje vencer tan fácil, sin confiar en mí. Como lo hizo mientras estuve en el hospital. Incluso tú lo llamaste a mi lado y no contestó. De no ser por ti, quien sabe que me hubiera ocurrido, y Pegasus estaría en la puerta de la mansión. ¿Cómo puedo hacerles entender que Joey es mi pareja si él no está a mi lado?

El Faraón meditó un momento antes de hablar.

-No te preocupes, mantendré a raya a esos dos. Te lo prometí, ¿no es así? Yo pelearía contra el mundo para que tú fueses feliz. Déjame a cargo de esto y solo enfócate en Joey –el tricolor buscó sus ojos húmedos- Tampoco tú te des por vencido. Yo sujetaré el muro por ti. Nadie va a molestarte.

-Extraño como Joey solía ser protegerme de esa manera. Lo extraño.

-Pronto, Seto. Pronto volverá, no desistas. No es por veredas planas que se sube a las alturas.

Seto recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿No podrías usar…?

-No –le detuvo Atemu- Así no. La desesperación no funcionará.

-Ya lo intenté todo…

-Trata con lo imposible.

-Me fastidia que me hables así.

-Bueno, al menos te evité las lágrimas –el tricolor levantó su rostro con gentileza, sonriéndole- Ya no quiero verte triste… y lleno de saliva de Sniffle.

-Ese perro va a conocer el Infierno.

-Te quiere bien, deberías comprárselo a Angie.

-¡¿QUÉ!

-Era una sugerencia…

-Lo que voy a hacer es regresarlo hasta su perrera en Chicago, con suerte el avión se estrelle…

-Seto…

-Tengo que darme un baño, no resisto esta baba –dijo el castaño, poniéndose de pie- Créeme, Atemu, Yugi te va saltar encima cuando te vea así.

-Tal vez –replicó aquél con un sonrojo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura levantó su cimitarra del suelo, limpiando el sudor de su frente con su brazo. Algunos mechones blancos salían ya de su coleta enmarañada. Sacudió el polvo de su jeans sin dejar de observar al Faraón a metros de distancia de él, con una cimitarra igual a la suya sujeta en una mano.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Faraón.

-Fue tu idea de pelear con espadas de verdad.

-Bueno, vale la pena, ¿no? Las espadas del gran Ramsés II, ése sí era un faraón.

-Recuerda que si gano me las devolverás, Bakura. Hemos estado en líos en el Museo por tu culpa.

-Oh, cuanto lo lamento, señor Faraón. Pero esta pelea aún no termina…

Un nuevo encuentro de cimitarras, Bakura deslizó la suya sobre la otra hoja al tiempo que se giraba para tratar de cortar el hombro de Atemu; pero éste previno su movimiento y se agachó a tiempo, lanzando una estocada a las piernas del Ladrón de Tumbas quien con una pirueta improvisada retrocedió, salvándose del ataque.

-Eso también estuvo cerca…

-Esta arma es mi especialidad… -comentó el tricolor, admirando la espada.

El Faraón la lanzó a Bakura, quien tuvo que inclinarse bruscamente para no ser cortado. La curva de la hoja la hizo retornar como un bumerán a Atemu. Aprovechando la distracción del albino, le hizo una barrida para tumbarlo al suelo, poniendo el filo de la cimitarra en su cuello.

-Cuidado con mi garganta, Faraón.

-¿Te das por vencido?

-Nunca.

Con un choque violento de espadas, el Ladrón de Tumbas se libró del arma del tricolor, rodando para ponerse de pie y enfrentar la acometida con veloces cortes y un baile de hojas que comenzaron a brillar con la luz de la Luna en el cielo nocturno. Hizo retroceder al Faraón que a su vez hizo lo mismo. Las cimitarras se enredaron, los contrincantes quedaron frente a frente. Ambos jadeaban cansados.

-No te voy a dejar ganar, hijo de Ra.

-Lo mismo digo.

El cruce de espadas se volvió más furioso. El polvo que levantaban de la terracería los envolvía como neblina. El baile de la muñeca de Atemu con la cimitarra aturdió a Bakura, que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo pesadamente. Con una sonrisa de victoria, el Faraón guió el filo de nuevo a su cuello pero el albino se giró con rapidez, chocando ambas armas y enviándolas lejos de ellos. Los papeles se invirtieron con el puñetazo de Bakura directo a la mandíbula de Atemu.

-¡Bakura! ¡Estás peleando sucio! Acordamos nada de golpes –protestó el Faraón en el suelo, sobándose con su mano.

-¿Ves el firmamento, Faraón?

-¿Eh?

-El cielo, míralo.

Las estrellas brillaban claras en el mirador. El tricolor reconoció algunas constelaciones que solía observar en sus tiempos como Faraón en el antiguo Egipto.

-Nut vuelve a sonreírte, Faraón. Esta vez sigues los deseos de los Dioses. Es tiempo de que comiences a ser feliz. Ve con el alma que te ha de acompañar en la eternidad del Paraíso.

-¿Desde cuando eres el mensajero de Ra?

-Por el nombre de Ryou uso mi poder para cambiar aquello que está fuera de su camino, teniendo la sabiduría de los Dioses a mi favor en pos de reconocer el acierto del error.

-¿Uh? –Atemu le miró estupefacto. El Ladrón de Tumbas estaba mirando el cielo con una expresión muy seria- ¿Bakura?

-Es verdad que cuando estás hasta el cuello de pecado y maldad jamás te atreves ni a pensar en poner un dedo en aquello que se encuentra aún inmaculado, pero, ¿y cuando él se entrega a los Dioses para lavar todo el mal que hay en tu ser, llorando lágrimas tiernas de amor, suplicando una nueva vida para ti? ¿Cómo correspondes a tal salvación bendita, Faraón?

Éste no sabía ni qué responder. Sus ojos miraban atónitos al albino.

-B-Bakura… ¿Ryou…

-Yugi te espera. Presenta a las estrellas de nuestra madre tu corazón.

-Eres muy excéntrico para darte e entender, Bakura.

El albino se echó a reír.

-Y tú muy idiota para comprender. Ya sé que tienes muchos deseos de dar por terminada tu misión con tu primito. Te voy a ayudar porque vas tan rápido como un caracol, Faraón.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Ayuda especializada.

-¿Eh?

-A cambio de esto, quiero las cimitarras.

-Vaya, y yo que te creí samaritano…

-Ese siempre será tu problema, creer en lugar de aceptar. ¿Qué dices, hacemos el trato?

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es esa "ayuda especializada"?

-Un pequeño salto en el tiempo de una realidad alterna.

-¿Perdón? –el tricolor parpadeó confuso.

-Llegará en tres días. Con esto acabo contigo y puedo tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones con mi niño.

Bakura se encaminó a donde se encontraban las cimitarras y las tomó. Silbando, le hizo un gesto de despedida al Faraón para bajar del mirador hacia su moto.

-¡Bakura, espera! ¿Qué llegará…? –Atemu se levantó muy tarde para alcanzarlo. La motocicleta se perdía en la vereda.

El tricolor dejó caer sus hombros. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Eres el mejor ladrón de todos, Bakura.


	15. Duelo de Monstruos

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: Bueno, recuerdo como disco rayado, que este fic está dedicado a Eli-chan por ser mi primera fan y espero aún fiel seguidora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A veces no pienso_

_Me vuelvo tan frío y no estoy._

_A veces me ausento de mis sentimientos._

_Y luego sonrío,_

_Recuerdo y me aferro a vivir_

_Y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor_

_Tan solo por un momento…_

_Me quieres ver grande,_

_A pesar de lo débil que soy._

_Y si toco hasta el fondo,_

_Me sacas de nuevo._

_Por eso me quedo_

_Me aferro y te quiero a morir_

_Por eso aquí adentro_

_Tú estás todo el tiempo_

_Viviendo del sufrimiento…_

_Y es que todavía no encuentro_

_Lo que en mi sería normal._

_Para darte mucho más_

_Y entregarme por completo._

_Sexo, pudor o lágrimas, me da igual._

………………… _Sexo, Pudor y Lágrimas, Aleks Syntek._

CAPITULO 14. DUELO DE MOSNTRUOS.

Prometeo evolucionaba perfectamente, las nuevas cartas habían sido agregadas a su base de datos junto con el reglamento del próximo torneo de Pegasus. Ahora tenía que averiguar si el nuevo disco de duelo, diseñado para explotar todo su potencial, era compatible con la inteligencia artificial.

Seto se colocó en posición frente a Indra, el robot maestro, y dio la señal a sus ingenieros para activarlo. Accionó el disco prototipo, introduciendo su baraja. Indra encendió el suyo, desplegando sus brazos mecánicos.

-"**Indra, versión 3.5, robot de Duelo de Monstruos. Iniciando reconocimiento de oponente… Buenos días, Seto Kaiba. Prometeo en línea. Elija sus cartas, por favor**."

El ojiazul sacó sus primeras cartas.

_-Señor Kaiba, el Señor Wheeler dice que necesita hablar con usted urgentemente._

-Ahora no, Misao. Dile que si quiere verme, tendrá que esperar.

Indra seleccionó sus cartas y esperó el movimiento de Seto, quien colocó una carta boca abajo en modo de defensa y otra mágica del mismo modo. Prometeo desplegó su sección del campo para dividir los efectos de cada carta en éste.

_-Señor, dice…_

-¡He dado una orden, Misao! –exclamó impaciente Kaiba.

El laboratorio volvió a sus luces normales, Indra se desactivó. El castaño se volvió hacia la cabina de control para encontrar a un Joey sonriente con la tarjeta de activación del robot en la mano. El CEO se quitó el disco furioso y lo dejó a sus pies, apretando en su mano su monte de cartas, mientras el rubio bajaba para encontrarlo en la zona de prueba.

-Dame esa tarjeta ahora, Wheeler.

-Ésa no es manera de dirigirte a mí.

-No te merece otra después de cómo te has comportado. La tarjeta.

-Elige, la tarjeta o… tu carta del Dragón Blanco –dijo Joey, mostrando en cada mano las anteriores.

Seto examinó su monte y descubrió que, en efecto, le faltaba un Dragón Ojiazul. Se dirigió al rubio.

-Dame esa carta. Además de ser un perro, eres un ladrón.

-Modales… -replicó Joey, oscilando la tarjeta y la carta.

-Voy a llamar a seguridad.

-Me voy entonces… -advirtió el rubio, caminando hacia la puerta.

Gruñendo, el ojiazul levantó un brazo para quitarle su carta de la mano de Joey, que había prevenido su movimiento y brincó a un lado para correr al otro extremo del laboratorio con sus anzuelos.

-¡Dámela! –gritó Seto, ansioso, persiguiendo al rubio que zigzagueaba evitándolo.

-Quítamela… si puedes… -le retó.

Apretando los dientes, Kaiba miró con rabia a Joey. No dispuesto a perder su carta más preciada, persiguió por todo el laboratorio al rubio, el cual hacía valer su mote de perro porque se movía con la misma agilidad y astucia de un can. Herido en su orgullo, el castaño le cortó el paso al rodear a Indra y lo tacleó, forcejeando para tomar su carta que luego de varios jaloneos, consiguió. Sin embargo; cuando se separó de Joey y se sentó en el suelo, recuperando su aliento, la carta no era suya sino el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos de Joey.

-¿Qué…

-¿Lo ves? Ahora estamos iguales –explicó Joey, ostentando aún la carta del Ojiazul y la tarjeta de Indra, rota.

-¿Cómo…

-Hay que saber muchos trucos si quieres sobrevivir en las guerrillas –dijo el rubio, acercándose a Seto que le quitó con un mohín de fastidio la tarjeta dañada.

-Si vamos a volver a pelear no quiero perder así mi tiempo. Vete.

-Si tú comienzas con esa actitud, entonces me iré en realidad y no volveré nunca –Joey se guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Los chantajes tampoco funcionan.

-Ni los celos.

-Yo no le dije a Pegasus que me visitara.

-Ni a Siegfried que se autonombrara tu nuevo amante.

-Si me ven solo, es obvio que piensen en cortejarme.

-Claro, te gusta sentirte por encima de los demás.

-Al contrario tuyo que te tiras al suelo para que te pisoteen.

-¿Por eso prefieres al Faraón a tu lado?

-De nuevo con lo mismo…

-Tengo razón, por eso evitas responderme.

-¿Por qué insistes en esa actitud?

-¿Por qué no me contestas? –Joey se sentó a su lado.

-El problema no es Atemu.

-Seguro.

-Él no es el de las mentiras…

El rubio sujetó su cintura para pegarlo a él.

-¿Esto te parece una mentira? –inquirió, dándole un beso.

-Joey… -la voz de Atemu lo detuvo de besar a Seto con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te hago la misma pregunta.

-Vine a hablar con Seto.

-Yo también.

-Ya estoy harto de estos encuentros –intervino el ojiazul, soltándose de Joey y poniéndose de pie- No han hecho otra cosa sino pelear.

-Hablemos claro de una vez por todas –ofreció el Faraón.

-Sí, porque tengo mis dudas, Atemu. Fuiste un desgraciado, imbécil, malnacido…

-¡Joey!

-Lo siento. Dime, Faraón. ¿Qué rayos tenías pensado, eh?

-Proteger a Seto –contestó éste, cruzándose de brazos.

-No me parece que ultrajarlo hubiera sido precisamente "proteger", Atemu. A mi me da la impresión de que lo odiabas por ser el efecto causante de la muerte de tu precioso Yugi, ¿o qué? ¿Esa idea del anillo que era? Después de tantos milenios se te momificó el cerebro.

-Atemu no deseaba bajo ninguna circunstancia que yo trajera de vuelta ese sentimiento hacia ti, Joey –explicó Seto- Porque acabaría en ese estado terminal que me llevó al Inframundo y del cual estuve a punto de experimentar tiempo atrás cuando él volvió a la vida.

-¿En cristiano?

-Ra me concedió un deseo al entrar al cielo de los Dioses y le pedí a Horus ver con su ojo a través del futuro. Entonces tuve esa visión de Seth en el Río de la Muerte. En aquél entonces, su alma tenía una pena tan grande que su akh se transformaría en odio, provocando una energía maligna tan perversa y fuerte que permearía en la vida de quienes le rodeaban. Sería como una maldición, y el primero en morir sería Mokuba. Su deceso precipitado traería una especie de reacción en cadena, liberando por completo esa "maldición". Todo esto acaecería en conflictos destructivos y cierto, Yugi iba a ser una de las víctimas de la furia de los Dioses.

-¿Por qué la muerte de Seto haría algo así?

-Su alma se negaría a partir, por amor a ti. Osiris debe recibir las tres partes del alma, el ba, el ka y el akh, para decidir el nuevo destino del enjuiciado. Ahora, Seth pertenece al linaje divino, si una de las partes de su alma estaba manchada, impura, por alguna cuestión "mortal"; era una falta al mismísimo Ra. Todos se condenarían: Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, tú y todos los demás. Ese futuro me aterrorizó, lo admito. El sufrimiento caería sobre mis seres queridos y no iba a permitirlo, me había hecho una promesa de siempre cuidar de Yugi, no importaba cómo.

-Pero estabas en el otro mundo, Atemu, ¿cómo podías hacer algo?

-Porque en mi juicio ante Anubis, él decidió que mis acciones eran suficientes para otorgarme un nuevo cuerpo mortal con una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Osiris me liberó del Inframundo; Isis reconstruyó mi nuevo ser para tener la vida que no tuve.

-Y el aprovechó esa oportunidad para no solo rescatar a Yugi; sino para salvar mi alma. Recuerda, Joey, que en aquél tiempo él no sabía si ese enano le correspondía o no. Su meta principal era mi bienestar, no el de Yugi. Porque no le importaba tanto mi muerte como mi vida.

-Ustedes dos, ¿son amantes o qué? ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? –los celos de Joey no se hicieron esperar.

-Me comprende mejor que nadie –aclaró el Faraón, intercambiando su mirada con el ojiazul- Después de todo, es Seth, mi amigo, rival y familia.

-Pues si bien recuerdo, casi matas a tu "familia".

-Y tú no te quedas atrás, Joey. ¿O ya olvidaste esa tarde en el Parque?

-Eso no te concierne…

-¿Ah, no?

-Atemu, tiene razón.

-De acuerdo, ¿y lo demás?

-Esa era mi intención, hasta que decidiste meter tu narizota de nuevo, Faraón –bufó Joey, levantándose de frente a éste- Ya me harté de tenerte como una sombra entre Seto y yo.

-Joey… -llamó Kaiba al ver que ambos empezaban a discutir- Atemu, esto no…

-¡Pues fuiste tú el que me lloraba salvar a Seto! –exclamó el tricolor con los puños cerrados.

-¡Y tú el que lo humilló!

-¡Al menos yo me di la oportunidad de amarlo!

-¡Amar no es esclavizar, Faraón!

-¡Y supongo que abandonar sí!

-¡YO NO LO ABANDONÉ!

-¡OH, CLARO QUE NO! ¡CASI LO MATAS!

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN!

-¡MENTIRA!

-¡TÚ ERES LA MENTIRA, FARAÓN!

Seto dio gracias a todos los dioses que conocía por haber despedido a sus asistentes antes de que la riña subiera de tono. Atemu y Joey estaban gritándose a la cara y amenazándose ya con sus puños.

-Joey, Atemu, deben…

Un derechazo de Joey directo al rostro del Faraón cayó su alegato. Los dos comenzaron a pelear. El ojiazul pensó en reírse. Era gracioso verlos pelear de esa manera por él.

Pero ambos estaban equivocados.

Los dos contrincantes cayeron al suelo entre empujones y golpes furiosos que no llevaban tino alguno. Solo era la frustración de ambos. Kaiba se mesó los cabellos, buscando la manera de detenerlos. Solo se le ocurrió una idea.

Acercándose a ellos, tomó por los cabellos al rubio, levantándolo en vilo e interponiéndose entre él y Atemu.

-¡Eso dolió! ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? –preguntó airado Joey, sobándose su cuero cabelludo adolorido.

-¡Ya basta! –amonestó el castaño entre ellos- Estoy hasta la coronilla de estas peleas idiotas de niños necios. Ustedes solo se están insultando porque no son capaces de afrontar sus problemas y me están usando como pretexto para escudarse en sus mentiras. Atemu –si giró hacia el tricolor- yo creo que es momento para que dejes de cuidarme tanto, Joey –se volvió al rubio- no podemos resolver lo nuestro si solo te dedicas a pelear.

Tanto el Faraón como Joey lo miraron antes de encontrar sus ojos, uno contra el otro. Parecían animales salvajes, jadeando y lanzándose fulminantes miradas. Su enojo aún no desaparecía. Joey tironeó de súbito a Seto para atraerlo hacia sí.

-Dile entonces que nos deje en paz…

-No lo toques de esa manera, Joey –amenazó el Faraón.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a mandarme al Reino de las Sombras?

-Joey… mi muñeca… -le murmuró el ojiazul, tratando de zafarse- me lastimas…

-No me tientes, Joey –gruñó Atemu- Suéltalo, ahora.

-Atemu, por favor, deja de comportarte así –habló Seto con reproche.

-Hazlo, Faraón.

El Ojo de Ra apareció en la frente del tricolor. Kaiba se soltó de Joey para asestarle un único y certero puñetazo directo a la nariz de Atemu que cayó de espaldas con un sonido seco. El rubio dejó caer su mandíbula con la vista clavada en Seto. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Eso es lo que yo llamo justicia divina.

-Tenía que hacerlo –replicó el castaño, sacudiendo su mano punzante por el golpe- Su sentido del deber para conmigo raya en la locura.

-¿Sentido del deber? –preguntó con sorna Joey.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con Atemu? –Seto se plantó ahora frente a él- Solo buscas dañarlo. ¿Por qué? Si alguien debe estar ofendido por sus actos, soy yo. Y me parece que ya dejamos eso atrás. ¿Te molesta su cariño hacia mí? ¿Es eso?

-…yo… bueno… -el rubio se sonrojó ante el ataque- ¡Sí, es eso! ¿Por qué debes tenerlo a tu lado?

-¿Y por qué no?

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-Tú opinión y la de resto del mundo me tiene sin cuidado.

-¿Él es más importante que yo? –la mirada de Joey mostraba resentimiento.

El ojiazul sacudió su cabeza.

-Estás comportándote igual que en el club. ¿Estás tan inseguro de mí que piensas eso?

-… yo… no dudo de ti… pero…

-¿Qué es entonces?

Se miraron en silencio. El rubio se dejó caer en el piso, con un soplido. Kaiba no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Deja de ser tan impetuoso, idiota y celoso, Joey. Usa tu razón aunque solo tengas una neurona para hacerla funcionar.

-¿Por qué una neurona?

-Porque con ella, o respiras o piensas –intervino Atemu, poniéndose de pie con una mano en su nariz sangrante- Deja de respirar y piensa, Joey.

-Tú no me digas que hacer –respondió éste.

-Joey… -el castaño lo reprendió, pero fue ignorado.

-Date cuenta que lastimas a Seto con tu actitud.

-Y eres un experto en ese tema, ¿no, Faraón?

Seto se dio media vuelta al escuchar nuevos gritos de ambos. Recogió su olvidado monte de cartas junto con el Dragón Negro y salió del laboratorio en el momento en que los otros retornaban a los golpes y maldiciones.

-Señor, ¿quiere que alguien los separe?

-No, Misao. Déjalos. Es algo que necesitan.

_/Perro estúpido/_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ni Atemu ni Joey notaron cuando el ojiazul salió del laboratorio, sino hasta mucho después, cuando se encontraban demasiado exhaustos para levantarse del piso y reiniciar la pelea. Ya habían agotado toda su ira, su rencor e insultos. El Faraón estaba recargado contra Indra, mientras que Joey descansaba con los brazos y piernas extendidos en el frío piso del laboratorio.

-Te pido perdón, Joey. No he sido el amigo que tu mereces y necesitas –habló Atemu, con voz ronca y cansada- También te pido perdón por haberte separado de Seto. Si hay algo en lo que tienes razón es en que fui muy egoísta al solo pensar en el bienestar de Yugi.

El rubio se sentó, abrazando sus piernas.

-Te perdono, Atemu. Pero de malos a malos… yo soy el peor. Al menos tú has recompensado a Seto. Y salvado de la muerte a la que siempre lo llevo una y otra vez.

-Eso ya no va a ocurrir de nuevo, has desaparecido el dolor de su alma.

-Pero no de su vida…

-La otra vez que hablé con Bakura…

-¿Tú también? –Joey levantó sus ojos, incrédulo- ¿El Ladrón de Tumbas se convirtió en el Doctor Corazón?

Rieron con esa idea, antes de que el tricolor volviera a hablar.

-Reconocí algo muy importante que debo confesarte: siento celos de que Seto te ame de esa manera. Antes de conocer a Yugi, tenía en mente tenerlo a mi lado, los dos descendientes de Ra unidos… pero el futuro no es algo seguro y ahora sabes que curso tomaron nuestros destinos. Tal vez estoy sobreprotegiéndolo, en parte por el temor de que alguien le haga un daño como el mío, pero también porque quiero verlo al fin feliz a tu lado. Sonará muy arrogante lo que diré, Joey; sin embargo, solo te cederé a mi dragón favorito cuando seas digno de él. Es mi más preciado tesoro y no voy a entregártelo a menos que me demuestres que es realmente para ti.

El silencio acompañó la meditación de Joey ante estas palabras. Se puso de pie con lentitud, sacudiendo sus ropas con la mirada perdida. Buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, caminó hasta donde reposaba Atemu y le extendió su mano con la carta de Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

-Acepto el trato, Faraón.

-Recuerda que te considero mi amigo, Joey –replicó el tricolor, estrechando su mano y recibiendo la carta- Ustedes dos deben estar juntos pero tienen que resolver este problema primero antes de lograrlo. Solo quiero aconsejarte algo.

-Adelante…

-Joey, ya no dudes, si tienes que elegir entre Seto y el resto del mundo, elige tu amor por él.

-Sospecho que es más bien entre él y yo.

-Entonces elígete.

Joey le miró confundido.

-Pues ustedes son uno ahora y si la parte que vive en ti muere, entonces la vida de Seto se marchitará y viceversa. En la medida que obtengas confianza y fuerza en tu amor, estarás más unido a él. Son como piezas de un rompecabezas, solo hay una forma de complementarse y eso es lo que aún no has descubierto, mi amigo.

-Tengo un duelo pendiente conmigo mismo.

Atemu asintió.

-Así es. Debes vencer esos monstruos que te hacen dudar, Joey.

Éste caminó hacia la puerta del laboratorio, antes de abrirla se volvió hacia el Faraón.

-¿Puedes cuidar de él mientras tanto?

-Será un honor, Joey.

El rubio se marchó. Atemu lo contempló mientras se alejaba.

_/Espero que la ayuda que consiguió Bakura te sirva, Joey_/ pensó mientras se guardaba la carta

Al poco tiempo, Kaiba regresó. Buscó con la mirada al rubio. Su expresión se tornó seria al tiempo que se sentaba frente al Faraón.

-Se fue.

-Creo que es imposible pedirte que no digas eso –habló el tricolor- Sólo se ha ausentado, pero volverá, Seto. Espera un poco más.

-Bien –el castaño cerró sus ojos.

-Al guerrero más fuerte le corresponde la batalla más cruenta.

-El halago no me reconforta, Atemu.

-Solo tú conoces el dolor por el que ahora experimenta Joey. Ten fe en él de que ganará su propia guerra. Esta vez no tiene que conquistarte ni enfrentarme más. Espera con calma su regreso. Tu sueño está a punto de cumplirse.

-Esa confidencia la deberías usar con Yugi.

Los ojos violetas de Atemu se entristecieron.

-Él es una estrella que no puedo alcanzar ya.

-¿Te quejas de Joey y haces exactamente lo mismo?

-No, Joey solo debe hacer una cosa para recuperarse; yo no tengo manera de expiar mis males ante Yugi.

-¿Por esa razón lo dejarás solo?

-Tal vez.

-¿Tal vez? –Seto abrió sus ojos- ¿El gran Faraón Atemu está diciendo "tal vez"?

-Le prometí a Joey cuidarte hasta que vuelva a reclamar lo que es suyo –explicó el Faraón, levantándose y ayudando al ojiazul a hacerlo- Eso refuerza mi promesa a Ra. Mi alma se dedicará de lleno a eso por el momento.

-Ese enano siempre ha derramado miel por ti, es un milagro que no me haya hecho diabético de tanto verlo.

-Seto…

-¿Sabes? Sentía celos de su presencia tan ligada a ti –confesó éste, recorriendo con sus dedos al robot- Cada vez que se te acercaba, esos ojos de moza enamorada.

-¿Y ahora? –quiso saber el tricolor. Seto se encogió de hombros.

-Es lástima. Mi Faraón es un completo idiota.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Atemu.

-Tengo que irme.

-Habla con Yugi, Atemu y líbrate de las dudas de una vez por todas.

-Lo meditaré.

-¿Qué venías a decirme?

-¡Oh, sí, lo olvidaba! Mokuba quiere que llegues temprano a la mansión o de lo contrario dejará a Sniffle corretear por tu estudio a puerta cerrada.

El tricolor se fue dejando a un ojiazul con ojos como platos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Moki? Ya estoy aquí –anunció Seto, subiendo las escaleras.

No tuvo respuesta, ni nadie quien le dijera a donde se encontraba su pequeño hermano. Agudizó sus oídos para percibir los incesantes ruidos del collie pero tampoco escuchó nada. Optó por dirigirse a la recámara del pelinegro.

-¿Moki?

Entró a la habitación, desocupada. Un sobre amarillo con una nota encima se veía sobre la cama del adolescente. El ojiazul levantó una ceja mientras se acercaba a tomar el papel junto con el sobre.

"_Hermano,_

_Sam me llamó, hay que terminar un proyecto de la preparatoria. Estaremos en casa de Kanade si quieres encontrarme._

_Te quiere,_

_Mokuba_

_PD. Angie dice que a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran. Te dejo estas fotos, no voy a obligarte a ir a la fiesta de Joey. Tú decides que es mejor para ti."_

Con una risa sardónica, Kaiba salió de la recámara y caminó a su estudio en tanto abría el sobre con la intención de quemar las fotos acusadoras. El sobre cayó de sus manos al tener las imágenes a sus ojos. No eran aquellas con las que Mokuba le había chantajeado.

Eran las que se habían tomado en su primer día como amante de Joey.

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de brillo y emoción al contemplarlas. Despacio, fue pasando una a una de la fotografías. En todas ellas él reía con sincera alegría. Se detuvo en una en particular. Joey le sostenía con un brazo mientras le hacía cosquillas con su mano libre, inclinado sobre él, murmurándole algo al oído. Recordó con exactitud lo que le decía.

"_Te amo, mi koneko"_

-… koneko… -susurró apenas, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas para luego soltar las fotos en el suelo, las cuales se esparcieron, y quedándose solo con la que tenía en las manos- … koneko…

Unas tímidas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Parecía una eternidad desde que Joey le llamara así por última vez. Era la palabra que expresaba todo lo que el rubio sentía por él, que sólo Seto conocía con exactitud.

-… koneko…

Un amor que se expresaba sin decir un te amo pero que implicaba el cariño leal y sincero que se profesaban. Aún cuando el Reino de las Sombras aplastaba su voluntad, Joey había encontrado la manera de demostrarse su amor. Como un cachorro y su gatito.

-… miau…

El castaño sollozó sobre la fotografía. Tenía delante de sí la prueba irrefutable del amor de Joey. Una evidencia captada por Wanda de cual era el verdadero rostro se sus almas.

Sin dudas.

Sin temores.

Sin culpas.

Sólo amor.

Amor inmenso, sin final, que no se cuestionaba, sólo aceptaba en plena confianza. Fuerte ante la enorme adversidad que los rodeaba, que no vivía en el pasado, sólo el presente, esperando con fe en el futuro.

Un bulto se movió de uno de los sillones. Sniffle salió a la luz de la lámpara para acercarse al ojiazul, lamiendo suavemente sus lágrimas. Seto le miró.

-¿Uf?

-El amor que no se atreve no es fuego sino hiel.

-¿Af?

-Si no pierde nada, no vale nada. Y ya hemos perdido bastante, Sniffle. Es mi turno de arriesgarme por él.

El can levantó su barbilla con su nariz húmeda. Kaiba le sonrió, abrazándolo.

-Tengo que traerlo de vuelta a su koneko.


	16. El Camino

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty¿Cómo será¿Un LEMON medio lleno o medio vacío?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_We crossed the line_

_Who pushed who over?_

_It doesn't matter to you_

_It matters to me_

_We're cut adrift_

_We're stilll floating_

_I'm only hanging on_

_To watch you go down_

_My love._

_I disappeared in you_

_You disappeared from me_

_I gave you everything you ever wanted_

_It wasn't what you wanted_

_Oh... love..._

_You say in love there are no rules_

_Oh... love..._

_Sweeheart,_

_You're so cruel._

_... So Cruel, U2._

_Tened el valor de equivocaros._

_... Hagel._

CAPITULO 15. EL CAMINO.

Atemu tocó el timbre en la Tienda de Juegos. Era ya de noche y estaba cerrada sin luces en el interior. Unos pasos huecos se acercaron presurosos. Yugi abrió enfundado en pijama, su mirada era una mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo al ver al Faraón en su puerta.

-Y-Yami…

-Buenas noches, Yugi. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Oh, claro! –exclamó ruborizado, cediendo el paso.

-¿Tú abuelo está en casa?

-Eh, bueno, no. Como el doctor Hopkins y Rebeca ya están aquí, fue a visitarlos.

Yugi lo llevó hasta la sala, emocionado y más nerviosos todavía. El tricolor tomó asiento despacio, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Puedo servirte algo?

-No, gracias, aibou. Quisiera que habláramos.

-Oh…

-¿Puedes sentarte un momento?

-Sí –murmuró con timidez el otro.

Una vez sentados, frente a frente. Atemu comenzó.

-Yugi, creo que tú y yo tenemos algo que… bueno… es muy complicado de explicar… pero necesito aclarar…

-Te escucho, Yami –contestó Yugi con el corazón queriendo estallarle en el pecho.

El Faraón se quedó sin palabras. Prefería combatir las cartas de todos los dioses egipcios a la vez que estar ahora en esta situación, por una parte deseaba besar con todas sus fuerzas a Yugi al verlo ahí, con su rostro carmesí y sus ojos inocentes clavados en él, pero también sentía temor que echara a perder las cosas si no lo hacía bien. Estaba frente al amor de su vida, a quien consideraba más sagrado que el cielo de los Dioses. Yugi sentía que estaba flotando en las nubes o que tal vez seguía durmiendo en su cama y estaba soñando con su Yami, realmente no sabía que hacer; así que, decidió aventurarse un poco.

-Sabes, Yami, tú… tú… me gustas –confesó con un hilo de voz.

Tanto uno como el otro se miraron en silencio. El Faraón se levantó y se puso de rodillas frente a Yugi cuyo rubor en sus mejillas ya competía con el color de sus ojos. Como si fuera una pieza frágil de arte, Atemu posó unos dedos en piel ardiente del rostro de Yugi.

-Mi aibou… -le murmuró.

Sus yemas siguieron todo el trayecto de aquella mejilla temblorosa. Otro juego de dedos se unió para rozar con delicadeza los mechones de Yugi, que sólo observaba atónito al Faraón sin saber que más decir.

-… mi aibou…

Como si fuera una escena en cámara lenta, Yugi vio acercarse el rostro de Atemu al suyo. Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos con seguridad y firmeza. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

Era su primer beso.

Las manos del Faraón se posaron en su cuello, envolviendo éste y parte de sus mejillas. Una lengua húmeda recorrió sus labios, conociendo y pidiendo entrar más allá. Yugi cerró sus ojos al profundizarse el beso.

Era la gloria. Atemu se sentía totalmente emocionado al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de su aibou, el sabor de su tierna boca, el calor de su piel sonrojada. Yugi poseía un aura tranquila y amable. La misma que le protegió durante el tiempo en que compartieron un cuerpo y mente al ser un espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio. Con amor inocente y puro.

Bajó sus brazos hasta la cintura del pequeño, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Sus labios viajaron hasta su mejilla y luego a su cuello, pasando por sus cabellos, memorizando su aroma.

-… mi aibou…

La ambrosia, un dulce néctar digno de los Dioses. El Faraón regresó a esos labios, recostando a Yugi en el sofá. Sus manos subieron a sus costados, palpando ese joven cuerpo bajo la pijama. El deseo de Atemu se inflamó. Besando de nuevo el cuello de Yugi, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa de noche, sin premura. Cuando el primer botón cedió, besó la nueva piel descubierta, siguiendo hasta desnudar todo el pecho agitado del joven duelista. Besó cada centímetro de piel, acariciando, conociendo. Las pequeñas tetillas fueron estimuladas primero con sus labios y después con su lengua diestra, saboreando el débil temblor que provocaba con su caricia.

El júbilo para el Faraón no tenía fin. Sentir de manera tan íntima a Yugi, al cual había deseado desde hace mucho era la mejor recompensa que jamás tendría. Cada beso y caricia suyo profesaba el inmenso amor que le guardaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, reprimido por la duda pero liberado de manera paradójica en los terrenos de la Muerte. Anhelaba con desesperación volver a ser uno con Yugi, compartirlo todo, como cuando se conocieron.

Buscó aquellos labios al tiempo que sus manos guiaban de manera gentil los muslos de Yugi para cederle espacio y dejarlo reposar entre sus piernas. De manera inconsciente dio un leve roce contra su vientre bajo, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de placer. Rodeó con sus brazos al otro, queriendo disfrutar un poco más de ese cálido cuerpo cuya alma quería hacer vibrar a la par con la suya, y deseaba con gran fervor fundirse en él para volverse uno solo.

Besando los pequeños hombros, Atemu bajó hasta su vientre con calma, recorriendo sin prisa su abdomen. Quería mostrarle a Yugi un pequeño trozo de la eternidad del paraíso. Despacio, su mano fue resbalando el pantalón de su cintura hacia su cadera, tocando por primera vez la ingle aún cubierta por el bóxer de Yugi; bebiendo un jadeo tímido por parte de éste que excitó un poco más al Faraón, animándolo a dar un pequeño apretón a su miembro para que se uniera a su juego.

-… Yami…

Atemu sentía su sangre hervir pero se calmaba mentalmente. No quería correr con prisa en su primer encuentro con Yugi. Aunque su deseo le urgía a poseerlo; una y otra vez se decía que tenían todo el tiempo del universo para amarse. Gracias a Anubis se habían sincerado y declarado su amor; que fue el que los trajo de vuelta sanos y salvos. Su luz lo era todo para él, más que tomarlo, lo que quería era profesarle su adoración. Así que besó sus manos con fervor bajando hasta su cuello y luego hacia su pecho, cada vez más despacio.

-… Yami… -la temblorosa voz de Yugi apenas se escuchó.

Al llegar al elástico del bóxer, dejó que sus dedos jugaran con éste antes de adentrarse hacia ka entrepierna de Yugi. Atemu se inclinó sobre el rostro de su aibou para observar su expresión y musitarle lo que tanto añoraba. Se sentía pleno y sin temor de abrir su corazón a Yugi.

_/… espera, no…/_

El Faraón parpadeó confundido, había escuchado a Yugi llamarle pero ahora juraba que escuchó otra cosa. Quiso reanudar su seducción pero un cruel sudor frío se apoderó de su cuerpo al ver las pestañas húmedas de Yugi, su expresión de desconcierto fija en su ceño.

_/… tengo miedo… /_

Entonces Atemu se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante: Yugi no estaba participando en sus caricias. Sus brazos caían a sus costados con sus dedos abriéndose y cerrándose nerviosos. Su cuerpo temblaba. No era lo que el Faraón quería.

La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Estaba forzando a Yugi a algo que no deseaba y por ello estaba brotando el miedo en su corazón. Le llamaba para detenerse para ser ignorado. Esa era la verdad.

Como si hubiera sido tocado por un rayo, Atemu se levantó de golpe, tropezando con la mesita de centro y cayendo de espaldas toscamente. Pero no sintió el duro golpe, su piel palideció al mirar a Yugi en el sofá.

_¡Oh, Ra¡Qué estuve a punto de hacer/_

Era obvio por qué le había temido si ya conocía de lo que era capaz al compartir sus vivencias con Seto. Las innumerables veces que lo había mancillado para gozar con su dolor. No era una experiencia que Yugi quisiera tener. Esa era la verdad, su ser provocaba terror al ser presa fácil de la Oscuridad.

De espaldas en el suelo, retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Le había puesto las manos encima. Sus manos pecadoras en el inocente y puro cuerpo de Yugi sin su consentimiento, queriendo manchar una luz hermosa.

_¿Qué clase de bestia soy/_

Había creído que al no ser rechazado en sus avances, era una prueba de aceptación. Había creído en lugar de aceptar, como se lo dijo Bakura. Supuso lo que no era cierto. Hiriendo un tierno amor con un juego sexual nada complaciente para Yugi.

Éste se irguió, buscando con la mirada al Faraón. Él también escuchaba sus pensamientos como en tiempos antaños. Y tenía que aclararle que no era así. Era su primera vez y por ello estaba temeroso de no saber que hacer o como satisfacerle.

-¿Yami¿Qué haces?

Los cristalinos ojos del Faraón contemplaron con dolor su obra. Yugi tenía los labios rojos por sus besos forzados, su camisa abierta y caída hasta sus codos con su pantalón casi tocando sus muslos.

Estaba a punto de violar a Yugi.

-…no… Yami… es que…

Atemu gateó para levantarse y salir corriendo sin mirar ya a Yugi. No tenía coraje para verle a los ojos después de semejante ofensa.

-¡Yami!

Yugi no tuvo la velocidad del Faraón para alcanzarle. Corrió hasta la puerta con el fin de detenerlo pero se había perdido de vista. Con lágrimas en los ojos, trató de hacer contacto con él.

_¡Yami, regresa por favor¡No huyas/_

_¡No/_

_¡Yami¡Esto no… /_

_¡NOOO/_

_¡Es mi culpa¡Yami¡Escúchame¡YAMI/_

Atemu lanzó un grito, reprimiendo de nuevo su mente que se había abierto para enlazarse con la de Yugi al tratar de seducirlo. Corrió pasando apenas por entre los autos de las calles nocturnas, esquivando los camiones de carga de las avenidas y las pocas personas que salían a su paso.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron hacerlo. Corrió tan lejos como sus fuerzas le llevaban. En su mente repiqueteaba el pensamiento de Yugi.

"… _tengo miedo…"_

No había mentiras en el Inframundo, era obvio que conocía esa maldad que se alimentó de la sangre y lágrimas del ojiazul. Maldad consumiendo la vida de Mokuba y acabando con Bakura, destruyendo el alma de Joey; y de la cual estuvo siempre consciente. Yugi sabía que él nunca perdió el sentido de lo que hacía, aunque el propio Faraón lo negara. Yugi conocía el tipo de monstruo que era.

Y por eso le inculcó miedo.

Como un tonto había echado a perder la única oportunidad de acercarse a Yugi y pedido su perdón. La emoción de poder tocarlo fue mayor a su prioridad de redimirse. Había hecho lo primero que se juró jamás hacer: manchar el amor puro de su aibou con sus deseos impulsivos. Ver tan cerca de su luz y con la oportunidad puesta cegó su razón, convirtiendo su seño en pesadilla.

El Faraón corrió sin cesar, sintiendo sus pulmones arder por la falta de aire, sus piernas quejándose de dolor por la ya larga carrera. Su vista se nubló por las lágrimas abundantes. Aún así no paró.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas ir a la Tierra de los Muertos, ser prisionero del Reino de las Sombras.

Una luz chocó con su rostro al igual que su cuerpo que se estrelló con una motocicleta. Atemu cerró sus ojos ante lo inevitable mientras caía estrepitosamente. Una de sus mejillas y sus brazos se rasparon al contacto del pavimento, sangrando por las raspaduras en la piel. La tela de su suéter y pantalón se rasgaron, abriendo heridas. Pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el de su corazón. Tirado en el suelo hostil, continuó llorando.

Una mano tocó su hombro tembloroso.

-¿Faraón? –se escuchó la preocupada voz de Marik.

El tricolor siguió llorando sin cesar. Marik se asustó al ver su estado. Levantó su mirada para tratar de averiguar de donde venía el Faraón. Se encontraban cerca de la zona industrial, no existía un lugar que concordara con la dirección con la que había chocado contra su motocicleta. El egipcio regresó su vista hacia Atemu. Había sido una suerte que tuviera la moto casi sin correr cuando el accidente, pero era el otro quien tuvo la mayor velocidad, provocándose esas heridas.

-Voy a ayudarte, mi señor.

Marik lo levantó, pasando un brazo del tricolor alrededor de sus hombros y sujetándole por la cintura. Con pasos tambaleantes, el egipcio lo llevó hasta la moto, guiándolo como a un niño para subirse. El Guardián de Tumbas se montó aprisa, encendiendo el vehículo. Atemu simplemente se recostó cansado sobre él, con su lamento desconsolado.

-No te preocupes, Faraón. Estás a salvo –le dijo, por encima de su hombro.

La motocicleta arrancó con suavidad para marchar hacia la avenida que pasaba cerca de la zona industrial y que los conectaba con aquella que llevaba a la zona habitacional donde los Ishtar alquilaban una casa. Al llegar frente a su casa, Marik hizo con el Faraón lo mismo que al subirlo, con pequeñas y suaves órdenes le ayudó a bajar hasta la puerta que se abrió antes de que metiera la llave. Era Ishizu.

-¡Por los Dioses¿Qué pasó, Marik? –habló en susurros mientras auxiliaba a su hermano con el tricolor, llevándolo a la habitación de su hermano.

-No lo sé, chocó conmigo.

-¿En plena carretera?

-No… él… solo llegó corriendo como un loco sin fijarse a donde se dirigía.

-¿En dónde fue eso?

-En la carretera de la zona industrial –contestó Marik, cabizbajo.

-Luego hablaremos de eso, Marik. Ahora ve al baño y trae lo necesario del botiquín.

En el pasillo, Marik se topó con Odión, quien se había levantado a revisar lo que sucedía.

-Marik, en el nombre de Ra¿dónde estabas? Pudo sucederte algo grave.

-El Faraón está herido –quiso excusarse el egipcio- Mi hermana…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que ir por material de curación.

-Yo iré, ayuda a Ishizu con el Faraón.

El joven egipcio regresó al lado de Ishizu, que quitaba las ropas hechas jirones de un Atemu lloroso y sin voluntad propia.

-¿Te dijo algo, Marik?

-No…

-Iré a prepararle un té medicinal, usa las cosas para lavar y desinfectar sus heridas antes de vendarlas –indicó la joven, saliendo de la habitación.

Odión llegó después con el material y entre los dos se encargaron de cambiar las ropas del Faraón y atender sus heridas, que no eran muy graves. Odión le vistió con una de sus túnicas mientras que Marik le arropó con las frazadas de la cama. El cansancio de Atemu ganó la batalla y se quedó dormido. Los dos varones se retiraron a la cocina donde Ishizu preparaba un té.

-Ahora, Marik¿por qué no regresabas a casa?

-Quería pensar un poco, hermana –replicó apenado el joven.

-No hay ninguna reconsideración en cuanto a la idea de volver a Egipto después de la fiesta de Joey.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida así, Marik? –le amonestó Odión- Ishizu estaba preocupada por ti, muestra tu respeto y cariño hacia ella.

Éste inclinó su cabeza, sentado junto a la barra de la cocina.

-En cuanto al Faraón¿por qué no lo llevaste con los Kaiba? –inquirió Ishizu.

-Iba a demorarme más.

-Solo unos cuantos minutos que no afectaban la salud de nuestro señor.

-Tú intención es muy noble pero no esperes que por esto el Faraón te mire de otra manera, Marik –observó Odión antes de volverse hacia Ishizu- Dejemos que él se encargue del Faraón, si ya lo ha traído a nuestra casa, más adelante discutiremos su acción.

-Es lo que había pensado –la chica puso la tetera sobre un fuego bajo- Vela al Faraón, hermano, si es tu deseo, pero de necesitar ayuda no dudes en llamarnos.

Marik se quedó solo en la cocina, pensativo. Aún no podía aceptar la idea de que Atemu nunca se fijaría en él, pero tampoco quería alejarse de su persona. Bajando de la silla, volvió a su recámara para revisar al tricolor, el cual dormía inquieto. Sacando una cobija y una túnica de su armario, el egipcio se dirigió al baño para cambiarse sus ropas mientras hervía el té.

Una vez que terminó, fue a la cocina para servir una taza de té que colocó en una pequeña charola. Dejo ésta al lado de su cama, para cuando el Faraón despertara. Contemplando en silencio a su señor por última vez, salió de su recámara.

El olor a hierbas medicinales despertó a Atemu. Cansado, observó a su alrededor. La recámara de Marik. Vagamente recordaba lo que había pasado, su olfato buscó el aroma conocido. Una taza estaba esperándole. Con esfuerzo, se levantó para beber el té aún tibio. Su cuerpo había sido curado de las heridas del choque. Dejando la taza, el Faraón se levantó para buscar a alguien.

Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, excepto por una sola habitación contigua a la sala de donde se proyectaba una luz encendida. Atemu caminó descalzo hasta llegar ahí. Era un pequeño altar improvisado de los Ishtar, Marik oraba fervorosamente. Incienso y velas acompañaban a sus palabras. El tricolor miró atento la escena; el joven egipcio se hallaba en cuclillas, con sus brazos cruzados y las palmas extendidas sobre su pecho, ojos cerrados. Vestía una túnica parecida a la suya, blanca y holgada, que dejaba entrever el tatuaje en su espalda que lo señalaba como un Guardián de Tumbas.

-… gran Ra que guías el cielo de los Dioses, protege al Faraón…

Marik rezaba por su recuperación. Atemu caminó a él para arrodillarse a su lado. El otro no se percató de su presencia al estar sumido ahora en un antiguo cántico en lengua antigua. El tricolor se volvió hacia el altar. Las estatuillas de la triada, Osiris, Isis y Horus junto con el símbolo solar de Ra, descansaban en un pequeño cajón de madera. El Faraón bajó su mirada al oír la dulce canción entonada por el joven. Con sus ojos violetas clavados en sus vendajes, meditó una idea que nunca había pasado por su mente.

Yugi lo había salvado de caer preso del Reino de las Sombras porque Marik lo había llevado esa noche al hangar.

Yugi le rescató de las garras de Anubis porque Marik le indicó la forma de hacerlo mediante el papiro mágico.

Yugi siempre estaría en el lugar y momento adecuado para socorrerle porque Marik estaría detrás de él, guiándole.

Marik le amaba tan incondicionalmente que no le importaba perderlo al reunirlo con Yugi si con ello él era feliz. Ni siquiera en los momentos en que su corazón se ahogó de maldad el egipcio le dio la espalda. Resultó herido por tal actitud y aún así continuaba sirviéndole en silencio con su amor reprimido sin esperar nada a cambio. Ese era el amor que se había preguntado de lo que sería capaz por él.

Marik terminó su cántico y se inclinó, extendiendo sus brazos para posarlos en el piso al igual que su frente. Se irguió abriendo al fin sus ojos.

-¡Faraón! –respingó al ver al tricolor arrodillado a su lado cerca de él. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, te asusté¿verdad?

-Mi señor, perdóname por haberte lastimado, yo no…

-No fue tu culpa.

-Debes descansar¿has tomado tu té? Ishizu lo preparo para ti.

-Gracias, Marik, me siento mejor –le contestó Atemu con una sonrisa- Gracias por todo.

El egipcio le miró inquieto, el rubor se agudizó y lo ocultó escondiendo su rostro al inclinar su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que le avise a los Kaiba que encuentras aquí, Faraón? –preguntó con voz nerviosa.

-No, si no les molesta, quisiera quedarme aquí para descansar.

-Como tú lo desees, mi señor.

El Faraón levantó una mano con la intención de tocar el hombro de Marik, pero éste adivinó su movimiento y se puso de pie presuroso para evitarlo.

-Puedes seguir descansando en mi recámara, Faraón. Yo me quedaré en la sala, por si me necesitas. Estas en tu casa –habló el egipcio haciendo una reverencia para salir.

Atemu no pudo replicar pues Marik salió veloz del cuarto. Los Guardianes de Tumbas nunca se atreven a tocar al Faraón. El joven se mantenía como un sirviente leal, a pesar de todo. El tricolor sus piró dejando caer sus hombros. Sus ojos se posaron en la triada divina, Isis siempre permanecía detrás de Osiris, con ese gesto de su mano sobre su hombro, símbolo de su apoyo y amor, que le resucitaba cada amanecer, Horus como la muestra de su cariño. Juntos reinando sobre la Muerte.

El Faraón cerró sus ojos y comenzó a orar. Un par de horas transcurrieron antes de que terminara y se levantara. Sus pasos se dirigieron a la sala. Marik ya dormía en uno de los sofás con una frazada cobijándole. Al inclinarse, Atemu se percató del rastro de unas lágrimas. Sonriendo con ternura, acomodó unos mechones sueltos de la frente del egipcio.

-He aquí el alma que elijo como mi compañera en esta vida y en el más allá –musitó- Junto a él deseo compartir la eternidad. Padre mío, Ra, esta es mi decisión.

Los primeros rayos de la mañana comenzaron a vislumbrarse por la ventana. El Faraón se irguió para contemplarlos, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-He muerto y he resucitado –su voz tenía un timbre de tristeza- Mi amor por Yugi ha muerto y he vuelta a la vida en el de Marik.

Para cuando los Ishtar despertaron, el tricolor ya no estaba. Ishizu encontró en la recámara de su hermano una nota de agradecimiento sobre la túnica prestada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sección clumsykitty: esta felina solicita un beta reader, si alguien sabe de alguno, pues... háganmelo saber, yo me contacto. Gracias.


	17. Eureka

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Por alto que esté el cielo en el mundo _

_Por hondo que sea el mar profundo, _

_No habrá una barrera en el mundo _

_Que mi amor profundo no rompa por ti._

_... Las Batallas, Café Tacaba._

CAPITULO 16. EUREKA.

El sonido de las aves que llegaba al jardín, era un trino suave que acompañaba la luz primaveral y cálida, colándose por entre las delgadas cortinas de la pequeña sala, cuidadosamente decorada como un hogar egipcio, a pesar de tener una construcción más bien urbana. La joven de cabellos negros miraba hacia el jardín, contemplando el vuelo de las mariposas al posarse sobre unas flores que tendían sus pétalos a ellas. Bajó su vista a su muñeca donde pendía una pulsera que le hiciera su hermano en Egipto, cuando aún vivían bajo tierra y ocultos como los Guardianes de Tumbas. La mano de su prometido rozó la suya para enlazar sus dedos y ella levantó su rostro, sonriéndole.

-Así que, ¿Cuál es tu decisión, Ishizu?

-Faraón –contestó la joven- El único que toma las decisiones en el corazón de Marik, es él mismo. Yo no puedo hacer un juicio a su nombre ni mucho menos decidir por él. Eres nuestro amigo y por ello tengo que hablar con la verdad –Ishizu intercambió una mirada con Odión- Pero apoyaremos su decisión, cualquiera que ésta sea. Por Ra, lo juramos.

-Lo más conveniente ahora será dejar que Marik hable contigo, mi señor –dijo Odión.

-Simplemente quiero hacer las cosas como es debido –señaló Atemu- Por eso pedí su opinión primero. Eres su hermana mayor, Ishizu, y tú Odión, eres su protector. No me atreveré a nada sin su consentimiento.

-Aprecio tu respeto, Faraón y lo agradezco –Ishizu se levantó del sofá junto con Odión- Llamaré a mi hermano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La música era inigualable. Compases de piano marcando la melodía de la nostalgia y la melancolía. Amor y desamor. El trino de las teclas llamando al sueño imposible. Los violines acompañando con sus cuerdas el sentimiento de la tristeza. Tener y perder. Vivir y morir. Las notas muriendo como los pétalos de las rosas al caer marchitas…

-¡Hey, Marik! –Odión le quitó los audífonos al joven egipcio- Tenemos cinco minutos llamándote.

El Guardián de Tumbas parpadeó sorprendido de ver a Ishizu y Odión al pie de su cama con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

-… lo siento… -murmuró apenado, sentándose en la cama.

Odión tomó la caja del disco que escuchaba.

-Rapsodia sobre un tema de Paganini, Rachmaninov.

-Vaya música que siempre eliges para tus meditaciones, Marik –comentó la joven.

-… no… bueno… -éste se ruborizó- … es una melodía hermosa…

-¿Cómo la sorpresa que nos tenías guardada, eh?

-¿De qué hablas, Odión? –preguntó Marik con el ceño fruncido.

-De cierto Faraón que nos ha pedido nuestro consentimiento para casarse contigo –respondió Ishizu.

El tictac del reloj de la recámara fue lo único que se escuchó en los siguientes minutos. Marik abrió los ojos como platos, con un rubor oscureciéndose de golpe. Odión se echó a reír, mientras que Ishizu se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-Déjanos a nosotros esa expresión, Marik –ella tomó sus manos para darles un apretón- Anda, él te espera en la sala para escuchar lo que tengas que decirle.

-Hermana…

-Estaremos contigo siempre, Marik –habló Odión, acercándose a ellos y poniendo una mano en el hombro de aquél- Tal vez hemos sido rudos contigo, pero eso no significa que no deseemos tu felicidad.

-Que Ra en el cielo te bendiga, mi querido hermano.

Pasando saliva con nerviosismo, Marik miró a ambos antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación solo, tallándose sus palmas sudorosas contra sus costados, arreglando una y otra vez sus ropas, caminó despacio hacia la sala. Al llegar, perdió la facultad del habla. El Faraón estaba de pie junto a la ventana del jardín, vestido en traje oscuro, quien se giró al escucharlo acercarse, regalándole al Guardián de Tumbas una feliz sonrisa.

-Ven aquí, Marik –le indicó con un brazo extendido hacia el sofá.

El joven egipcio se sentó de golpe sin atreverse a mirar al tricolor, el cual se arrodilló frente a él. Marik , cuyo nerviosismo aumentó; se vio forzado a atrapar sus inquietos brazos entre sus piernas para calmarlos, no así su corazón que latía a mil por hora.

-Hey, Marik, tranquilo. No voy a comerte –le bromeó Atemu.

Los pies del egipcio comenzaron a tamborilear.

-Ayer en la noche me enseñaste algo muy valioso, Marik. ¿Quieres saber que es?

Con el rostro oculto tras sus mechones blancos, Marik asintió.

-Que el amor debe ser fuerte, incondicional y sobre todo, sin temores, no importa qué. Ayer, al verte orando por mí, me di cuenta de cuan profundo e inagotable es tu amor hacia mi.

Los temerosos ojos del joven se vislumbraron fugazmente antes de volverse a esconder.

-Y quiero… no… te suplico que me concedas la oportunidad de vivir día a día ese amor. Despertar a tu lado y hacerte feliz –Atemu tomó los brazos para sacarlos de entre sus piernas, buscando sus manos- Por favor, mírame.

Con timidez, Marik fue levantando su rostro carmesí, encontrando unos brillantes ojos violetas.

-Dime Marik, ¿Serías mi abrigo en la soledad fría?

El joven egipcio parpadeó aturdido.

-¿Serías mi hogar en mi desvarío? ¿Serías mi alimento en mis días de hambruna?

El Guardián de Tumbas se preguntó si los Dioses habrían vuelto loco a su Faraón.

-Marik… ¿Serías mi Egipto?

El pecho de éste se agitó de emoción, pero por sus ojos pasó una duda que el Faraón supo leer.

-No –le aclaró- No hay mentira en mi propuesta, ni sombras ni fantasmas entre nosotros. Sólo tú y yo. ¿Me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Ishizu y Odión, que permanecían en la recámara de Marik, escucharon un grito de júbilo, proveniente de la sala. Ambos retornaron presurosos a ver. El Guardián de Tumbas abrazaba por el cuello al tricolor, en tanto éste le rodeaba con sus brazos, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Levantó su vista a la pareja.

-Creo que eso fue un sí –le comentó divertido.

-¿Marik? –llamó la joven.

Su hermano se dio vuelta en los brazos de Atemu, riendo de felicidad.

-¿Puedes darnos tu consentimiento, hermana? –habló por fin el egipcio- ¿Por favor?

Ishizu miró a Odión, quien le sonrió asintiendo. Ella tomó la mano de Marik y del Faraón para juntarlas entre las suyas.

-Faraón, es un placer y una bendición para nosotros darte la bienvenida a la familia Ishtar. Que los Dioses les colmen de bendiciones como nosotros lo hacemos.

Marik se levantó para abrazarla y luego corrió hacia Odión. Atemu se puso de pie, observando gustoso la escena.

-Me parece que tendremos una boda doble ¿no es así?

Odión tosió nervioso, Ishizu y Marik se sonrojaron.

-Bueno, Faraón, deseamos tener la ceremonia en nuestra tierra –dijo la joven.

-De eso quiero hablarles…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Te digo, hermano. Atemu perdió todos los tornillos.

Seto negó con la cabeza, revisando sus papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Los milenios que carga encima son suficientes para afirmar que sabe lo que hace.

-¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa? Primero llega de madrugada, todo vendado como si hubiera sufrido un accidente, luego se va sin decir nada, enfundado en traje y muy bien arreglado. Y no está con Yugi si me lo preguntas.

-Moki –el ojiazul se cruzó de brazos- No somos ni las sombras de Atemu ni sus guardaespaldas. Tampoco sus guías sentimentales. Déjalo que haga lo que le plazca.

-Pero…

-¿Quiénes somos para decirle que hacer con su vida?

-Es que…

-Mokuba…

-Yo…

Kaiba arqueó una ceja, silenciando al pelinegro, antes de reanudar su trabajo. Mirando de reojo al chico, notó su rostro preocupado y decidió decirle la verdad.

-Atemu va a casarse con Marik.

El adolescente se levantó como rayo.

-¿QUEEEEE?

-Shh, Mokuba, vas a reventarme los oídos.

-¿CUANDO TE DIJO ESO?

-Baja la voz. Cuando llegó.

-¿Y POR QUE A MI NO ME DIJO NADA?

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-No es justo… pero, ¿y Yugi?

-No me preguntes eso.

-Atemu y Marik… ¡rayos!

-Egipcios, de hecho –comentó sardónico Seto, tecleando en su laptop.

-Estaba 1000 seguro que Atemu iba a declarársele ayer a Yugi.

-Las probabilidades solo son teorías del azar que no tienen resultados comprobatorios sino meras suposiciones empíricas.

-¿EH?

-Ahora tendremos a Marik en la mansión.

-Oye, Seto –Mokuba se levantó del sofá para sentarse en la orilla del escritorio- Atemu te contó todo, ¿no? Digo, ambos sabemos que no se olvidó tan fácil de Yugi ¿o sí?

-¿Preguntas o afirmas?

-¡Ah, hermano!

-Sería buena idea mandarlos a otra ala de la mansión. No quiero ver los pasillos hechos corredores de museo.

El pelinegro hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

-Moki, es un asunto personal –replicó el ojiazul con la mirada en la pantalla- Y a mi juicio, me parece la mejor elección.

-Hermano, no entiendo…

-Nunca.

-Seto…

-Continúa.

-Atemu fue a buscar a Yugi ayer por la noche y hoy me dices que va a casarse con Marik. ¿Por qué hace eso?

-Es lo mejor para él, Moki.

-Pero, Yugi fue a la mansión poco después que partiste hacia acá. Lo está buscando con desesperación, y no lo ha localizado. No me dijo gran cosa, excepto que tenía que aclararle algo a Atemu; y se notaba que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, además de traer los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera llorado a mares.

Kaiba se quedó pensativo, sus ojos azules se posaron en su hermano menor.

-Un temor ha hecho una brecha que se está agigantando. Él tiene la última palabra ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Una decisión. De eso depende todo, Moki. Odio o amor.

-Seto, ¿qué…

-Vamos a casa.

El castaño se puso de pie para apagar y cerrar su laptop, en tanto Mokuba tomaba su mochila. Seto recogió su portafolio y saco para salir de la oficina, dejando sus instrucciones a Misao y tomando el elevador.

Mientras bajaban hasta el estacionamiento, el adolescente se dirigió a su hermano mayor.

-¿Seto?

-¿Um?

-Hablando de decisiones, ¿no podrías reconsiderar asistir a la...

-Voy a ir –le cortó Kaiba.

-¿QUEEEEEEE?

-Oh, Mokuba. ¿Qué no sabes expresarte en decibeles más bajos?

Con una amplia sonrisa, el chico le abrazó.

-Ése es mi dragón.

-Ja.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos Kaiba salieron para dirigirse a la limusina. Salieron de Kaiba Corp. En el camino, Mokuba se recostó en el regazo de su hermano. Seto cepilló sus cabellos alborotados con ternura.

-¿Hermano?

-¿Sí?

-Quería disculparme.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañado el ojiazul.

-No he tomado las mejores decisiones sobre ti. Ya vez, primero te llevé a Egipto para casarte con una malvada momia que te lavó el cerebro. Le dije a Joey que desapareciera cuando regresó de cinco años de ausencia solo para conquistarte. Después, caíste en manos de un cruel Atemu por una tonta llamada mía –los ojos chicos se humedecieron- Me creíste muerto y desesperaste cuando yo provoqué que Joey me disparara…

-Hey, Moki, ya no digas más.

-Te dejé con Atemu en lugar de tu cachorro… y bueno… siento que no me esforcé mucho buscándolo… me siento tan mal… tú si has sido más que un hermano u yo…

-Shh, no Moki. Tú eres especial para mí y lo sabes.

El castaño se inclinó para borrar unas pequeñas lágrimas de aquél rostro con sus dedos.

-Si no estuvieras a mi lado, en verdad que la desgracia me hubiera caído. Has sido mi constante en las tantas ecuaciones desafortunadas de mi vida.

Mokuba se giró en su regazo para mirarlo.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?

-Claro que no –Seto le acurrucó en sus brazos como cuando era más pequeño- Mi pequeño hermanito.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo?

-Por supuesto.

-He estado hablando por teléfono con Mai y Serenity para organizar lo de la fiesta, y Angie me dijo que disfraz deberías usar. Yo quiero que esta fiesta sea la oportunidad definitiva para que tú y Joey vuelvan. Es que de verdad quiero compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Darte al menos un poco de mí por lo mucho que tú me has dado –murmuró escondido en su pecho- Era mentira lo de las fotos de ustedes dos juntos. Angie me mencionó algo de ellas pero nunca las vi o las tuve. Pero no sabía que hacer para convencerte de ir a la fiesta. Cuando estuve en casa de Joey…

-¿Has estado con Joey? –preguntó asombrado Kaiba.

-Un par de veces, en realidad he platicado con Angie y en una oportunidad obtuve las fotografías que te dejé en el sobre. Quiero verte feliz como luces ahí.

-Has desarrollado un gusto por lo ajeno, Moki.

-Se las pedí a Angie, te lo juro. Sé que aún te duele todo el asunto que pasó con Joey y también que no estés a su lado. Por eso hago esto. No es justo que yo tenga a Sam y tú no estés con Joey. Eres muy orgulloso para pedir ayuda, esa es la razón por la que me uní a las chicas para ayudarte. No siempre puedes hacerlo solo, hermano.

Kaiba se quedó en silencio. El adolescente levantó su rostro apenado.

-No te enojes, por favor.

-No lo estoy, Moki –el ojiazul le sonrió- Suponía que tramabas algo con esa fiesta desde que me mostraste mi disfraz. Te lo agradezco. Aunque el problema real es Joey. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para quitarle las telarañas de su cabeza. Veamos si mi plan funciona.

-¿Tu plan?

-Yo también tengo una sorpresa… o eso espero.

El pelinegro levantó ambas cejas.

-¡Vaya! Eso suena muy interesante, ¿Qué es?

-Lo sabremos al llegar a la mansión –contestó Seto, empezando a soltar al chico que se aferró a él.

-¡No! Me gusta estar así.

-Pero ya no eres una plumita, Moki.

-¡Aaaahhhhh! Un ratito, ¿si? –una sonrisa pícara y unos ojos de cachorro aparecieron.

El castaño suspiró.

-Un ratito…

Que se convirtió en todo el trayecto hacia la Mansión Kaiba. Mokuba bajó feliz de la limusina, mientras que Seto se quejaba de sus piernas adoloridas. Ambos hermanos notaron algo.

-¿Y Sniffle? –preguntó el adolescente, mirando alrededor- ¿Por qué no vino a recibirnos?

-Al fin Wilson lo encadenó…

Buscando con la mirada al can, entraron para encontrarse con la ama de llaves.

-Buenas tardes, amos.

-Anette, ¿y Sniffle?

-Está en la sala principal con una señorita que recién llegó… Angie, dijo llamarse.

Los ojos de Mokuba se iluminaron.

-¡ANGIE ESTÁ AQUÍ! –exclamó gozoso, corriendo hacia la sala, tirando a un costado su mochila- ¡ANGIE, ANGIE, ANGIE!

Seto le siguió con calma, al lado de Anette.

-¿Los amos desean comer?

-No, Anette. Saldremos. Dile a Wilson que nos lleve algo de beber.

-Sí, amo.

Ladridos y gritos de alegría llenaban la sala cuando el castaño entró en ella. Mokuba abrazaba a la rubia mientras Sniffle brincaba alrededor de ellos. Al ver a Kaiba, Angie le sonrió, soltando al chico y dándole un caluroso abrazó al otro.

-Hola, mi niño lindo. Ya estoy aquí.

-Uf. Af.

-¡Momentito! –interrumpió el pelinegro, confundido- Seto, ¿tú la llamaste? ¿Ésta es tu sorpresa?

-Este ángel bello ha solicitado algunos buenos consejos míos- respondió Angie- Así que… tenemos que hablar.

Mokuba estaba estupefacto. La chica tomaba el brazo de su hermano y al parecer éste se encontraba muy a gusto cerca de ella. Y para completar el cuadro, el collie estaba echado al otro lado de Seto.

-Creo que estoy en la dimensión desconocida…

-Calma, terroncito. Todo está bien –la rubia se volvió al castaño- ¿Qué sucede?

-Debo hacer algo respecto a Joey.

-Y que lo digas dulzura, pobrecito de ti, no te comprende y es que su cerebro es de teflón.

-Y exactamente, ¿Cómo lo ayudarías? –preguntó el adolescente.

-Bueno, para empezar, Joey está atorado por una sola estupidita idea: teme hacerle daño a este gatito hermoso. Todo lo que hace y deja de hacer está apoyado en eso. Me dan ganas de castrarlo.

-Me temo que hemos hablado mucho de ese asunto, Ángela. ¿Cómo es posible que Joey continúe así?

La rubia lo soltó para tomar asiento con desgano.

-Porque es un idiota –respondió con un suspiro- De suerte que tú eres el genio en esta relación, mi niño lindo.

El mayordomo entró con las bebidas en una bandeja que depositó en una mesita. Con una mirada de reprobación para Sniffle y una reverencia, salió en silencio. Mokuba tomó su turno para hablar.

-Yo creo que el problema es que Joey se siente rechazado por ti, hermano.

-Y yo soy la Reina de Saba –opinó Angie.

-Af. Af.

-La tuya, Sniffle.

-Yo no lo he rechazado –se defendió el ojiazul, obviando el anterior comentario de la rubia.

-Arf. Uf. Uf.

-Sniffle tiene razón, Mokuba. Seto no ha hecho otra cosa que esperar a que Joey reaccione como es debido. El verdadero Joey, no la piltrafa con la que vivo que ni con un manual de instrucciones puede apagar su botón de "imbécil"

-Esto si que es difícil –el chico se sentó en uno de los sofás- La primera vez, Joey se las ingenió muy bien para tirarse a mi…

-¡Mokuba!

-¡Ops! Bueno, Seto, tú me entiendes.

-Tengo que aclararte que también le urgía follarte, amor mío –se unió Angie- Y sabes de antemano que la necesidad es la madre de los ingenios.

Seto no dijo nada pero su sonrojo habló por él.

-Uf. Af. Af.

-Soy de la misma opinión, Sniffle. Necesito beber algo –ella se levantó para tomar un vaso de la bandeja- Cielos, es jugo. ¿No conocen algo llamado licor?

-No bebemos –le aclaró el ojiazul- Trato de mantener una imagen limpia para mi hermano.

-Pues limpio del hígado estará pero no del…

-¡Puedo pedirle a Wilson que te prepare algo! –le cortó Mokuba con el corazón acelerado.

Kaiba les observó por turnos.

-¿Sucede algo que yo deba saber?

-Nada, hermano.

-Hazle caso, bombón, de todos modos me salió muy puritano cuando le presenté a mis conejitas…

-¿De qué conejitas me están hablando?

El chico sintió que un rayo le caía. Su celular sonó a tiempo y aprovechó para contestarlo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Su hermano mayor sonrió malicioso cuando le escuchó el tono meloso que usó para saludar, le hizo una seña para decirle que saliera de la sala para hablar a su gusto.

-Es su novia –le explicó a la rubia, una vez que el pelinegro salió- Me da mucho gusto verle así. Mokuba se merece enamorarse el fin después de tanta angustia que hemos vivido.

-Tú también mereces el amor, Seto –comentó la chica, sentándose de nuevo con el can a sus pies.

El castaño le imitó tomando lugar frente a ella.

-Joey no se perdona lo que pasó en el Parque –dijo pensativo- Por eso se comporta así.

Angie le miró a los ojos, su expresión pareció oscurecerse un momento pero sacudió su cabeza como para borrarla.

-Pues muy mal hecho. No todo está perdido. Dices que han hablado, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Y también trataron de tener algo de sexo, según me enteré, ¿no?

Seto se sonrojó levemente.

-Puede decirse… murmuró.

-Eso incluye disculpas, dimes y diretes, y más disculpas, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Como dicen por ahí, ya se acabaron toda la munición, ángel mío.

-Por eso te llamé… ¿puedes aconsejarme algo?

-Salvo que lo azotes contra el suelo para ver si ocurre un milagro, me temo que no.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos. Sniffle se levantó, observándolos a cada uno. Dejó caer su hocico en el regazo de Angie para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sniffle?

-Uf. Af. Warf. Uf. Uf. Arf. Uf. Warf. ¿Af?

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Af. Af. Af. Urf. Af.

-No estoy muy segura, se puede prestar a otra situación.

-Wuf. Uf. Arf. Uf. Af. Uf. ¿Arf ? ¿UF ? Uf. Af. ¡Arf !

-Entiendo tu punto, quizá tengas razón.

Seto levantó ambas cejas, contemplándolos divertido y a la vez confundido.

-Uf. Uf. Uf. Af.

-La cuestión es que mañana es la fiesta.

-Wuf. Arf. Uf. Arf. Arf. ¡Uf! ¡Uf!

-¡Por supuesto! Eso es obvio, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?

-¿Uf. Af. Arf?

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Arf. Uf. Uf.

-¡Perra la que te parió!

-¡Uf. Arf. Waf!

-Fuck you!

-¿Uf?

-Err... ¿Ángela? –interrumpió el ojiazul.

-¿Sí, mi cielo?

-Estás hablando con un perro.

Tanto la rubia como Sniffle se miraron.

-¿Y?

Kaiba optó por dejarse caer en el sofá, riendo para sí.

-Olvídalo.

Angie se levantó para dejar su vaso intacto en la bandeja.

-Dime, Seto. ¿Qué disfraz vas a usar?

Los ojos azules de éste se fijaron en ella.

-Sospecho que ya lo sabes.

-Vaya, creo que el pájaro ya cantó…

-No puede mentirle a su hermano mayor, más bien.

-Hombres, ignoran para que sirve la lengua, por eso prefiero a mi Sniffle, el mueve la cola. Él y yo hemos pensado en algo, tesorito.

Con la sonrisa aún en sonrisa en su rostro, el castaño se llevó una mano a su frente.

-Creo que no me va a gustar.

-Uf. Uf.

-Como dice Sniffle, no lo sabemos. Solo decidimos que si ya hiciste todo lo posible, entonces debes optar por lo imposible. Esta vez eres tú quien tiene que hacer la primera movida para atraer a Joey a tu regazo. Debe saber de manera contundente que tú le amas a pesar de todo y con todo. En pocas palabras, debes hacer algo que él no se espera de ti. Algo que le abra los ojos y el cerebro inútil que Dios le dio por misericordia. Como ya te enteraste por el chiquillo, la fiesta es un mero pretexto para que ustedes dos ya se pongan las pilas y vuelvan a ser pareja. Tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad, bombón. Recuerda, que sea algo que reviva la flama del Joey durmiente. O si lo prefieres, fríelo para que se despabile.

Kaiba meditó un momento antes de hablar.

-Ese disfraz ya es suficiente, ¿o no?

-No, tesoro –la chica se mordió un labio, pensativa- Primero lo creí así, pero el perro de Joey está más ciego que un topo. Todavía tienes que hacer algo más, pero yo no puedo decirte qué porque no soy yo amante de Joey. Eres tú quien le conoce de la A a la Z y sabes que sorpresa le puedes obsequiar. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que si necesitas algo de mí, lo tendrás y; más importante, si lo haces desde tu corazón tan bello, funcionará.

-Lo intentaré.

-Ah, ah –Angie negó con la cabeza- LO HARÁS.

-¿Siempre eres así?

-Arf. Uf. Af.

-¡No es la edad, Sniffle! Tengo que irme, ángel hermoso. Me llevo a mi perro porque le hice un traje y necesito que se lo pruebe ya.

-Está bien. Mokuba te extrañará, Sniffle.

-Uf. Uf. Uf.

-Juro que un día de éstos voy a envenenarte, Sniffle –le recriminó la joven.

Seto se puso de pie para acompañarla hasta la puerta principal, ofreciéndole su limusina para

llevarlos a su casa. Caminaron en silencio, aunque Angie miraba con ternura al castaño.

-Es tu Joey, gatito. Sólo piensa que le gusta y por ahí puedes comenzar –le dijo en la puerta.

-Me gustaría que nos acompañaras a comer.

-¡Ah, cómo quisiera! Pero tengo mucho por hacer. Ustedes dos solo deben preocuparse por ustedes dos –ella le dio un beso en la mejilla- Tómalo como si fueras de pesca, que Joey muerda tu anzuelo y no lo sueltes hasta que el baboso deje su costal de culpas en la basura. Sé que no fallarás, mi niño lindo, el amor nunca se equivoca.

-¿Sabes algo, Ángela? A veces pareces otra persona cuando hablas así.

-Más bien me convierto en todo –le contestó, bajando las escaleras- Luego vendré por las cosas de Sniffle…. nos vemos en la fiesta, Seto.

-¡Arf! ¡Warf!

-Ahí estaré, Ángela. Y gracias.

-¡Uf!

-Tú también, Sniffle.

Con un adiós de la mano, la rubia y el collie subieron a la limusina que se marchó. Kaiba se quedó pensativo en la puerta abierta, buscando algo que sorprendiera a Joey. Algo que el rubio no se esperara de su parte, pero fuera la muestra clara de su cariño y valor por él.

Algo que le agradara…

Mokuba corrió por el pasillo para alcanzar a la joven pero la limusina ya había desaparecido. Suspirando con fuerza, se detuvo al lado de su hermano.

-Me tardé demasiado con Sam. No los pude alcanzar. ¡Oh! Me quería despedir de Sniffle, qué mal. ¿En qué quedaron, hermano? ¿Hermano?

El pelinegro se paró frente a él pasando una mano frente a su rostro, pero su hermano parecía mirar a lo lejos, como en un ensueño. Aquel azul de sus ojos tomó una tonalidad diferente, brillando con una chispa extraña.

-Moki –Seto le miró, con una sonrisa enigmática- ¿No te molesta si cancelamos la salida a comer?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que hacer algo… -respondió sin más explicaciones el ojiazul.

-Uh, pues no. ¿Puedo pedir una pizza?

-Claro.

El adolescente se pellizcó para verificar que no estuviera soñando. Seto nunca le concedía esa clase de comida sino hasta que se veía forzado a chantajearlo. Y justo en ese momento su misterioso hermano mayor aceptaba sin chistar. Mokuba probó de nuevo.

-¿La pizza puede venir con extra queso y una orden de papas?

-Lo que quieras.

Revisando su cabeza para buscar posibles contusiones, el chico volvió a preguntar.

-¿El postre puede ser un helado de chocolate?

-Haz una lista y pídelos. Voy a estar en mi estudio –indicó Kaiba, corriendo hacia las escaleras, a mitad de ellas se detuvo de súbito- Lo olvidaba…

Mokuba dejó caer sus hombros.

_/Demasiado bueno para ser verdad/_

-¿Qué, hermano?

-Llama a Angie, que venga antes de la fiesta. Y no me molesten hasta mañana.

El castaño subió presuroso, dejando a un muy atónito Mokuba en la puerta, el cual parpadeó varias veces antes de volver en sí y cerrar la puerta. Tenía la fuerte impresión que algo había despertado en su hermano.

_/Definitivamente Angie es muy buena convenciendo a la gente/_

Anette llegó en ese momento, saliendo de uno de los pasillos.

-¿El señorito quiere ordenar algo?

Mokuba sonrió de oreja a oreja.


	18. Carnaval

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: hoho-hehe¡Fiesta!

Por si alguien pregunta:

Letras

_Hung Up, Madonna_

_Uhn Tiss, Bloodhound Gang_

_RockDJ, Robbie Williams_

_Dragostea Din Tei, O-Zone_

_Dare, Gorillaz_

_What You Waiting For, Gwen Stefani_

_Ride on a White Horse, Goldfrapp_

_La Tortura, Shakira_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Seamos felices mientras vivamos aquí._

_... Dicho Popular Mexicano._

CAPITULO 17. CARNAVAL.

-Bueno, quien iba a decirlo. Todos juntos otra vez por el bueno para nada de Joey.

-¡Hey, Duke!

-Era una broma, Joey. Mírate, Señor Púlitzer.

-Mucho del mérito es de ustedes, Mai y Duke. Sin su apoyo constante no hubiera llegado a obtener el premio.

-Menos lisonjas, guapo o Duke se las va a creer.

-¡Mai!

Todos rieron ante la expresión que hizo Duke con el comentario. Mai se encontraba abrazada por él, en su muy bien caracterizado disfraz de comanches. A su lado, Serenity, vestida de coneja con Tristán, que era un senador romano. Le seguía Joey, en su disfraz de perro lanudo, con la variante de que sus manos salían libres por debajo de las gruesas patas. Tea, en un extremo, usaba el atuendo de una sílfide y su novio, Sergei, un cosaco. Todos estaban sentados en los banquillos cerca de la barra de la cocina, que fungiría de buffet, en la casa de Joey. Todos los muebles y accesorios habían sido guardados entre los tres cuartos cerrados de fotografía, almacén y mini estudio, dejando solo libre el piso superior para el equipo de sonido; todo esto, con el fin de dar un amplio espacio en la bodega para bailar.

-Oye, Joey. ¿A dónde se fue tu Angie? –preguntó Tea- No he podido conocerla.

-Fue a visitar a unos clientes, me parece –el rubio se giró al escuchar la puerta abrirse- De hecho, aquí está.

-Tiempo de presentarnos con propiedad¿no te parece? –comentó Tristán.

Efectivamente, Angie entraba a la bodega, dejando un pequeño maletín y su gabardina dentro de un discreto guardarropa. Todos los hombres, excepto Joey, abrieron sus ojos al admirar a la chica, vestida como la diosa Afrodita, que resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo. Mai le dio un codazo a Duke al percatarse de su mirada.

-Vamos, Mai, estoy casado, no ciego.

Joey se levantó para recibir a su amiga, hablándole en susurros.

-¿Las conejitas no podían esperar? –preguntó bribón.

-¿Envidia o coraje? –Angie le sonrió maliciosa, antes de mirar sobre su hombro peludo- ¿Qué¿No me vas a presentar a tus otros amigos?

-Sólo cuida tu lengua¿de acuerdo?

-No lo sé…

-Angie…

-¿Sniffle ha despertado?

-Nop.

-Te dije que no le dejaras la botella de vodka.

-No es mi culpa que tu perro sea un alcohólico.

-Habla por ti, Joey.

-Vamos –éste dio un suspiro- Te presentaré a mis amigos.

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el expectante grupo, Serenity le sonrió a la rubia; mientras que Tea le examinaba de arriba abajo.

-Chicos, les presento a mi amiga de profesión y aventuras, Ángela Da Silva –habló Joey.

-Díganme Angie, por favor.

-Angie –siguió aquél- ella es Tea Gadner y su novio Sergei, ya conoces a mi hermana Serenity, éste de aquí es Tristán, Mai y Duke, con quien ya has hablado.

-Gusto de conocerte, Angie –dijo Tea estrechando la mano que le ofrecía la joven.

-El gusto es mío.

-¿Eras tú con quien Joey se escondía? –quiso saber Tristán, saludándola.

-Así es, pero no permití que le durara mucho el gusto.

-¿Cuál es tu campo de fotografía? –fue el turno de Tea.

-¡Arte! –se apresuró a decir Joey.

Todos le observaron, confundidos.

-Bueno, este perro ya ladró –replicó Angie- Sí, arte, un muuuy aburrido arte.

-Pues a mí me parece interesante y un trabajo loable –comentó Sergei.

-Créeme que el mundo no lo ve así –murmuró la joven.

-Podemos ayudarte con contactos –ofreció Duke.

-¡Ya los tiene! –volvió a interrumpir Joey.

-¿Qué te pasa, viejo? –Tristán le miró con una ceja levantada.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, tocaron a la puerta en ese instante. Mai se dio vuelta para ver el reloj de pared.

-¿Quién será? Aún es muy pronto para que lleguen.

-Yo abriré –ofreció Duke.

Mientras Angie y Joey se peleaban con la mirada, Duke llegó a la puerta. Una joven de piel negra alta, cuerpo torneado, cabello castaño, ojos azules; apareció en la puerta.

-¿Aquí es la fiesta del cachorro? –habló con una voz firme pero aterciopelada.

Duke, con su boca de pescado, no pudo responderle. Era una chica vestida con una blusa roja sin mangas, pegada a su torso pero con unos cortes diagonales a modo de rasguños que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Su falda de corte lateral hasta la cadera era color vino, con unas altas botas negras. Su ensortijado cabello se recogía en una coleta alborotada. Aretes nativos al igual que sus muñequeras, complementaban su atuendo.

-¿Quién es? –Joey la miró desde su sitio, extrañado.

-¡Oh! Es Blanche, mi amiga –contestó Angie- Será nuestra DJ.

-¿DJ? –Tristán no ocultó su asombro.

Angie corrió a saludarla. Duke aún no podía creer lo que veía.

-Bienvenida, mi amiga. Pasa, por favor.

-Angie, preciosa, que bueno volverte a ver –la DJ le siguió, trayendo una maleta mediana consigo.

Mientras ambas jóvenes caminaban hacia el piso superior, Duke regresó al grupo, atónito.

-¡Cielos, Joey¿Cómo es que Angie conoce a chicas así?

-¿Así, cómo? –Tea frunció su ceño al igual que Mai.

-Pues… tan guapas…

-No querrás saberlo… -musitó Joey.

-¿Qué quieres decir, hermano?

-Nada, nada… -dijo aprisa aquél, con nerviosismo.

-Esto no era lo que tenía pensado como DJ –refunfuñó Mai, siendo abrazada por Duke.

-En verdad que tu Angie es muy extraña, Joey –habló Tea.

Ya arriba, Blanche miraba de soslayo al grupo.

-Tus amigos son muy raros, linda. No nos han quitado el ojo desde que llegué.

-No te preocupes por eso, Blanche. Ya se les pasará.

-Petit te manda saludos, la dejaste suspirando por ti.

-Oh… tal vez la visite. Dime, Blanche¿tienes lo que te pedí?

-Sí, aquí está –sacó un pequeño disco de su maleta- ¿Para qué quieres las fiestas privadas de Inge Foucault?

-Esa zorra mal nacida me debe algo.

-¿Eh?

-Lastimó a mi gatito y se lo cobraré. Con esto –Angie señaló el disco- esa idiota pagará. Veamos que dicen las damas de la alta sociedad cuando descubran que su compañerita es una pervertida sexual.

-Eres de cuidado, querida.

-Sólo por mi niño lindo. Gracias, Blanche, por este favor.

-De nada, preciosa.

La rubia bajó para regresar con Joey, que no tardó en preguntarle por lo que traía en mano.

-¿Qué contiene ese disco?

-Es para Mike, tú tienes tu Púlitzer, yo obtendré mi venganza.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo, pronto entenderás.

-Oye, Angie –llamó Tristán- ¿Blanche tiene novio?

-Novio… no… –ella se giró a su amiga, que sacaba sus discos y preparaba el equipo- …más bien…

-¿No tienen sed, chicos? –le cortó Joey.

-Joey, deja hablar a Angie –amonestó Serenity.

-Sólo iba a decir que ella ya tiene pareja, pero gracias, Serenity –contestó mirando con enfado a Joey.

-Ya sólo falta entonces que llegue la hora –comentó Sergei- y la fiesta comenzará.

-Será una fiesta inolvidable –completó Mai.

Joey sonrió forzadamente, aunque desvió su vista. Mai, Angie y Serenity intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Todos su pusieron de pie para ultimar detalles pequeños y revisar que nada faltara. Después de un rato, el timbre sonó de nuevo.

-Ese debe ser Yugi –dijo Mai, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Efectivamente, Yugi y Solomon entraron, recibidos calurosamente por Mai. Duke y Tristán no dudaron en reírse de Yugi al verlo disfrazado de kuribo.

-Tenía que ser –comentó Tea.

Abuelo y nieto entraron saludando a todos. Solomon le dio un vigoroso abrazo a Joey. Serenity observaba a Yugi, quien por el momento, traía su cabeza de kuribo a modo de visera.

-Te veo algo pálido, Yugi¿estás bien?

-Sí, Serenity, gracias. Sólo es cansancio…

-Qué bien ha quedado el lugar –observó Solomon en su traje de samurai- Así parece más ordenado.

-¡Abuelo! –exclamó Joey.

-Jeje… ¡Oh, cielos¿Quién es esta hermosa dama que tenemos por aquí? –preguntó, cuando le tocó el turno de saludar a Angie- ¿Tú eres…?

-Angie –contestó ésta.

-Solomon Mutou a sus órdenes –el abuelo hizo una reverencia, tomando la mano de la chica para besarla.

-Abuelo…

-Vamos, Yugi¿un viejo como yo no puede alabar la belleza de esta jovencita?

-Se lo agradezco, noble samurai –replicó Angie, correspondiendo su reverencia.

Con risas, continuaron platicando hasta que el timbro volvió a sonar. Esta vez, fue Serenity quien abrió para recibir a un templario Mokuba junto con su princesa medieval, Samantha, una chica un poco tímida. Joey se alegró al verlo, aunque se percibía un creciente nerviosismo de su parte.

-Encantada de conocerte –le dijo Mai a Samantha.

-Gracias.

-Ya eres todo un galán, chibi.

-Bueno, Tristán, ya estoy en la preparatoria.

-Oh, disculpe usted, Señor Casanova –comentó burlón Duke.

-¿Celoso? –intervino Tea.

-Por supuesto que no, aquí tengo a Mai –Duke rodeó con sus brazos a su esposa- En tal caso, le llevo la delantera al chico.

-¿Sólo tú vendrás? –Serenity tomó la oportunidad de preguntar, observando a Joey.

Mokuba, atento a las señas, habló despreocupadamente.

-Bueno, no sé si Seto o Atemu se decidan. Ya sabes como son de apáticos.

-Me pregunto como se vestiría el Faraón –Mai hizo lo propio, mirando a Yugi.

-O Kaiba –terminó Serenity.

-Creo que es hora de abrir las puertas¿no les parece? –Joey se separó de ellos, caminando a la entrada.

Angie le susurró a Mokuba, sin que el rubio les viera.

-¿Viste a tu hermano?

-Sí, Joey le va a brincar encima en cuanto lo vea. ¿Cómo hiciste para convencerlo de hacerse todo eso?

-No lo hice, ya ves que me llamó, él solito me dijo que quería. Por cierto¿sabes que fue lo que planeó para Joey?

-Nop. Se encerró en su estudio todo el día de ayer y no me dijo nada hoy. Gracias, Angie, por ayudarlo.

-De nada, amor. ¡Maldita sea! Me muero de ganas de saber que sorpresa le dará.

-Yo también.

Los dos se cruzaron de dedos antes de volver a una plática "normal", antes de que Joey sospechara. Serenity revisó los últimos detalles y les habló a todos, tomando del brazo a su hermano.

-Que comience la fiesta.

_Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
_

_  
Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hunging up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

Los invitados fueron llegando, y para sorpresa de Mai y Serenity, resultaron ser muchos asistentes, pero todos amigos y conocidos de Joey, a quien no dejaban de felicitar. La bodega pronto se llenó de gente que alababa en porras a un perro lanudo cada vez más apenado e inquieto. Un hombre mayor, vestido de escocés con un adolescente delgado y pálido, disfrazado de mago; llegaron a la puerta. Joey fue hacia ellos de inmediato.

-¡Mike, lo hiciste¡Qué bueno verte! –exclamó abrazándolo.

-No iba a perderme de tu fiesta por nada del mundo, hijo.

-Rupy –Joey se inclinó hacia el chico- How are you?

-¡Yo estoy biieeen! –contestó orgulloso.

Joey miró atónito a Mike.

-Él…

-Hernando le ha estado enseñando –explicó Mike, abrazando a su hijo con ternura- ¿Qué nos han dicho en la escuela, eh?

-Lita dice: Rupy es muy listo, Rupy puede aprender otro idioma, así que Rupy quiso sorprender a Joey –un gorgoteo de risas y palmadas acompañó sus palabras.

-¡Hola, Mike! –habló detrás del rubio Angie.

-¡Angie, mi pequeña¿Joey te ha tratado bien?

-Más o menos… espera, tengo algo para ti –Angie le tendió el disco que Blanche le trajera- Estoy segura que a tu periódico le encantará. ¡Rupy! Hello there, my boy!

-Hooola –saludó Rupert, asombrando ahora a la chica.

Mike guardó un poco confundido el disco, sacudiendo los hombros de su hijo.

-¿Qué les parece mi muchacho¿No es un gran jovencito?

-¡Rupy, entiende!

-Rupy, pronto serás todo un seductor. Tu padre tendrá que cuidarte –le comentó Angie- Oye¿quieres ayudarme a despertar a Sniffle? Lo he vestido de Cupido.

-Daddy, Can I? –preguntó ansioso el jovencito, abrazando a su padre.

-Yes, my love.

Angie tomó de la mano a Rupert para llevarlo a la parte alta donde Sniffle dormía en una arrinconada cama. Joey observó el rostro de Mike, siguiendo el andar penoso de su hijo, signo infalible de una terrible enfermedad congénita.

-¿Es un gran hijo, verdad? –le preguntó a Mike.

-Tú sabes cuan preocupado estaba de que su problema fuera mayor. Ahora sólo queda ver si su corazón mejora con el tratamiento. Los médicos dicen que esta etapa de su desarrollo nos mostrará si ya no hay más complicaciones, pero también están asombrados del ímpetu de Rupert para vivir.

-Ella estaría orgullosa de ti, Mike.

-Estoy seguro que sí. Pero tú tienes mucho que ver, Joey. Tu aliento para seguir con las clases especiales logró esto. Míralo¿cuantos padres con un hijo como Rupert pueden presumir que habla dos idiomas, eh? Y que está escribiendo sus propios poemas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, luego te mostraré su libreta.

-¡WAF¡WAF! –unos ladridos se escucharon por encima de la música.

-Parece que alguien ha despertado –comentó Joey, divisando un par de alitas moverse- Pasa, Mike. En verdad me da gusto que ustedes dos me acompañen.

-Todos los que te aman están aquí por ti, muchacho.

Joey sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

_Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby _

Dog will hunt i'm the front end loader travoltin' over so try my slam on for size  
Drive stick with that kubg-fu grip let the banana split and watch it go right to your thighs  
Cop a feel copperfield style abracadabra that bra do you think i can pull it off?  
Wanna bang around? just jot me down on your to-do list under "put out like a fire" 'cause

I got somethin' and it goes thumpin' like this  
All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss  
I got somethin' and it goes thumpin' like this  
All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss

Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby

-¿Qué pasa, Bakura? –inquirió Ryou en la entrada de la bodega al ver que el Ladrón de Tumbas se había detenido, sonriendo y mirando con ojos entrecerrados hacia la animada fiesta.

-Magnífico… -murmuró un Jack Sparrow, con una risa maliciosa.

-¿Estás refiriéndote a lo que conseguiste para Joey? –Ryou buscó a su alrededor- ¿Dónde está¿Qué es¿Bakura?

Éste le tomó por la cintura para dar un pequeño beso a su ángel de tiernas alas.

-Así no funciona esto, mi niño. Vamos, estos ya comenzaron sin nosotros. Y además, sospecho que el medio tiempo será algo de recordar.

-¿Por qué no me dices cómo ayudarás a Joey?

-Yo no lo haré.

-¿Eh?

-Hey, tengo ganas de bailar¿tú no?

_Me with the floorshow  
Kickin' with your torso  
Boys getting high  
And the girls even more so  
Wave your hands if you're not with the man  
Can I kick it (yes you can)  
I got (funk)  
You got (soul)  
We got everybody  
I've got the gift  
Gonna stick it in the goal  
It's time to move your body _

Babylon back in business  
Can I get a witness  
Every girl every man  
Houston can you hear me  
Ground-control can you feel me  
Need permission to land  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ  
Cause you're keepin' me up all night

En poco tiempo, la fiesta rebosaba de baile, música y muchas risas. La gran mayoría platicaba animados por la celebración a Joey. Mai, quien veía los rostros de los invitados, pronto se topó con un par de individuos con máscaras, un elfo y un vikingo. Aunque algunos usaban máscaras, le extrañó verlos apartados y buscando algo con la mirada. En una oportunidad, se giraron y reconoció unos bien conocidos cabellos platinados y otros rosa pálido.

-Maximillian Pegasus y Siegfried Von Schroider –musitó al lado de Serenity.

-¿Qué dices Mai?

Ella le señaló hacia donde se encontraban los dos misteriosos ejecutivos.

-Oh, comprendo. Mi hermano parece no tomarlos en cuenta.

-Joey no sabe ni donde está parado, Serenity –le comentó Angie, uniéndose a las chicas- Le da igual quien esté o no, sólo una persona hará la diferencia.

-Oye, Mai¿estará bien que ellos estén aquí?

-No lo sé, Duke me había hablado antes de viajar hacia aquí, Siegfried le había preguntado si acaso Joey celebraba una fiesta y Kaiba estaría aquí. Tanto él como Pegasus solo están en esta fiesta para acosar al genio ése.

-Celos, queridas, celos –intervino Angie- Si hay algo que no puede evitar Joey es ser celoso. Esto le servirá para abrir los ojos.

-Concuerdo contigo, Angie –dijo Mai.

_Ma-ia-hii _

_Ma-ia-huu _

_Ma-ia-hoo _

_Ma-ia-haa _

_Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc, _

_Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea. _

_Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso, _

_Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic, _

_Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic. _

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, _

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. _

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, _

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. _

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, _

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. _

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, _

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. _

Duke llegó a ellas para sacar a su esposa a bailar, lo mismo que Tristán. En ese momento, arribaron a la fiesta Sonya junto con su pareja Mat, disfrazados de árabes; y la hermana de éste, Lucy, como una peregrina. Angie sonrió complacida al ver por fin a la chica y fue a recibirlos, invitando a bailar a la introvertida peregrina. Poco más tarde, Ishizu, Odión y Marik aparecieron. Los dos primeros en un atuendo típico japonés y Marik como un príncipe hindú. Con ellos se completaban los amigos de Joey, que solo se paseaba por toda la bodega, mirando de cuando en cuando el reloj. Desconsolado, se dirigió hacia la barra de la cocina y tomó un vaso de refresco.

_It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE _

It's DARE

You've got to press it on you  
You just could think it  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE

Jump with them all  
And move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself  
work it out

Never did no harm  
Never did no harm

It's DARE  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE

It's DARE

-Hey, babe. ¿Cuál es el problema? –Sonya se acercó a él.

-Nada, Sonya. Gracias por venir.

-Oh… ¿por qué esa carita tan larga?

Joey se encogió de hombros. La pelirroja tocó su hombro para indicarle que mirara hacia la puerta.

-Yo no sé como le digan aquí a eso, pero yo solo tengo una palabra: gorgeous.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par al observar la llegada de Atemu, el cual en su muy llamativa caracterización de vampiro gótico hizo delicias de más de una mirada, especialmente la de Yugi, quien también le esperada. El tricolor se volvió para llamar a alguien. El corazón de Joey palpitó con fuerza.

Seto entró con su paso seguro y firme. Una larga y blanca túnica de bordes dorados le envolvía de pies a cabeza, dejando entrever sólo la orilla de un faldón y el juego de aros que envolvían sus tobillos calzados con sandalias egipcias. El rubio contempló con admiración el rostro de Kaiba. Sus ojos azules resaltaban gracias a la línea gruesa de khol que los delineaban, haciéndolos felinos y exóticos. Sus párpados se acentuaban con una discreta sombra y había algo de color en sus labios. Maquillaje a la antigua usanza egipcia, que acompañaba a un par de aretes y gargantilla del mismo estilo. Joey se pasó la lengua por los labios, inconscientemente; preguntándose que más detalles estarían ocultos bajo ese manto fino. Pero al percatarse de sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza, sonrojado.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car_

_A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake_

_What if they say that you're a climber_

_Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone_

_Who really cares, cause it's your life_

_You never know, it could be great_

_Take a chance cause you might grow_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Take a chance you stupid hoe_

El par entró en la fiesta, perdiéndose entre la concurrencia. Joey ya no pudo seguirles la huella por el movimiento en la bodega. Nervioso, se puso a pasear de nuevo. En una vuelta se topó con el Faraón, quien le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

-Dime, Joey. ¿Estás listo para reclamar a tu dragón? –los ojos violetas del tricolor se clavaron en su persona.

El rubio tragó saliva.

-Pues…bueno… Atemu…

-Estaré con Marik si te decides.

Joey frunció el ceño, contemplando al otro caminar hasta donde Marik, el cual le sonrió antes de recibir un beso en los labios. Mai y Serenity se miraron asustadas, pero fue Yugi quien se mostró el más aturdido, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver como el Faraón le sonreía al joven egipcio con la misma dulzura con la que solía hacerlo con él.

-Oye Yugi –le llamó Rebeca- ¿Por qué no bailamos?

-… sí, claro… -apenas murmuró, dejando caer la visera de kuribo al sentir sus ojos rozarse. Atemu ni siquiera le había mirado.

_Now take me dancing  
At the Disco  
Where you buy your  
Winniebago  
I wanna ride on a white horse  
I want to ride on a white horse _

When the light turns into darkness  
Will he turn up to explain us?  
I wanna ride on a white horse  
I want to ride on a white horse

Lend me a whole new world  
All night  
Feel life  
When is there ever sense  
To love  
This world

Tomando aire, Seto se decidió a perseguir a Joey, tomando nota de cómo Angie seguramente había planeado vestirlos como un gato y su cachorro. Sin embargo, un vikingo se interpuso en su camino. El ojiazul le miró a los ojos y su expresión cambió a disgusto.

-Siegfried, por una maldita vez, entiende. Aléjate de mí.

-¿Ni zikiera puedo invitarte a bailarr?

-Si tú cerebro se te oxidó por el tinte, no es mi problema. Desaparece de mi vista.

-Antez no zolíaz zerr tan rrudo conmigo.

-No, solo te ignoraba. Ahora tienes dos segundos para esfumarte –Seto le rodeó para seguir caminando pero esta vez un elfo le estorbaba.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad, Siegfried –habló Pegasus- Seto lindo¿me concederías el honor de una pieza? No sin antes decirte que luces exquisito.

Kaiba gruñó exasperado, buscando con la mirada a Joey, perdido en algún lado de la bodega.

-Ustedes dos, váyanse al Infierno.

-Vamos, Setito –Pegasus levantó una mano para tomar su brazo, pero alguien lo jaló hacia atrás.

-La dama dijo que no –bufó Bakura- Fuera de aquí.

Pegasus y Siegfried retrocedieron ante un furioso pirata quien les apuntaba con una antigua pistola que sospechosamente lucía verdadera. Una vez que se alejaron, Bakura se adelantó al castaño.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sacerdote?

-¿Quién te dijo que metieras tu nariz en asuntos ajenos, Ladrón? –siseó el ojiazul.

-No necesito de tu permiso. Además, era mi turno.

-¿Qué?

De improviso, Bakura tomó de la mano a Seto para llevarlo hacia donde los demás bailaban. Ryou, en otro extremo, reía extasiado de ver a su descarado Ladrón de Tumbas bromear con Kaiba… y Atemu. El ojiazul se jaloneó sin éxito del albino.

_In the whirlpool  
We'll go deeper  
In this world that's  
Getting cheaper  
I wanna ride on a white horse  
I want to ride on a white horse _

I like dancing  
At the disco  
I want blisters  
You're my leader  
I wanna ride on a white horse  
I want to ride on a white horse

Oh I love this feeling  
Feels like forever  
Oh I love this feeling  
Feels like real  
Leather

-¡Suéltame!

-Bah… sólo quiero hacer enojar al Faraón –dijo muy casual Bakura, usando su otro brazo para rodear a Seto.

Tal y como le había dicho, Bakura; Ryou observó como Atemu caminaba hacia la pareja con una evidente furia pintada en el rostro. Bakura levantó ambos brazos en son de paz cuando aquél se plantó frente a ellos.

-Te lo advertí, Bakura.

-Relájate, Faraón. Ni que lo hubiera violado –el Ladrón de Tumbas le sacó la lengua burlón y luego se retiró con Ryou para bailar juntos.

Kaiba se volvió al tricolor.

-¿Qué se traen entre ustedes? –preguntó molesto.

-Nada.

-Exijo una respuesta mejor.

El Faraón meneó la cabeza.

-Olvídalo.

-Hum. Regresa con tu Guardián de Tumbas.

_Ay payita mía  
Guárdate la poesía__  
Guárdate la alegría pa'ti_

_No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta  
Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos  
Y hablando de ella_

_Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto  
Que te fueras sin decir a donde  
Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte_

_Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor _

_No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo. _

Solo de errores se aprende_  
Y hoy se que tuyo es mi corazón_

_Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós_

Kaiba se giró para buscar a Angie, al tiempo que Atemu volvía con Marik. Joey, quien había observado la escena, tenía emociones encontradas; sentía celos por los acosos de Siegfried y Pegasus sobre Seto pero también tenía miedo, aún no se armaba de valor para hablar con el ojiazul. Alguien dio un tirón de su cola y se volvió. Había sido Sniffle.

-¡Arf¡Uf!

-Cállate, perro.

-¡WARF!

-Rayos, eres imposible, Sniffle.

-Uf. Uf. Af. Uf.

-Anda, ve y busca a tu dueña, seguramente ya se anda tirando a Lucy.

-¡UF!

Serenity subió a donde Blanche para tomar un micrófono, mientras la DJ bajaba el volumen de la música. Todos se volvieron y la hermana de Joey dio un tímido saludo antes de empezar su pequeño discurso.

-Buenas noches a todos y gracias por haber asistido a esta pequeña fiesta en honor a mi hermano Joey Wheeler…

-¡Viva Joey! –gritaron algunos.

-… espero que se estén divirtiendo, en especial tú, hermano querido –Serenity señaló entre la multitud a su hermano, quien fue envuelto en más abrazos y palmeadas.

El discurso de la joven continuó. Seto llamó a Angie a un rincón, en tanto todos se encontraban ocupados prestando atención hacia Serenity.

-Necesito un favor, Ángela –le dijo.

-Claro, tesoro mío¿qué necesitas?

-¿Uf? –Sniffle llegó a ellos.

Bakura y Ryou, quienes también se encontraban entre los últimos, observaban al par.

-Estás muy misterioso desde la tarde, Kura.

-Seth está por hacer algo que jamás creí volver a ver.

-¿Puedes decirme de que se trata?

-No tardará, chiquito. Espera un poco.

-¿Y después?

-Demasiadas preguntas, cierra ese hermoso piquito.

-Oh, Bakura….

-No.

Una oleada de aplausos se dejó venir, en torno a Joey. Éste se encontraba rodeado de todos sus amigos cercanos y su hermana. Angie se separaba de Seto mientras Sniffle comenzó a ladrar para separar a todos y hacer un círculo en el centro de la bodega. La rubia habló con Blanche rápidamente y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse hacia los interruptores de luz. La bodega quedó a oscuras. Murmullos de sorpresa se escucharon. Mai y Serenity se preguntaron que pasaba. Angie buscó a Joey para susurrarle al oído.

-Alguien tiene un regalo para ti, Joey…


	19. Seth

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: Bueno... aquí vamos...

Melodía de la danza (por aquello de que si la hayan escuchado)

_Shammar_

Letras

_Porcelain, Moby_

_Precious, Depeche Mode_

(clumsykitty orando de rodillas para que las piedras que llevan su nombre sean misericordiosas con su cuerpecito)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Können herzen singen_

_Kann ein herz zerspringen_

_Können herzen rein sein_

_Kann ein herz aus stein sein_

………………_.. Links 2 3 4, Rammstein._

CAPÍTULO 18. SETH

Los murmullos de los invitados aumentaron, mientras se reunían alrededor del círculo hecho por Sniffle. Joey fue empujado por Angie hasta quedar dentro del espacio.

-Nun liebe kind, gebt fein acht (i) –murmuró la rubia, antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Joey miró a todos lados, buscando una pista que le dijera que estaba ocurriendo. Una sola lámpara del techo fue encendida, su luz pegó de lleno en el centro. El rubio se giró para mirar, dejando escapar un jadeo de sorpresa al ver que una figura ya estaba en el centro, iluminada por la blanca luz. Una muy conocida figura que se cubría de un fino manto blanco y bordes dorados que le daba la espalda. Seto. Más murmullos se escucharon y después se hizo el silencio.

Un arpa se escuchó débilmente. El volumen de sus cuerdas subió de tono como si proviniera de tiempos remotos. Música egipcia.

Lenta, pausadamente, la figura se despojó de la túnica.

Joey, boquiabierto, no evitó la sonrisa en sus labios cuando un par de orejas de gato brotaron libres de entre unos alborotados mechones castaños. Los ojos del rubio bajaron al cuello adornado por una gargantilla dorada, un par de finos aretes con forma de flor de loto, colgaban graciosos. El torso del ojiazul estaba envuelto en tela púrpura, con una cadena de oro de la cual se vislumbraba un delgado pectoral. De su cadera colgaba un ancho cinturón donde resaltaba una larga y peluda cola de gato. La tela del faldón era muy amplia y plisada. Los brazos de Seto, adornados con brazaletes de aros articulados, muñequeras y anillos; se levantaron en posición de escuadra para luego moverse al ritmo de las cuerdas.

Con un suave paso, Kaiba se giró.

El sistro inició la marca del ritmo.

Los ojos azules de Seto se clavaron en Joey.

El arpa trinó junto con el sistro al mismo tiempo.

Como el ondular de una serpiente, todo el cuerpo del castaño se unió a la danza de los brazos.

Las pupilas de Joey se dilataron al admirar el movimiento, su vista recorriendo toda la piel del ojiazul, deleitándose con el desnudo y discretamente marcado abdomen que se movía seductor.

Un bamboleo de caderas, acompañado de un paso corto pero veloz que hizo volar el faldón como una ola. Manos serpenteando al aire.

Joey volvió sus ojos a aquel mirar cerúleo tan penetrante, hipnotizado por un lento parpadeo de unas gruesas pestañas negras como el khol que delineaban los felinos ojos.

El siseo del arpa.

El olfato del rubio percibió el aroma del incienso y la mirra. Sus oídos escucharon un rumor lejano de olas tranquilas y el canto de grullas entre bramidos lentos de hipopótamos. Su piel fue acariciada por un suave calor del ambiente.

La Corte del Faraón.

Seth danzaba como guiado por una fuerza divina, sus movimientos eras tentadores y perfectos; recorriendo en suntuosos giros alrededor del fuego encendido en un enorme pebetero circular de la sala hipóstila. Toda la Corte sentada en coloridos cojines a lo largo del gran vestíbulo del trono, atendidos por esclavos, algunos de los cuales les refrescaban con abanicos de plumas blancas. Los soldados, altos y feroces, dispuestos en cada pilar decorado con oro, jaspe y lapislázuli; entre bellos bajorrelieves de los dinteles. Al fondo, anchos pero bajos escalones tapizados con pieles finas y telas exóticas, donde descansaban tesoros y tributos ofrendados; un par de leopardos reposaban. Sus cuellos adornados con collares de oro y unidos a una larga cadena que se enredaba a uno de los brazos de la silla labrada del Faraón Atemu.

Los músicos, apostados en un extremo lateral, tocaban el arpa, haciéndola vibrar. La flauta silbaba en armonía con ésta, a la par de la chirimía, siguiendo el ritmo religioso del sistro. Algunos pavo reales caminaban entre la Corte, que observaba sin mucha atención al Alto Sacerdote; pero Seth seguía bailando más para si mismo que para complacencia de los presentes. Se movía sensual, magistralmente. Joey se preguntó como podían ignorar algo así. Aquel cuerpo alto y delgado, vestido en lino blanco, cuyos pliegues se ondeaban al mando de la danza. Las manos adornadas con sortijas de oro y plata, grabadas con los símbolos divinos del escarabajo, el halcón, la serpiente y el Ojo de Ra. Sus muñecas ostentaban oro engastado, decorado con cornalina. Un brazalete de cuentas y otro con aros con la cabeza de la cobra divina, de ojos de turquesa. Un fino y tejido pectoral esmaltado y repujado al igual que la diadema que lo señalaba como el Alto Sacerdote que era. Sus aretes con incrustaciones discretas de lapislázuli. Una visión sagrada del linaje de los Dioses.

Un rugido felino. Los delgados y finos dedos abanicando antes de formar el símbolo divino como un mudra sagrado. Cuerdas llamando a los Dioses a contemplar la danza.

_Nut_. Seth ondulándose con delicada gracia. El origen de todo, las estrellas de las almas que iluminan los cielos. La vida, el movimiento. Un paso deslizado, brazos cayendo al suelo. Joey dando un paso inseguro pero deseoso de tocar aquella figura. Los ojos violetas del Faraón levantándose hacia él, observándolo en silencio.

La flauta canta sola, una oración de la creadora de los Cielos. El piso de mármol recibiendo al Sacerdote que se inclina ante el firmamento divino. Un débil jadeo. Un estremecimiento eléctrico recorriendo la espalda, anunciando el deseo naciente.

_Atum_. La espalda del Sacerdote haciendo un arco para levantarse. Fuerza y principio vital. La semilla de la creación que nace del placer. Hombros que suben y bajan como el navío que ondea en el Mediterráneo. Joey acercándose un poco más, sin importarle que la Corte le mire, solo queriendo tocar a Seth, levantando un brazo hacia él.

Pequeños toques del sistro como el dios susurrando al cuerpo inerte para inflarle de vida. Manos que extienden sus dedos como abanicos que se mueven en el aire. Una respiración que se vuelve pesada, grandes exhalaciones. Un gemido excitante. Piel encendiéndose.

_Apis_. Un giro lento y otro apresurado, brazos siguiendo un mismo movimiento. Vigor. Voluntad. Equilibrio. Éxtasis del cuerpo que los Dioses obsequiaron al hombre para su regocijo. Palmas extendidas al cielo, unos pies cruzándose. El Faraón tomando una copa y bebiéndola lentamente sin dejar de observar a Joey cuya vista no de despega del Alto Sacerdote.

Las notas se unifican, un mismo compás. Un grito poderoso que inunda los sentidos y embriaga el alma. Un erótico ronroneo, el deguste de los besos ansiosos con el sabor de todas las mieles. Contorsiones de brazos y piernas en perfecta armonía.

_Mut_. Cabellos castaños cayendo graciosamente al inclinarse al suelo, un contoneo de cadera. Delicia carnal para un apetito espiritual. La celebración de la esperanza forjada en el encuentro sexual. Vueltas acompasadas de un fino y largo cuello a la par de unos pasos. Joey aproximándose más a Seth, pero éste escapando travieso de su toque. El soberano sonriendo divertido.

De nuevo el sistro comienza la melodía. El vuelo del éxtasis, dejando la cordura y la razón por la locura del deseo. Una media vuelta y una ondulación de torso, palmas unidas. Jadeos y gemidos, el cuerpo vibrando ante el goce. Un beso largo y profundo.

_Isis_. Finos pies oscilando al avanzar despacio en una línea. El amor de la diosa que brilla glorioso en cada corazón. Pasión eterna. La espera ansiosa del amante que retorna hacia el cariño sincero. Manos serpenteando, uniéndose y separándose en escuadra. Un pavo real paseando frente a Joey, impidiendo su caminar hacia el Sacerdote que continúa danzando.

Una sola cuerda del arpa trina majestuosa. La risa que tienta a ser amada tiernamente. Un grito errático y una lengua probando el sabor de una piel cálida. Satisfacción del encuentro. Seth extendiendo sus brazos a lo largo, que luego bajan a sus caderas con infinita paciencia.

_Bastet_. Un exquisito vientre bamboleándose. El calor del fuego divino. La provocación sexual y predadora como la felina diosa. La piel que se estremece al ser devorada por los labios del deseo, rozándose y uniéndose con otra piel en igual pasión. Los ojos de Joey por fin encontrando los azules de Seth, que brillan de emoción y júbilo. Invitando, tentando. Así como sus labios que se abren seductores para dejar entrever una lengua traviesa apenas rozando los delgados labios.

El sistro y el arpa llaman, invocan; proclamando un rumor de amantes, murmullos de amor. Danza de pies, formando medios círculos antes de dar pequeños giros sobre su eje. Manos conociendo y acariciando, almas fusionándose. Gemidos de placer, oleadas de erotismo creciendo más y más.

_Hathor_. Los párpados delineados se cierran al tiempo que Seth se inclina hacia atrás, ofreciendo un terso cuello a la vista. El brote del clímax a través de la sangre que cede por completo al deseo y éxtasis. Gloria del amor y el sexo. Los largos dedos recorriendo la figura del Alto Sacerdote. Joey mirando de reojo al Faraón, quien le asiente con una sonrisa, extendiendo su copa hacia él.

Compás suave pero poderoso, como la unión de dos cuerpos. Su vaivén, sus caricias y sus besos estallando de gozo al fundirse como un solo corazón. Seth abriendo sus ojos a Joey antes de volverse de espaldas, serpenteando su cadera y sonriendo provocativamente.

Joey ya no resistió tanta tentación. Caminando con firmeza hasta el ojiazul, de un tirón lo atrajo hacia sí para besar sus labios, demandando con su lengua la entrada a una boca con sabor a miel y especias. Embriagándose del aroma de su cuerpo, de lirios y perfumes exóticos; enterrando sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos rociados de agua con el olor de las flores de Egipto. Una de sus manos acariciando aquella piel delicada y suave, gracias al aceite perfumado.

El rubio dejó los sonrosados labios para buscar y lamer el cuello delgado, chupando un poco de esa piel, jugueteando con una oreja. Apretó más aún el esbelto cuerpo mientras recorría con sus labios la mandíbula fina, saboreando una vez más a esa boca exquisita de la cual no se saciaba, enredando con su lengua la otra tímida, ahogando un jadeo del castaño.

Los sentidos de Joey parecieron despertar de su ensueño, percatándose de un extraño silencio rodeándolos por sobre una música de fondo. Un sonido conocido le hizo abrir sus ojos. Angie les había tomado una foto con Wanda, otras cámaras de sus amigos le imitaron. Las luces se habían encendido por completo. Aturdido, miró a su alrededor como buscando los rastros de su extraña visión, topándose solamente con miradas burlonas, extrañadas, confundidas y maliciosas. Sus ojos cayeron en quien tenía en brazos. Seto jadeaba, tratando de tomar aire debido al apasionado beso que acababa de recibir. Sus ojos lucían un poco nublados pero le miraron extrañados cuando Joey empezó a soltarle.

Algunas risas alcanzaron los oídos del rubio, quien parpadeó confundido pero aún más temeroso, respirando agitadamente. Frente a ellos, entre la multitud, estaba un satisfecho Atemu.

-¿Por qué haría eso?... –escuchó que alguien murmuró.

-Tal vez no le gustó como bailaba…

Joey se volvió al castaño, encontrando aquella mirada que hace largo tiempo le provocara tantas emociones. Esos ojos azules puestos en él, esperando fervorosos una respuesta que el rubio le negó en aquél entonces…

-¿Joey? –le llamó Kaiba, recuperando el aliento.

Éste le soltó por completo, ruborizado. Sus ojos miraron a ambos costados antes de que saliera de la fiesta, corriendo. Más risas se dejaron oír. La música egipcia fue cortada a una seña de Angie a la DJ y otra entró en su lugar, subiendo de volumen, para distraer a todos. Algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar. El ojiazul caminó fuera del área del baile, sin apartar la vista de donde Joey había huido, ignorando las últimas miradas sobre su persona, así como los murmullos.

_In my dreams I'm dying all the time  
As I wake its kaleidoscopic mind  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to lie  
So this is goodbye  
This is goodbye_

-¡Demonios, Kaiba! ¡Qué maldita danza! ¡Hasta tuve una erección por tu culpa! –la estruendosa voz de Bakura le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Púdrete.

-Vamos, vamos. No seas así, Sacerdote, has hecho algo muy inesperado pero que viene como anillo al dedo en este momento.

Los ojos azules de Seto se clavaron en el Ladrón de Tumbas, como queriendo descifrar sus palabras.

_Tell the truth you never wanted me  
Tell me_

-¿Qué han hecho?

-Trampa, primito del Faraón, trampa para que te quedes con tu cachorro.

-Tienes cinco segundos para explicarte.

-Espera un poco, Seto y lo comprobarás con tus propios ojos –Atemu se unió a ellos.

-Quiero saber…

-Escúchalo, Kaiba –intervino Bakura- Esta vez el bueno para nada del Faraón tiene razón.

-Ustedes dos son un par de fenómenos. Es mejor que busque a Joey.

-Shh, tranquilo, Setito. E. S. P. E. R. A.

-El poder de los Dioses está apunto de manifestarse, _Seth_ –habló el tricolor.

El castaño le miró con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño. Dio un suspiro manso y Atemu le sujetó una mano para darle un apretón amistoso antes de dirigirse al Ladrón de Tumbas.

_In my dreams I'm jealous all the time  
As I wake I'm going out of my mind  
Going out of my mind_

-¿Cuánto le tomará?

-Poco –respondió el albino con un gesto de la mano.

-Esta vez…

-¡Ay, por amor a Ra! ¡Aliviánate, Faraón! Estamos hablando de profesionales y no amateurs como tú.

-Joey me necesita –dijo en un susurro el ojiazul.

-¡Arf! Uf. Arf. ¡Arf! –se escuchó un ladrido detrás de ellos.

Los tres se volvieron hacia Sniffle.

-Uf. Af. Uf. Wurf. Uf.

-Tú si sabes, mi amigo –comentó el Ladrón de Tumbas, riendo ante el collie.

-¿Entiendes lo que dice? –inquirió Seto.

-¿Qué no lo oyes? Dice que el tiempo traerá de vuelta al verdadero Joey y que eres tú, Sacerdote, la luz que le guiará hacia el camino correcto.

-Arf. Wuf. Af. Af.

-Eres de los míos, perrito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Uf. Af.

-Sniffle, qué peculiar.

-Tres fenómenos –observó el ojiazul, intercambiando una mirada con el Faraón.

-Uf. Uf. Uf. Af. Arf.

-¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? –Bakura se cruzó de brazos, su mirada cambió a una inquisitoria- Esperen un momento, voy a pedirle a Ryou que me devuelva la pistola. Este perro echará a perder nuestros planes si sigue abriendo el hocico…

-¿Af?

El Ladrón de Tumbas se retiró mientras Seto volvía a mirar hacia esa puerta trasera que vio desaparecer a su cachorro. Angie le estaba observando, y dejó a Wanda en manos de Lucy para ir tras el rubio y traerlo de vuelta, no sin antes decirle dos que tres cosas. Sin embargo, a mitad de su camino la detuve un muy angustiado Mike.

-Angie, necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede, Mike?

-Es Rupert, se ha separado de mi y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte de la bodega. Temo que se haya ido hacia los muelles.

-¿Por qué te haría algo así?

-Oh, no lo sé. Le dejé ir por un vaso de refresco, pero cuando volvió a comenzar el baile ya no regresó. Nunca había hecho esto… Ayúdame, por favor. No quiero que algo malo le pase.

-No te angusties, Mike. Voy a pedirles a los demás que nos auxilien.

La rubia buscó con la mirada a Serenity y fue a su lugar para contarle lo sucedido. Ésta y Tristán se ofrecieron a ayudarlos; mientras el joven iba a decirles a Mai y Duke, Serenity hizo lo mismo con Tea y Sergei. Solomon notó sus rostros preocupados y corrió a preguntarle a Serenity. Una vez informado, regresó con Yugi y Rebeca a quienes les pidió unirse a la búsqueda del adolescente. Todos salieron de la bodega.

_Precious and fragile things  
Need special handling  
My God what have we done to you?_

We always try to share  
The tenderest of care  
Now look what we have put you through

Mientras tanto, Atemu, quien también había notado sus movimientos, se fijó de lleno en Yugi, el cual caminaba hacia la entrada principal, solo. Estaba apenado con el joven duelista y sentía una amarga resignación verlo sonreír y bailar con la nieta del Doctor Hopkins como si él no existiera. Su corazón le decía que Yugi estaba decepcionado de él y buscaba ahora consuelo en la chica. Pero tenía que saldar ese asunto entre ellos si pensaba seguir con sus planes con Marik.

-Disculpa, tengo algo que hacer –le dijo a Seto.

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

Angie se acercó al ojiazul poco después de que éste se quedara solo.

-Mi niño, ha surgido un grave problema. No te puedo ayudar a busca a Joey, pero te puedo decir que me figuro a donde fue a parar. Últimamente le ha dado por ir a esconderse entre los barcos pesqueros. Búscalo ahí.

La rubia le envolvió con su manto, como si fuera un chal. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para darle un beso pequeño.

-Ve por él, gatito de ojos azules.

-Af. Af. Uf. Af.

Angie se fijó en Sniffle.

-Tú, ven conmigo. Necesito de tu nariz.

-Uf. Af. –Sniffle lamió suavemente una mano de Seto antes de ir tras la rubia- Arf. Wuf. Uf. Af.

Tomando aire, Kaiba salió por la puerta trasera con paso vivo.

-¿Cómo es eso de que todo volverá a comenzar, Sniffle? –preguntó Angie.

-¡Arf!

_Angels with silver wings  
Shouldn't know suffering  
I wish I could take the pain for you_

If God has a master plan  
That only He understands  
I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through

El Faraón habló con Marik antes de ir tras las huellas de Yugi, quien recorría uno de los largos pasillos que rodeaba a la bodega, llamando a Rupert. Al toparse de frente con Atemu, se dio media vuelta con sumo desprecio. El tricolor se apresuró a detenerlo, posando una mano tímida en su hombro.

-Espera, Yugi…

-¡No me toques! –gruñó el joven, zafándose de la mano como si fuera la peste.

-Yugi, yo…

-¡No te atrevas! –le cortó Yugi, quitándose la visera de kuribo abruptamente. Sus ojos estaban rozados.

Atemu sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo…

-¿Piensas que voy a creerte? ¿Después de lo que vivimos en el Inframundo? ¿Después de… -Yugi se detuvo ante el recuerdo de aquella noche con el tricolor.

-Déjame hablar…

-¿Para qué, Faraón? –el nombre hizo respingar a Atemu- Está más que claro que te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. ¿Vienes a decirme que te gusta Marik? No era necesario, ya me lo demostraste muy bien. Son tal para cual.

-Por favor, Yugi. Marik no tiene nada que ver. Él y yo…

-¿Sí?

-… vamos a casarnos…

-¿QUÉ? –Yugi ya no contuvo las lágrimas.

-Lo… siento…

-¡Tú no sientes nada! ¡Eres un malnacido! –le gritó a la cara- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡TE ODIO!

Yugi comenzó a golpear el pecho de un cabizbajo Faraón que estaba haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por no llorar, recibiendo los golpes del joven en crudo silencio.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO, ATEMU!

Éste cerró sus ojos cuando Yugi se dejó caer al suelo con un llanto desconsolado. Pero aún faltaba más.

-Perdóname, Yugi. Lo que pasó fue un error de mi parte. Un error fatal. Nunca quise hacerlo. Te falté al respeto. Sólo me dejé llevar por una idea falsa sobre nosotros, aibou.

-No me llames así –siseó Yugi, levantando su rencorosa mirada hacia Atemu.

-No quiero que me guardes odio. Te pido perdón por haberte tocado y tal vez, como tú dices, burlarme de tus sentimientos, haciéndote creer algo que no era.

-Marik ya te convenció a la perfección –replicó con ponzoña el otro- Seguramente con él si dormiste en su cama, ¿no es así?

-Yugi –el Faraón aspiró aire para calmarse- Te repito que Marik nada tiene que ver. Si quieres acusarlo de algo, será de amarme. Pero no ha levantado un solo dedo contra tuya.

-¡Mentiroso!

-Tú esperaste algo de mí que no puedo darte. Algo que no era para ti. No pienses que no lo mereces, Yugi, sino que no era a ti a quien estaba destinado.

-¡Yo te amo!

Atemu le miró con sumo dolor.

-Voy a casarme con Marik…

-¡Ya no quiero escucharte! ¡Ya no quiero verte! ¡Debiste morir para siempre!

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle_

_There was so little left to give_

El tricolor dejó que Yugi llorara un largo tiempo antes de volver a hablar. Sus ojos violetas no dejaban a aquel joven disfrazado de su carta más querida, después de sus Magos Oscuros y curiosamente representaba toda la inocencia y pureza de corazón de Yugi.

-Eres tan frágil y precioso a mis ojos, aibou. Sé que te he dejado con una cruel herida. Por más que lo deseé con toda mi alma no pude evitarte el dolor que ahora sientes. No deberías pasar por esto. Te juro por Ra que nunca fue mi intención. Las palabras no alcanzan para decir lo que siente mi corazón. Yugi, yo te pido perdón de todo corazón. Te suplico que no le guardes rencor a Marik. Quise cuidarte y protegerte siempre, aibou. Siempre. Así te pido que me recuerdes. Sé que en este momento no puedes darme tu clemencia, lo sé; espero que en un futuro lo hagas. Que en tu corazón nazca una luz para mi perdón. Te deseo la mayor felicidad y amor del mundo. Eres especial y único, Yugi. Cambiaste mi vida y te lo agradezco. Gracias por todo, aibou. Lo fuiste todo para mí; ahora te dejo para que encuentres la dicha con Rebeca. Tú siempre estarás en mi corazón aún si el tuyo no tiene lugar para mí. Adiós, Yugi.

Atemu se dio vuelta, sin darle tiempo a Yugi de contestar. El joven le vio caminar hacia los muelles, con la luz de la luna sobre él. Lágrimas sin cesar rodaban por sus mejillas mientras observaba la figura del Faraón de hombros caídos perderse hacia los muelles. Esa sería el último recuerdo que tendría de su Yami con vida.

Jamás le volvería ver.

_I pray you learn to trust  
Have faith in both of us  
And keep room in your hearts for two_

Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sniffle corría tratando de localizar el rastro de olor de Rupert entre la infinidad de aromas en el muelle. Pescado, gasolina, sal, aceite… Iba de aquí para allá, con la nariz rozando el suelo de madera. Levantó su hocico al oír acercarse a alguien. Sacó su lengua, levantando sus orejas y meneando feliz su rabo. Una mano acarició su cabeza.

-Veo que has sido un buen perro, Sniffle. Has cuidado de tu Ángela muy bien y juntos se han topado de nuevo con el amor verdadero, ¿no es así?

-¡Waf!

-Eso es, chico. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

-¿Uf?

-Claro que puedes hacerlo.

-Af. Uf.

-Porque el tiempo es el cuerpo de la divinidad y todo entonces ha sido antes de serlo después, siendo tal vez lo que no. Ha llegado la hora de unir lo que Ra ha bendecido desde el Principio.

-¿Af?

-Así será, Sniffle. Ahora quiero que vayas a buscar a todos los niños. Llévalos lejos de aquí, pues pronto las arenas del tiempo regresaran a donde todo comenzó para que vuelva a ser lo que será.

-¿Waf. Af. Af?

-Por supuesto que puedes observar, después de todo, ¿no eres acaso un Centinela?

-¡Uf!

-Je, je. Anda, hazme este favor. Cuando regreses, verás mis maravillas.

-¿Waf. Uf?

-¿Yo?... jeje… yo… soy el Amo del Tiempo… (ii)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un perro gigante estaba sentado en la orilla del muelle, con un costado recargado contra uno de los postes gruesos de madera que servían de soporte; cerca de un gran barco pesquero que se encontraba apostado ahí. Los hombros se le estremecían a la par de sus sollozos. Una peluda y gorda pata se acercó a su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Joey no se sentía ni remotamente seguro para estar con Seto. Cada vez que lo tocaba podía percibir claramente el dolor nacido de un cruel pasado en el ojiazul. Su relación había comenzado mal desde el principio y fue haciéndose cada vez peor hasta el punto de llevar a la muerte a Kaiba. En cada oportunidad de remediarlo ponía más dolor de por medio. Realmente no consideraba un regalo de los Dioses el hecho de que el castaño se enterara de todo lo habido y por haber en su alma. Mucho de eso era culpa y remordimiento de no saberse lo suficientemente valioso para nadie.

¿Cuánto había sufrido Seto por ese pensamiento?

Abrazándose a si mismo, el rubio comenzó a mecerse. Amaba con todo su ser a Kaiba pero como una cuchilla de doble filo; por ello experimentaba su angustia, su desesperación, su tristeza. Seto era de admirarse, se aceptaba con todo lo que su persona tenía, pasando por encima de su pasado y sus fantasmas para ver hacia el futuro. Él, en cambio, se ataba a un recuerdo que no le dejaba ni un solo instante. Y entre más tiempo estuviera con el ojiazul, más fuerte se volvía la memoria. Todo esfuerzo por olvidarlo era en vano, pues el nacimiento de su cariño; paradójicamente, se encontraba en ese penoso instante.

Se sentía como un verdadero perdedor, sólo dejándose llevar por la lujuria o los celos; en vez de mostrar aquel respeto y cariño que Seto merecía –y necesitaba-. Todos se habían dado cuenta de la clase de perro que era con la escena en la bodega. El ojiazul había danzado para y por él, haciendo a un lado el que dirían sobre su persona. Haciendo a un lado las fastidiosas figuras de Pegasus y Siegfried. Haciendo a un lado su propio orgullo con el único propósito de que le viera hacer lo que nunca en sus cabales hubiera hecho por alguien más.

Le amaba tanto que podría hacer a un lado su propio dolor con tal de estar a su lado.

Pero Joey se sentía muy triste y desesperado. Era como estar atado a un ancla que se hundía más y más en mar por mucho que luchara para salir a la superficie. De todo corazón deseaba un milagro que sanara tanto la vida de Seto como la suya de aquel dolor nacido en el Parque de Ciudad Domino. Daría lo que fuera por empezar de nuevo a partir de ahí.

Joey hizo un recuento de todo lo que había vivido desde que conoció a Seto.

Primero, se habían conocido por el duelo de Yugi con el castaño, y sus primeras peleas nacieron de su rivalidad, aunque Seto había cautivado su corazón con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules. A propósito le hacia rabiar para captar su atención y tener por unos instantes ese mirar frío y egocéntrico sobre su persona. Se convirtió en una droga que necesitaba para vivir. Pero el ojiazul se veía muy distante en sus sueños de adolescente. Era rico, inteligente y apuesto, Joey no tenía que ofrecerle si repartía periódicos para estudiar y comer, con un padre alcohólico y abusivo que le daba más problemas que cariño. Sus duelos, ya fueran de palabra o de cartas, eran su momento de utopía donde por breves segundos visualizaba una idea efímera de amor.

Entre sus sollozos, Joey se rió tristemente al recordar como leía los periódicos que repartía para enterarse de todo lo que se dijera sobre Seto y su compañía. Escuchar de las personas los chismes o rumores. Memorizar lo que Yugi decía de los hermanos Kaiba. Grabar en su corazón todo lo que el ojiazul confesara, como si con ello hubiera podido develar el alma del dragón. Sus aventuras en tantos duelos y conocer el pasado de Seto como antiguo sacerdote, dueño del Cetro del Milenio y primo del mismísimo Faraón le hicieron ver que lo suyo era un sueño imposible.

Entonces ocurrió ese encuentro en el Parque donde su mente se colapsó, violentándose como lo hacía su padre con él para descargar su frustración. Huyendo como un cobarde al morirse de miedo por sus horribles acciones.

Los ojos del rubio contemplaron meditativos el suave ondeo del mar entre el barco y el muelle, uqe reflejaban la blanca luz de la luna. Realmente toda su vida cambió a partir de esta tarde de fin de cursos. Se volvió temerario como nunca para huir de sí mismo. La fotografía le apasionó por grabar con una lente momentos invaluables para recordar y le hicieran olvidar sus penas. Se descubrió talentoso, astuto y fuerte pero ya era tarde. El daño estaba hecho. Las lágrimas de Seto le perseguían a todas partes. Aún ahora lo hacían porque el castaño seguía sufriendo por él.

Una gaviota graznó al volar brevemente, Joey levantó su vista al oírle. Su regreso a Ciudad Domino fue como un tsunami en la vida de Seto. Era cierto, había gozado mucho el cortejarle y hacerse amantes, aunque la culpa que cargaba a sus espaldas era cada vez más pesada al mentirle –u omitirle- al ojiazul sobre su "pecado". El rubio deseaba recuperar ese valor que tuvo para pelear contra el Faraón por el amor de Seto. Esa determinación que hacía reír y hacer feliz a su amante, no importaba que fueran breves momentos.

Pero se había equivocado, planeó su vida sepultando otra, la real. Al final, ese amor le arrebató la felicidad y la esperanza de vivir a Kaiba. Y él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de su alma poder enmendarse. Empezar de nuevo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido y poder adorar, cortejar y amar a Seto hasta el fin de los tiempos.

De todo corazón lo deseaba.

Joey se llevó sus peludas patas a su rostro, llorando desconsolado. Seto estaba a su lado pero ambos se encontraban tan distantes. Quería regresar a su corazón sin más penas, pero ya no sabía como hacerlo.

Sólo se hundía y hundía en el dolor.

-¿Joey? –la tierna voz de Rupert le llamó metros atrás, sus pasos trabajosos se acercaron a él…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(i) "Ahora, querido niño, presta atención"

(ii) Esta es una idea sacada de una película animada de origen francés, "Los Amos del Tiempo", recomendable y si alguien ya la ha visto, me la podrá explicar… :P


	20. Polvos Mágicos

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: Ah, gracias muchas por leerme y dejarme sus reviews… nn

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CAPÍTULO 19. POLVOS MAGICOS.

-¿Joey? ¿Joey?

-¿Qué pasa, Rupy? –preguntó Joey secándose las lágrimas.

-Tu fiesta está por allá adentro y tú estás aquí afuera. Deberías estar en tu fiesta –el chico lo miraba preocupado con sus inocentes ojos negros, en tanto tomaba asiento al lado del rubio.

-Creo que no me gusta mucho mi fiesta, Rupy.

-¡Pero es muy bonita! Hay muchos disfraces y mucha gente. ¡Mira! Soy un mago. Tú eres un perrito.

-Soy un perrito muy triste, Rupy.

-Oh, oh… es por lo del gatito del ojos azules, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque se puso a bailar y a ti no te gustó, por eso lo asustaste con un hocicazo, ¿no?

-No, Rupy, a mi me gustó y mucho… pero…

-¿Pero eres un perrito?

-Sí…

-Mmm, tú eres un perrito y los perros no quieren a los gatos. Y el gato de la fiesta es muy feo. ¿Por eso te saliste?

-¿Por qué dices que es feo? –inquirió extrañado Joey.

-Pisa con lo ojos.

-¿Pisa con los ojos?

-Ajam, ajam… -contestó Rupert, asintiendo vigorosamente. Su sombrero vaciló con el movimiento- Se cree mucho y ya ves, bailó solito para que todo el mundo lo viera. Los gatitos son así, muy presumidos. Pero este pisa a todos con sus ojos azules. Es muy grosero.

-No quiere que lo lastimen, Rupy.

-Ummm… pero a ti no te tiene miedo.

-¿Ah, no?

-Ah, ah, ah –Rupert levantó una mano cuyos dedos se extendieron en una flexión involuntaria- Cuando te voltea a ver, a ti, a ti no te pisa, como que… mmm… no sé la palabra… ¿smile?

-¿Sonríen sus ojos?

-¡Sííííí! Sonríen… smile es sonreír… smile es sonreír… sus ojos sonríen cuando te mira. ¿No bailaría para que sonrieran los tuyos?

-Sí, Rupy. Bailó para mí.

-¡Ooooohhhhh! Un gatito bailó para un perrito. Lo tengo que contar a mis amigos. ¡Un gatito bailó para un perrito! ¡Quiere jugar con él!

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque si sus ojos no… ¿cómo?... ¡ah, sí!... sonrieran al verte y no bailara para ti, te pisaría como a los demás. ¡Le gustas! ¡Eso es!... pero… ¿por qué el gatito anda solito entonces?

-Rupy…

-¿Por qué, Joey?

-Porque le hice mucho daño –confesó el rubio, mirando hacia el mar bajo ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú?... ¿A poco lo mordiste? –Rupert abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Sí… -musitó Joey, sintiendo que las lágrimas querían volver- Rupy, regresa a la fiesta…

-Joey, ¿tú mordiste en serio al gatito de ojos azules?

-Necesito estar solo. Anda, ve con tu padre.

-Pero, pero, pero –el adolescente se removió en su lugar- … no entiendo… Si tú lo mordiste, ¿por qué el gatito bailó para ti?

-Rupert, ve a la fiesta…

-A lo mejor no quisiste morderlo.

-Yo… no… no, quise, Rupy.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! –el chico palmoteó jubiloso.

-Rupy, ¿qué entendiste?

-Joey mordió al gatito por error y como los gatos son muy listos, el de los ojos azules sabe que no quisiste hacerlo; por eso bailó para ti, para que veas que te perdona y no tengas miedo de acercarte… ¡ooohhh! –Rupert exclamó con una gran boca de pescado- ¡Le gustas! ¡Le gustas!

-No es tan fácil, Rupy.

-¿Por qué no?

-Lo que pasó… fue muy cruel para Seto.

-¿El gatito se llama Seto? ¿Cómo los setos de los árboles? ¡Uuuuuhhhhh! ¡Qué nombre tan raro!

-Por última vez, Rupy, regresa a la fiesta.

-Si el gatito, que se llama Seto, como los setos de los árboles, pisa a los demás con sus ojos azules pero contigo sonríe es porque no le duele nada y si no le duele nada es porque tu mordida no era en serio y si no era en serio, el gatito te busca para bailar frente a ti y si baila frente a ti es para que te acerques otra vez porque sabe que tú no lo mordiste a propósito y sus ojitos azules sonríen felices. El gatito anda solito porque solo quiere jugar contigo y por eso pisa con sus ojos a los demás. Solo te quiere a ti para jugar… eso es… -declaró triunfal Rupert, con un gorgoteo de risas.

Joey se dejó caer en el suelo de madera. Realmente quería llorar.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! El gatito anda solito también porque como solo quiere jugar contigo no sabe como jugar con un perrito. No sabe, pero quiere que juegues con él, y baila y todo. El gatito quiere jugar mucho con el perrito. ¿Tú quieres jugar con él, Joey?

-Mucho… -contestó Joey, dejando libres sus lágrimas- Pero no soy bueno para él… ya no tengo que ofrecerle sino dolor… le hago daño y no puedo sanarle la herida que le causé… pero no quería… lo amo…

-No está bien porque lloras y es muy triste ver llorar a alguien. No llores, Joey –el delgado jovencito se acurrucó en su pecho para abrazarlo con ternura- Un perrito como tú no debe llorar.

-Lo amo, Rupy. De verdad lo amo, pero no con esta pena.

-El gatito también tiene miedo… musitó el adolescente.

-¿Eh? ¿Miedo?

-Es un gatito que ha estado muy solito y no sabe jugar. Y tiene miedo de que no te guste como juega… el gatito también piensa que lo mordiste porque no sabía jugar contigo pero no quiere hacerlo con alguien más. Quiere que tú le enseñes, por eso bailó para ti. Solo quiere jugar contigo y si tú no juegas con él, sus ojitos azules van a llorar como los tuyos. Entonces el perrito y el gatito van a estar siempre llorando.

-No quiero perderlo –murmuró Joey, abrazando tembloroso a Rupert.

-Yo leí…no… papá leyó conmigo una historia muy bonita de un niño que era un príncipe en su planeta que era muy chiquitito como una pelotita y tenía una rosa. Y cuando vio muchas rosas en otro lugar les dijo que no eran nada porque aunque eran muy bonitas nadie las quería y el sí quería a su rosa que estaba sola en su planeta chiquitito, esperando a que regresara. También les dijo a las roas que la suya valía mucho porque él la amaba aunque solo tuviera cuatro espinas para defenderse, porque solo tenía cuatro espinas. Papá dice que tienen más. Su rosa solo tenía cuatro espinas pero era hermosa porque él la amaba y eso la hacía la más bella. Así yo digo que tú eres la rosa del gatito… ajá… eres el perrito del gatito… o el Joey del Seto. Sí, porque hay muchos Joeys en el mundo pero ninguno de ésos tiene a un gatito de ojos azules que lo ame. Pero tú sí y eso hace que los ojos del gatito sonrían cuando te ve…

-Rupy…

-A lo mejor tú también tienes espinas, aunque seas un perrito; pero para el gatito no son nada porque sabe que tú no lo lastimarás y que si lo mordiste fue por error. El quiere jugar solo contigo, porque ningún Joey es especial para él más que tú, porque solo a ti te ama y bailó para ti; para que te acerques y juegues y se vayan jugando porque se quieren mucho… sip, así es…

Joey no pudo replicarle porque el llanto se lo impidió.

-Apuesto, pero no apuesto nada porque no me deja mi papá, pero apuesto a que si el gatito te viera llorar así como ahorita; lloraría también porque le dolería mucho que su Joey que es tan especial para él llore y luego tú lloras porque él llora porque tú lloras porque él llora por ti. Yo digo que debes ir con el gatito de ojos azules y decirle que él también es especial aunque pise con sus ojos, pero que aún así tú lo amas y que quieres jugar con él. Joey quiere jugar con Seto para siempre como en los cuentos, ¿verdad?

-Sí… -contestó el rubio entre sollozos.

-Papá dice que si existen los cuentos y las hadas, entonces un perrito puede quedarse con un gatito para siempre jamás. ¿Y que haría que el perrito volviera con el gatito?

-No lo sé… no lo sé…

-¿Tú ya no quieres que al gatito le duela tu mordida?

-Rupy, por favor…

-Entonces hay que borrar la mordida, tontito.

Joey se irguió, separándose de Rupert, el cual le sonreía como si hubiera encontrado el más oculto y famoso tesoro.

-¿Rupy?

-¿No lo ves, Joey? Eso es un deseo mágico y yo soy un mago. Puedo hacer magia –dijo muy seguro Rupert, poniéndose de pie con el mentón en alto, orgulloso; mientras adoptaba una pose estilo Peter Pan.

-Rupy, no creo…

-Dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Eh? Pide un deseo.

-Rupert, así no…

Éste pataleó el suelo, enojado.

-¡Pide un deseo y yo el mago lo cumpliré! ¡Perro tonto!

-Rup… está bien… -Joey tomó aire- Desearía poder regresar en el tiempo para sanar el amor de Seto y ser felices al fin.

-¡Ya! ¡No era tan difícil! –rió con estruendo el chico.

Los hombros del rubio cayeron. Iba a levantarse cuando Rupert lo detuvo.

-No te muevas o me saldrá mal mi hechizo.

-Rupy…

El adolescente le miró un momento antes de guiñarle un ojo.

-Mira –le señaló hacia el horizonte donde el océano se perdía- Ya viene el tiempo de regreso…

Con el ceño fruncido, Joey miró hacia donde Rupert le indicaba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando una intensa luz como un gigantesco sol salió del horizonte, cubriendo todo con su fulgor. La intensidad de esos rayos le hizo cubrirse por instinto.

-¡RUPERT! –gritó encogiéndose ante un ensordecedor estruendo.

Lo poco que sus ojos pudieron entrever fue como si el piso bajo sus pies y su alrededor girara tan rápido que no sabía ya si estaba de pie o en el suelo. La luz se hizo más potente y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no lastimar su vista.

-¡RUPERT! –llamó asustado al chico.

De súbito, todo se detuvo, no escuchaba nada, había un raro silencio. Con temor, Joey abrió sus ojos para sorprenderse. Se hallaba en ningún lugar. Su alrededor era de un blanco puro, no existía forma de decir si donde se encontraba era amplio o corto. Se giró en su lugar. Nada. Solo la extraña blancura cuyo silencio total le comenzó a perturbar.

-¿Rupy? –volvió a llamar, su voz sonó insegura- ¿Dónde estás?

No hubo eco para sus palabras. Ese entorno lleno de luz no tenía explicación. El rubio dio un paso para comprobar si era una visión, sin notar cambio de posición.

-¿Rupy?

Un murmullo proveniente de todos lados subió de volumen poco a poco. Joey se desesperó.

-¡Hola! ¿Me escuchan?

Los murmullos crecieron y por fin escuchó una voz clara.

_-¿Joey? _Era la voz de Rupert, aunque hueca y distante.

-¡Rupy! ¡Rupy!

Un nuevo ir y venir de voces…

_-¿Joey? _Esta vez era la voz de Seto.

-¡Seto, estoy atrapado! ¡Ayúdame!

Sin respuesta. Solo un mar de murmullos rodeándolo.

_-Nun liebe kind, gebt fein acht_. La voz de Angie se escuchó clara y Joey empezó a entender que estaba sucediendo.

El tiempo regresaba. Su tiempo.

_-Buenas noches a todos y gracias por haber asistido a esta pequeña fiesta en honor a mi hermano Joey Wheeler…_

_-¡Viva Joey! _

_-… espero que se estén divirtiendo, en especial tú, hermano querido…_

Sus ojos amielados se abrieron horrorizados…

Eso significaba…

_-Hey, babe. ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_-Nada, Sonya. Gracias por venir._

_-Oh… ¿por qué esa carita tan larga?... Yo no sé como le digan aquí a eso, pero yo solo tengo una palabra: gorgeous._

_-Dime, Joey. ¿Estás listo para reclamar a tu dragón?_

El corazón de Joey latió apresuradamente.

_-Todos los que te aman están aquí por ti, muchacho._

Todo regresaba como una película en reversa.

_-Chicos, les presento a mi amiga de profesión y aventuras, Ángela Da Silva…_

_-Díganme Angie, por favor._

_-Angie, ella es Tea Gardner y su novio Sergei, ya conoces a mi hermana Serenity, éste de aquí es Tristán, Mai y Duke, con quien ya has hablado._

_-¿Puedes cuidar de él mientras tanto?_

_-Será un honor, Joey._

Su trato con el Faraón…

_-Así es. Debes vencer esos monstruos que te hacen dudar, Joey._

_-Pues ustedes son uno ahora y si la parte que vive en ti muere, entonces la vida de Seto se marchitará y viceversa. En la medida que obtengas confianza y fuerza en tu amor, estarás más unido a él. Son como piezas de un rompecabezas, solo hay una forma de complementarse y eso es lo que aún no has descubierto, mi amigo…_

_-… Sonará muy arrogante lo que diré, Joey; sin embargo, solo te cederé a mi dragón favorito cuando seas digno de él. Es mi más preciado tesoro y no voy a entregártelo a menos que me demuestres que es realmente para ti._

_-Date cuenta que lastimas a Seto con tu actitud._

Su pelea con el tricolor…

_-Él no es el de las mentiras…_

Encuentros desastrosos con el ojiazul.

_-La vida sin amor no es vida, Joey… yo lo sé… lo sé…_

_-Nadie me dijo Ángela más que ella. A nadie le di el privilegio de pronunciar el mismo nombre que los labios de Isabella… hasta hoy… su corazón renació en Seto… Der Herrgott nimmt, Der Herrgott gibt, Doch gibt er nur dem den er auch liebt. No lo dejes ir, Joey. Un amor como el tuyo es auténtico, y has experimentado lo imposible a su lado. Eso debería bastarte para darte cuenta de lo valioso que es él… y tú…_

_-Seto es exactamente igual a Isabella. Yo no creía eso de que el amor solo tiene un rostro, pero ahora veo que sí. Esa mirada es la misma. Te mira como lo hacía mi negra hermosa. Es igual. Dolorosamente igual. Cuando llegaste a mi casa esa tarde de lluvia, me di cuenta de que tu cariño era igual al mío. Cuando vi a tu ojiazul, fue como volver a ver a Isabella. Por eso es que estoy aquí, no puedo consentir que se repita la historia. Mírate en mi espejo, Joey. No lo dejes ir. No lo hagas. Sufre por no tenerte al igual que tú, su amor tiene una herida que solo se curará cuando estén juntos. Te ama, Joey. No lo dejes ir. Isabella está en el cielo, como el ángel que siempre fue, inmaculada y hermosa. Mi Infierno es saber que nunca más estaré a su lado, y cuando muera, no tendré lugar junto a ella, por dejarla ir. He de vivir sola hasta el fin de mis días, consumiéndome de pena. Llorando por nunca experimentar el tacto de sus labios o su piel. Jamás conoceré el olor de sus cabellos ni veré más sus tiernos ojos. Jamás. La dejé ir. Ése es mi castigo eterno._

Un ligero dolor en su pecho brotó discreto, tomando cada vez más fuerza. Joey luchaba por no llorar, girándose aún para buscar una salida o tratar de ver algo.

_-¿No es curioso como un lugar puede tener tanto sentimiento impregnado y sin embargo no lo tiene más que para ti?_

_-Perdóname. Tienes razón. No debo estar junto a ti de esta manera, lastimándote con mis mentiras y mi frustración que solo te han ocasionado problemas. Lamento no poder ser algo mejor para ti._

El cuerpo del rubio tembló visiblemente.

_-¿Una rosa… para mí? _

¿Cuántas veces sus palabras le habían hecho daño al ojiazul?

_-No necesito decirte que desde aquella noche en el hangar, Atemu no volvió a tocarme. Ya no sé lo que te pasa. Pero si haciéndome esto te hace sentir mejor, ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme… _

_-¡Joey, basta!_

¿Cuántas veces lo lastimó sin pensar?

_-Tienes que aceptarte tal y como eres para volver con Seto. Tú problema es que pretendes ser algo que ya no puede rehacerse porque sería una mentira ante el hecho de que ustedes dos ya se conocen de pies a cabeza. Ofrécete con todos tus pecados._

_-Tú sabes cuanto dolor le causé._

_-Ayúdalo a superarlo._

_-¿Cómo, si solo peleamos?_

_-Pues no pelees y hazle el amor, en el buen sentido de la palabra, cachorrito._

_-... Ra te hizo el favor de develarle a Seto tus secretos, lástima que el ojiazul fuera tan sincero contigo que no te sorprendió conocer lo suyos, ¿eh?_

Joey pasó saliva trabajosamente al oír de nuevo las palabras de Bakura en medio de la gigantesca blancura que le rodeaba.

_-Mira cariño. Observa su expresión, tu hermano no le presta atención al lente sino al cachorro detrás. A esos ojos que le miraban, les dejó ver su felicidad interior._

_-A mi hermano le cuesta trabajo olvidar lo que pasó en el Parque. Ni con las sesiones de terapia pudo borrar la amargura del momento. Pero sé que te necesita._

_-Mokuba… ¿Seto te ha dicho… si… me sigue amando?_

_-Hablo con la verdad cuando te digo que nunca ha dejado de hacerlo, Joey._

_-Debí de mantener mi promesa de ayudarte y no estar contra ti. La verdad es que me sentía muy desesperado y olvidé que eres realmente un buen amigo, digno de confianza. Olvidé cuanto te ama Seto. Y no fue tu culpa que la bala me hiriera. Fue un accidente. Además, yo me lo busqué. No quería que ustedes se separaran por la muerte de Atemu, así que preferí sacrificarme…_

_-¡Eso es muy lindo! ¿Lo ves, Joey? No todos te tachan de inútil. Debería darte vergüenza. El sí tuvo el valor de arriesgarse al venir aquí para pedirte perdón._

Un frágil sollozo escapó de la boca del rubio.

_-… Y otra cosa: no dudes, Joey. Ahí, lo que impera es el alma y corazón; ellos te van a desnudar en cierto sentido, si dudas, no podrás recatar a Seto, quedarás atrapado y morirás sin oportunidad de volver a renacer. Y lo peor es que los Dioses harán del futuro de la humanidad un infierno viviente. Soy capaz de ir por ti para volverte a matar si eso ocurre. No dudes. Recuerda que tu amor es lo único que le devolverá la vida a Seto. Ustedes dos ya son uno solo y ninguno puede vivir sin el otro. No dudes, Joey. ¿Entendiste?_

-_Mi amor por ti es triste. No veo ya el camino de nuestra felicidad. En mi búsqueda de tu alma me he perdido. La oscuridad me rodea, Joey. La luz de tu amor me abandonó…_

_-Cada vez que me has tocado con él, desgracia se cernió sobre mi vida. No puedo continuar. La flama de la vida en mi ser se extinguió con mis lágrimas. ¿Dónde está aquella chispa que la encienda de nuevo, Joey?_

Joey cayó de rodillas. Escuchar de nuevo esos lamentos rompió su corazón.

_-No soy el genio de los deseos, Joey. Sólo tendrás una oportunidad para hablar de nuevo con Seto. No lo eches a perder. De ti depende su salvación_

-Por favor… basta… basta… –murmuró con voz quebrada.

_-¡GOTT WEIB, JOSEPH WHEELER! ¡VAS A MOVER TU HORRIBLE TRASERO Y VAS A IR TRAS SETO, AHORA MISMO!_

_-¡Eres un maldito, imbécil, malnacido perro estúpido! ¡¿Qué has hecho!_

_-¡No podemos estar juntos! ¡Es imposible!_

_-¡El vino a buscarte, Joey! ¡Vino por ti! ¡Por ti! ¡Vino a entregarte su corazón y lo rechazaste de nuevo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste!_

_-¡LO NUESTRO NO PUEDE SER!_

_-Joey…_

_-No puede ser. No puedo aceptarlo, Seto. No puedo._

_-Pero…_

_-Sé feliz con Atemu, Seto. Te lo mereces. Toma, no puedo aceptarlo._

_-J-Joey… yo quiero…_

_-Pero yo no, Seto. Tómalo, por favor… y vete. Ya no vuelvas._

Un sollozo, mucho más sonoro se hizo presente y el rubio cerró sus ojos como si con ello esperara desaparecer esas voces del pasado que venían a torturarle.

_-Cuando tú lo rechazaste esa tarde en el Parque, como el amor que sentía por ti era tan grande, le causó una dolorosa decepción que caló hasta lo más profundo de su alma y que mantuve enjaulada bajo el poder de las Sombras, usando el anillo; pero de nuevo se liberó, ganando más poder sobre su fuerza vital al no encontrarte en el momento en que él te necesitaba…_

Esos ecos traían recuerdos amargos a su vida, a su mente, a su corazón.

-Basta… por favor…

_-Ya no llores más. No merezco tus lágrimas. Soy un cobarde, un tonto… soy de lo peor. Seto, soy yo el que no vale la pena. Mira lo que te he hecho. Yo debí de caer a tus pies cuando me ofreciste tu amor y no lastimarte. Nada de lo que dije aquella vez era cierto. Eres lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido en la vida. Eres como el ángel que bajo a la tierra solo para hacerme feliz, a mí, el peor de los pecadores…_

_-Joey… _

_-Te amo desde que nos conocimos… creo que desde que nacimos… pero me sentía tan poca cosa entonces que no supe reaccionar cuando mi más anhelado deseo se hizo realidad. Nunca creí posible que alguien tan bello, tan perfecto como tú pudiera fijarse en mí… Estos hermosos ojos azules convirtieron el infierno de mi vida en el paraíso con solo mirarme, ¡Debo ser castigado por hacerlos sufrir!_

_-… me duele… me duele tanto, Joey…_

_-Te pido perdón, pero creo que ni siquiera yo puedo perdonarme. Entregaste tu corazón a una escoria que lo dejó en el suelo, ensangrentado… nunca, nunca me lo voy a perdonar… te traje la desgracia con mis propias manos… si alguien me concediera un deseo, Seto, sería poder regresar el tiempo para hacerte realmente feliz… o mejor aún, para invertir los papeles… no me importa si con ello puedo borrarte este dolor…_

_-No me dejes… por favor…_

_-Perdóname, amor… perdóname, perdóname…_

Joey se llevó las manos a su rostro, realmente desesperado.

_-Te amo. Te amo con toda el alma. Con todo mi corazón, Seto. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, ni dejarte solo. He estado muerto en vida sin ti. Todo lo que soy, lo soy por ti, para ti. Mi vida no me importa si no te tengo a mi lado._

_-¡Quería que me amaras, ¡Quería ser importante en tu vida, ¡Pero no lo soy!_

_-¡BASTA! Basta, por favor, no más… no más… No, por favor… no digas eso…_

Su espalda se encorvó cuando fue incapaz de controlar por más tiempo sus sollozos.

_-… Que renace como el fénix de sus cenizas. La esperanza que nunca muere. El amor que Seto te tiene a pesar de todo lo que han pasado, porque ustedes dos se aman de verdad. Yo sé que es esa clase de amor que no conoce la distancia ni el tiempo. Yo lo sé._

_-Koneko…_

Joey se irguió con el rostro lleno de dolor.

-¡NO MÁS, POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!

_-¿Quieres algo? No vayas a pedirme que te traiga a Sniffle. No cabe en ninguna maleta que pase la inspección… -trató de bromear la chica, acomodando sus sábanas._

_-No, ahora ya no quiero nada._

_-Tus heridas aún tiene que sanar, Joey._

_-Quizá nunca lo hagan, Angie._

_-**¡MIRA LO QUE LE HAS HECHO, JOEY! ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡TU CULPA! **_

_-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué hice mal para que me odiaras tanto?_

_-Seto..._

_-No…_

_-Koneko, yo…_

_-¡No!_

_-**Joey sólo te ha hecho daño, Mi Tesoro.**_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?_

_-No, Seto… por favor…_

_-¡No!_

-¡ESO NO, POR FAVOR! ¡DETENGANLO! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡BASTA!

_-¡MOOOKIIIII! ¡NOOO! ¡NOOO!_

_-… dime… que no vas a hacer… lo que creo…._

_-No voy a hacer lo que crees, mi koneko. Por favor, resiste. Voy a cuidarte hasta que te recuperes. Todavía tenemos que casarnos ¿lo recuerdas?_

El rubio se mesó los mechones de su frente, empapado en llanto.

_-Quiero verte de nuevo sonreír como aquella vez que hicimos nuestro parque de arena. Ver tus ojos brillar con la misma alegría que en ese momento. Quiero ver a mi Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules volar de nuevo…_

_-¿Q-Qué haces aquí? _

_-Vine a raptarte._

_-¿C-Cómo?_

_-Así…_

_-¡Ayúdanos, Joey! ¡Mi hermano! ¡Nos va a llevar a Egipto! ¡Por favor!_

_-Shh, no llores, chibi. Entra al jeep. Voy por tu hermano._

_-… Atemu… nos va a matar si nos ve… por favor, ayúdanos… salva a mi hermano…_

Escuchar esos tiempos pasados le estaba matando. Joey corrió a un extremo, esperando encontrar una milagrosa salida que no halló. Los murmullos seguían apareciendo, cada vez más rápidos.

_-Cachorro… _

_-No sé que tienes en lugar de cerebro pero esta es una buena oportunidad de dejarte claro algo…_

_-¡No puedo! ¿De acuerdo? Soy una basura que te hace daño. Todo esto pasa por mi culpa, yo… y-yo te amo… y no sé hacer otra cosa… es mi culpa… es mi culpa… _

_-Shh. Tranquilo, cachorro. No quiero verte llorar así. No eres una basura. Eres excepcional, Joey. Nunca te has dejado abatir por las contrariedades, has luchado por lo que quieres aún en contra de todo el mundo. Eres incluso mejor persona que yo. Al menos tú siempre has sido libre. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Han sido mis decisiones las que me pusieron en este camino. No tú. Escúchame bien. Yo quiero quedarme a tu lado. Atemu ya no estará entre nosotros, no más. Date cuenta de a quien he elegido. Deja ya de llorar._

_-Nunca olvides que siempre te amaré…_

-¡YO DECIA LA VERDAD! ¡NO MENTIA! ¡AMO A SETO! –gritó el rubio a la blanca nada, como una forma de disculpa hacia sí mismo.

_-¿Por qué eres tan confiado?_

_-Porque te amo._

_-¿Y con sólo ese pensamiento crees ganar?_

_-Hay que creer que lo imposible es posible o nuestros sueños nunca se cumplirán. Y tú eres mi sueño, koneko._

_-Debo ser lo mejor que te haya pasado en tu vida, cachorro…_

_-Mmm… puede ser, hay otra cosa…_

_-¿Wanda?_

_-Nop._

_-Pues si no es esa chatarra, no existe algo mejor que yo._

_-Nuestra boda._

_-Veo que sí me ayudarán…_

_-Claro. Siempre hemos sido un equipo y nunca te dejaremos solo, Joey. Ya verás que todo se aclarará sin mayores problemas._

_-Pero aún queremos saber más de tu vida._

_-Está bien, Tristán y gracias a todos por su ayuda._

_-De nada, amigo. Supongo que tienes alguna idea ¿verdad?_

_-… eh, claro._

_-No cambias, Joey. Pero creo que eso te hace ser tú_

_-Gracias de nuevo. Si lo consigo, serán mis invitados de honor en mi boda._

_-Será mejor llamar al mesero…_

_-Bien… pues verán… eh… todo comenzó el último día de clases en la preparatoria, Seto me dejó un recado en mi casillero citándome en el Parque a las cinco de la tarde… yo también pensé lo mismo. Ese ricachón que siempre me había humillado quería hablar conmigo. Con ese pensamiento fui al lugar y me encontré con él. Para mi sorpresa, lo único que quería era decirme que se había enamorado de mí. Debieron haber visto su rostro, chicos, y temblaba de pies a cabeza con una mirada que me hizo sentir incómodo…_

_-Yugi tiene razón. Seto se había confesado ante mí y sólo me dijo que me amaba. Fui peor que él en ese momento; por eso viajé a América con Serenity, chicos. Huí de aquí porque poco después me di cuenta de que él también me gustaba… Ahí conocí a un fotógrafo que me indujo a su mundo. Decidí iniciar mi carrera en la universidad, con el apoyo de sus contactos y pronto descubrí un talento nato que me hizo ser muy solicitado al empezar con mis muestras de trabajo, pero abandoné los estudios y me dediqué a viajar… buscando no se qué… creo que un alivio para mi culpa. Nunca pude olvidar a Seto muriéndose por mi culpa…_

-¿Y QUÉ PODIA HACER, EH? ¡TENIA MIEDO! ¡MIEDO! ¡SÍ, SOY UN MISERABLE COBARDE! ¡YA DETENGAN ESTO! –Joey lanzó puñetazos al aire.

_-¡Basta ya ustedes! Si vuelven a decir algo en contra de mi koneko, me voy a ver obligado a sacarlos de aquí._

_-¡¿Tú qué!_

_-Mi Koneko. Seto es mío ahora…_

_-Amo todo de ti, Seto. Cuando ríes y cuando lloras. Cuando ganas y cuando pierdes…_

_-No tengas desconfianza ante mí, koneko. Yo te amo tal cual eres, Seto. No por ser uno de los mejores duelistas, ni ser un exitoso CEO o amasar una fortuna; sino por ser simplemente mi koneko y nada va a cambiar mi cariño por ti._

_-A veces siento que me perderé, Joey._

_-Eso no va a pasar._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Puede ocurrir._

_-En tal caso, te buscaría hasta en el mismo infierno si fuera necesario. Mi koneko nunca se apartará de mí._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Con mi alma._

_-Un alma bohemia que le deja todo al azar._

_-¿Qué la vida no es así? ¿Una serie de suertes?_

_-Cachorro…_

_-Koneko, lo siento…_

_-… no… eso no es cierto… yo… no puedo decírtelo…_

_-No es necesario, lo sé. Tú me amas ¿No es así?_

_-Pero…_

_-No importa lo que haya hecho Atemu, no puede impedir lo que sientes por mí._

_-Quiero decírtelo. Lo mereces, Joey._

_-Shh, olvídalo. Mira, aquí… ¿Lo ves? Es aquí donde tú y yo estamos unidos sin nada ni nadie entre nosotros. Recuérdalo. Yo estaré feliz con esto toda mi vida, no importa si no me lo dices. Hay otras maneras de expresarlo… ¿Guau?_

_-Miau…_

_-Pronto voy a quitarte ese anillo, koneko, y vas a ser libre. Lo prometo._

-¡AAAAARRRGGGGHHH! ¡NO, BASTA YA! ¡YA!

Joey volvió a dejarse caer, vencido.

-Ya no…

_-No me asustes, koneko._

_-Gracias, Joey._

_-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?_

_-Eras tú._

_-¿Era? Seto que…_

_-¿Por qué te asusté?_

_-Te desmayaste por unos segundos._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sip. Creí que se me había pasado la mano contigo, koneko… ¡Ah! ¿No lo crees?_

_-Pues yo me siento absolutamente bien_

_-Tengo que corregir eso._

_-No… no los veas…_

_-Tranquilo… No me importan._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque te amo…_

_-¿Puedo hacerte el amor?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Has recuperado tu corazón, Joey?_

_-Sí, Seto. Y lo tienes tú._

-Ya no… por favor, que alguien detenga esto, por favor…. –Joey junto sus manos como en una plegaria- Ya no. Ya no. Ya no…

_-Deja de darme vueltas, hay algo que probablemente no sepas. Yo creo que mi hermano nunca dejó de pensar en ti aunque siempre lo ocultó muy bien del Faraón y de si mismo, debo agregar. Me has demostrado que puedes llegar hasta la muerte para protegerlo. Necesitas que te diga algo de Atemu si piensas separarlo de Seto. El no es libre y tendrás que lidiar con eso. ¿Vas a escucharme?_

_-Dispara._

_-¡No creas que no lo haré!_

_-Tienes toda la razón Mokuba. Soy un perro estúpido que estuvo a punto de violar a tu hermano porque estaba loco de celos._

_-¿Qué significa eso?_

_-Aquella noche me enfurecí porque creí que Seto en verdad amaba a Atemu y sólo jugaba conmigo. Me daba rabia pensar que lo prefería aún con la crueldad con que lo trataba, que mi amor no le era suficiente, ni si sacrificaba mi vida por él. ¿Pero sabes algo? Tu hermano vino a buscarme para pedirme perdón cuando debía ser yo el que lo hiciera. Y sabes bien a que me refiero. Seto merece algo mejor. Adelante Mokuba, acabemos con esto._

_-¡Joey! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor detente! ¡LO LAMENTO! ¡JOEY! ¡NO ME LASTIMES MAS, POR FAVOR!_

_-En ningún momento fue mi intención hacerte sentir culpable. Te pido perdón por haberte besado sin tu consentimiento. Rompí mi promesa y lo siento. No volverá a suceder… perdóname por ser tan idiota. Regresaremos a ser dos perfectos extraños._

_-Cachorro tonto, ¿Y si te hubieran matado? _

_-Dije que moriría por ti ¿no?_

_-¡Hola Joey! _

_-Buenas noches, Mokuba_

_-Si lo lastimas, te mato…._

_-Pareces un gatito ¿sabes?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Eres orgulloso, egoísta, un tanto déspota… _

_-Ja._

_-… inteligente, elegante, coqueto._

_-Y tú empalagoso y estúpido como un cachorro._

_-Guau._

_-Miau._

_-Koneko._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Serás mi koneko_

_-Nada de lo que te ha ocurrido es tu culpa, Seto._

_-¡Maldición, cállate ya!_

_-No es tu culpa._

_-¡Cállate!_

_-Yo sé que tienes mucho miedo de perderlo todo…_

_-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!_

_-… pero estás perdiéndote tú._

_-¡Déjame solo!_

_-No tienes que pelear más, Seto. Yo quiero pelear por ti._

_-Vete de aquí, Wheeler._

_-Si yo fuera tu esposo, besaría el suelo que pisas…_

_-Ya no vas a llorar más por él, mi dragón. No más. Prometo enseñarte lo que es amar de verdad y sonreirás de nuevo. Como que me llamo Joey Wheeler._

_-Dame una oportunidad, Seto_

Joey se meció sobre sus palmas, sintiendo que la razón le abandonaba. Todas esas voces. Todos esos recuerdos…

_-… tienes la mejor carta rara que hay en el mundo…_

_-¿El Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos?_

_-El Amor, Joey. El amor que puede volver a nacer después de haber amado. El Amor después del Amor..._

_-¿Sabes algo? Yo nunca pensé que diría esto pero Atemu ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi hermano. El Faraón es un maldito desgraciado, pero al menos nunca permitirá que le hagas algo malo a Seto otra vez. Estos años ha cumplido su palabra de cuidarlo y salvarlo del infierno al que tú lo enviaste… ¡Ja! Hace dos años tres hubiera preferido antes que a Atemu pero ahora me doy cuenta de que mi hermano sólo nos necesita al Faraón y a mí._

_-Atemu te borró del corazón de mi hermano y se impuso él en tu lugar. Y doy gracias a la vida por eso._

_-¡NO! ¡TU ESCUCHAME! Si pensabas que provocarías lástima con tus cuentos de fotógrafo sufrido te equivocas. Tu no conoces el dolor verdadero, Joey, de verdad que no lo. Tú no estabas ahí cuando mi hermano se cortaba sus venas llorando tu nombre. Tú no estabas cuando puso una pistola en su boca porque ya no podía vivir más con su dolor. Tú no estabas presente en las noches cuando gritaba de desesperación porque lo habías lastimado, desgarrándose sus ropas y preguntándose que había hecho mal para que lo hirieras como lo hiciste esa tarde en el Parque. Yo te busqué, maldito bastardo y tú nunca apareciste. Seto se moría y tú viajabas por el mundo ¡REVOLCANDOTE CON LA MALDITA ZORRA DE VALENTINE!_

_-Jiji, lo que pasa es que a Joey aún le cuesta creer que tú seas esposo de Seto Kaiba, "el Seto Kaiba" si me entiendes, Yami._

_-Compréndelo, Atemu. A nosotros nos ocurrió lo mismo…_

_-Ah, ya comprendo. No es ninguna maravilla, Joey. Seto tiene un corazón como todos y fui yo quien se adueño de él._

_-Oh…_

_-Joey, que gusto de verte de nuevo. Bienvenido, mi amigo._

_-¡Joey! ¡Oh, Joey! ¡Qué alegría verte!_

_-Igualmente viejo amigo, ha sido un largo tiempo ¿no es así?_

Sin poder resistir más, Joey se dejó caer en el pálido suelo, haciéndose ovillo. Los murmullos le llegaron atropellados; gritos, risas, maldiciones, susurros. Apretó con fuerza sus párpados para no llorar más, aunque su llanto salía muy en contra de su voluntad. Pronto dejó de escuchar todas esas voces pasadas.

Reinaba de nuevo el silencio, y se sentó despacio mirando su blanco mundo.

No tardo mucho para que solo un par de voces comenzaran a nacer de su alrededor. Su corazón ya cansado volvió a acelerarse al entender que decían. Sus ojos mostraron el más grande horror…

_-¡No eres nada, Kaiba! ¡NADA! ¡Nadie puede sentir algo por un monstruo como tú! ¡Amarme! ¡TÚ NO SABES AMAR! ¡No vales nada! ¡No tienes corazón! ¡Eres sólo un huérfano engreído! ¡Por eso siempre estarás solo!..._

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó con todo el empuje que pudo- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

_-… ¡Eres una porquería! ¡Debería matarte! ¿Quién te extrañaría? ¡Nadie! ¡NADIE! ¿Me oyes? ¡Tú amor no merece vivir porque tú no lo vales! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO, KAIBA! ¡MUÉRETE Y DEJAME EN PAZ! _

-¡POR FAVOR, YA NO! ¡YA NO MÁS, NO PUEDO MÁS!

_-¡Basta! ¡No me lastimes más, por favor! ¡No quise ofenderte!... Yo sólo deseaba decirte lo que siento… _

Todo el cuerpo del rubio se estremeció ante la pena de recordar ese momento en el pasado tan doloroso. Tan equivocado. Tan cruel.

_-… no… por favor… Joey… _

_-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Te odio Kaiba! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!_

Palabras que no quiso nunca decir y sin embargo, brotaron de sus labios.

_-Bien, Kaiba, te voy a demostrar cuanto vale tu amor para mí…_

-Por favor… –musitó Joey con un hilo de voz- … por favor…

_-Joey, yo solo quería…_

-Ya no más…

_-Es verdad… lo siento… perdóname… pero…_

-Ya no más, por favor… -el rubio agachó su cabeza, su llanto ahogado.

_-¿Qué creías? ¿Qué iba a tragarme tu mentira? No voy a caer, Kaiba. Ya no. Tus humillaciones llegaron a su límite. No vas a jugar con mi corazón._

_-No… yo no…_

_-¡Estoy harto de tus burlas, niño rico! ¡Eres un bastardo malnacido! ¡Un idiota egoísta! _

Una vez más, se dejó caer en el suelo, deseando y esperando la muerte segura.

_-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Mírate Kaiba! ¡Pareces una niña tonta! ¡El gran CEO es un marica!_

-Ya no…

_-Joey… yo… te amo… y quisiera una oportunidad… para hacerte feliz…_

-Ya no…

_-Me gustas_

_-¡¿Qué! _

_-Hace tiempo… bueno, llamaste mi atención, Joey… y yo… me he enamorado de ti… hablo en serio._

-Lo siento…

_-Ah... adelante, ricachón._

-… por favor…

_-No… es algo diferente…_

-… nunca quise…

_-Bien Kaiba ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? ¿Un último duelo?_

Todo se detuvo. Silencio muerto. Joey creyó que había muerto de pena y que se encontraba en la insoldable tierra de la muerte.

Un rumor de hojas secas pasó cerca de su rostro. Una hoja muerta chocó contra su empapada mejilla.

_/ ¿Una… hoja…/_

Exhausto y temeroso, abrió poco a poco sus ojos. Su dolor impreso en su cara se transformó en incredulidad, asombro, y más confusión. El piso no era más blanco sino de piedra, lleno de hojas secas que caían de los árboles a su alrededor. Joey se levantó de rayo al notar que no portaba su disfraz de perro lanudo.

Tenía puesto su antiguo uniforme azul de la preparatoria.

Su corazón palpitó tan fuertemente que parecía salírsele del pecho. Rocío de agua fresca alcanzó su rostro atónito y se giró. No muy lejos de él se hallaba una conocida fuente

_DING_

_DONG_

_DING_

_DONG_

_DING_

_DONG_

_DING_

_DONG_

_DING_

_DONG_

Sus ojos se abrieron aun más al escuchar las campanadas del reloj.

Las cinco de la tarde en el Parque de Ciudad Domino…


	21. Dulce Milagro

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsukitty: dicho está, dicho es…

Letras:

_Satisfaction, Benny Benassi_

_Always, Erasure_

_Love tender y Can't Help Falling Love, Elvis Presley._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely_

_You are_

_I have to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart..._

_... Tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me_

_Oh, and I rush to the start_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's so such a shame for us to part_

_Noody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm goin back to the start..._

_... The Scientist, ColdPlay._

CAPÍTULO 20. DULCE MILAGRO.

_DING_

_DONG_

_DING_

_DONG_

_DING_

_DONG_

_DING_

_DONG_

_DING_

_DONG_

Las cinco de la tarde en el Parque de Ciudad Domino…

No había nadie alrededor. Todos estaban de fiesta. Era fin de cursos.

Eso era algo que Joey sabía de antemano, la quietud y vacío del parque era casi surreal. El viento mecía suavemente los árboles frondosos, sacudiéndolos de sus hojas secas que se revolvían ante la fresca brisa que anunciaba el próximo verano. El corazón del rubio latía a mil por hora. Apretó sus párpados orando porque todo fuera un sueño o una pesadilla. Los abrió para encontrarse en el mismo lugar. Respiro profundamente, llevándose sus manos a su pecho inquieto. Su mirada se volvió poco a poco hacia el camino principal, frente a él. La luz brillante que se reflejaba en las hojas, el pasto, las piedras le daba un aura pura al lugar. Sin permitirle ver más allá de una docena de metros. El viento sopló de nuevo, trayendo un renovado rumor de hojas.

El corazón de Joey se detuvo por unos instantes.

A lo lejos se vislumbró una alta figura que caminaba con un andar algo lento pero firme, seguro. El calor de los rayos del sol jugaba con esa silueta, que el rubio oraba se detuviera. Le pareció ver que por unos segundos vestía un antiguo traje de lino blanco, que ondeaba al viento pero luego cambió a una forma definitiva. Alguien con una amplia gabardina blanca, playera y pantalón negro, dueño de unos ojos azules.

Joey tragó saliva.

Tal vez había sido una visión pero era claro el mensaje, era Seth reencarnando en Seto, que venía a buscarlo. Eso había sido. Eso era ahora. Un alma milenaria que venía a encontrarle para regalarle su corazón. Seto llegó caminando hasta él, sin quitarle la vista. Joey se percató de aquellos detalles que en aquella/esta ocasión no se detuvo a reflexionar.

Como el brillo en los ojos azules de Kaiba, temerosos, tímidos, expectantes como el que va a declarar un amor verdadero.

Como la forma en que su pecho iba agitándose a medida que menos metros los separaban de estar frente a frente.

Como el rubor discreto que se iba apoderando de sus mejillas, muestra innegable de la emoción contenida en ese joven genio.

Que se planchaba con las manos su gabardina y se alisaba su camiseta porque estaba nervioso. Podía enfrentarse a ambiciosos ejecutivos, a la prensa hambrienta de escándalos; podía tener un duelo de Monstruos sin sudar siquiera, pero no podía estar de pie sin temblar ante la idea de declararle su amor a Joey Wheeler.

Ese niño rubio que se comportaba como un perro, un cachorro malcriado. Al que tantas veces había desafiado para demostrarle que era mejor que él pero en verdad lo único que quería era su atención. Sin recordar el momento ni la razón por la cual empezó a fijarse en su persona, pero ahora ya no podía pasar un solo día sin que soñara en como sería sentirle de cerca, sonreírle… besarle.

Y tenía un gran temor de ser rechazado, pero también albergaba las esperanzas de poder conquistarlo y retenerlo a su lado. Después de todo, era Seto Kaiba.

Ahora lo sabía Joey.

Ahora lo sabía.

Un sollozo quiso escapar de su garganta. Como todo lo que había hecho en su vida. Seto estaba por jugarse el todo por el todo, como el majestuoso dragón ojiazul que era.

Estaba arriesgando lo más valioso de su vida con un rubio en su uniforme azul, chaqueta abierta y manos en los bolsillos a puños cerrados para controlar su temblor en su cuerpo; tratando de lucir esa expresión desenfadada que siempre usaba, que no viera el ojiazul su dolor y por ello sufriera.

No.

Joey no deseaba dolor alguno para el castaño.

Seto llegó con paso firme y se plantó en silencio frente a Joey, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. A punto de quebrarse en llanto.

¿Por qué no se había fijado como morían de miedo aquellos ojos azules?

Kaiba le dio una débil sonrisa.

Algunos pájaros trinaron alrededor de ellos. Seto bajó su mirada antes de volver a los ojos claros de Joey.

-Me alegra poder encontrarte aquí… -las finas manos del ojiazul se abrieron y cerraron nerviosas.

"…_Bien Kaiba ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? ¿Un último duelo?..."_

Eso es lo que había dicho Joey. Y ese recuerdo le hizo apretar su mandíbula para no hablar. No. No podía permitirlo.

-Esto es algo diferente… bueno… quizá no… -balbuceó un tanto nervioso el castaño.

"…_Ah... adelante, ricachón…"_

Seto tomó aire y miró con determinación al rubio.

-Me gustas –confesó dejando ver un marcado sonrojo.

Joey tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Todo estaba siendo tan parecido. Quería llorar. Quería gritar.

Quería amar de lleno al ojiazul…

-Hace tiempo… bueno, me he puesto a pensar en nosotros… Joey… y yo… tengo que decirte que sigo enamorado de ti… hablo en serio…

El otro lo miraba sin moverse. El viento mecía su cabello. Escuchó el rumor de las ramas de los árboles al mecerse y los pájaros que seguían trinando débilmente.

-Joey… yo… te amo… y quisiera una oportunidad… para hacerte feliz… pues… a mi me gustaría volver a ser… tu koneko… si tú lo deseas…

Kaiba suspiró aliviado de haber confesado al fin sus sentimientos plenamente y sin guardarse nada, nada que ocultar. No era tan malo después de todo. Se mordió un labio nervioso al ver el rostro inexpresivo del rubio. Joey seguía quieto con los brazos colgados a sus costados y sus ojos clavados en él. Una brisa los atrapó unos segundos, desapareciendo lentamente. Un ligero temblor dominó su cuerpo.

De pronto, Joey se echó llorar con fuerza hasta que las lágrimas salían gruesas y abundantes de sus ojos de sus ojos claros.

Ahí estaba.

El momento crucial.

El instante que todo lo decidió.

Este era el tiempo en que debía dejar que su corazón hablara por sí mismo, sin hacer caso de sus dudas, sus culpas, sus remordimientos. Sin permitir que la frustración, la angustia, la rabia y el miedo se apoderaran de cuerpo y mente. Aquí estaba su amor, atravesando los mares de obstáculos, cortando los hilos del destino, rescribiendo en el pasado la verdadera nota de su alma.

Una vez más.

Una única vez.

El amor que después…

El amor que tal vez…

Seto bajó su mirada, visiblemente perturbado.

-Sólo quería que lo supieras… cachorro… no es necesario que aceptes… te comprendo…

El crujido de las hojas secas le advirtió a Joey que el castaño retrocedía. Sus ojos azules humedeciéndose al tiempo que se giraba para marcharse…

Y se iría pasa siempre, si él, sólo él, lo permitía.

¿Qué no había pedido una segunda oportunidad?

¿No le había pedido una segunda oportunidad a Seto y éste se la concedió en contra del poder del Reino de las Sombras y a costa de su propia vida?

¿Qué no estaba en el momento justo para cambiarlo todo?

Entonces había sucedido aquella tragedia que los separó de por vida, pero un deseo de corazón le había regalado la segunda y única oportunidad de cambiar el curso de las cosas. Seto estaba frente a él esperando el milagro de su amor, pero se marcharía con el alma destrozada si no se atrevía a lograr algo de verdadera importancia. Esos preciosos ojos azules que habían llorando tantos milenios en busca de su amor, se quedarían así para siempre. Su alma tan frágil se perdería en el limbo de la soledad agonizante de su cariño.

-¡NO!

Joey se abalanzó sobre Seto, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas de mi vida…

El rubio besó aquellos cabellos castaños y el delgado cuello.

-Te amo, Seto… te amo –lloró y esta vez de alegría, girando a Kaiba para mirarle- Nunca, nunca has dejado de ser mi koneko…

Tomó el rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos, sonriéndole con ternura.

-Mi Koneko…

Los cristalinos ojos azules de Seto le contemplaron incalculablemente felices y radiantes; el dolor y la tristeza que había en ellos se desvanecieron ante las palabras de Joey, dejándole el paso a la dicha y la sonrisa más hermosa que el rubio pudo contemplar.

-Mi cachorro…

-¿Guau? –musitó Joey con júbilo.

El castaño acarició las manos que tomaban su rostro.

-Miau.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros al mismo tiempo para unirse en un largo beso. Los brazos del rubio tomaron la cintura de Kaiba, y éste rodeo los hombros de aquél, permitiendo que el beso se profundizara. Joey le sujetó aún más para pegar ese cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus lenguas se encontraron, reconociendo ese antiguo néctar tan añorado. Sus lágrimas de felicidad mezclándose en ese abrazo definitivo que los reunía para siempre.

El rubio se inclinó, buscando más de aquél aliento que necesitaba en su vida. Una de sus manos subió para tomar firmemente la espalda alta del castaño. Las manos de Seto golpearon tímidamente su pecho. Con un gruñido, Joey pegó más su cuerpo con el otro. El ojiazul usó sus puños para dar en el pecho del rubio, gimiendo en un sofoco. Joey separó al fin sus labios de Kaiba.

-… necesito… necesito… respirar… cachorro… -jadeó Seto algo mareado, sin abrir los ojos, aferrándose a los hombros del rubio- … es la segunda… vez… que… lo haces…

Pero Joey no le veía, sus ojos abiertos como platos observaban el usual paisaje nocturno del muelle. Sin soltar a Seto, giró su cabeza a ambos lados, percatándose de que seguía trayendo su disfraz de perro, que el barco carguero seguía encallado a un extremo y todo estaba tal cual antes de que Rupert lo encontrara.

-¡Rupert!

-¿Qué? –Seto abrió sus ojos, recuperando el aliento.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en el rostro del rubio al volver su mirada y encontrar que tenía a su koneko entre sus brazos, envuelto en su delgado y fino manto de bordeas dorados. Acercando su rostro al del castaño, le dio un pequeño beso.

-Tengo que agradecerle a Rupy.

-¿Rupy? ¡Ah, sí! Ese pequeño mago bribón.

-¿A ti también te buscó? –preguntó asombrado Joey.

-No, yo lo encontré saliendo del muelle junto con Sniffle, el muy sinvergüenza me jaló del brazo y me empujó hacia acá, riendo como el desquiciado y enfermo niño que es. Me dijo, entre sus locuras, que estabas esperándome, cachorro. ¿Por qué m-¡hmpf!

Otro apasionado beso interrumpió su pregunta, pero tuvo una duración más breve. Joey no dejaba de sonreírle con unos ojos claros brillando de gozo.

-Mi koneko.

-Mi cachorro –le respondió con un ronroneo.

-Guau.

-Miau… -Seto acarició la aún húmeda mejilla del rubio- … te amo, Joey.

El ojiazul iba a darle otro beso pero Joey puso un dedo entre sus labios, sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas.

-Dilo de nuevo –le pidió.

-¿Qué?

-Dilo…

Kaiba borró aquellas finas lágrimas que rodaron por el rostro del rubio, comprendiendo.

-Te amo, Joey. Te amo.

Sin previo aviso y con una expresión pícara, Joey levantó al castaño por la cintura, dando vueltas alrededor.

-¡Joey! ¡Vamos a caernos al mar! ¡Joey!

-Te amo, Seto.

A su declaración se unió una carcajada feliz y completa. Seto rodeó su cuello, recordando que habían hecho lo mismo en un día igualmente especial.

-¡Cachorro! –rió con éste.

Varias rechiflas llamaron la atención de Seto, quien levantó su rostro. Los veladores del barco carguero habían salido a tomar aire y fumar, encontrándolos justo en la mira y los observaban divertidos. El castaño sintió hervir su rostro de la pena.

-Joey, bájame ya.

-¿Qué pasa, mi koneko?

Joey siguió la mirada de Kaiba, él mismo se sonrojó al ver a los veladores aplaudiéndoles y silbándoles. Notó algunas miradas lascivas hacia el ojiazul, pues su manto había caído de sus hombros por los giros y descubría gran parte de su exótico disfraz. Los celos del rubio no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Hey, ustedes allá arriba! –gritó, bajando al castaño pero sin soltarle- ¿Ven a este hermoso koneko? ¡Pues es mío! –sentenció antes de volver a besar a un atónito Seto.

Los silbidos y aplausos aumentaron.

-¡Eso es cachorrito! ¡Muéstrale quien manda!

-¡Atácalo perrito!

-¡Hurra por el muchacho!

La pareja se separó y Seto tomó de la mano a Joey para irse corriendo de ahí con el rostro carmesí. Cuando llegaron de nuevo al camino de las bodegas, Joey sonrió de manera maliciosa; aunque llevado aún de la mano del castaño, se rezagó un poco para deleitarse con su cuerpo vestido de gato egipcio; recordando el singular baile e imaginando mil y un cosas con esas cómicas orejas y la cola peluda que oscilaba al andar de Kaiba, el cual notó su retraso y se dio vuelta.

-¿Cachorro?

Un renovado sonrojo cubrió la cara del ojiazul al descubrir la mirada lujuriosa del rubio, su lengua paseándose por sus labios, como saboreando la vista que tenía frente a sí. Seto le dio un jalón a una de sus regordetas orejas de perro lanudo.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-Te ves tentadoramente delicioso –los ojos amielados le recorrieron de abajo hacia arriba, clavándose en los azules del otro- Y ese baile…

Seto tosió nervioso.

-Tenemos que regresar a la fiesta, hemos perdido tiempo.

Con un chasquido de su lengua, Joey se le acercó lentamente, tomando con la punta de sus dedos una orilla del manto.

-No se morirán por no vernos por un par de minutos.

-¿Q-Qué…? ¿Joey? –el castaño dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Había olvidado que su cachorro siempre estaba en celo- Estamos en la vía pública, no…

-Oh, sí, ya lo veo. "Respetadísimo CEO de Kaiba Corp., envuelto en un escándalo callejero por faltas a la moral…" –se burló el rubio, sus ojos brillaron traviesos- Es tu culpa traer ese faldón puesto, llama a mi libido, koneko mío, ¿sabes que fácil sería…?

-¡Jamás! –Seto corrió, lejos del rubio, dejándole solo su manto en mano.

Joey parpadeó asombrado antes de seguirlo, riendo alegre al igual que Kaiba; cuya carrera no era tan veloz pero tampoco tan lenta para dejarse atrapar. Algunos de los otros veladores de los barcos cercanos, que también habían salido a refrescarse les observaron extrañados y divertidos, comentando a la singular pareja.

Un perro persiguiendo a su gato.

-¿Qué te parece, Sniffle?

-Auf. Uf. Af. Af.

-Naaaa. Fue bastante fácil, de hecho. Deberías haber visto cuando me tocó la Glaciación. Ahí si tuve trabajo.

-¿Arf. Uf?

-Tal vez si nos volvamos a ver. Dejemos a los tórtolos a solas, regresemos a la fiesta.

-Uf.

Rupert y Sniffle caminaron de vuelta a la bodega. En la puerta trasera estaba Atemu y Bakura, los cuales los recibieron con una sonrisa y una solemne reverencia.

-Amo del Tiempo, te doy mil gracias por lo que has hecho. Los Dioses escriben tus glorias en el firmamento divino.

El adolescente sonrió complacido, devolviendo la reverencia.

-Faraón, fue un placer ayudarte –dijo antes de pararse frente a él- Inmortalidad –murmuró tocando el pecho del tricolor donde se localizaba su corazón- Tu amor se hará inmortal… unirá lo que se ha roto y comenzará un mejor ciclo. Sí… amor perpetuo…

Atemu forzó una sonrisa.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, Amo del tiempo –intervino Bakura- Este es un bueno para nada.

Rupert examinó la expresión de Bakura con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú –levantó un dedo hacia él- tendrás a la luz y la oscuridad en un mismo ser, Cambio de Corazón es tu símbolo. Has cambiado. Ángel y Demonio.

-Esto… pues… gracias –masculló un tanto azorado el Ladrón de Tumbas.

-¡Uf. Uf!

-Ah, no olvidemos a este fiel centinela de los cielos –el joven mago acarició las orejas de Sniffle- Nuestro paso por este mundo es breve pero hemos conocido a hermosas almas. Eso hace que la estancia mortal sea dulce de recordar cuando hayamos partido.

-Gracias, una vez más, gran señor –habló el Faraón.

-Y no olvides que la factura se cobra a nombre de éste –indicó con sorna Bakura.

Unos pasos se escucharon. El misterioso brillo en los ojos del chico desapareció al tiempo que su cuerpo erguido tomó su forma encorvada y temblorosa. Mike apareció por una esquina de la bodega. Al ver a su hijo, corrió feliz a abrazarlo.

-Rupert! Oh, my God! Where are you been?

-Daddy! Daddy! I talked with the sea!

-Don't ever do that again! I was terrified –el hombre se volvió a Bakura y Atemu- Gracias por encontrarlo, veo que finalmente Sniffle tenía razón.

-Así es –respondió el tricolor, guiñándole un ojo al collie.

-¡Af! ¡Af!

-Oh, Rupy –Mike levantó a su hijo en brazos- I love you so much

-I LOVE YOU MOREEEE! –gorgoteó Rupert, abrazando a su padre por el cuello, sus ojos se posaron en el Faraón con una mirada de complicidad antes de hablarle a su padre- I want a soda…

El Ladrón de Tumbas se acercó al tricolor para darle un codazo, mientras padre e hijo entraban a la bodega, seguidos por Sniffle.

-Te dije que era buenísimo, de suerte que aún no se iba, porque estos son muy raros de encontrar en estos terrenos.

-Gracias, Bakura –murmuró Atemu con la vista puesta en la puerta trasera.

-No me agradezcas nada, que quién tuvo la sartén por el mango fue el cachorro de Joey.

-Aún así…

-Me aburres, voy a buscar a mi niño, de seguro estará como ratón asustado por mi ausencia.

Bakura desapareció por la puerta. El Faraón le siguió después de quedar unos momentos meditativo. En la bodega, todos volvían para unirse al baile y las risas, después de haber encontrado al adolescente perdido.

_Push me  
And then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction  
Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction_

Push me  
And then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction  
Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction

_Push me  
And then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction_

Push me  
And then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction

Push me  
And then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction  
Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction

-¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermano? –preguntó Serenity, mirando a su alrededor.

En ese momento, por la puerta principal, entró un jadeante Seto, seguido por Joey, quien le alcanzó, pasando sus brazos por detrás y abrigándole con el manto ya enredado; susurrando algo a su oído que hizo reír al ojiazul. Serenity y Mai intercambiaron una mirada y se volvieron a Angie, la cual levantó sus manos, completamente asombrada.

-¡No me miren! Esta vez no hice nada.

-¡Uf!

-¿Qué has dicho, Sniffle?

-¿Uf?

-Hum, cuida tu hocico si quieres volver a comer una croqueta…

Desde el lugar donde se encontraban, todo el grupo de amigos sonrieron al ver de nuevo a la pareja feliz. El ánimo tomó un nuevo brío y la fiesta se volvió más amena para casi todos. Joey tomó de la mano al castaño y lo llevó consigo para bailar. Su rostro delataba la felicidad que le embargaba.

_Open your eyes I see  
Your eyes are open  
Wear no disguise for me  
Come into the open_

When it's cold outside  
Am I here in vain?   
Hold on to the night  
There will be no shame

Always  
I wanna be with you  
And make believe with you  
And live in harmony harmony oh love

Seto sonrió complacido, tirando de las orejas peludas del disfraz de Joey.

-Cachorro travieso, por poco y esa patrulla nos detiene.

-Oh, mi koneko. ¿Qué hacíamos algo malo?

-Yo no, pero tú sí tratando de levantarme el faldón.

-Aún no claudico en mi intención –murmuró juguetón el rubio antes de besarlo- ¿Y sabes? Todo ese cuerpecito tuyo, koneko, huele, sabe y se siente exquisito… demasiada tentación de tan suculento manjar, me es imposible contenerme…

_Melting the ice for me  
Jump into the ocean  
Hold back the tide I see  
Your love in motion_

When it's cold outside  
Am I here in vain?  
Hold on to the night  
There will be no shame

El ojiazul iba a replicarle, pero vio a espaldas de Joey a Pegasus y Siegfried, que no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Frunció el ceño, molesto, lo que intrigó a Joey. Por el rabillo del ojo notó cual era la razón de tal expresión y bufó celoso.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que zanjar un asuntito con esos dos –gruñó el rubio.

-Joey, te pido por favor que no vayas a pelear. No valen la pena.

-Hum. Ven, mi koneko.

La pareja se plantó de frente a los dos intrusos. Aclarándose la garganta, Joey habló en un tono autoritario y peligroso.

-Ustedes dos, presten atención-comenzó, trayendo hacia sí al castaño- ¿Ven esto? –tomando el mentón de Seto, le besó posesivamente- Seto Kaiba es mío. Si vuelvo a ver que mueven un dedo hacia él, les prometo la más dolorosa, cruel y lenta muerte a manos de Bakura. ¿Les quedó claro o se los repito?

El ojiazul rió estupefacto; tanto Pegasus como Siegfried levantaron sus brazos en son de paz, antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. El nombre de Bakura inspiraba respeto… y terror. Joey se dio vuelta con Seto en brazos, regresando al baile.

-¿Eso es verdad? –le preguntó el castaño, curioso.

-Sí, koneko mío. Es un favor que le pedí hace tiempo.

-¿Bakura? –Kaiba arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Él los odia a muerte. Solo necesita un motivo para matarlos. Mi oferta le gustó.

-Ah –Seto se quedó pensando en el Ladrón de Tumbas.

-Aunque nunca le dije que podía tocarte –comentó Joey, un poco celoso. La risa tranquila del ojiazul lo sacó de su meditación- ¿Qué pasa, koneko?

-Me gusta que seas así… -murmuró éste- Cachorro tonto.

-Mmm… -el rubio le besó tiernamente- Guau…

-Miau…

_Always  
I wanna be with you  
And make believe with you  
And live in harmony harmony oh love_

_Always  
I wanna be with you  
And make believe with you  
And live in harmony harmony oh love_

-¡Hey! –Joey respingó al sentir un picotazo en su costado. Mokuba esgrimía su espada de utilería frente a él, bailando con su novia- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿No te parece que ya manoseaste demasiado a mi hermano? –reclamó el chico un tanto malicioso.

Su propósito se cumplió al ver ruborizarse a ambos. Se carcajeó antes de seguir bailando y colarse entre las parejas alrededor. Seto y Joey se miraron apenados y luego rieron, continuando con el baile. Angie tomó su turno para acercarse a la pareja, tomada de la mano de Lucy –lo que impactaba a más de uno- y junto con Sniffle Cupido.

-Hay algo que quiero darles, mis niños –les dijo con una expresión de júbilo.

-Af. Uf.

-¿Qué es, Ángela? –inquirió el castaño.

-Algo para que recuerden este hermoso momento. Quizá en un futuro encuentren algo mejor, pero por ahora, esta canción se las regalo de todo corazón, gatito. Que sea Su Canción.

Con su mano libre hizo una seña a Blanche, quien fue bajando el volumen de la música. Alertados por la primera vez que sucedió así, todos buscaron con la mirada lo que fuera a pasar. Angie se alejó unos pasos de Seto y Joey, sus ojos estaban húmedos pero sumamente agradecidos.

Unas cuerdas comenzaron a escucharse.

-Mi regalo para ustedes… -musitó la rubia.

_Love me tender,   
love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so._

Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,   
and I always will.

El gato y el cachorro se vieron uno al otro, enlazándose entre sus brazos para bailar al ritmo de la balada. Serenity le pasó a Angie la cámara fotográfica, para que retratara así a la pareja.

_Love me tender,   
love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
and we'll never part._

Wanda hizo lo suyo.

_Love me tender,   
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will._

-Te amo, Seto… mi koneko… -musitó Joey, reflejándose en unos felices ojos azules.

-Te amo, Joey… mi cachorro…

_Love me tender,   
love me dear,  
tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
till the end of time._

_Love me tender,   
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will._

Al terminar la balada, todos aplaudieron a la pareja, sonrojándolos. Un atrevido samurai tomó uno de los micrófonos junto a la DJ para hablar.

-¿Y qué? –exclamó Solomon con su tono de fiesta- ¿No hay más amor por aquí? ¡Vamos, todos bailen!

Blanche rió ante la súbita explosión de alegría del anciano. Una nueva balada comenzó para animar a los demás. El ambiente se hizo romántico.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you_

Atemu observaba la escena desde la puerta principal. Su mirada se posó unos breves segundos en Kaiba, el cual seguía en loa brazos de su cachorro, antes de salir definitivamente de la bodega.

-¿Satisfecho, Faraón? –le atajó Bakura.

-Deberías estar con Ryou.

-Deberías estar con Yugi.

-Yo… -el tricolor miró hacia el taxi donde los Ishtar ya le esperaban- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que salíamos de la fiesta?

-Sin evasiones, Faraón.

-Marik es mi elección.

-¿Elección? Pues ni que contestaras un examen de opción múltiple, Faraón. Inciso A Yugi, inciso B Marik, inciso C: ninguno de los dos…

-Por favor, Bakura… -Atemu le miró a los ojos.

-Vaya… que pena por ti… y por el chaparro, ¿lo bateaste, verdad? Por eso anda con la Rebequita..

-Nos vemos…

-Tu primito se pondrá muy triste por tu ausencia, ¿Qué te cuesta despedirte como se debe?

-Esto es lo mejor. Ya nada tengo que hacer aquí.

-¿Jamás regresarás?

-No…

El Ladrón de Tumbas observó la expresión de Atemu. Un suspiro de resignación se le escapó.

-Siempre serás un idiota. Pobre de Marik.

-¿Puedes cuidar de Yugi?

-Puedo.

-¿Lo harás?

-Lo haré si él quiere, Faraón.

-Gracias, Bakura.

-Que seas feliz, Faraón.

-Tienes suerte de seguir al lado de Ryou. Te envidio.

-No necesito que alguien como tú me lo diga. Lo sé.

-Adiós, Ladrón de tumbas.

-Adiós, Faraón.

Bakura se quedó en su sitio, mientras el tricolor subía al taxi que se perdió en la autopista. Sus ojos se levantaron al cielo estrellado y oscuro.

-No me envidies, Faraón. Ambos hemos entregado lo más preciado que tenemos a los Dioses –murmuró y volvió a la bodega para ir al lado de Ryou.


	22. Siempre Juntos

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: bueno, tengo que decir… este capítulo contiene un poco/mucho de LIME/LEMON… je je…

Seguimos con las letras:

_You're Beautiful, James Blunt_

_Pump it, Black Eyes Peas_

_Born To Be Alive, Patrick Hernández_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Vivimos siempre juntos,_

_Y moriremos juntos._

_Allá donde vayamos,_

_Seguirán nuestros asuntos…_

… _No te sueltes la mano_

_Que el viaje es infinito_

_Y yo cuido que el viento _

_No despeine tu flequillo…_

………………_.. Vivimos Siempre Juntos, Nacho Cano._

CAPÍTULO 21. SIEMPRE JUNTOS.

_My life is brilliant.  
_

_My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
Cause I'll never be with you.

-¿De qué ríes, Bakura? –preguntó Ryou al Ladrón de Tumbas, mientras bailaban.

-Le doy cinco minutos a Joey antes de que le brinque encima al Alto Sacerdote. Expira lujuria por todos sus poros –contestó, señalando con su mentón hacia la pareja.

Ryou viró su rostro para observarlos. El rubio besaba tiernamente la mejilla de Kaiba, rodeándole por completo con sus anchos brazos peludos, moviéndose apenas en su sitio. Ambos parecían murmurarse algo en tanto "bailaban". El ojiazul lucía divertido con el peluche del disfraz de Joey, jalando de vez en cuando sus orejas largas o recorriendo su pecho acojinado.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

-Yo no veo que sea así, Kura. Para mí, están muy lindos y tiernos.

-Mi niño, tú piensas que una hiena es tierna. Ese perrito ya quiere darle una lamida a su gato, ¡oh sí! Ven, hay que divertirnos un rato.

_Ha, ha, haaaa  
Pump it  
Ha ha haaaa  
And pump it (louder)  
And pump it(louder)_

_And pump it(louder)_

_And pump it(louder)_

_Turn up the radio, blast your stereo, right_

Niggas wanna hate on us (who)  
Niggas be envious (who)  
And I know why they hating on us (why)  
Cause our style's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon), nobody got nothing on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)  
We rockin' this (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit  
F-R-E-S-H we fresh, D-E-F, that's right we def, rock  
We definite, B-E-P we reppin' it, so

Cuando caminaban por entre las parejas de baile, la música cambió a un ritmo más movido. Bakura y Ryou tuvieron que seguirlos hasta la barra de la cocina donde el castaño tomaba una bebida para refrescarse, siempre en los brazos de Joey.

_Turn it up (turn it up)_

_Turn it up_

_Turn it up  
Come on baby just  
_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)  
_

_And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo yo, Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo right now  
This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, right_

-¡Hey, ustedes! –le llamó el pirata albino- Al fin juntos, ¿eh? No son tan tontos, después de todo.

Seto no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarlos con su desdén característico. Joey, por su parte, le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, Bakura. Tus consejos me ayudaron.

-El puede ser lindo cuando se lo propone –comentó Ryou, abrazando al Ladrón de Tumbas por la cintura.

-Tan lindo como una costra –dijo burlón el ojiazul.

Bakura apretó su mandíbula, entrecerrando sus ojos que se clavaron en Kaiba.

-Af. Uf. Af.

Los cuatro se giraron al oír a Sniffle a su lado. El can se sentó, moviendo su rabo.

-¿Af?

-¿Qué dijo, Bakura? –preguntó Ryou.

-Que de noche todos los gatos son pardos.

-¿Tú entiendes a Sniffle? –Joey levantó ambas cejas, asombrado.

-Pues si ustedes no, me habla de lo mal que están de la cabeza. Y por cierto, Kaiba, Sniffle tiene razón. Eres un engreído y horrible gato.

-Mi koneko es tan bello como tu pequeño ángel, Bakura –defendió Joey, abrazando más al castaño.

-No necesito que me defiendas, cachorro –murmuró aquél, fulminando con la mirada a Bakura.

-¿Qué no llorabas por eso, Sacerdote? –siseó el Ladrón de Tumbas- ¡Ay, mi Joey!

-Oh, Bakura –le llamó Ryou- Ellos son lindos y…

-Wuf. Af. Af. Uf.

-Cierto, Sniffle. Lo más hermoso es lo que aman tus ojos –habló Angie, acercándose a ellos junto con una ruborizada Lucy.

-¿Quién eres tú? –inquirió el Ladrón de Tumbas.

-La ama y señora de Sniffle.

-¿Es tuyo este perro?

-¿Tienes algo contra él? –quiso saber muy altiva la rubia.

-Él puede hablar con tu perro… como tú… -observó Ryou- Mi nombre es Ryou y mi pareja, Bakura –se presentó por ambos.

-Oh, yo soy Angie, angelito.

-Gusto en conocerte.

-¿Tú eres el famoso Ladrón de Tumbas? –Angie abrió sus ojos, asombrada.

-¿Tú eres Angie? –Bakura hizo lo mismo.

-¡Me han hablado mucho de ti! –dijeron ambos al unísono. Rieron antes de estrecharse las manos.

-Gracias por hablar con el cabezota de Joey –dijo la joven.

-Hey, estoy presente, Angie –protestó el rubio.

-Yo te admiro por aguantarlos –Bakura señaló a la otra chica- ¿Ella es…?

-Oh… lo siento. Les presento a Lucy Sinclair, mi novia –Lucy los saludó tímidamente después de que Angie le diera un beso sonoro.

-¿Qué? –Joey sacudió su cabeza como abrumado- Angie, no pierdes tiempo…

-Uf. Af. Af.

-El león cree que todos son de su condición –tradujo Bakura para Joey.

-¡Yo no soy lento!

-Tardaste una eternidad en volver a hacer feliz a mi gatito, perro menso –amonestó la rubia.

-Angie…

-¿A poco no es cierto, Sacerdote? –se unió el Ladrón de Tumbas.

-Oye… Bakura… –Ryou quiso detenerlo de decir alguna barbaridad.

-No todos son unos ladrones tramposos y viles –el ojiazul entró al debate.

-La estupidez de Joey es contagiosa.

-Bakura… -Ryou frunció su ceño.

-¡Ja! Debiste ver a Joey como perro en celo –intervino Angie- Pobre de mi niño, no sé como pudo caminar después de que…

-¡OYEME ANGIE, DETENTE AHÍ! –Joey le amenazó con una pata peluda. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Seto se giró para interrogarle con una iracunda mirada.

-¿Qué has estado contando? –musitó con voz rabiosa pero sonrojado.

-¡Por todos los Dioses, Sacerdote! Todo el mundo sabía como te montaba el cachorrito.

-¡BAKURA! –Ryou se ruborizó, jaloneando la holgada camisa de Bakura para callarlo.

-Gatito, eso llegó hasta mis oídos en Chicago.

-¡Waf!

-¡ANGIE! –Joey deseó que la tierra se abriera para tragárselo.

-¿Cuál es la pena, mi niño? Después de todo, cambiaste al Faraoncete ése por tu perrito. Un báculo por otro. No todo queda en familia.

-Cierto, yo creí que el Sacerdote se quedaría con su primo tricolor pero el incesto no fue lo suyo.

-Y es que eso es contra natura.

-De suerte que no tuvieron hijos…

-¿Pensaban tenerlos? ¿Cómo?

-Un poco de magia milenaria y un buen rato de sexo.

Todos a su alrededor miraban petrificados y con rostro carmesí la conversación animada entre el Ladrón de Tumbas y Angie.

-¡Waf! ¡Uf!

-¡Qué espanto! Digo, lo de la magia…

-Eso fue lo que dijo el Sacerdote.

-Si mi gatito va a tener hijos, serán los cachorritos de Joey.

-¿Te los imaginas?

-¿Sus hijos?

-Sí.

-Arf. Uf. Uf. Af. Af.

-Mmm, sí, tienes razón Sniffle, lo ideal sería otro gatito y luego un cachorrito.

-Andando pues, que serás la madrina…

-¡Un niño y una niña! ¡Del Koneko!

-¿Koneko? ¡Ah, sí! Ese nombrecito…

-Es que mi niño es un lindo gatito.

-Que le gusta que cierto cachorro le ande dando de lamidas… je je…

-Nadie quiere apoyarme pero yo digo que eso tuvo mucho que ver, porque a final de cuentas, a mi gatito le gustó más…

-¡Arf!

-Ah, eso también Sniffle. ¿Cierto o no, mi niño? Tuviste la oportunidad de probar a dos grandes sementales y te quedaste con la mejor montada –comentó la rubia a Seto, que no atinaba a decir algo en su defensa.

-¿Así que el koneko en las noches de luna llena maullaba de placer? ¡Míralo!

-Joey tiene lo suyo… verás, es que el tamaño de su…

El aludido ya no pudo más.

-¡ANGIE, TE VOY A MATAR!

Joey tomó de la mano a Seto para hacer una de las cosas que mejor hacía: huir de allí.

_We were born to be alive  
We were born to be alive_

Born, born to be alive  
(Won't you be alive)  
You see you were born  
Born, born  
(Born to be alive)

_People ask me why  
I never find a place to stop  
And settle down, down, down  
But I never wanted all those things  
People need to justify  
Their lives, lives, lives_

You see you were  
Born, born, born to be alive  
(Born to be alive)  
You see you were  
Born, born, born  
(Born to be alive)  
It's good to be alive  
To be alive  
To be alive

Corrieron fuera de la bodega antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los autos estacionados. El rubio jaló a Kaiba para abrazarlo con un suave beso.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Es todo tu culpa, cachorro. En primera, no debiste abrir tu hocico para contar nuestras intimidades –le recriminó el ojiazul, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que…

Un par de ojos azules le fulminaron.

-¿Guau? –suplicó con un puchero.

-…

-¿Guau?

-…

-¿Guau?

-… Miau… -dijo Seto al fin. Joey le atrajo más hacia sí.

Se sonrieron antes de juntas sus labios, primero levemente y después con un suave masajeo. Sus bocas buscaron aún más. El rubio mordisqueó apenas el labio inferior del castaño, su lengua humedeciendo aquellos delgados labios a los que ya había detectado un dulce sabor.

-Ummm, koneko. ¿Tienes algo en los labios?

Seto se sonrojó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Angie hizo todo el trabajo.

Los ojos amielados de Joey recorrieron su rostro, notando el discreto maquillaje que hacía resaltar especialmente los ojos y los labios del ojiazul. Un brillo que Kaiba conocía por experiencia, apareció en la mirada del rubio, cuyas manos tomaron su cadera, recorriéndola en unos sugestivos círculos.

-Debo dar por terminada esta fiesta –dijo en un tono seductor Joey- Me urge que se larguen todos y nos dejen solos.

-Nadie quiere irse aún, cachorro.

-¿Quieres probar tu teoría?

-Tengo una idea mejor, ¿por qué no vamos a la mansión?

-Oh, mi koneko siempre tan listo. Será un viaje largo pero valdrá la pena. Iré por mi…

-No, Joey. Podemos irnos en la limusina.

-¿En que regresarán Mokuba y Atemu?

-Pueden arreglárselas por sí mismos.

Con un gruñido, Joey le levantó en brazos, besando su delgado cuello.

-¿Dónde está?

-Por allá –le señaló el castaño hacia uno de los callejones- ¿Por qué tienes que cargarme?

-Eres mi koneko, a quien me encanta consentir –contestó el rubio, caminando hacia la limusina.

-¿Puedo caminar, sabes?

-Nop. Desde ahora, siempre te mimaré el doble de lo que solía hacerlo, koneko mío.

Entre besos pequeños llegaron a la limusina. Jubei les abrió la portezuela.

-A la mansión, Jubei –ordenó Seto antes de cerrar la ventana que le comunicaba con su chofer.

-Sí, señor.

Una vez que el vehículo arrancó, Joey no perdió tiempo y resbalando del asiento, se arrodilló frente al ojiazul, deslizando sus manos por debajo del faldón.

-¡Joey, espera un p…

Éste le besó con pasión, invitando a una lengua a jugar con la suya en tanto sus manos subían hasta los muslos de Seto, separándolos lentamente para atraer sus caderas a las suyas. Las manos del castaño se posaron sobre las del rubio por sobre la tela.

-Cachorro, no seas tan impaciente.

-Te deseo.

-Y yo a ti, pero al menos espera a que estemos en la mansión.

-¿No puedo tener un adelanto?

Los labios de Joey de nuevo se sellaron sobre los de Kaiba, uniéndose con el ansia que sentían de explorarse uno al otro. El rubio se inclinó sobre Seto, clavándolo en el asiento de piel. Una de sus manos corrió hasta la entrepierna del castaño, atrapando entre sus dedos una naciente erección, oculta bajo la ropa interior; ganándose un jadeo discreto de Seto.

-Creí que no traías nada debajo –le susurró Joey al oído- Pero es un obstáculo fácil de remover…

-Cachorro… -gimió el ojiazul, aquellos dedos le masajearon- Yo quiero…

-¿Qué sucede, koneko?

-Hay algo que quiero hacer… primero…

-¿Uh?

Con agilidad, Kaiba invirtió los papeles, quedando en cuclillas frente a Joey.

-¡Koneko!

-Shhh –el ojiazul puso un dedo en sus labios y le sonrió con picardía- Te reto a un juego, cachorro.

-¿Un duelo? –el rubio parpadeó confundido.

-Te reto a no moverte ni tocarme hasta que yo haya terminado.

-¿Y que pasa si pierdo?

-Te saco inmediatamente de la limusina.

-¿Y si gano?

-Pues… -el dedo del castaño rozó su nariz- me ganas… a mí.

Un jadeo de Joey fue la señal para Seto de lo mucho que le agradaba el reto. Apoyando sus manos en las rodillas del rubio, Kaiba comenzó a besarlo de manera juguetona, lamiendo de vez en cuando sus labios, mirando de reojo los brazos de Joey tendidos en el asiento, que parecían atentar con tocarlo. Rozó su mejilla contra la otra, dando un largo lametón a su lóbulo antes de jalarlo entre sus dientes para murmurarle.

-Recuerda que si te mueves, pierdes todo, cachorro.

-Oh, koneko –gimió excitado aquél.

Con una risita maliciosa, Kaiba se dio a la tarea de recorrer el rostro del rubio entre besos y roces con su nariz. Los ojos de Joey se cerraron ante el placer. Unas manos adornadas con anillos subieron hasta el cierre por debajo del mentón del rubio para quitar el broche y abrir el disfraz hasta la altura de su estómago, encontrando más espacio que explorar, topándose con algunos mechones en su cuello que se dispuso a retirar. Seto bajó de los labios de Joey a su mentó y luego a su cuello, mientras sus manos masajeaban el torso del rubio por sobre la camiseta. Se detuvo de súbito, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Joey notó su pausa y abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué…?

El ojiazul se echó a reír sin quitar la vista del collar que Joey lucía en su cuello.

-¿Qué significa esto, cachorro?

-Bueno, yo… el rubio se ruborizó, rascándose apenado con un dedo su frente- bueno… pues… fue idea de Angie… es tu regalo… y yo… bueno… quería darte una sorpresa… es ridículo, lo sé…

-No, muy al contrario, Joey. Me hace feliz que lo aceptes… y lo lleves puesto –replicó Kaiba, pasando un dedo por sobre el collar- Mi Cachorro…

-Esto… ¿podemos seguir con el duelo?... lo estaba disfrutando.

-Claro, cachorro travieso.

El castaño continuó con su exploración, bajando al pecho de Joey, levantando la camiseta para saborear y jugar con su piel, mientras sus dedos rozaban tentadores sus pezones que se endurecieron. El rubio se mordió un labio, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Aquellos labios que tanto extrañaba le seducían majestuosamente. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios al sentir una de sus tetillas ser envuelta por una lengua y dientes. Su excitación se hacía evidente y clavó sus uñas en la piel del asiento para no caer en la tentación de abrazar a Seto, quien se avocó en el otro pezón para dejar ambos endurecidos y húmedos por su saliva, levantando su rostro para contemplar la expresión de Joey. De esa manera, sus labios besaron su estómago, con sus manos bajando por completo la cremallera del traje, mostrando su bóxer y la erección que se ocultaba tras éste. Entre mordiscones bien plantados en las zonas erógenas del rubio que había memorizado, Kaiba fue deslizándose hasta llegar al elástico. Irguiéndose, besó largamente a Joey al tiempo que sus dedos jalaban un poco el bóxer y jugaban un poco con su vello y ese miembro que clamaba atención.

-Koneko…

-Shh, el juego aún no termina, cachorro –le susurró en los labios- Estás a un turno de ganar –dijo tomando con una mano su erección, haciendo jadear a Joey- Tu carta maestra apenas va a entrar a escena….

-Oh, koneko…

Besos cortos pero continuos siguieron al ritmo de los dedos del ojiazul que estimulaban a Joey, recorriendo su miembro endurecido con cada toque de sus dedos, siguiendo con su escroto e ingle con roces de lentos movimientos; provocando gemidos y jadeos del rubio, el cual estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pues ya no soportaba más estar inmóvil ante tan delicioso escarceo. Sin dejar de masturbar a Joey, Seto recorrió su cuello con su lengua y luego bajó a su vientre lo que volvió loco al rubio con sus provocativos besos.

-… por favor… -suplicó entre gemidos Joey.

-Paciencia, cachorro. Un buen jugador sabe cuando es el momento adecuado para terminar la pelea y adjudicarse la victoria.

-Prefiero perder.

-Cachorro tonto.

El castaño separó un poco las piernas de Joey para arrodillarse entre ellas, mientras éste último erguía su cabeza para mirarlo, jadeando pesadamente. Kaiba se pasó la lengua por los labios, acercando su rostro a la erección frente a él. Joey gimió adolorido y extasiado. Su precioso gatito estaba a punto de regalarle una de sus mejores experiencias. Con la respiración entrecortada, sus ojos claros se cerraron cuando una lengua dio un leve toque a su glande.

-¡Koneko, por favor!

Esta vez un rápido mordisco cerca de la base de su pene le hizo gritar. Una risita maliciosa alcanzó sus oídos.

-No me importa, koneko. Voy a darme por vencido, yo…

Un nuevo grito salió de su garganta cuando la boca del ojiazul envolvió su miembro. Las manos de Kaiba se unieron al estímulo, masajeando su erección luego de su escroto. Joey bajó un momento su mirada para contemplar un par de orejas gatunas entre unos mechones castaños cuyo dueño clavó su vista en él con coquetería, atrapando su excitación entre su dedo índice y pulgar formando un anillo cálido que empezó un ritmo delicioso al tiempo que besaba la punta de su miembro. El rubio dejó caer su cabeza en el asiento, gimiendo de placer. Sus manos hechas puños ya con los nudillos blancos de apretarse tanto, conteniéndose apenas de enredarse en aquellos finos cabellos. Su cadera se movió, deseando más de esa boca que le chupaba, mordisqueaba y besaba con pausas bien calculadas para no dejarlo alcanzar el clímax.

Joey sonrió para sí. Su koneko recordaba muy bien como excitarlo y había memorizado sus puntos de placer. Aquella cálida cavidad tomaba su bálano con maestría. Pronto, todos sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse, su cuerpo sudoroso con la cadera siguiendo el ritmo de la estimulación. Ya era inevitable su orgasmo.

-¡Koneko! –gritó, liberando su esencia en esa dulce boca.

Seto notó el temblor en el cuerpo del rubio y se preparó para su clímax, bebiendo su semen y sujetando la cadera de Joey para controlar sus espasmos. Una vez que el rubio volvió en sí, con su cuerpo relajado, posó sus ojos en Kaiba que aún se encontraba en cuclillas con los brazos hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus palmas, limpiando sus labios provocativamente con su lengua; sin saber el monstruo que había despertado con su juego.

-Ganaste, cachorro.

La Mansión Kaiba se divisó cercana, Joey lo notó. Mientras la limusina pasaba por la reja principal, le habló a Seto en un tono que el castaño conocía dolorosamente bien.

-Koneko, tienes cinco segundos de ventaja para correr una vez que la limusina se detenga, porque donde te alcance, en ese mismo lugar voy a hacerte el amor.

La sonrisa pícara de Seto se borró al escucharlo y ver en su rostro esa mirada predatoria que hizo su piel enchinarse. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. La construcción de la mansión apareció a un lado de la limusina, anunciando su llegada a la puerta. Joey se subió el cierre del traje, listo para perseguirlo.

Apenas la limusina se detuvo, Kaiba se levantó como rayo para abrir la portezuela y echar a correr con todas las fuerzas que pudo en dirección a una de las entradas posteriores de la mansión, atravesando los jardines para cortar camino.

-… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… ¡Allá voy, koneko! –exclamó Joey saliendo tras él.

El castaño alcanzó la puerta trasera, abriéndola y cerrándola de golpe, tomando el primer pasillo que vio, terminando en la cocina. Sin encender las luces, caminó hasta los hornos para controlar su corazón agitado por la carrera, buscando algo con que defenderse de su cachorro.

Porque sabía de antemano de lo que era capaz.

Sus ojos trataron de localizar en la oscuridad algún cacharro, cacerola, sartén, pala o cucharón que le ayudara. Desgraciadamente, sus cocineras eran ordenadas y pulcras, y salvo el platón de frutas y toallas para secarse las manos, no encontró algo útil.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando pasar a un perro lanudo, quien parecía olfatear el rastro del ojiazul.

-Fi, fai, fu… huelo un koneko aquí…

Tragando saliva, Seto se pegó al refrigerador, buscando desesperado una salida. A través de la luz del exterior que se colaba por las ventanas, la figura de Joey se acercaba amenazadora.

-¿La cocina, koneko? Vaya, buena elección. ¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos? ¿En la barra o el fregadero?

Un salto felino logró poner a salvo al castaño, interponiendo entre ellos la mesa de la cocina. Kaiba recordó que era en vano pedir una tregua. Joey estaba decidido.

-Koneko, no puedes escapar. Sé buen gatito y mejor tiéndete en esta mesa –el rubio palmeó el mueble.

-Aún no me alcanzas –se atrevió a retarle Seto.

-Uh, cierto. Déjame corregir ese error.

Joey corrió de improviso, rodeando la mesa, pero el ojiazul ya había localizado la puerta que daba al comedor y huyó por ahí, entrando a un pasillo para atravesar la sala de armas; doblando una esquina para meterse a un pequeño estudio con el rubio pisándole los talones.

-¡Voy a atraparte, koneko!

Seto rió divertido.

-En mi casa, jamás.

La caza continuó por la sala de descanso, otro estudio, el salón de baile, los almacenes de comida y varias habitaciones, donde Kaiba tuvo la oportunidad de alcanzar una escalera y subir al siguiente piso donde los pasillos eran alfombrados y podían silenciar sus pasos furtivos. De puntillas, el castaño subió de nuevo para buscar un sitio entre sus dormitorios. Sin embargo, el tomar ese pasillo, tropezó con Wilson, que atraído por el ruido, revisaba la mansión para buscar el origen de aquello.

-¿Amo Kaiba?

Sin perder tiempo, el ojiazul echó a correr hacia su estudio, cuya puerta era la más próxima. El trote de los pasos de Joey se confirmó con la voz del mayordomo que tropezó esta vez con él.

-¿Señor Wheeler?

Las prisas de Seto no le dejaron poner el seguro, optó por huir a su recámara. El rubio abría la puerta en ese instante, cerrándola con fuerza.

-¡Te tengo!

Los brazos peludos rodearon la cintura de Seto, retrayéndolo de tocar el siguiente picaporte y envolviéndolo contra un cuerpo cuyos labios atacaron su cuello.

-Eres mío, koneko –una de las manos de Joey bajaron a su entrepierna.

-Joey…

-¿Cómo lo quieres, koneko? ¿Lento y desesperante o furioso y delirante?

-Hiciste trampa… -jadeó el ojiazul, recostando so cabeza en el hombro peludo al sentir un firme agarre. Su mano se clavó en la muñeca rechoncha- … no… no contaste…

-Oh, claro que lo hice –susurró el rubio, rozando su pómulo con los cabellos castaños- Pero era fácil seguir este delicioso perfume que traes puesto.

-Cachorro…

-¿Ummm? –Joey succionaba su cuello.

-Hay algo… -a Kaiba le faltó el aliento, el rubio empezaba a masturbarle- … hay…

-¿Qué quiere decir, mi koneko?

-Vamos…

-¿Sí?

-… a mi…. recámara…

-Reglas son reglas, amor. Nos toca en tu estudio.

-Lo digo… en serio… -Seto giró su rostro para besar su mejilla-… por favor…

Joey le soltó, tomando una de sus manos, sonriéndole al ver el rubor que coloreaba las mejillas del castaño; el cual lo llevó a su recámara, cerrando la puerta.

-Ven, cachorro.

El rubio le miró expectante, siguiéndolo a la cama. Sus ojos notaron a la luz de la lámpara del taburete una fotografía. Parpadeó al distinguir de cual se trataba. Se acercó a ella con asombro.

-¿Es…?

-Una de ellas, Joey.

La fotografía enmarcada era una de las series que tomó Wanda después de aquella gloriosa tarde cuando se hicieron amantes. Los ojos claros de Joey brillaron de alegría. Pero había aún algo más. En una esquina del marco colgaba un fino collar azul de gato.

-Koneko…

-Nos pertenecemos, Joey. Lo habíamos olvidado, como lo fuerte que es nuestro cariño.

Con alegría, el rubio le besó antes de quitarle presuroso la gargantilla para colocarle el collar de gato, ante la diversión de Kaiba.

-Tenías que hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Tú Koneko, Yo Cachorro –bromeó Joey, mostrando su propio collar. Iba a abrazarlo pero el ojiazul le detuvo.

-Aún no he dicho lo que quiero.

-¿Eh?

Seto se giró para abrir el cajón del taburete. Joey miró por encima de su hombro, curioso de averiguar que era lo que iba a sacar de allí, sin embargo, el castaño movió rápido su mano, tomando un morralito negro. El rubio prestó atención a un lubricante nuevo que se vislumbraba, tomándolo enseguida para levantarlo a la altura de los ojos de Seto.

-¿Qué es esto, koneko travieso?

-Pues… -el ojiazul se ruborizó de nuevo- ... sólo pensaba en…

-¿Sí? –Joey dejó en la cama el lubricante.

Sin dejar de mirar al rubio, Seto escondió la mano que aguardaba su sorpresa. Mordiéndose un labio, le sonrió a Joey.

-¿Koneko?

Éste tomó aire para hablar.

-Joey –trajo su mano al frente, extendiéndola para mostrar el pequeño morralito de donde sacó un par de anillos- ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Boquiabierto, Joey sintió sus ojos humedecerse de regocijo, amor y sorpresa al oír la pregunta. Asintiendo con lágrimas en los ojos, besó la frente del castaño.

-Acepto.

Tomando la mano del rubio, Seto colocó en su dedo uno de los anillos. Besando aquella mano, Joey tomó el otro anillo, buscando la mirada azulada de Kaiba. De la mano de éste, quitó uno de los ornamentos antes de hacer su pregunta.

-Seto, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

-Acepto –contestó con felicidad, mientras el rubio deslizaba el anillo en su dedo.

Se abrazaron, sujetándose con fuerza. El corazón de Joey no cabía de alegría, meciéndose ligeramente con el ojiazul. Besó su hombro, cuello y mejilla.

-Mi corazón es tu hogar, cachorro –murmuró Kaiba- Como tú corazón es el mío.

Sus labios se buscaron sin prisa, con reverencia, llenos de amor.

-Dime, koneko, ¿dónde conseguiste estos anillos? –preguntó Joey, apreciando el fino labrado.

-Atemu me los regaló.

-¿Eh? –el rubio se separó de él- ¿Un anillo del Faraón?

-Calma, cachorro. Son su regalo de bodas para nosotros.

Joey observó con aprehensión su mano, provocando la risa del castaño, quien tiró de sus orejas.

-No seas desconsiderado, Joey.

-El Faraón tiene un negro historial sobre anillos.

-Joey…

-¿Cómo supo…?

-No lo sé. Ese tercer ojo suyo, supongo. Yo tampoco le creí cuando me los ofreció, pero me agradezco haberlos aceptado.

Con un suspiro, el rubio pasó un brazo por la cintura de Seto para volver a besarlo, saboreando más de sus labios. Su mano libre bajó a su cadera, buscando aquella peluda cola de gato para darle un suave tirón que el castaño percibió por el cinturón.

-Te complace este disfraz, ¿no es cierto?

-No. Tienes. Ni. Idea, koneko mío –contestó Joey, avanzando a la cama y cayendo en ella al apoyar su peso sobre el del ojiazul- Pero para que decirlo, te lo voy a demostrar –besó rápidamente sus labios- Porque has bailado tan sensualmente para mí –besó su cuello adornado por el collar- Me retaste a un duelo que me excitó de tal manera –el rubio le miró a los ojos- que, koneko lindo, es hora de darte mi agradecimiento, ¡Cómo que me llamo Joey Wheeler!

Seto se sintió un poco nervioso pues la mirada del rubio reflejaba cuanto deseo hervía en su interior. Aspiró aire de súbito al sentir una pata peluda correr debajo de su faldón, llegando veloz a su cadera para retirar su única prenda interior de un experto tirón. Su rostro sonrojado se tornó carmesí. Tomando el cinturón, buscó el broche para comenzar a quitarse su disfraz, pero Joey quitó su mano.

-Así no.

-¿Pero…? –una duda cruzó por su mente- Joey, ¿no estarás pensando en….?

-Sip. Este cachorro va a llevar al paraíso a su koneko.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kaiba para quedar boquiabierto, sus ojos abriéndose asombrados ante la idea del rubio, mientras éste aprovechaba ese momento para levantar su faldón, deslizándose entre sus piernas.

-_Showtime_ –murmuró malicioso Joey.


	23. Hogar, Dulce Hogar

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: Seguimos con lo que nos quedamos…

Un LEMON, medio LEMON, dos LEMONes, medio LEMON, tres…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_El Amor se perfecciona con la entrega._

_...Herman Hesse._

CAPÍTULO 22. HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR.

-_Showtime_ –murmuró malicioso Joey, tomando las piernas de Seto para jalarlo a la orilla de la cama y echarlas sobre sus hombros.

Al ojiazul no le cabía duda de la capacidad de Joey para intimidarlo durante sus encuentros y esta ocasión no sería la excepción. Jadeó, tomado por sorpresa, al sentir la lengua del rubio recorrer el interior de sus muslos, hasta su entrepierna, rozando tentadoramente su miembro, que comenzó a despertar. Había olvidado el experto maestro que le había enseñado el camino del goce de las artes amatorias y que ahora enseñaba una nueva lección mucho más placentera, juguetona y de fetichismo.

Con lametones y besos seductores, el rubio hizo que aquella erección se endureciera, sonriendo ante los jadeos sosegados de Kaiba. Buscando el lubricante, Joey pasó el suave peluche de sus patas sobrepuestas por sobre el miembro del castaño, el cual con el contacto, su piel pareció hacerse más sensible. Repitiendo el toque, esta vez con más calma aún, el rubio abrió el tubo, tomando un poco del lubricante con el cual cubrió ese palpitante órgano. Seto respingó al sentir el frío del gel, su respiración se hizo más entrecortada al ver con expectación que Joey se erguía un poco para comenzar a tomar con su boca la punta de su erección., saboreándolo junto con el lubricante. Un gemido ahogado brotó del pecho del ojiazul, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente, pero entonces fue succionado de golpe. Kaiba se dejó caer en la cama, enterrando sus dedos en aquella trompa de perro lanudo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

Joey siempre le hacía sentir como si fuera la pieza más preciosa de todos los tesoros, su cariño tan travieso e inesperado como el cachorro que era dándole siempre sorpresas dulces y memorables. Y eso le satisfacía. El rubio se detuvo, rozando con la yema de sus dedos sus muslos. Kaiba levantó su rostro sonrojado ante la pausa.

-¿Te gusta, koneko? –las manos de Joey tomaron sus caderas para levantarlas un poco- ¿Qué tal esto?

Las piernas del ojiazul se flexionaron y dejó libre un pequeño grito cuando la lengua de Joey, todavía con algo de lubricante, empezó a juguetear con su ano, sus manos buscaron apoyo en las sábanas, estrujándolas mientras abría la boca para jalar aire. Esos labios recorrieron la zona del perineo y luego regresaron de nuevo entre sus glúteos. Seto ladeó su rostro, clavando su frente en la cama. Un hormiguero cálido se apoderaba de su cuerpo, moviéndose poco a poco al ritmo de la exploración. Sonrió para sí. Una muestra de afecto que le había sido regalada desde la primera vez, demostrando que Joey le conocía bien, que no debía tener temor alguno pues ya no tenían secretos entre ellos ni nada que ocultarse. Sus sentidos fueron cediendo al creciente deseo y jadeó pesadamente. En un movimiento seguro, Joey introdujo su lengua. La espalda del ojiazul se arqueó. Una de sus manos ondeó en el aire antes de caer a la sábana. Un calor excitante nació de entre sus piernas, cubriendo toda su piel al ser sabiamente estimulada por esa lengua maestra. Unos cortos gemidos demostraron el disfrute de aquel toque.

Joey escuchó esa tímida aceptación como música para sus oídos. Adoraba provocar tal éxtasis en Kaiba. Tomando con firmeza esas caderas, le levantó un poco más para encontrar aquellas zonas más sensibles, deseando oír más de su koneko, cuyos muslos temblaron confirmando el acierto de su búsqueda. Los finos y suaves pelos de su disfraz rozaban la piel del castaño así como también su erección. Seto se llevó las manos a su muy ruborizado rostro tratando de sofocar jadeos cada vez más sonoros. El estímulo se estaba convirtiendo en una placentera locura, sus ojos azules se entreabrieron un momento para mostrarse algo nublados, cerrándose con fuerza cuando Joey empujó un poco su mandíbula buscando más contacto. Dejando de nuevo al ojiazul en la cama, el rubio se irguió para apartar las manos de su rostro.

-Vamos, mi koneko -le musitó- Déjame verte, déjame escucharte. Es un placer para mí.

Kaiba respiraba entrecortadamente, sus ojos se abrieron para mirar la sonrisa del rubio, y seguirle conforme fue deslizándose de su cuello, pecho, abdomen hasta su miembro con el que empezó a juguetear con besos y lametones. Joey le tomó entre sus labios, usando nuevamente ese toque de peluche que hacía delirar al ojiazul. Sumido en su goce interior, Seto no se percató del momento en que el rubio tomó más del lubricante entre sus dedos, llevándolos a su entrada, empujando primero uno con extrema delicadeza. Sin embargo, Kaiba ya estaba lo suficientemente relajado para aceptar la intrusión. Pronto, los dedos de Joey buscaban despacio su punto de placer.

-¡Joey!

Los ojos de éste brillaron con malicia, envolviendo por completo la erección del castaño con su boca, al mismo tiempo que repetía esa pequeña presión. Todo el cuerpo de Seto se estremeció, el sudor de su cuerpo combinado con el aroma del perfume untado en su piel se convirtió en un excelente afrodisíaco para Joey, quien, anticipando el clímax del ojiazul, se preparó para beber su esencia. Seto, por su parte, dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo agotado con los ojos cerrados, calmando su respiración. El rubio terminó quedándose sobre sus rodillas frente a él, acariciando sus piernas para ayudarle a tranquilizarlo.

-¿Cachorro? –el castaño se levantó sobre sus codos para mirarlo- ¿Qué haces?

-Admirando la vista.

Kaiba se ruborizó de nuevo ante el comentario, encogiendo sus piernas para zafarse de Joey, bajando el faldón apresuradamente.

-Oh, vamos mi koneko, eres hermoso y lo sabes.

Girándose en su costado, el ojiazul se deslizó hacia el centro de la cama. Joey se echó a reír, levantándose para seguirlo.

-Koneko vanidoso –le dijo, besando su estómago. Una de las orejas regordetas y peludas rozó el costado a Kaiba al caer por el movimiento, provocándole un leve cosquilleo.

Eso le hizo recordar algo a Joey y sin perder tiempo empezó a hacerle cosquillas con su boca, ayudado por sus patas peludas. El castaño respingó, soltando una risa espontánea, tratando de huir, pero fue sujeto por sus caderas en tanto una cascada de risas brotó de su pecho.

-… ¡no… cachorro!... ja ja… ¡por favor!

Seto se revolvió, quedando boca abajo en un esfuerzo inútil de protegerse, pues el rubio seguía atacando sus costados.

-… JA JA… ¡PARA!... JA JA… ¡POR… FAVOR…!

Pero el cachorro no paró sino que hasta haber drenado la última resistencia de Kaiba, el cual finalmente quedó agotado boca abajo por la risa. Con besitos desde su espalda baja hasta su cuello, Joey se recostó ligeramente sobre el ojiazul, hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos húmedos.

-Te amo tanto, mi koneko.

Mirándolo de reojo con un brillo de felicidad, Seto le sonrió.

-Te amo, cachorro.

-Koneko precioso -Joey acarició uno de sus brazos- Jamás me cansaré de hacerte feliz.

-Sólo quédate a mi lado y eso me será suficiente.

Los murmullos de cariño continuaron, despertando de nuevo el deseo. El rubio se entretenía besando largamente el cuello delgado de Seto, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos la piel descubierta, usando las fibras del peluche como un juguete. Un ronroneo de parte del castaño le azuzó a seguir con el juego.

-Koneko, te deseo.

Kaiba friccionó provocativamente su cadera contra la del otro, ganándose un gruñido de ansiedad.

-¿Te gusta provocarme así, cierto? –murmuró Joey con pasión.

-Eres un cachorro muy tonto.

-Mmm, sí, lo soy –el rubio bajó su cierre con una mano, buscando liberar su renaciente erección tras los bóxers- Soy _tu_ cachorro tonto…

Joey se irguió un poco para buscar el tubo de lubricante y regresar con el ojiazul, susurrándole mil y un tonterías tiernas mientras descubría las piernas de Seto bajo el faldón, para prepararle con ternura y su característica paciencia. Terminando con él mismo, se recostó sobre su koneko, colocando la punta de su miembro hinchado en la entrada del castaño, el cual cerró sus ojos. Joey dio un suave empujón.

El ojiazul posó su frente entre sus brazos cruzados, respirando profundamente para relajarse. Joey le siguió penetrando con calma, hasta quedar completamente dentro de él. Usando un brazo para no recargar todo su peso sobre Kaiba, el rubio besó reverentemente su cuello y luego su mejilla; dándole tiempo para ajustarse y dejar pasar el leve dolor que sentía.

-¿Estás bien, koneko mío?

Seto asintió, dejando caer su rostro apoyado en su mejilla. Joey deslizó una mano debajo de su cuerpo, entre las piernas del ojiazul, para estimularle.

-… Joey… -jadeó éste.

-Realmente adoro como dices mi nombre -susurró el rubio.

Iniciando un lento vaivén, Joey trajo sus brazos sobre los de Kaiba para enlazar sus manos. El castaño sonrió al sentir como le envolvía con su cuerpo. Cortos gemidos brotaron de su pecho. El rostro de Joey se pegó a su mejilla, llamando con sus labios a los otros. Seto levantó su rostro para besarlo, haciendo su espalda arquearse. Joey pudo adentrarse un poco más. El ojiazul apretó los dedos de éste entre los suyos al sentir al rubio abrirse paso un poco más.

-Shh, mi koneko. Sólo disfrútalo…

Sus cuerpos se movieron al unísono, dejando que el placer les guiara gloriosamente. El ritmo se hizo un tanto más rápido. Joey se soltó del castaño para apoyarse en sus palmas, observando el rostro de Seto. Tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrados en su movimiento; mordiéndose un labio y respirando trabajosamente. El sonrojo de sus mejillas se unía a su piel perlada por el sudor como el resto de su cuerpo. La visión de sus cabellos ya revueltos en esas orejas de gato, el delineado de khol y sus dulces quejidos animaron al rubio a cambiar el ritmo a uno más acelerado; sonriendo de satisfacción al ver las manos del ojiazul atrapar un trozo de sábana entre sus dedos, abriendo sus rosados labios para jalar un poco de aire extra. Juguetón, Joey tomó la punta de la peluda cola felina y la mordió, dejándola entre sus dientes antes de mover furiosas sus caderas, logrando embestidas más poderosas y profundas. Usando un brazo, lo pasó por la cintura de Seto para sujetarle.

Unos ojos azules se abrieron asombrados pero complacidos. El movimiento era tal que Kaiba su cuerpo ir y venir entre las sábanas. Le era inevitable no poder gritar ante la oleada de placer que el rubio le proporcionaba. Los mechones de su frente se le pegaban por el sudor; y le costaba cada vez más el poder respirar. Mirando por sobre su hombro, notó el rabo de su disfraz atrapado entre los labios de Joey, quien disminuyó la velocidad de sus embestidas, sus ojos irradiaron deseo y travesura. Tomando un poco aire, Seto se dio oportunidad de hablar.

-No… puede ser… que…

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, quien con un movimiento de su cadera, se retiró casi completamente del ojiazul para asestar una embestida que presionó la próstata de Seto, obteniendo más de sus gritos de placer. Una vez encontrado el ángulo correcto, no dudó en atacar ese punto una y otra vez. Las sábanas se soltaron de su hechura con el fuerte vaivén, prisioneras entre los puños de Kaiba cuya vista se nubló de luces, al ser tomado de esa manera. Joey se irguió sobre sus rodillas, tomando ambas caderas. Seto se apoyó en sus codos de palmas abiertas. Su mente estaba enloqueciendo proporcionalmente al ritmo veloz de las embestidas del rubio. Las tiras perladas al frente de su cinturón chocaron violentamente, cascabeleando.

Si antes sus encuentros íntimos le habían parecido subliminales, esta ocasión era singularmente única. El placer tenía una fuerza increíble que dominaba por completo los sentidos de ambos. Gruñidos y gemidos llenaron la recámara. Los brazos del ojiazul ya no pudieron seguir soportándole. Todo su cuerpo era como si hirviera, signo de un cercano orgasmo.

Pero Joey le tenía preparada otra sorpresa.

Serpenteando una mano entre las piernas del castaño, Joey tomó su pulsante erección, formando un anillo con sus dedos para darle un firme apretón en la base para evitar la eyaculación al mismo tiempo que dio un fuerte empellón, presionando la próstata de Kaiba cuyo orgasmo se vio incompleto, dejándole con una frustrante ansia.

Las piernas de Seto parecieron transformarse en gelatina y cayó en la cama, separándose de Joey. Su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose por el clímax interrumpido, su respiración era muy trabajosa. El rubio sonrió, travieso, acomodando un almohadón sobre la cabecera y recostándose sobre él. El ojiazul abrió cansado sus ojos, para descubrir a un Joey todavía excitado con una mano masturbándose y otra que le llamó con un dedo coqueto.

-… cachorro…

Inhabilitado por el momento para levantarse, Kaiba sintió que su corazón regresaba a un palpitar acelerado cuando el rubio le jaló de un brazo para atraerlo hacia él, con un beso demandante, sensual, y muy posesivo.

-¿No te excita hacer el amor así vestidos? –le preguntó Joey recorriendo con su vista aquel cuerpo de su koneko.

El castaño solo jadeó. Usando ambas manos, Joey le guió para ponerle a horcajadas sobre él, de modo que su duro e hinchado miembro quedara en la entrada del otro.

-Grita para mí, koneko –murmuró, clavándose en aquel cálido interior de un solo movimiento.

Seto no le decepcionó, la penetración fue profunda y había tocado de nuevo ese punto de placer, seduciéndolo una vez más al encuentro sexual. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho sudoroso del rubio, mirándole a los ojos. Joey parecía el niño al que le compraron el más codiciado juguete. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja decía lo mucho que gozaba de admirar al ojiazul montado sobre él, vestido de esa manera, con su rostro carmesí y mojado de sudor. Viéndole de esa manera, posó sus manos en las caderas de Kaiba, llevándole con un ritmo lento y gentil. Los ojos azules se cerraron al iniciar el compás, el labio inferior fue atrapado de una esquina entre unos blancos dientes, mitigando los jadeos y gemidos. La mirada del rubio recorrió su cuello adornado con el delgado collar azul, la pequeña placa sacudiéndose por el bamboleo; su pecho que se agitaba tras l a tela púrpura cuyo tono se oscurecía por el sudor; la piel de su estómago y vientre, ondeando rítmicamente con sus caderas; sus muslos contrayéndose al sentirle en su interior. Aquella erección doliente que clamaba atención. Seto echó su cabeza hacia atrás por el roce de la erección sobre su próstata, estremeciendo su cuerpo, sus dedos clavándose en el pecho firme de su amante.

Joey rió discretamente. Había hecho de Seth, su Koneko.

La tela doble del faldón se rozaba con la erección del castaño, cuya piel estaba ya muy sensible a cualquier toque. Quiso llevar una mano temblorosa a su pene para saciar aquella ansia que le era dolorosa pero Joey se le adelantó para estimularle con sus seguros dedos. Aplicando más empuje a sus caderas, Joey se dio a la tarea de encontrar de nuevo ese punto especial. Las manos del ojiazul que acariciaban sus pezones se clavaron de súbito, acompañadas de un tímido grito. El rubio jadeó complacido al sentir su miembro ser atrapado en una exquisita contracción de placer. Las embestidas tomaron velocidad. Kaiba abrió su boca ante la falta de aire, rasguñando el pecho del rubio que continuaba moviéndose al unísono de la masturbación. Abrió sus ojos como una expresión de súplica, tocando el cenit del placer.

-¡No! –Joey le detuvo en su venida con una pícara sonrisa.

Rodeando la cintura de Seto, Joey se irguió para sentarse, atacando el cuello arqueado, bebiendo de su perfume y su sudor. Dejando el miembro semirrecto del ojiazul, hundió sus dedos en los empapados mechones castaños. Seto cerró sus ojos, el descenso después de tan frustrante clímax le estaba drenando las energías rápidamente.

-… cachorro…

-Mi… koneko…

Los labios del rubio demandaron unirse a los suyos, animándole a un encuentro de lenguas. Con dificultad, rodeó los hombros de Joey, quien pasó un brazo por debajo de sus muslos para hacerle rodear los costados de aquél. Kaiba frunció su ceño, lanzando un quejido al sentir la palpitación del miembro del rubio en su interior. El beso no se detuvo y se volvió más lujurioso. El brazo que rodeaba la cintura del castaño bajó a su cadera para empujarle contra el otro cuerpo.

-… por favor… -pidió Seto, al separarse a medias del beso.

-Mmm… ¿por favor, qué, mi koneko?... –el rubio lamió su cuello antes de chuparlo deseoso.

-… necesito…

-Tus deseos son órdenes, amor mío.

La cadencia de sus cuerpos retornaba a su ciclo agotador para el castaño, el cual dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro peludo de Joey, permitiendo que el ritmo le llevara. A pesar del cansancio, su cuerpo aún respondía a las caricias del rubio, sus susurros de amor y sus besos en su cuello y mejillas. Una agotada sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Su cachorro siempre le enloquecía de placer. Su amor siempre le enloquecía de placer. Una mano tomó su miembro prisionero entre sus cuerpos. Besó al rubio, ahogando sus gemidos. Las luces danzaban de nuevo frente a sus ojos. El calor de su cuerpo unido al de Joey le embargaba. Se vio reflejado en los felices y pasionales ojos del otro.

-¡Cachorro! –gritó al percibir que la mano de Joey bajó a su base, deteniendo aquel deseo urgente de terminar.

Su espalda se arqueó, sujeta por un brazo del rubio. Los labios de éste bajaron a su pecho.

-Aún no, koneko –musitó entre jadeos.

-… ya no… puedo… más… -Kaiba dejó caer sus brazos cansados.

Con delicadeza, Joey se giró para recostarle en la cama, enredando las piernas del castaño alrededor de su cintura. El pecho de Seto se agitaba en un esfuerzo por volver a la normalidad. Todavía con el rubio dentro de él abrió sus ojos, encontrando la tierna mirada de Joey, quien cepilló sus mechones y los hizo a un lado antes de besar su frente húmeda.

-Nunca voy a dejarte ir, Seto.

-Jamás… te lo permitiré, Joey.

Éste le sonrió con los ojos cristalinos. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Kaiba levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Joey.

-Te he encontrado… -le musitó.

-Y yo a ti.

-Tú y yo…

-Para siempre jamás…

-Cachorro…

-Koneko…

Se besaron tranquila y amorosamente, como un sello a sus palabras. Joey sonreía más feliz que nunca.

-¿Guau?

Seto entonces le correspondió con una sonrisa que solo Joey podía lograr que la hiciera.

-Miau.

Sus labios se unieron gustosos, profiriendo todo el cariño que sentían en un contacto suave pero firme. Tibias lágrimas de felicidad cayeron en el rostro del ojiazul. Reuniendo fuerzas, tomó el rostro de Joey entre sus manos, limpiando con besos sus lágrimas.

-Te amo, Joey.

-Dilo de nuevo, por favor. Quiero escucharlo toda mi vida. Jamás me cansaré de ello.

-Te amo, cachorro –respondió con un beso- Te amo –otro beso- Te amo…

Continuando así, Joey rodeó con sus brazos al castaño.

-¿Lo sientes? –le preguntó, besando su pecho envuelto en tela púrpura, donde sentía el latir de su corazón.

Seto asintió. Su placer era multiplicado al percibir el de Joey, como si estuvieran realmente conectados a través de sus corazones, en una especie de sincronización de chacras.

-¿No es un milagro?

Con una sonrisa, el ojiazul tiró de sus orejas regordetas para atraer el rostro de Joey al suyo.

-El milagro es que estés en mi vida, Joey –musitó antes de besarlo.

Mientras sus labios permanecían unidos, sus cuerpos regresaron al vaivén tranquilamente, sin prisas. Kaiba deslizó una mano por los cabellos rubios para atraer aún más el rostro de Joey, sin soltar una de las orejas peludas, cruzando sus tobillos sobre la espalda baja del rubio, el cual gruñó gustoso, devorando con besos el cuello de Seto; disfrutando de aquél placer que le proveía y sabedor que él era el causante. Sus ojos amielados buscaron los azules del castaño, sonriéndoles al encontrarlos brillantes de júbilo y placer. La efervescencia de su deseo crecía con el movimiento de sus caderas.

Estaban juntos al fin, verdaderamente unidos. Sin nada ni nadie entre ellos. Podían volar en un mismo cielo sin temor o duda alguna. Su amor era al fin libre.

La espalda de Seto empezó a arquearse, una nueva luz inundaba su vista, lanzando una oleada de placer por todo su cuerpo. Eran libres para amarse. Sus manos recorrieron el pecho de Joey antes de abrazarlo por debajo del disfraz y la camiseta empapada. Eran libres. Sus jadeos entrecortados se callaron con un largo y profundo beso de Joey. Sincronizados, sus cuerpo húmedos por el sudor y ardiendo en pasión se enlazaron. Las embestidas del rubio se hacían furiosas. Kaiba se aferró a él.

-Seto…

El ojiazul clavó su mirada en él. Sus ojos nublados por el inminente clímax le llamaron a unírsele en el paraíso del orgasmo. Con la fricción de sus cuerpos, la erección de Seto tuvo el último estímulo que necesitaba.

-Joey…

En un grito ahogado, ambos tocaron el máximo éxtasis al mismo tiempo. El castaño liberando su semen sobre sus estómagos y Joey en su interior. La poderosa descarga de semejante goce les hizo desfallecer. Abrazados tal y como estaban acunados en el calor de sus cuerpos, dejaron que sus mentes divagaran en las nubes del placer.

Largo tiempo pasó antes de que Joey volviera en sí, abriendo cansados sus ojos. Sonrió con debilidad al encontrarse entre los brazos inertes de Kaiba. Apoyándose sobre sus codos, le observó. Su muy especial koneko dormía tranquilamente. Besó con ternura sus labios entreabiertos y luego sus ojos, rozando su mejilla húmeda contra la otra.

-Mi koneko.

Las oscuras pestañas del castaño temblaron ligeramente, sus párpados se abrieron con gran dificultad; entrecerrados, apenas se vislumbraron los agotados pero felices ojos azules de Seto. El rubio tomó su mano que ostentaba el anillo de compromiso para besarlo.

-Te amo, koneko.

-… cachorro… -murmuró con voz ronca el ojiazul- … te amo…

Con un suspiro, Seto cerró sus ojos. Joey tomó su barbilla, susurrándole sobre sus labios.

-Tenemos que limpiarnos, amor. Somos un desastre completo –le dijo, sabedor de la pulcritud del castaño.

Un intento de sonrisa fue su respuesta. El rubio tomó aquellos largos brazos para depositarlos sobre su pecho. Despacio y con cautela, se retiró de su interior, procurando no lastimarle. Se dejó caer en su costado. Una mano gentil cubrió con delicadeza las piernas de Seto con el faldón, juntándolas. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. El ojiazul se acurrucó en su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas con sus orejas gatunas al rozarle el mentón.

-… minutos… -alcanzó a decir Kaiba antes de caer exhausto.

Joey rió agotado, rodeándolo por completo con su brazo y una pierna para acunarle perfectamente.

-Cinco minutos, koneko mío.

Sus ojos amielados se cerraron en tanto acomodaba su rostro entre los mechones castaños y las orejas de gato que besó tiernamente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios al sentir el calor de Seto junto al suyo.

-Estoy en casa –murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.


	24. El Amor Tal Vez

Título: EL AMOR TAL VEZ

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi con toques de aventura y otras incoherencias, producto de la falta de azúcar.

Parejas: Las que se dejen –no es mi culpa si no quieren estar juntos-.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: Quiero agradecer a todos(as) quienes me han leído, obsequiado un review, etc…

Para no dejar a alguien ofendido, mejor no enlisto nombres, pero gracias muchas

Gracias…

(reverencia)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears..._

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you._

_...The Reason, Hoobastank._

CAPÍTULO 23. EL AMOR TAL VEZ.

_-"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena…"_

Con un largo bostezo, Mokuba entró a la mansión. Había bailado hasta el cansancio con Sam y comido hasta hartarse. Después de llevar a su novia a su casa, regresó a la suyo con el sueño y cansancio pisándole los talones. Tanto Seto como Atemu habían desaparecido, pero sospechaba con quienes se encontraban. La luz de la madrugada se colaba por las ventanas de la mansión.

_/De suerte que Seto no me puede escuchar, de lo contrario me tocaría oír su letanía por llegar de madrugada/_

Recordando a su hermano mayor, trotó de puntillas hasta sus puertas correspondientes, probando si estaban cerradas con seguro. Tomó toda la precaución del mundo para abrir una y echar un vistazo. A la luz tímida de la madrugada se vislumbraban dos cuerpos entrelazados bajo las cobijas. Los disfraces estaban arrojados a un lado de la cama. Mordiéndose un labio, el chico caminó sigilosamente hacia la cama. Tanto Kaiba como Joey estaban en pijama, y a juzgar por la humedad y aroma en sus cabellos, parecían haber tomado recién un baño. Mokuba sonrió, tapándose la boca. El ojiazul, acurrucado en los brazos de Joey, tenía su cabeza bajo el mentón de éste quien le abrazaba como un oso Teddy. Arropándolos, el adolescente salió, cerrando la puerta. Anette le esperaba en el pasillo. Inmediatamente levantó un dedo sobre sus labios, llevando a la ama de llaves hasta la puerta de su recámara.

-Ya te he dicho que no me esperes, Anette –susurró.

-Hasta que yo muera, lo haré, señorito.

-Cielos, Anette, vete a dormir. Nadie va a levantarse temprano.

-Buenas días, señorito y que descanse.

Mokuba entró en su habitación, quitándose el disfraz. Dándose un golpe en la cabeza se dio vuelta para salir.

_/ ¡No le pregunté sobre Atemu/_

Un bostezo le dijo que podía esperar hasta el desayuno. Volvió a su cama, tomando una pijama para cambiarse y arrojarse a su mullido colchón.

_/Seguro Atemu duerme con Marik/_

Acomodándose entre las cobijas, el sueño finalmente lo venció.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un taxi llegó a la Mansión Kaiba. Atemu bajó de él, vestido ya en ropas informales. Se detuvo un momento en la entrada principal. Con una sonrisa amplia entró a la mansión. Caminando sin prisa, subió hasta la recámara de Seto, posando una mano en una de las puertas. Su sonrisa creció. El Faraón se giró a su propio dormitorio. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar con melancolía. Abrió su clóset para tomar una pequeña maleta, de la cual sacó un sobre y un cuadro. Con la maleta en mano, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala principal, donde puso el cuadro junto con el sobre en la repisa de la chimenea.

La luz de la sala se encendió.

-¿Señor? –la voz de Anette hizo volverse al tricolor.

-Deberías estar en la cama, Anette.

-Wilson y yo no dormimos sino hasta que todos los amos han llegado a casa –la ama de llaves se acercó a él- Usted no va a marcharse, ¿verdad?

Atemu le sonrió.

-He terminado aquí, Anette. Ahora Joey se encargará de tus amos.

-Pero, señor… -la voz de la mujer tembló, el Faraón puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla.

-Es mejor así, Anette. Te agradezco tanto tu amistad como tus consejos. Les doy gracias a ti y a Wilson por servirme mientras estuve aquí. Pero es tiempo de que me vaya. Un nuevo ciclo comenzará en este hogar, pero será sin mí.

Anette sollozó, el tricolor la abrazó con ternura.

-No se vaya, por favor. ¿Qué les voy a decir a los amos?

-No les digas nada, Anette. A veces el silencio dice más que las palabras.

Separándose de ella, el tricolor tomó su maleta, caminando hacia la entrada. Wilson los alcanzó. Al ver a la ama de llaves llorando y la maleta de Atemu, comprendió.

-¿Volveremos a verle, señor?

-No, Wilson.

El mayordomo le abrió la puerta con una reverencia solemne. El Faraón inclinó su cabeza.

-Gracias, Wilson. Gracias, Anette. Los llevo en mi corazón y memoria. Adiós.

Anette se apoyó en el hombro de Wilson mientras el taxi se marchaba, el mayordomo palmeó su espalda en forma consoladora.

-Fue un placer conocerle, Faraón.

Ambos entraron a la mansión. Estaba amaneciendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seth despertó como llamado por una voz. Los brazos de Joey le rodeaban completamente, arropándolo en un cálido capullo que le hizo volver a quedarse dormido. Acomodándose de nuevo en el pecho del rubio, dejó que los latidos de su corazón le arrullaran.

_/Mi Faraón…/_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heme aquí.

Escucho tu lamento.

¿No soy acaso Isis, la Restauradora de Vidas?

Tus lágrimas atraviesan el tiempo y espacio, encontrando su camino como la luz a través de los altos juncos y toca mi corazón paciente que lee atento cada nota de sufrimiento de tu alma.

Vienes a mí en busca de consuelo.

Vienes a mí en busca de perdón.

Porque en la soledad a la que te has condenado, las cadenas son demasiado pesadas para tu corazón que no soporta la idea de haber perdido lo que nunca tuvo por miedo a no ser digno de nada.

Tu pena es mayor al cervatillo que ha perdido a su madre, el gorrión que ha caído de su nido, el árbol que ha sido cortado en dos por el hacha; la gota seca en el desierto.

No hay consuelo.

No hay perdón.

Lloras por todos tus sueños que se han esfumado, tu corazón consumido por la desgracia. Tu alma marchita por la infinita pena. Te han robado la esperanza, te han robado el amor.

¿Acaso sabes quien robó todo esto como yo?

Estabas seguro de tener todas las riquezas y esplendores en tus manos. El más dulce campo de felicidad que plantarías con aquél sentimiento desbordante de tu alma jubilosa.

Solo necesitabas hacer una simple cosa: _decidir_.

_-Yugi, yo…_

_-¿Sí, Yami?_

_-Te amo._

_-Oh, Yami, sabes bien que yo también te amo._

_-¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_-¡Yami!_

_-¿Eso es un sí?_

_-¡Claro que sí! ¡Yami, te amo! ¡Te amo!_

Se elige y se vive con la elección. Pides de mí algo que tú mismo te arrebataste con tus dudas y tus remordimientos. Fuiste tu propio ladrón. No puedo darte la dicha de la vida si ya has renunciado a vivir de ésta.

La Vida es Amor.

El Amor es Vida.

Deberías saberlo ya.

_-Bueno, Atemu; tengo que decirlo, un viejo como yo no tiene tiempo para guardarse cosas. Estas bodas han sido de buen augurio. Mírense, Joey y Seto han vuelto a lo suyo con éxito. Mi nieto ya tiene su propia compañía y tú pronto te convertirás en el nuevo Director del Museo de Ciudad Domino._

_-Gracias, abuelo._

_-Ah, no me lo agradezcas. Ahora que si quieres hacerlo… pues… ¿Dónde están mis bisnietos?_

_-¡Abuelito!_

_-Je je._

La mesa siempre estuvo dispuesta para ti; y sin embargo, tus ojos no miraron el festín que se te preparó, sino las migajas de tu propia miseria esparcidas en el suelo.

No has sabido, no has escuchado; no has entendido.

Con todas las maravillas a tu alrededor, quemaste la flama de tu vida: abandonándote al desasosiego, cambiando tu camino hacia un incierto futuro.

_-Yami, ¿dónde están los niños?_

_-Creí que estaban contigo en la recámara, aibou._

_-Pues no están._

_¡KABOOM!_

_-¡En el nombre de Ra!_

_-Yami, dime que no fue otra vez en la cocina._

_-¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¡Papaáááá! ¡Hay queso derretido por todos lados!_

_-¡Gedso odos lados! ¡Mostos de gedso!_

_-Es la última vez que visitan a Bakura._

_-Eso fue lo que dijiste la anterior travesura, aibou._

Las estrellas del firmamento viven y mueren pero jamás dejan de brillar.

De todos los seres vivos, tú eres el único que elige la muerte en vida.

Caminas por senderos tortuosos y oscuros a pesar de que se te ha concedido el paso por las mejores rutas del goce y la felicidad perpetua. Sabes bien de lo que eres capaz y aún así te niegas a poseer lo que únicamente te pertenece a ti.

No existen los errores.

Solo las decisiones.

Bebes de los ríos de la desesperanza y la amargura. Esa hiel cruel que enfría los más tiernos sentimientos.

No culpes a nadie de tu vida. Tú la creaste así con tus decisiones.

Lo sabías.

Sabías que hacías daño y continuaste.

Sabías que te hacías daño y continuaste.

Y ahora lloras por tu desgracia.

Jamás se ha visto que la flor de loto se queje por el barro que le mancha. Puedo abrigarte en mi seno, puedo darte todo mi amor, pero si tú no quieres perdonarte ningún paraíso te dibujará una sonrisa.

El sol no sale de noche.

Pides renacer para dejar atrás la fatalidad y yo te digo: renace entonces, pero las almas deben consumirse en el fuego antes de volver a la vida. Así pues que este momento sea la línea que divide lo que pudiste ser y lo que serás. Lo pasado está muerto.

Tu nueva vida te espera cuando hayas perdonado tus propios daños y ofensas. Entonces limpiarás toda suciedad de tu corazón que latirá libre para amar y vivir de nuevo como el recién nacido que abre sus ojos al mundo por primera vez.

Y sin embargo, el árbol que extiende sus raíces está consciente de la tierra que ha abierto con ello. Tus acciones tienen consecuencias y deberás aceptar el futuro de tus responsabilidades.

Así ha sido desde el comienzo.

Más como mi favorito y amado hijo te doy un precioso regalo en esa angustiosa espera de la incertudimbre: un corazón redentor. Una vida dispuesta a morir junto a ti y ser tu guía cuyas alas de comprensión te abrigarán siempre.

Que sus lágrimas se filtren en tu alma y lleven tu espíritu a la luz verdadera. Será mi último regalo para ti, el más precioso de mis hijos. Porque la más humilde de mis flores está dispuesta a ser cortada por tu mano y quedarse en tu corazón hasta que la vida le marchite son esperar otra cosa que tu sola compañía.

Ve en sus lágrimas mis lágrimas.

Ve en su sonrisa mi sonrisa.

Ve en su amor mi amor.

Encuentra tu nueva senda, hijo mío, que yo siempre te velaré en la travesía. Tendrás que llorar y sufrir pues así lo has decidido. Pero la vida inocente que te acompaña será mi consuelo, porque su amor puro se ata a tu destino.

Heme aquí.

Poderoso es Ra quien todo lo tiene revelado y sabe por qué has obrado así.

A partir de ahora se feliz con tu vida. El ciclo se ha cerrado. Es tiempo de cosechar lo sembrado para que crezcan las nuevas semillas,

Que así sea.

&&&&&&&&&

-¿Faraón?

Marik tomó la mano del tricolor quien se volvió a él.

-Mi Egipto, debes descansar, el viaje es largo.

-¿Estás bien?

-A tu lado siempre lo estaré.

El egipcio se ruborizó ante el elogio. Atemu le guió para recostarse en su regazo. Los ojos violetas retornaron al amanecer entre las nubes por las que el avión atravesaba en el Océano Pacífico.

-¿Los Dioses te hablan? -insistió Marik con timidez, provocando una risa quieta en el tricolor.

-Sí, Marik. Es Isis. Le habla a mi corazón.

-¿Es algo bueno?

-El amor…

-Oh… -el Guardián de Tumbas se giró para mirarlo- Entonces no hay ningún problema.

-Claro que no –Atemu acarició su rostro con sus nudillos.

-Marik, deja de atosigar al Faraón y duérmete ya –habló Odión desde su asiento.

-Odión tiene razón, cariño mío. Descansa, yo te seguiré en tus sueños.

El Faraón contempló el rostro del joven egipcio hasta asegurarse de que durmiera. Entonces se volvió a su ventanilla. El sol hacía resplandecer las nubes y el horizonte. Atemu sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

_/Mi aibou, tu amor tal vez no estaba destinado para mí/_

&&&&&&&&&

En Ciudad Domino, Yugi lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de su abuelo, el cual dejaba escapar de vez en cuando unas lágrimas de pena por su nieto. La luz matutina tocó la tienda, aunque su calor estaba muy lejos de animar al joven duelista cuyo corazón estaba partido en mil pedazos.

-Tal vez… murmuró Solomon- … tal vez es mejor así…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Señorito Mokuba, ¿no va a bajar a almorzar? –preguntó Wilson, abriendo las cortinas para dejar entrar de lleno la luz del mediodía.

-¡Oh, carambas, Wilson! ¡Lo haces a propósito! –refunfuñó el pelinegro, cubriéndose por completo tras sus cobijas.

-El amo Kaiba me lo ordenó.

-¿Seto ya despertó? –inquirió el adolescente bajo las cobijas.

-¿Qué desea el señorito que se le prepare para su almuerzo?

-¡Uf! –pateó sus cobijas para sentarse en la cama- Está bien. Quiero una ensalada de frutas con miel y chantilly, una malteada de chocolate bien fría; seis esponjocitos hot cakes con mermelada y mantequilla, un vaso grande de jugo de naranja: una taza de cereal con yogurt y dos emparedados de jamón con mucho queso y pepinillos.

-¿Algo más? –Wilson se paró al pie de la cama, sin alterarse ante la orden, más bien acostumbrado al insaciable apetito del chico.

-Ummm, si Anette preparó ese delicioso flan, tal vez quiera una rebanada o dos… ¡Ah! Un poco del panqué de nueces que hay y quiero leer el periódico. Después pensaré que quiero almorzar.

-Sí, señorito.

El mayordomo se retiró. Mokuba estiró sus brazos, bostezando como un león cansado. Rascándose la cabeza, salió de su recámara para bajar al comedor. Al pasar por la sala principal notó las puertas abiertas. Su vista cayó en un sobre blanco en la repisa. Extrañado, se acercó. El sobre que tenía escrito su nombre se apoyaba en un cuadro de fina madera. El pelinegro lo tomó preocupado. La caligrafía pertenecía a Atemu. Extrayendo la hoja, leyó con el corazón acelerado.

_Mokuba,_

_Hace ya varios años escuché tu grito desesperado que pedía ayuda para tu hermano. Hoy puedo asegurarte que todo está bien. Todos están a salvo y las cosas irán en el camino que deberán. Ya no tienes que pedir más._

_Joey estará a su lado para cuidarlos y amarlos como se merecen. Él ahora es el guardián de la familia Kaiba. Yo te agradezco todo el tiempo compartido, los buenos y malos ratos. Tu risa y tu alegría me acompañarán el resto de mi vida, así como la inigualable presencia de Seto, de quien me duele separarme. Pero mi dragón ya no lo es más. Debe volar al lado de su alma gemela._

_Me despido, Mokuba, realmente feliz y satisfecho de haberlos tenido este breve tiempo de vida. Sigan adelante, como yo lo haré en mi tierra natal, junto con Marik. Hoy nuestras sendas se separan._

_Ra los bendiga a todos ustedes y que los Dioses les sonrían por siempre._

_Atemu_

_PD. Los dragones de Ra unidos están y nunca más han de separarse._

Los oscuros ojos de Mokuba se llenaron de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Miró en cuadro en la repisa. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Con una mano temblorosa lo tomó. Su labio inferior tembló antes de liberar su llanto.

&&&&&&&&&

-Koneko lindo, ya levántate.

-No quiero.

Joey rodó sus ojos, gateando en la cama hasta el castaño para colarse entre las sábanas y abrazarlo. Posando sus labios sobre su cuello, lo llenó de besos.

-No. Seas. Caprichoso.

-Déjame dormir.

-Eres un perezoso, koneko mío. ¿Por qué le ordenaste a Wilson que levantara a Mokuba si tú no vas a hacerlo?

-Tiene deberes que hacer.

-Koneko…

Seto se enroscó, abrazando su almohada. El rubio apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Koneko precioso, anda.

-…

-Koneko bello, abre esos ojitos.

-…

-Koneko hermoso, despierta.

-…

-¡Seto Kaiba, levántate ahora mismo!

Aunque el ojiazul hundió su rostro en la cómoda almohada, Joey alcanzó a ver una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Con que quieres jugar, koneko? ¡Vas a perder!

Kaiba se giró hacia él.

-Yo nunca pierdo –afirmó atrevido.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Si me haces algo no me tocas en todo un año.

-¿QUÉ?

Seto rió divertido y el rubio lo pegó a su cuerpo.

-Eres un koneko muuuy malo –le murmuró, acercando sus labios a los del castaño.

-¡SEETOOO!

Mokuba entró a la recámara intempestivamente, llorando desconsolado corrió hasta su hermano mayor quien se irguió asustado al verlo así. El adolescente lo abrazó con fuerza, buscando consuelo en su pecho.

-Moki, ¿qué pasa? –le preguntó Joey consternado.

Sin poder contener sus sollozos, el pelinegro le tendió a Joey la carta de Atemu junto con el cuadro. Mientras Kaiba trataba de calmar al chico, el rubio leyó la carta de despedida; su expresión se tornó preocupada antes de mirar el cuadro en mano.

-Joey, ¿qué sucede?

Pasando saliva, Joey le pasó ambas cosas.

-Atemu se fue.

Seto casi le arrebató la carta. Después de leerla con aprehensión tomó el cuadro. Cierta tristeza asomó a sus ojos.

Rodeadas por un elegante marco de caoba, se encontraban las cartas del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, enlazadas por una fina cuerda de lino y oro, cuyo nudo se sellaba por la Llave de la Vida de Ra.

Dejando a un lado la carta y el cuadro, el ojiazul abrazó a su hermano menor, besando sus cabellos. Sus ojos se rozaron. Joey se unió a ellos, rodeándolos a ambos con sus brazos en silencio. Seto recostó su frente en su hombro, lamentando la partida del Faraón. El rubio por su parte, no tardó mucho en sentirse igualmente conmovido, dejando libres un par de lágrimas por su amigo y rival.

_/Gracias, Faraón. No voy a fallarte/_

-Hey –llamó tanto a Mokuba como a Seto para que le miraran- No se pongan así, a él no le gustaría ver esto. Además, ni que se hubiera muerto. Estoy seguro que lo volveremos a ver.

Seto asintió, alborotando los cabellos de su hermano.

-Anda, Moki. Tenemos que almorzar –le dijo a su hermano, limpiando sus mejillas- Si te portas bien, puedo llevarte a Egipto para que lo veas de nuevo.

-Está bien –concedió el chico.

Joey besó la frente de ambos.

-Así está mejor. Todo estará mejor, se los prometo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia Bakura, el cual estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior, aunque sus ojos lucían perdidos. El joven albino se preocupó al ver un dejo de tristeza en el semblante del Ladrón de Tumbas.

-Kura, ¿sucede algo?

Bakura volvió sus ojos hacia él.

-Sucede todo, mi niño.

-¿Por qué luces triste?

-No tenía dimensión del sacrificio del Faraón hasta ahora. Duele, Ryou, y mucho.

-Oh, Bakura –Ryou lo abrazó con fuerza, guiando su cabeza a su pecho- No te pongas así.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ryou?

El joven cerró sus ojos.

-Ya te lo dije, porque te amo.

-Debiste dejarme ahí.

-Prefiero una eternidad en el Infierno que la vida en el Paraíso sin ti.

-Tengo miedo de perderte, Ryou. Tengo miedo de que no sea suficiente. El Faraón lo dio todo por amor a Yugi. Los Dioses no van a olvidar que yo…

-Shh, no digas nada. Siempre vamos a estar juntos. Eres mi Ladrón de Tumbas, todavía tienes que darme los mejores tesoros, ¿eh? –la voz de Ryou se quebró- Mira, ya me hiciste llorar.

Bakura levantó su rostro para tomar el de Ryou entre sus manos.

-Ya no llores, mi niño. Cada lágrima tuya es una daga en mi corazón. Este corazón hereje al que le diste vida con tu sangre.

-Te amo, Bakura. Ahora y siempre.

El Ladrón de Tumbas le miró fijamente. Aquellos ojos celestiales que le sonrieron al traerlo de vuelta a la vida a costa de su alma entregada a los Dioses, con un juramento de sangre en la mismísima presencia de Ra, bajo la pena de que si alguna vez Bakura volvía a las Sombras, Ryou moriría al instante; tomando su lugar en el Inframundo, condenándolo a los más horripilantes castigos eternos por sus pecados.

Ryou le sonrió tiernamente y a Bakura le pareció la misma sonrisa que Isis le diera a Osiris al regresar de la muerte. El joven le besó con su delicadeza típica, acariciando sus blancos cabellos sujetos en una coleta por esa cintilla que le obsequiara tiempo atrás. Su promesa de amor.

-Confío en ti, Bakura. No quiero otra cosa sino estar a tu lado.

-¿Y si te fallo?

-No lo harás –Ryou besó las lágrimas silenciosas y fugitivas del Ladrón de Tumbas- Porque los Dioses ya saben que me amas en verdad.

Bakura lo abrazó con ansiedad.

-Prometiste llevarme a dar un paseo en bote –le reclamó en broma el joven albino- Y que después iríamos a visitar a los Kaiba para que te burlaras de Joey y Seto.

-Bien, creo que vamos retrasados –murmuró el otro con una sonrisa forzada. Miró su reloj- Si al cachorro no se le pasó la mano con el Sacerdote ya estarán despiertos. Habrá que animarlos con eso de que el Faraón se cambió de casa.

Ryou tomó de la mano a Bakura para salir de su departamento.

-Te amo.

Bakura acarició con su pulgar la frágil mano que le arrastraba, recordando a su pequeño niño; llamando a su alma con su tierna voz para liberarlo del Inframundo, siendo atacado por hordas de demonios que le sangraban y lastimaban para que lo soltara, como prueba de Anubis al corazón de Ryou pero éste le jalaba paso a paso, sin dejar de guiarlo con esa dulce mano sobre la suya hasta alcanzar la libertad y por ende su vida.

-Lo sé… -besó la mano pálida- … lo sé.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos pequeños dragones revoloteaban como mariposas en el cielo, tratando en vano de alzar el vuelo. Ambos chillaron cansados. Pronto se dejaron caer sobre los lomos de dragones más grandes, uno blanco y otro negro, antes de que todos se dirigieran hacia el horizonte donde el sol reinaba imponente sobre el delta del río Nilo.

Atemu sonrió ante la visión de Horus. Incluso ese pequeño ángel de alas negras que rompía las aguas le producía regocijo. Suspiró, olfateando el aroma del Mediterráneo y la arena de la ribera del Nilo. Abrazó sus piernas para apoyar su mentón sobre sus rodillas. Otro aroma familiar se acercó a él y rió gustoso.

-No pasa nada, Marik.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Sé que te preocupa que Horus me muestre el futuro, pero te aseguro que son las visiones más hermosas que haya visto.

-¿Ah, sí?

El Faraón se irguió para mirarlo. Marik se ruborizó.

-No quise que se escuchara de esa manera, yo… -el tricolor puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Va a nacer gran felicidad en nuestros amigos.

-¿Y… nosotros?

-¿Nosotros?

Soltando una carcajada, Atemu tomó a Marik entre sus brazos, sentándolo en su regazo para besar varias veces sus labios.

-Nosotros también vamos a ser muy felices –le murmuró seductor.

Marik se retorció ante un súbito ataque de cosquillas. Pataleó para liberarse del tricolor y echar a correr.

-¡Ishizu hizo tu pescado favorito! –gritó metros allá, entre risas- ¡Pero no comerás nada si te retrasas!

El Faraón se levantó riendo también y sacudiéndose la arena para perseguir al joven.

Sólo los Dioses sabrían cuantas lágrimas derramaría su alma al perder a Yugi.

_Que seas muy feliz_

_Estés donde estés, cariño_

_No importa que ya, no vuelvas jamás, conmigo  
Deseo mi amor, que sepas también que te amo  
Que no te olvidé, que nunca podré, te extraño_

Que seas muy feliz que encuentres amor, mi vida  
Que nunca jamás, te digan adiós, un día

Perdóname mi amor por todo el tiempo que te amé, te hice daño  
Te amé de más y fue mi error,  
Que soledad estoy sin ti, lo estoy pagando  
Que seas muy feliz, que seas muy feliz,  
Mientras que yo  
Te sigo amando 

_...Te Sigo Amando, Juan Gabriel._

**F I N**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(clumsykitty toma un cartelón)

Aviso parroquial: antes de que alguien diga algo, el epílogo estará disponible como un fic aparte, de nombre "Canción de Cuna", gracias.

n.n


End file.
